Coming of Age
by TenTenPiemaster
Summary: ABANDONED! Harry Potter has had a lot to deal with lately. The death of his godfather the news that he would have to kill voldemort and most recently dumbledore's death. How will he cope? How will he move on? How will he deal with his own personal demon
1. a change of heart

**A/N: **Hi everyone! The Piemaster here! What you are about to read is a fanfiction made by none other than my own mom!!! XP awesome huh? XP lol. _Mom: Hello! -waves-_

Anywho, I've already read this and it is really really good. so review, mkay? Just no flames eh? this is her first one, and we all were beginners at some point and time! XD After my preaching, on with the fic!!

**Disclaimer:** I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. He is JK's baby, and I am borrowing him for a playdate. I hope to return him safe and sound back to his mom.

_**Chapter 1: A change of heart**_

Harry leaned back in the desk chair and stared at the ceiling. He absentmindedly twirled the quill in his hand as he tried to think of what to write. When the thought of writing a farewell letter to the Dursleys came to him earlier that day, it seemed like a good idea. But now the flood of mixed emotions that tightened his chest made the task extremely difficult. On the desk in front of him was a parchment with the words, "Dear Aunt Petunia,". He leaned forward with both elbows on the desk and rested his head on his fists. He stared at the salutation as if it could give him some clue how to continue.

Harry thought back to the confrontation that inspired the letter. It started when he heard the pounding of a hammer and nail of the wall of the kitchen and went to see what was going on. Uncle Vernon was nailing a huge hand made calendar on the wall next to the stove. July was written at the top in large letters above the boxes that counted off the days. The first through the twenty-fifth were already crossed off in bright red X's. The 31st was circled several times. Harry really wasn't surprised to see it as he was already counting off the days that he could leave his aunt and uncle's house for good and all on a smaller version above the bed in his own room.

His uncle stepped back to admire his work and saw his nephew's silent witness. He sneered and his eyes narrowed to slits with anger and resentment. He pointed to the circled date.

"There...that is the day I will finally be rid of you!" He snarled.

Harry leaned against the door frame nonchalantly, his arms crossed. He was no longer intimidated by this big blustering man. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts in the fall even _if classes_ were resumed. He was almost of age and the ministry was in such disarray looking for Voldemort and his followers that he had no qualms about putting the great bigoted hypocrite in his place with the help of his wand. The results of this knowledge gifted Harry with a perverse pleasure of goading his Uncle and cousin, Dudley, into losing their temper to see if they would get mad enough to force Harry to defend himself. So far both Dursleys, the elder and younger, seemed to sense this and had been able to stop just short of violence.

"That is the day we will finally be rid of each other." Harry answered him in a soft voice that he had adopted recently. He noticed that keeping low quiet tones no matter how loudly he was being shouted at drove his uncle into a manic rage, "Believe me when I say, I've no desire to darken the threshold of _this_ house again."

"And you bloody well won't. I don't care if you're down to your last farthing and starving to death...I would spit in your eye and shut the door in your ugly scared face! You just remember that. And when you fall on your face like your no account father, don't you dare come crawling back here."

Temper, temper, Harry reminded himself as he forced a grim slow smile on his face. "You forget, _dear_ Uncle, that my father was quite wealthy and so was my godfather. Since my parents and Sirius left everything to me, I've quite enough income to get by, so I won't starve...but thanks for your kind concern."

"THAT'S ANOTHER THING!!! Why haven't I seen a shilling for raising you? If your folks had so much, why didn't they leave your sister anything? Why did we have to use our hard-earned money to put food in your stomach and clothes on your back? When do I get what's DUE ME?!?"

Harry laughed humourlessly. "I'm quite sure if my parents had been aware that they were going to be blown to bits, and I would be forced on you, they would have made arrangements. Although it might have been quite fun to see Aunt Petunia trying to use wizard's gold at the Muggle market."

Harry pushed himself off of the doorframe and stood up straight. He took his wand out of his pocket and began spinning slowly between his fingers. As he watched the wand weave in and out of his fingers his drawled, "Oh, I know I owe you, Uncle Vernon, I owe you big time for all you've done. I've just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to give you exactly what you deserve." The spinning stopped. The wand handle rested lightly in Harry's fingers, as he looked his uncle square in the eye. "I would be happy to...ah.. give it to you right now, if that's what you _really_ want."

**"Petunia!!!!"**

His aunt flew into the kitchen at her husband's bellow. She was followed closely by their rotund son. The panic on their faces made it clear that they fully expected the head of their house was already missing certain body parts at best or, at worst, had been transformed into something disgusting that would draw flies.

"W-w-what's going on here?" Petunia asked in the most demanding voice she could muster under such a startling summons. Dudley was again trying to hide his overly large frame behind her overly thin body.

"Nothing at all, dear Aunt Petunia", Harry answered, "Uncle Vernon was just pointing out that I owe him for all he's done for me over the years and I offered to pay him back immediately. I don't understand what's gotten into him."

"He threatened to do some mumbo-jumbo with his stick thingy!!!"

"Its called a _wand_, Uncle Vernon, and even you can say I made no threat. I only offer to give you what is due..."

"Go to your room, now!" Aunt Petunia screamed. "Leave us alone."

"Very well," Harry said lightly as if nothing happened. "I'll just be up in my room, cleaning out my closet. I wouldn't want to leave anything behind that could cause a nasty accident."

"You had better be very sure you get every speck of that rubbish you brought into this house with you from that school. I don't want anything to left to remind me of you," Uncle Vernon hollered, emboldened now that his wife was trying to shield him and his son. "Don't want to find a sign of you remaining here precisely after twelve 'o one am of the thirty-first!"

Harry's eyebrow disappeared under his bangs in mock surprise. "Oh didn't you know? I thought for sure it was explained to you...I wasn't born until 4:25 in the afternoon. The spell won't be broken until then. So you have me just a bit longer since I really must stay until then. But never fear, beloved family, I will make sure not to let the door hit me on the way out at precisely 4:26."

Actually he didn't really know what time he was born, but he had gotten word that safe passage out the house had been arranged at that exact time and he thought is was as good a reason as any to postpone getting the big heave-ho from his uncle. He turned and began to make for the stairs when his uncle's vitriolic voice stopped him.

"Until that day there had better be no effing owls or weirdo visitors any more."

Slowly Harry turned and faced Uncle Vernon et al once again. This was something he could not- would not abide even for a few days again. Especially since communication with those in the Order was so vital right now.

"As representatives from the Order of the Phoenix have informed you uncle, they are quite concerned for all of our safety and my well being in particular. If they are not allowed free access, they will by force be in to check on me."

If possible, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of red than Harry had ever witnessed. He knew he was remembering Alistor Moody's warning of two years ago. The thought of Mad-Eye showing up at their door with his all seeing swirling magical eye to check on Harry's continued good health set a nerve in the side of his face twitching. He looked ready to blow up like his sister did not so long ago. Harry decided to deal the final blow.

"Just to be clear, the charm of protection that Professor Dumbledore cast over this house protects me and very likely Aunt Petunia, but I can't speak for you or Dudley. Since they may be the only people standing between you and Voldemort, I'd be grateful that we are getting 'weirdo visitors' for now."

Uncle Vernon moved a step back closer to his son and began to repeatedly swallow hard as if something were caught in his throat. Dudley let out a high pitched whimper that sounded like it came from a very small girl. It was Aunt Petunia's horrified gasp as she stretched her long thin arms protectively around her husband and son that made Harry regret his cruel words.

He met her wide fear filled eyes that were pooling with soon to be shed tears. He didn't know if it was the power of the protective charm or his own sudden maturity caused by so much recent loss and grief in such a short time, but for the first time in his life, he saw the shadow of his mother in her.

Suddenly, he had a vision of Petunia growing up with Lillian as her sister. Lillian was pretty and smart. Petunia was too thin with too large a mouth on a very small face and she had never seemed very intelligent. He imagined Petunia growing up, never quite smart enough, pretty enough or talented enough to compete with her sister. To make matters worse, it was discovered that Lillian had magical powers. She was the muggle version of a female Neville Longbottom and he was filled with pity for her as she realized she stood to lose the only people in this world who were precious to her.

"Right...well I..." Harry cleared his throat and pointed his wand over his shoulder and made a very cowardly exit up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

He was so ashamed of himself as he recalled the entire incident and knew he had sounded like a cross between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. He suddenly didn't like himself at all. He also knew that a verbal apology, no matter how sincere, would do little if any good. He also knew that he didn't want to completely burn bridges with the only blood family he had ever know. What if, once the charm lifted, Voldemort or some of his Death Eaters decided to reek revenge on the Muggles that kept Harry safe from him all these years? As much as he disliked Uncle Vernon and his cousin, he wouldn't wish that kind of end on anyone. What if they needed his help? How would he know?

Then he had what he thought at first was a brilliant idea. He would write them a farewell note telling them how sorry he felt and turn it into a touchstone but casting a protean charm on it so he could be alerted if they ever needed his help.

He thought producing the charm would be the difficult part. He used four sickles from his bag of wizard money, got out his spell book and look it up in an advanced chapter he had never turned to before. He muttered the required spell, not sure of the pronunciation and tapped each sickle with his wand. Then he gingerly tested them. When rubbed three times with someone's thumb, they were to make his hot so that he would be able to feel it in his pocket similarly to the fake galleons Hermione made for the former DA club. It seemed to work, too well! When each coin was rubbed, his own turned so red hot, he feared it would set fire to what ever pair of pants he might happen to be wearing at the time. Well at least he'd not miss the warning.

He found that making the warning sickles was the easy part. Putting the right words on paper was maddening. He sighed. Maybe it would be clearer tomorrow.

The sun began to set changing the light coming in through the window into a soft reddish orange. His growling stomach reminded him that he had been working on that cursed letter for hours. He decided that since it was obvious he had not been invited to come down to supper, he would give his relatives a break from his unwanted company and wait until they turned in before he went to see what he could scrounge. He rifled through the debris in his half filled trunk and found a couple of chocolate frogs to stave off his hunger.

He stretched out on his bed munching thoughtfully on a frog. The fight and worrying over that stupid letter had actually been a blessing in disguise. He hadn't thought about the last year and all the horror, loss, and grief all day a first since he last stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Until that moment he hadn't relived that horrible moment when he stood helplessly frozen and mute as Snape murdered Dumbledore. Harry's throat tightened with sobs that had escaped from him too many times the last few weeks. He had loved Dumbledore probably more than he had loved anyone else. He had been more than a father figure and mentor to Harry.

Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore...all gone. The knowledge that he had been marked as the one person who could defeat the Dark Lord. The prophecy would be fulfilled, either he would find and destroy the horcruxes and ultimately kill Voldemort or he himself would die. It all seemed possible before. But that was until Dumbledore's death. Now he felt very much alone.

Of course that wasn't really true. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had totally refused to allow Harry to face his fate without their help. Ginny had gone so far as to send him an owl to inform him that their break up was off and let him know that if fighting the Dark Forces numbered her days on this earth, she intended to spend them with the best kisser in all of Great Britain.

The Order also made it very clear that they intended to fight with Harry in any way that they could. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie offered their help as well. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood even wrote to say that Harry only had to say the word and they would be at his side.

Every one agreed that nothing concrete would be planned until they all met at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Anyone who cared about the Weasley's were determined not to allow anything to happen to ruin what seemed to be the last chance of a truly happy day for a very long while. Meanwhile, Harry was getting several owl letters a day filled with words of sympathy and encouragement. Ginny wrote at least once a day which put a strain on poor old Errol, the family's owl. He received visitors at least three times since he'd been home in all sorts of mixed up muggle disguises, much to his aunt and uncle's dismay. Those visits were very brief, but it reminded him that their were still people out there that cared for him.

Harry tried to think on these positive things instead. He remembered the very short, wonderful time when he and Ginny spent long hours walking together on the school grounds. He had to admit that kissing her was a wonderful past time and would love to resume that form of recreation. He wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. But the thought that he could possibly lose any one else he loved...he couldn't bare it.

Tears stubbornly came unbidden. It was too much. His burden weighed on him heavier than ever. His hunger forgotten in his sorrow, he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He knew it was useless to fight it when the waves of pain became too great to stuff back down and it was best to allow himself to sob through gritted teeth until exhaustion caused him to fall into a deep dreamless sleep that lasted for hours. He hated feeling so weak, to not be able to control his emotions, but he also sensed that if he didn't let it to happen now, he wouldn't be able to be strong when he would need to in a very short time.


	2. Letters, Letters, Letters

**Daughter of Author Note: **Piemaster here. Hey, just in advance i apologize if the spacing and stuff is off. I just don't know what the heck mom did, but the letters are messed up...sorry! --Bows apologetically--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Again, I'm just borrowing him. I wish to return him in as good, if not better condition, than I borrowed him

_**Chapter 2; Letters, Letters, Letters**_

It was well past mid-night before sleep brought Harry relief and the hot sun beating on his face the next day woke him around one that afternoon. He scrubbed the grit out of his eyes. There was familiar pressure on his middle. He squinted one eye open and saw his owl, Hedwig perched on the waist band of his jeans, dozing. The letter she was carrying had fallen out of her beak and landed on his chest.

"Hullo there," Harry said in a crooning voice and stroked the downy white feathers of Hedwig's chest. "How long have you been there? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Hedwig opened one eye slowly and hooted softly. She reached down and gave Harry an affectionate nip on his outstretched index finger in greeting. Harry sat up slowly, one hand cradling the bird, the other hand reaching for his glasses. After offering her a treat, he nudged Hedwig toward his perch and turned his attention to the letter. It was from Lupin.

Dear Harry,

hope this finds you well. All plans for

your departure are coming along. Make

sure your things are packed and anything

you want to bring with you are either in

or on top of your trunk no later than four hours before the set time. They will be departing for the safe house without you. You will connect with them soon so you won't need to keep back a change of clothes. Set Hedwig free, she will know where to go.

You will receive visitors approximately eleven hours earlier to get further instructions and equipment. You will be with us soon. Chin up. ------REMUS

It was happening! In just a few short days he was leaving this house forever! Harry could hardly believe it. Suddenly the day seemed less foreboding. He would get something to eat, finish the letter, and start packing. Since his things were strewn from corner to corner all over his room, he'd need couple of days to get it sorted out and put away in his trunk.

He clasped his hands together and raised them as high above his head as he could for a long luxurious stretch. His back cracked from his shoulders to his tailbone. When he inhaled deeply to chase away the remnant of sleepiness and a pungent odor reached his nostrils, Harry decided first things first. He definitely need a bath. Perhaps a clean tee shirt wouldn't hurt either.

He gathered his bathrobe and the least musty towel he could find off his bedroom floor. What he wouldn't give for a hot cup of coffee though. He saw his wand laying next to a half filled water glass and began to think. Yesterday morning he had been willing to use the thing to remove Uncle Vernon from his moustache so...why not? What could it hurt?

Harry picked up the wand and tapped the rim of the glass.

_"Espresso perkatum!" _

Instantly the glass squatted and formed a handle. There was definitely hot brown liquid inside of the newly formed cup. Very cautiously, Harry brought his experimental brew to his lips and sipped the tiniest bit. Not bad, he had to admit. A little bitter but it would do. He took a deeper sip and let the rest to cool while he jumped into the shower.

In the middle of shampooing his hair, Harry had a brain storm. Hurriedly his rinsed off ,dried himself and threw on his robe. He wanted to get back to that letter before his muse left him.

He burst through the door and stopped in his tracks. Hedwig was perched on top of her cage staring down at three owls sitting on Harry's bed.

The first owl was Pig, Ron's hyper puffball. The third, looking rather bored with the present company, was Percy's screech owl, Hermes. Between the two, laying flat on his back, his eyes rolled up in his head and panting laboriously was Errol, the Wesley family owl .

Harry relieved Errol of his burden first and offered the poor bird a drink from Hedwig's water bowl. It was no surprise it came from Ginny. It was very short as she was getting busier and busier helping her mother with the wedding preparations.

_Count down's nearly over! _

_Ginny_

Accompanying the short note was a smiley face that crossed its eyes and puckered its lips and made a smoochy sound then smiled again and giggled. If any other girl had sent Harry a note like that he would have rolled his eyes and groaned. Coming from Ginny, it was fun, cute even.

Pig began making shrill hooting noises and flitting around in his excitement to deliver his message. Never was an owl so proud of itself for just doing its job. Harry held out his hand and Pig tumbled into it and thrust out his minuscule leg. Burden delivered, it hopped over to the pile of owl treats, snapped one up in his beak and flew out the window.

"Er ah, Thanks", Harry called out after it as he unrolled the scroll and read the tiny scrawled print.

_Harry._

_How's it going? Can't wait to see you, _

_mate. The safe house won't be the same ''til you get here. Won't be long now. Too_

_ much news to tell on such a dinky piece _

_of paper. The wedding's driving Mum mental. Fleur's changing from Phlegm to Bride-zilla. You'd think she was the one scratched by a werewolf instead of Bill the way she's snapping at everyone. Wait 'til you see Bill. He's got a cool solution to the scar problem and you'll never guess where he got the idea from! Dad got a muggle bvd player and TP. He figured out how to make them work. _

_Well, we were watching this Muggle movie _

_one night and Bill was inspired! Wait 'til _

_you see. Speaking of Dad, be on the look _

_out for him. Bet he'll see you first! Ha Ha ! _

_See you soon myself , Ron _

It took Harry a moment to figure out that BVD should have been DVD and TP was really TV. But what Muggle movie was the Weasley family watching that inspired Bill, '_I was a Teenage Werewolf'_? This he couldn't wait to see. He grinned. Mr. Weasley (who loved everything muggle) must really be proud of himself to have a working TV and DVD player. That had to have been quite an accomplishment for him.

Harry laid down the parchment on the foot of his bed and studied the final delivery owl. Hermes blinked up at him with an air of studied patience. Regally, he lifted his leg and presented his burden. A roll of parchment was attached to a tiny box. Harry wondered what Percy was up to. He hadn't spoken directly to Harry for almost two years, not since the summer Percy had a blow up with his Dad over the propaganda the Ministry of Magic churned out against Dumbledore, Harry and any one connected to them in an effort to hide the fact that Voldemort was back. Percy decided to buy into the Ministry's point of view and stormed out of the Burrow, never to return except for one visit last Christmas.

He was there with the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour with the phony excuse that they were in the neighborhood and wanted to wish Percy's mom and dad a happy Christmas. The real reason was that Scrimegeour wanted to get Harry alone to convince him to work with the Ministry to re-establish the public's faith in it. Harry all but spit in the Minister's eye that day.

Percy never ever apologized to his family for misjudging them. Nor had he admitted to Harry he was wrong to try to turn Ron against him their fifth year at Hogwarts. Was this letter finally the confession and plea for forgiveness he owed Harry? Was the present a token of peace? Well, he wouldn't know until he read the thing so, shrugging, he opened the very long scroll.

_Dear Harry, _

_I can imagine that you are surprised to hear from me after_

_ all this time. I am sorry for not writing more often but _

_my position in the Ministry really keeps me hopping. _

_I'm sure you know by now Dad got a promotion. I am very _

_happy for him, but really if he'd put forth a getter effort _

_to get along with those that count it wouldn't have taken so _

_long._

_Before I forget, let me send you my personal congratulations _

_on turning 17. I'm afraid I won't be able to celebrate with _

_you on the big day, but as I alluded earlier, work is really _

_piling up write now. Beside my parents and I are still not _

_on the best of terms yet, but one can always hope._

_Speaking of work, the rumor has it that you are not planning_

_ on attending school this following year. Normally I would _

_advise against such a decision as one normally cannot achieve_

_ one's goals in life without the best educational background _

_possible. But as it is also undecided whether or not Hogwarts _

_will be offering classes this year, really makes my argument _

_a mute point. _

_I know you are planning to try to battle against the Forces of _

_Darkness and all. I know you plan to work in connection _

_with the group my parents are mixed up with, but Harry _

_think about it. What good can they really do working on the_

_fringes like they are? The Ministry of Magic is really the place _

_to be if you want to be in the thick of things, which brings me _

_to my point. _

_It was brought to the Minister's attention that you have scored _

_very high on your O.W.L.'s in all the right categories that shows an aptitude to become an Auror. Information has also reached the Minister that you have made the desire to become an Auror _

_known to your teachers and you already had begun your _

_N.E.W.T. studies last year toward that end. Well, now here's the _

_BIG surprise! Based on our close friendship over the years, _

_Rufus Scrimegeour has given me the honor to invite you to accept _

_a post at the Ministry in the Department of Aurors (in a very _

_junior position, of course). He has personally committed himself to complete your education so that you can go on to _

_Auror training! Sort of hands on learning-which I know _

_you would simply love! _

_He has also included his hardiest felicitations on you turning 17_

_ and has sent you a present (see attached package). I have _

_instructed Hermes to remain with you so that you could send _

_your thanks and acceptance right away. Look forward to hearing from you within the hour. _

_Yours truly, Percy. _

_PS I realize that this is almost irrelevant, knowing how close you _

_are to your 17th and all, but it was detected that a protean charm _

_was preformed at 7:30 last night and a transfiguration charm was preformed at your house at 1:15 this afternoon. I know your only days away from your birthday, but it is still technically illegal. Please try to control your enthusiasm. Cheers._

Harry's first impulse was to tear the letter to shreds and write his first official howler. It would have included the lines, "FRIENDSHIP? **FRIENDSHIP? **DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! WHAT ABOUT MY **TRIAL**? WHAT ABOUT TELLING RON TO **QUIT ME**? WHAT ABOUT SAYING THAT I WAS **UNSTABLE **AND A **GLORY SEEKER**?"

Then he had another thought. He reach down and took a gulp from the now lukewarm coffee. Two could play this game of phony camaraderie. He drained the cup and smiled wickedly as he plopped down on the bed beside Hermes and began his revenge.

Dear Percy.

Spiffing to hear from you really, Old Bean. So

very delighted that things have been going well

for you. Life has just been one big jolly holiday

for me too. Let me get right to the point as I know

you are far too busy to listen to the trivial details

of my little adventures since we last spoke. First of all,

be so kind as to relay to the Minister that while I am

most flattered and grateful for his offer, I must regretfully decline. You see, I've made other commitments and I simply am loathe to break them

as they are tied to my godfather's and Dumbledore's death and all that. In that light I also decline his gift. While the gesture was most gracious, some people might misunderstand and think it a bribe and we can't have that now can we. Secondly, while I know that you see yourself as the wounded party in your row with your most closed minded parents, now is not the time to hold grudges. Be the bigger man. Forgive them and make peace.

Think of it as a new beginning to a fresh, more ,mature relationship with them. After all my **_old _**friend**_, AT LEAST YOU'VE GOT PARENTS. _**

Sincerely Yours,

Harry

As he proofread the letter he had to laugh. Fred and George would have loved it. He considered sending them a copy then thought better of it. It would be much more fun to tell them in person. His only regret was that he couldn't sneak into Percy's office and watch his face when he read it.

Harry tied the unopened package to the scroll and attached it to Hermes leg. Then another idea struck him. If that nosey git was checking up on the magical happenings of Privet Drive, he should give him one more little show.

He picked up Percy's letter and folded into a paper airplane. Oh this was going to be so much better than merely ripping it. First he allowed Hermes to begin winging his way back to his master and then sailed the paper plane after him. He waited as the afternoon breezes caught it and sailed it over a couple of rooftops. Drawing his wand in the plane's direction he muttered the incantation, _inferno._ Immediately the stupid letter burst into flames, its ashes falling harmlessly on the well manicured lawn below.

As he watched the ashes fall to the ground, he noticed that the family car was not in the drive and it dawned on him that the house was very quiet. Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley must have been out with his cronies. That meant Aunt Petunia had gone to market. No one was home. Even now, once in a while, life could be good.

Harry rushed down to the kitchen and fixed himself a huge roast beef sandwich to quiet his very empty stomach. He washed it down with a half liter of cola. When he finished, he made sure the kitchen was spotlessly crumb free and saw that his dishes were done. Then he rushed back upstairs to begin the tasks he had set himself.

First he composed two letters containing orders for things he would need not a moment later than the morning of the 31st. Instead of rolling them into scrolls, he sealed them in envelopes that would instantly shred their contents if they fell into the wrong hands. Those envelopes were thought to be a work of genius in these perilous times. The Daily Prophet raved about them and their inventors Messrs. Fred and George Weasley, proprietors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry carefully addressed each letter and held them out to Hedwig who took them in her beak. "The top one's for Bill at Gringotts - don't let the goblins there talk you into handing over to them and the other is for Fred and George. Got it?" Hedwig gave a muffled hoot of compliance and after a quick scratch behind an ear tuft from Harry, she took off.

Errol snored and turned Harry's mind toward more pleasant thoughts. He transferred Ginny's little smoochy face to a fresh sheet of paper and added a wink and the quote "back atcha" to the kiss. This would be as short and hopefully sweet as hers. He decided a weeks ago to keep the important things that needed to be said until they could be said in person, hopefully in the presence of an awesome sunset.

_Ginny _

_I keep counting but time keeps slowing down. Believe or not, I've decided to try to be **nice **to the Dursleys until I leave. Save a smile for me. _

_Harry_

_PS say hi to Ron, I've loads to tell you both later._

Errol continued his sonorous breathing and didn't move a muscle as Harry attached the note to his leg. Harry was quite tempted to see how high Errol would jump if he woke him with a loud bang, but was afraid the poor old bird's heart would be able to take it. Instead, he gently shook him awake and sent him on his way.

Then he turned to the still unfinished missive for his Muggle family on his desk and try to call back the muse that visited him in the shower. Two thirds of her inspiration was complete hence the letters of instructions to the respective Weasley brothers. He sighed. Okay one word at a time then.

_Dear Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley,_

Well, that was four more words than the night before...what next?)

_This isn't an easy letter to write. _(No lie there.)_ I wanted to _

_write something in in the of a farewell to you. I know we've _

_never been close._(An exaggeration, but still no lie.) _But, we are _

_still family after all. I honestly don't want to leave on hostile _

_terms, believe it or not. The gifts on the table are my _

_expression of thanks for taking my in all those years ago. _

_Do with them what you will. I know you hope that you will _

_never see me again. But if you change your mind, I'm willing _

_to meet you half way. Times being what they are there may _

_come a time in the not so distant future you may need my help whether you want it or not. That is reason for the sickles. _

(Better explain that)_They are Wizards money, not worth a pence _

_in the Muggle world, but at least you won't mix them up with "normal" money. If you need me to get to you right away, just_

_ rub one of them-there's one for each of you-three times and I _

_will know. _(I'd better find the time to practice apparating so I can pass that test soon.) _Take care of each other. Try to be happy._

_Harry _

It took Harry the better part of two hours to finish the letter and it still didn't cover half of what he really wanted to say. He had a weird queasy feeling when he proofread it. Well, it would have to do. He never said he was a great author. He taped the coins to the letter, rolled up the parchment, added the sealing wax and set it aside. He had no doubt that Uncle Vernon and Dudley would throw theirs out right away, but something told him that Aunt Petunia would hold onto hers as a talisman until the world righted itself again.

Nobody was home yet so Harry started sorting things out in his room. It really would be tempting fate to use his wand so he decided to do it without magic. He put together a very large pile of very smelly laundry together, planning to do it at midnight so he would avoid yet another fight with Uncle Vernon about using their stuff like it was his own. He had just piled a bunch of old school books and supplies to sort through and decide what to keep, what to toss, and what to replace, when he heard Aunt Petunia pull into the drive.

Harry walked over to the window. Aunt Petunia had just opened the trunk of the car and Harry could see from his vantage point that it was stuffed with more groceries than Petunia had ever bought at one time in her life. Dudley must have know what she had planned, Harry could see him scrunched down behind the garage so he wouldn't have to be asked to help carry in. Petunia scanned the yard and looked hopefully down the road for a sign of her husband's car. Then, seeing no help in sight, she picked up the first armload of sacks and started for the house.

Harry ran down the stairs and out the back door. He wanted to help. After all he did tell Ginny he was going to try to be nice. No time like the present. But he didn't want his aunt to see him before he started. If she did, she might order him to help and it wouldn't look like his decision. If he asked, she might refuse. Either way, it would spoil the gesture.

Petunia met Harry on the front steps of the house. She was heading back to the car for another load and his arms were full of his first. Her eyes widen and jaw dropped in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment. Then she closed her mouth and gave a small nod as if to say "All right, then."

It was some time before they got everything in the house. Neither said a word to each other. Harry was just grateful she didn't once glance at him with fear and loathing. He was sure he knew Aunt Petunia was wondering what he was up to. The silent team work continued in the kitchen and pantry as they put the groceries away together.

Dudley thought it must be safe to come in and banged open the back door. The loud bang in the silent room caused both Harry and Petunia jump. He stared riffling through the bags and boxes that were still packed on the kitchen table, throwing everything higgledy-piggledy.

"Hear now, Mum, what's all this for? You bought out the entire market!"

Dudley held up a bottle of very expensive champagne and looked at the label greedily. "This stuff all for the party?"

Aunt Petunia looked from one boy to the other. She was quite red faced. It looked as if she had been caught in a lewd act or something. She focused on Dudley and her expression and voice betrayed a rare bit of anger at her son.

"Yes, most of this is for the party, so don't get into it."

Harry knew that a cat had been let out of the bag by his cousin. They were keeping the party a secret from him and he was under no delusions that it was a surprise birthday party.

"When is this party?" Harry asked in the quiet, controlled voice he had adopted with his uncle and cousin.

Aunt petunia, now scared, tried to shush her dense son but the years of torturing Harry were to ingrained for him to stop now.

"Wouldn't you like to know, as if you were invited. It set for August the first, to celebrate you being gone!" Dudley started to laugh as if that little revelation was the funniest practical joke in the world.

Aunt Petunia moved between her son and Harry. Her eyes fearful again as if she thought Harry was going to blast Dudley with an unforgivable curse.

Harry looked down at his feet. It made sense. They probably had been planning this thing for months. Still looking down, he nodded several times. When Harry looked up again he met Aunt Petunia's eyes and silently tried to communicate to her that she needn't worry. Then he turned his attention to Dudley who was still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. There was no anger or resentment in his voice when he spoke.

"Very well then. Fine. Your folks should have a party. After all, they've lived in fear of people finding out about our little family secret for seventeen years. They've reason to celebrate. It must have been hard on them. Maybe now, they can begin to be happy."

Dudley stopped laughing and looked at Harry as if he had just slapped him across the face with a cold, wet rag.

"Well, now that your here, you can help your mum. I need to go upstairs and work on my packing."

Harry turned and left up the stairs to stunned silence. He was quite gratified, though to hear Aunt Petunia had found her tongue and stared berating Dudley for spilling the beans.

Uncle Vernon didn't have the happiest home coming with his wife and son not speaking to each other. Harry decided they best course of action was to stay behind his locked door and work as quietly as possible until they all went to bed. He took his supper at midnight while working on his laundry. Once it dried, he hauled it back up to his trunk to pack away and fell on his bed. There were no heartbreaking memories, no dreadful forebodings. He was just too tired to think and so, blessedly, he fell right to sleep.

The lawn mower woke Harry up the next morning. Uncle Vernon had the day off and that meant lawn care day. Lawn care used to be Harry's job, with Uncle Vernon watching him from the window and shouting orders at him while he sat in front of a fan and sipped lemonade. That all changed after he blew up Aunt Marge. Afraid that he might be on the receiving end of one of Harry's curses, he stopped making Harry do chores.

It didn't stop him from belittling Harry or the Wizarding world. It certainly didn't stop him from criticizing everything he did or said. It definitely didn't stop him from resenting the fact that he had to share the air they both breathed. But at least Harry wasn't treated like a house elf anymore.

As Harry got dressed, he wondered if what worked for Aunt Petunia, would work as well for his uncle. Harry laid out the plan. He would sneak into the shed and get the gas powered weed trimmer and just start using it along the wall and borders. If Uncle Vernon got mad, he'd just put it away if he didn't well it'd give him something to do to make the day go faster.

Harry trotted down the steps and looked out the front door to see were Vernon was at. Mr. Dursley was standing by the still running lawn mower. He had taken out a large handkerchief and was mopping his profusely sweating brow. His face was almost as red as the handkerchief he held. He was panting so hard it looked as though he had just completed a 10k race. It seemed to Harry there was something very unhealthy in that. After all, it wasn't that hot and less than half of the lawn was finished.

Harry thought it would be best to find Aunt Petunia and tell her to look in on her husband. He looked first in the living room. Instead of his aunt, he found Dudley watching television sprawled on the sofa with a plate of doughnuts propped on his rapidly re-expanding middle. For some reason, the diet that had been so strictly monitored for years seemed to have been forgotten and Dudley was making up for lost time.

Harry moved over and stood in front of the TV's screen.

"Your dad needs help with the yard."

"So go help him."

"He won't let me, you know that. Anyway, he doesn't look too good. I think he might be sick. Go out there and take over the mowing so that he can rest and cool off."

"No, if your so worried about him, go out yourself."

Harry lost his temper along with his quiet voice. "Listen you great stupid dolt! You need to get off your fat, lazy butt and get out there and help your dad before something bad happens to him!"

Aunt Petunia chose that moment to walk into the room to deliver Dudley's glass of chocolate milk. She frowned at Harry.

"What's going on now?" she demanded

"Harry's threatening to do something bad to Dad" Dudley was on his feet now, the platter of doughnuts all over the floor.

"What did you do?" Aunt Petunia whispered accusingly.

"Nothing! Your son is fat, slimy, LIAR! I told him he needed to get out and help Uncle Vernon 'cause he looks sick!"

"YOU SAID SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM, IF I DIDN'T!"

"I SAID HE DIDN'T LOOK GOOD. You know he won't listen to me, Aunt Petunia! I didn't threaten to hex him, there I was talking heat stroke or heart attack! There are a lot of things that can hurt a man his age besides magic!"

Aunt Petunia blinked and very quietly said, "Go check on your father, Dudley."

"I'm not through with my show yet!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "TV is more important than your Father?!? Get out there and HELP HIM!"

Dudley knew that if his mom was siding with Harry, he was fighting a losing battle, but still he fought on, "Why should I just because you say so?"

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR FATHER!" Harry roared. "That should be enough for you. The second he walked out to get the lawnmower, you should have been right behind him! He's not getting any younger and you owe it to him for every hour he's worked at that drill factory to buy you everything your piggy little brain thinks it needs! He makes excuses for you boorish behavior so he can be proud of you. He gives you the best of everything and doesn't ask you to lift a finger! That's all the more reason to kiss the ground he walks on! For Merlin's sake, THE MAN LOVES YOU! That, if nothing, else should motivate you to burn some of that lard surrounding you body and help him BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!!"

Both boys were toe to toe, fists balled tightly, panting in rage. Petunia looked from one to the other, wringing her hands, unable to speak. No one said a word for a very long time. The sound of the mower began to move up and down the front lawn again. Evidently Mr. Dursley hadn't heard a word of the argument. Harry got a grip on himself first.

"Take it from me, Dudley, life's to short to be so selfish. You never know when you're going to lose some one you care about. Believe me, regrets are a heavy burden to carry."

Dudley opened his mouth as if to retort, the closed it, then opened it, then closed it again and stalked out of the front door. Harry and Aunt Petunia stared each other down. Both were as still as statues. They heard the mower pause and Uncle Vernon's laugh. A moment later he came in the house, banging the screen door open and headed straight for the kitchen. The next thing they heard was him struggling with an ice cube tray.

Harry looked deep into his aunts eyes. "Go ahead. do your worst. I suppose I have it coming." he whispered.

"What do you want from us?" she whispered back.

"Nothing. Not a single thing except what I always wanted." his voiced cracked, but he was determined to get it out. "All I ever wanted all my life with you," he drew a ragged breath, "All...I ...ever...wanted...from...you...was...your...was...your...your...love."

Petunia looked as though she could have been knocked over with a feather as Harry flew past her and out the door. Uncle Vernon, who was completely oblivious to what just happened, strolled into the living room with a glass of lemonade.

"Know what that son of ours did, Petunia? He just came out and said I looked like I could use a cool down. Had to admit I did. Then he takes over the mowing without being asked. Now what teenager volunteers to do a chore without being asked? That's some boy we got there, I tell ye. That's some boy."

"Yes dear," Petunia replied, as she joined her husband at the window. But she didn't follow her husband's gaze toward their tow-headed son laboriously pushing the mower. Her eyes were drawn towards the ebony haired boy as he ran up the block and disappeared around the corner. "That's some boy."


	3. Typical Tourists

**DOA/N: **Third chapter up! Aren't y'all proud of mommy? XP I AM!!!! Lol, so what do you think, should I force her to get her own account? if you say yes, then i'll make an a/n chappie to tell you what her new account is. Mkay? Y'all will love this chappie, Mr.Weasley at a muggle restaurant! XP Oh, and **Placid River**, I take no credit for my mother's work. I just edit! Now, i cant remember your name, but me an mom thought it was sweet that, dianna, was it?, was moved by chappie 2! We both apreciate the reviews!!!

**A/N: **here's the_revised_ version. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own harry potter.

**_Chapter 3; Typical tourists_**

Harry ran as hard as he could not caring where he was going. He didn't really see the road ahead of him. He didn't hear brakes squealing and horns honking when he dashed out in front of moving traffic. He didn't feel the strangely dressed man he bumped into. Harry just knew he had to run until the ache in his lungs muted the pain in his soul.

His toe caught on something very solid. While the toe stayed where it was, the rest of him continued to fly face first onto sandy floor of the public play ground. He got up on his hands and knees, spitting out a mouth full of sand and blood from his split lip. His sides heaved in an effort to catch his breath, but the rage was still there. He balanced on his skinned knees and pounded the sand as hard as he could, over and over again.

Faces formed in Harry's head over the sand he was pounding. First he was pummeling Dudley, then his own face appeared, then Malfoy's, then Snape's, then Voldemort's; even Sirius'.

He didn't know how long he was there, punching each face into a bloody pulp. He didn't realize that the blood he saw was his own from the knuckles he split in his fury.

The first time the real world encroached on his consciousness was when someone had grabbed him by the shoulders and he was being held tightly to that someone's chest while he continued to flail the air. Frantically, he tried to push away from who ever it was that had stopped him. A sharp slap across Harry's face finally drove to his senses.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry panted, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm on guard duty," the thin balding man panted back. "I'd just arrived and was heading for your block when you stampeded over me."

"Wow! Er sorry. You're a lot stronger than you look." Harry said sheepishly, rubbing his stinging cheek with his raw hand.

"And who said you needed a broom to fly? I've never seen anyone run so fast! Good thing you had your wand or I would have never found you."

"How did you find me with my wand?"

"Well, once I figured out that you weren't being pursued, I triangulated in on its energy. Good thing this place is practically the most non-magical place in all Great Britain. I was led straight to you. What happened? What in the world were you running from?"

Harry sighed, "I guess I was running from myself. Everything's so mixed up and I can't stop thinking about all that's happened. Then I made a total fool of myself at the Dursleys'. I'm tired of hurting, tired of being sad and angry all the time. I guess, I'm tired of just being me."

"That I can truly understand," Mr. Weasley smiled sympathetically. "Come on." He helped Harry to his feet. "Lets take you to the house where you can get cleaned up, then we'll get something to eat and talk."

On the way back Harry told Mr. Weasley of his determination to make nice with his family after realizing his plans to make their lives miserable made him feel worse instead of better no matter how much fun it was at first. Then he told him about the argument he had with his cousin that set him off, he was too ashamed to tell Mr. Weasley the last words he said to his aunt before he stormed out. He was afraid it would make him sound like a baby. Mr. Weasley let him talk, using nods and grunts to tell Harry he was listening.

When they arrived at number four, Privet Drive, the house was empty. They went upstairs to Harry's room and there was a note taped to the door in Uncle Vernon's handwriting.

**_Going out to dinner and a movie. Don't touch anything!_**

Harry shrugged and gave Mr. Weasley a small smile.

"I guess they're rewarding Dudley for being so thoughtful. I gotta admit, the yard looks good, though."

"Get cleaned and bandaged up. Bill gave me a lot of muggle money to spend. How would you like to go out to dinner? My treat."

"Er, yeah, that'd be great Mr. Weasley. But, ah, maybe I should see if some of Uncle Vernon's old clothes fit you. Those you're wearing might attract some unwanted attention."

Mr. Weasley looked down at what was wearing, clearly puzzled. He had on a tee shirt that was cut off above the waist, extremely baggy shorts belted tightly to keep them sliding off his hips with his plaid boxers raising about four inches above the waist band. On his feet were black stretch socks and Moses sandals.

"What do you mean? Fred outfitted me himself, said I was truly "stylin'"

Harry couldn't help it. He collapsed on the bed in a fit of mirth. He held his sides tight and lay curled up laughing so hard, he couldn't draw breath. Mr. Weasley looked at himself in Harry's mirror and started laughing too.

"Mr...Mr... W...W...Weasley!" Harry gasped as he gulped for air. "that may be 'stylin' for a fourth or fifth year. Hah! ha! Ah! But definitely not for an adult with grown kids."

Mr. Weasley shook his head from side to side and wiped tears from his eyes. "I was in such a hurry to get here and see you, I...I...wasn't thinking." He drew a deep breath to try to stop laughing. It seemed to work for a second, but failed a second later and he sat down hard on the bed next to Harry and doubled over his knees, shoulders shaking violently.

"Oh, when I get a hold of Fred," he said when he calmed down enough to talk, "He knew I was distracted and running late. Some how, we've got to think of a way to pay him back. I don't think even one of your Uncle's old suits would fit me properly. Get cleaned up and we'll see what we can do to remedy my fashion _faux pas_. Do you have any clothing magazines I can look at while you're in the shower?"

"Yeah, I think I know where some are," and Harry ran to get them.

By the time he got out of the shower, still chuckling, Mr. Weasley was definitely a new man. He was in a black designer suit with a light moss green dress shirt and a muted gold tie. His Moses sandals were replaced with shiny patent leather dress shoes. He looked every bit like a executive on his way to business dinner.

Harry let out a long low whistle. "Wow, now _that's_ what I call stylin,. You clean up pretty good, Mr. Weasley!"

Mr. Weasley favored Harry with a mock bow. "Thank you, young man. Now lets see what we can do for you. Now mind you, I just learned this spell recently and the clothes return to their original state at midnight, so its not really all that practical except for very special occasions."

He studied the men's wear catalogue a long moment and then held his wand at the ready. "Hold very still. _Glamour invocatumn! _ There, what do you think?"

Harry still felt like he was wearing his bathrobe and shower shoes, but when he looked in the mirror, his jaw dropped.

His reflection showed a very sophisticated young man in black dress slacks, a pearl gray shirt and red tie. His shower shoes were replaced by the same type of shoes Mr. Weasley wore.

"Cool," was all Harry could say.

"Well, do you have a place in mind where you would like to go eat?" Mr. Weasley asked. When Harry shook his head, he continued, "Bill, suggested we try a place a couple of towns away. He says it serves the best American style food this side of the pond. I feel fairly sure we can trust _his _advice"

Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

The pair walked down the block, around the corner and stopped in a secluded area. Mr. Weasley stuck out his wand and the Knight Bus appeared with a bang. A tall skinny kid with long, greasy blond hair stepped off the Bus and drew a worn piece of paper. Harry recognized him as a Hufflepuff boy who had been at Hogwarts in a year ahead of him until he took his O.W.L.'s.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Harvey Farfbaum and I'll be your ..."

"We know the speech, Mr. Farfbaum, just let us on so we can be on our way." Mr. Weasley led the way past the dumbfounded dropout and up the stairs into the passenger compartment.

"Good afternoon, Ernie. We'd like to go to _The_ _Spanked Yankee_ in Dibley."

"Right O, Arthur!" Before they could choose a seat, Ernie shut the door and took off with a great lurch and a bang. "'Ello 'Arry!"

"Hello, Ernie," Harry replied, "Have you heard anything about Stan?"

"Not a whisper," Ernie said as he leaned into a severely sharp turn. "Can't be as bad as it could 'ave been, could it. Wot with those Dementors quittin their posts at Azkaban. Still I 'ope he'll be out and back on the job soon."

Harvey snorted to himself but said nothing as he took the fare from Mr. Weasley and handed them their tickets. Harvey had a surly look about him and gave Harry a particularly nasty glance before he stumbled back to his station toward the front.

"I must admit, I'm quite looking forward to this outing, Harry. We can have a long talk without my brood butting in." Mr. Weasley leaned toward Harry as if he wanted to share a confidence, "And I can show off my Muggle manners. I've gotten quite good at the etiquette of eating in a Muggle restaurant. I've never been to an 'authentic American cuisine' restaurant. I'm sure it will be quite the experience!"

Harry was too busy hanging on to his chair and trying to stay off the floor with every sharp turn and sudden breaking and accelerating to respond with anything but a quick nod. He was greatly relieved when the Bus bumped to a halt in front of _The_ _Spanked Yankee_ and the doors flew open.

Dibley was a quaint little town located in the English country side. Most of its homes, farms and other assorted village looked as if they were built at least a century ago. This beautiful, peaceful valley made the newly built restaurant look rather garish.

It was new and very modern. It seemed to be built around a central kitchen as it had four entrances, each with a different facade. The decor and landscaping of each entrance indicated what type of regional delicacies were being served inside.

"So what do you think we should try, New England, Midwestern, Southern/Western, or Pacific Northwest?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, we're standing right in front of Southern/Western, might as well try it"

They walked through the entrance into a typically tourist style cowboy themed dining area. The hostess wore jeans, a red checked button down shirt, cowboy boots and ten gallon hat. She led them to a table and handed them their menus assuring them that their server would be with them shortly.

A moment later a tall young woman came to their table. She was a pretty curly haired brunette with huge brown eyes. She wore the same uniform, but Harry noticed that it fit her very differently. The waitress's shirt was unbuttoned at least two buttons lower than the hostess's, showing off her generous curves. When she bent down to place two glasses of ice water on the table, Harry thought the view was amazing. He cleared his throat and pretended to peruse the menu. He could have sworn the temperature suddenly rose several degrees.

"Marinda! How good to see you! What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

The buxom waitress gave him a dazzling smile, "Why, Mr. Weasley, of all people," she cried in a perfect Texan drawl. "Why it shore is nice to see ya'll here! Actually, I'm here doin' research for my thesis. You shoulda seen the manager when I applied. They hired me right on when they heard my accent. Thought it lended a bit of authentic color or somethin' ya know."

"Marinda worked in my department in the Ministry until she decided to get her advanced degree in Muggle studies last year." Mr. Weasley explained to Harry. "Marinda, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Mr. Harry Potter."

Marinda eyes got even bigger and her smile more brilliant as she recognized her famous guest. "Well, hang me from the rafters and call me a bat, _the _ Harry Potter?" she extended her hand, "It shore is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter. 'Course I heard tell all about ya'll. Even more so 'cause Mr. Weasley here couldn't stoop braggin' about what a sweet boy ya'll are. But you ain't no boy, your a right handsome young man. All grown up and everything."

As Harry shook her offered hand he desperately wished there was a spell to stop blushing.

"Now, what'll be?" she asked turning her attention to both men.

"What do recommend, Marinda?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We may as well trust in your very special talent."

"Now, lets see," she said closing her eyes a moment. Harry could have sworn he saw Mr. Weasley give a slight shudder. "For you, Mr. Weasley, I'd say you'd just love their Southern fried chicken, greens, mashed potatoes and gravy, and for dessert, Georgia peach pie ala mode. Now to drink, knowing how you Brits are and all 'bout our Yankee beer, you know, serve ice cold and all. I'd play it safe and just wash it down with some of your own Guinness."

"An excellent choice, I'm sure," Mr. Weasley handed here his menu.

"Now for Mr. Potter here," She closed her eyes again. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It almost felt as if she reached over and very pleasantly tickled the base of his skull. "I think you'll enjoy our barbeque style pork ribs with fries (what y'all call chips), corn on the cob, and top it off with the best home made apple pie this side of the Atlantic. Now to drink, I think you'd just love a chocolate shake made the Muggle way by yours truly."

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, afraid his voice would squeak like a twelve year old so he just smiled and nodded. After she left, Harry realized he'd been holding his breath and made himself exhale very slowly. He looked up at Mr. Weasley.

"She's ah, seems very nice."

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Yes, she has a way of brightening up a room."

They spoke of unimportant things throughout dinner, deliberately skirting around topics that were too painful or disturbing for hearty appetites. They talked of how Guinness was the only magical brew made that was licensed for sale to Muggles. The Guinness's were one of the oldest wizarding families in the British Isles and kept the potion formula that gave their brew its distinctive rich taste and color, not to mention its health benefits a closely guarded secret.

When Marinda had a moment, she told them that the town of Dibley had been economically depressed until the heir to the largest fortune in the county had the idea for the restaurant. His father, a rather conservative man had initially objected as it was is son's incredibly eccentric wife who had come up with the idea. In the end he relented and allowed his son to invest a large portion of his trust fund into his strange but beloved wife's idea. Lo and behold it was a huge success, much to the father's chagrin. It brought needed tourist dollars into the town's people's pockets and turned things around. "Jest goes to show. Ya'll never know where a stroke of genius will strike. Even if to comes from a gal who dresses her kids up as Tinky Winkey and Poh." she added shaking her head and leaving Harry to explain to Mr. Weasley the concept of Teletubbies.

After forcing themselves to eat every single bite of their delicious pies, they settled down to more serious subjects over coffee.

"...No, you're right Harry, the other side has been rather quiet since May." Mr. Weasley added two lumps of sugar to his coffee and stirred it thoughtfully. "Not that there has been a complete halt to the murders and destruction, but it's slowed down quite a bit. Those random acts of violence seem rather spontaneous rather than organized. I think You Know Who is planning something very big, very big indeed and no..." he added quickly as he saw the look on Harry's face. "Our intelligence says that what they've been able to find out is that it will not coincide with _your _seventeenth birthday We do have good information that he is planning an anniversary acknowledgement of some sort however. October 31."

"That does make sense," Harry said, sinking down to slump in his chair. "He wants to beat me on the day I once beat him."

"Well, that is a huge mistake on his part. Our spies will have time to gather more details, we will be able to prepare and reinforce ourselves. It will give us time to catch our breath and regroup. As long as the Ministry doesn't tie our hands too much, we will be ready for whatever happens, although I'm sure dear Mr. Scrimegeour wishes the Order would just turn to dust and blow away. We keep showing him how badly politics and private ambition can muck things up."

"Yeah," was all Harry could say. He didn't have the heart to bring up Percy's letter.

"Well, now to the point of the evening. First of all, I feel that I should apologize to you on behalf of all your friends and mentors. Now don't say what I know you're thinking, Harry, this has gone on way to long. We thought every year that you'd be all right each time you left for the Dursleys. That was terribly thoughtless of us. You were safe, but you weren't all right.

"We were so wrapped up in our shock and grief over all the terrible losses that we didn't think past the end of our wand tips. You were denied the one luxury we were all taking advantage of, the ability to grieve together. We didn't think that you were being tortured with the same heart wrenching thoughts and feelings we were going though ourselves. The only difference was that you were all alone. That wasn't fair to you at all.

No wonder you thought you were going crazy.

"And yet I'm so proud of you. You chose not to take out you anger and grief out on the very people that were most vulnerable, your family. I know, I know...at first you did...but in the end you took the high road and that says a lot."

Harry just sat there, sipping on his coffee to try get rid of the lump in his throat that was swelling. There was no way to express his gratitude for this kind man sitting across from him. How could Percy hurt him like he did when all he ever wanted from his kids was the love and respect that Harry was feeling for at this moment?

"One last thing and then I will be quiet." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and took a long sip of coffee. "Molly and I have grown to love you as one of our own, I hope you know that. You are every bit as much a son to me as the rest of my kids. It wouldn't surprise me if one day I turned around and saw that black head of hair turn bright red to match the rest of our brood." He smiled a warm smile which Harry sheepishly returned.

"That being said. Molly and I are aware that Ginny and you have become very close. Have you two said the "L" word to each other yet?"

"Huh? ugh...wow ...ah...Mr. Wesley...ah," Harry was completely shocked by such a change of subject. Suddenly Mr. Weasley went from a kindhearted sentimental man to the _Father of His Girlfriend. _If he had meant to catch Harry off guard it sure did the trick. He looked up at his host and saw that he was patiently waiting for an answer. Quickly he tried to form intelligible thought patterns and translate them into the right words. He was certain that Mr. Weasley would very kindly but firmly insist that they remain in a brother/sister relationship for the time being for Ginny's safety. That's why he opened with all that talk of family.

"Well...to tell you the truth, we really haven't actually used _that_ particular word. But, you're right...she is very...special to me...she is really...really...special." Harry said, kicking himself for sound like such an idiot.

"I understand. You two haven't said the word, but the feeling's there, am I right?"

"Ungh...yeah...I guess so," Harry said with a weak grin.

"Well, young man, like it or not, want it or not...you have our most whole hearted blessing."

Relief swept over Harry. He felt the burden of nervousness rush out of his chest.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley...Arthur...you've really no idea what this means to me."

"Not at all, Harry, not at all. But will you listen to one piece of advice from some one who was where you and Ginny are now not so long ago and still remembers what it felt like?"

Harry nodded, any advise was welcome when it came to the "L" word. Hogwarts held no classes on the subject.

"Go slow. Last time, when the Wizarding world was at war. Many couples rushed into relationships and marriage because no one knew how long one would be with their loved one's before a Dark Mark appeared in the sky over their bodies. Life felt too short to wait. Now it did work for Molly and me and I think it would have worked for your parents, but believe me, we were in the minority. After peace settled over the land, there were a lot of broken hearts and disillusioned partners. When life became ordinary once again, the excitement left."

"I understand. Believe me, Mr. Weasley, we're nowhere near thinking about marriage yet." _Will I ever stop turning infernally red every time I need to look grownup and mature? _

"I hope you do, Harry. Just so you know where we stand, Ginny is still only sixteen, and we will _not _under any circumstances give our permission to marry _if_ you two do start thinking about it until she's of age. Fair enough?"

"Yes Sir! Absolutely"

Marinda chose this fortuitous time to bring Mr. Weasley the check. Once the two of them show him what money was needed to pay (Marinda made sure she received a generous tip) Marinda walked them to the exit.

A raucous noise came from the pub area. As they passed the door, Harry saw the strangest group of Muggles he'd ever laid eyes on. They looked more like some of the warlocks and witches that tried to dress as Muggles and failed hysterically at the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years ago. They were really enjoying themselves. Each had a pint in hand and were toasting the woman riding a mechanical bull.

Marinda point to a middle aged man sitting in a corner with a woman on his lap who was dressed so outrageously she made Luna Lovegood look practically conservative.

"That there's the proprietor and his wife."

The three of them stood watching the fun. Mr. Weasley looked like he would dearly love to try out the bucking, twisting machine. Harry heard him mutter something about it shouldn't be much more difficult than flying a broom in a thunderstorm, and fought to keep the laughter at the sudden mental image of his older friend in chaps and a cowboy hat on top of that mechanical monstrosity.

The woman riding the bull was actually pretty good at it. She was larger sized but very pretty. Harry had the feeling he'd seen her somewhere before but couldn't quite place it. No, he'd never been in Dibley before so his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

"That gal on the bull is none other than our village vicar." Marinda explained, "She's a bit eccentric, like the rest of the folk in this here town, but a nicer, more fun person you'd never meet. She's done wonders for the people 'round here."

"Perhaps we will make her acquaintance next time we're in town." Mr. Weasley said, "But it's getting late and we really have to leave. Marinda, it certainly was a pleasure, thank you again."

"I'll let you go only if ya'll promise to come back and bring that sweet wife with of yours next time. Harry, it was shore a pleasure to meet ya'll. I hope I see you agin real soon." Marinda took his hand and graced Harry with her beautiful smile that started his blushing all over again.

After bidding her good evening they stepped out into the night. Mr. Weasley asked Harry if he minded side along apparating as he was to full to risk the night bus. Harry wasn't too sure what would be worse, but decided at least the squeezing sensation of apparating for a few seconds was much better than who knew how long of Ernie's driving so he agreed. Moments later, they were in front of Harry's house. The Dursleys hadn't returned yet, so they sat on the front stoop and chatted a while. After checking his watch and discovering it was a little after ten, Mr. Weasley finally called an end to the evening. He wanted to get back to his bride in his finery before the glamour spell wore off. After he walked around the corner and out of sight, Harry heard a faint pop and knew that Mrs. Weasley's marvelous clock she carried around told her that Arthur was on his way home.


	4. Special Visitors

**DOAN: **Mom won't break this up, so it's going to be a long chappie. Probably this won't happen too often, so don't abandon her, okay? Also, we'd really really apreciate some more reviews. We know y'all out there read this, just give us a quick review. I allow annon reviews even. So please? puppy dog eyes

_**Chapter 4; Special Visitors**_

****Harry woke early. The first thing he did after getting showered and dressed was cross off another day on his calendar. July 30th, only one more day to go thank Merlin. As he waited for his deliveries from Bill and the twins, he pondered about how the last forty eight hours had really challenged his resolve to keep things as peaceful as possible.

The day after Mr. Weasley's visit found had him pacing his room with very little to do. The Dursleys suddenly found that they needed to run many errands and left him to himself most of the time. When they were home, he did what he thought they would appreciate the most, he made himself scarce and stayed in his room. His packing and cleaning were done. His special hiding place under the loose floor board no longer held any secret treasures. His magicked coin lay on his desk so he could quick grab it on the way out.

He was so desperate for something to do that he even cleaned Hedwig's cage by hand with her supervising from his shoulder. Every time she thought Harry would miss a spot, she would nip the top of his earlobe. He lost all patience with her when she drew blood and dashed off a "hi-how are you" note to Ron and Ginny just to get his feathered dictator out of his hair.

She returned a couple hours later with what Harry thought was a return note. To his surprise, the hand writing was unmistakably George's. It simply read:

_Butterbeer on the garden wall one hour before sunset. Be there or miss out!_

At least this was something to look forward to. So he counted the hours to sunset and when it was time Harry went outside while the Dursleys were finishing up dinner. He scanned Privet drive up and down. At first there was no sign of either twin. After a moment or three, he heard two pops, one to his left and one to his right and the infamous Weasley twins made their entrance. And what an entrance! Harry was laughing so hard, he almost fell off the wall.

Both were walking toward Harry from opposite sides holding karisaks that were bulging and clinking. Both were dressed alike in white tees with black leather (dragon hide?) jackets, straight legged pants, and boots. The jackets and boots were covered with assorted silver studs and chains. They wore studded dog collars and wrist bands.

Their hair, however was a completely different matter. No longer the signature Weasley red and for the first time in his life, Harry knew he would have no trouble distinguishing the one twin from another. Fred's hair was lime green and George's resembled the color of an apricot. Harry could just imagine the gossip the was flying up and down Privet drive at this very moment as the neighbors caught sight of this strange pair as they hopped up to sit on the garden wall, flanking Harry on either side.

"Oy, Mates," Harry said when they were settled and had cracked the corks of the first round of butterbeer. "Anything new happening?"

"Just testing a possible new product line." George explained.

"_Lillian Longlocks Luminescent Lotion Potion. _It's supposed to give one's hair shockingly brilliant color for twenty four hours and then revert back to what you were born with." Fred elaborated.

"Well its definitely shocking..." Harry laughed. "Has your mom given you two her...ah...opinion?"

"She was satisfyingly distressed." Fred said, taking a deep swallow from his bottle.

"She even blamed our harmless experiments for turning her hair..." George began.

"...gray faster than its time." Fred finished. "She wasn't even impressed with our teen line of clothes for young witches and wizards who are tired of the same old robes and want to looked tough even if they're not."

"She wants us to stick with canary creams and joke wands..." Fred remarked, shaking his head in a bewildered way.

"...Doesn't care if there's Galleons pouring in from our _Wicked_ clothing line." George seconded his brother's amazement.

"I even got Dad to try wearing part of our line when he was on guard duty last night. Which reminds me. We owe you something, ickle Potty. Right George?"

"Right, Fred"

Before Harry could do a thing to defend himself, George had him in a headlock so tight he couldn't free himself no matter how hard he fought. Fred began to scrub Harry's scalp with his knuckles, berating him all the while.

"That's for the blinkin order you sent us...that's for messing with Dad's clothes...and THAT'S (extra pressure was added to the noogie) FOR GINNY"

Harry was released to rub his injured scalp. "Geroff you guys, what did I do?"

"What did he do?" Fred slapped his forehead. "What did he do?"

"Only caused us a week of stress and worry." George responded.

"We may have to kill him before Moldy Voldy does."

"Okay, I give. Tell me, oh true compatriots, what have I done to distress thee." Harry took off in true Shakespearian fashion. "For it sore distresses me to see two whom I love so well in such a lamentable state. Tell me, what was my great sin against thee? Verily, if I caused thee any harm, I shall throw myself from highest parapet to pay my debt to thee, my two dear bothers in arms."

The twins looked down at Harry and looked at each other, opened mouthed. Then they stared at Harry a moment more and back to each other again.

"Boy's gone round the bend he has." Fred said in quiet astonishment.

"Bleeding crackers, what?" George responded.

"Should we risk him going more starkers?" Fred asked fearfully.

"C'mon guys" Harry pleaded.

"I don't know..."George said thoughtfully.

Harry very deliberately stuck his thumb in the neck of his half drunk bottle and began to shake it vigorously. The he looked at each of the brothers in turn.

"Now, start talking or I shoot."

"No need to get violent, Mate..." George cried holding up his hand in surrender."...we'll talk!" Fred finished. "Now slowly put down the bottle and no one gets hurt."

Harry narrowed his eyes and leered. "I'll put this down when you guys start telling me what I did to earn that noogie."

George sighed in a defeated sort of way. "First of all, you sent us that order for those farewell gifts. We knew they were for Dud-Butt and his parents. But your instructions didn't give us any leeway. Imagine, here we are with such a golden opportunity for fun and _you _absolutely forbid us from improving on your ideas. To think you didn't trust us."

"And then," Fred picked up the tale. "I outfit Dad in one of our best selling ensembles and you talk him into a perfectly awful suit! There I was visiting with Mum, drinking her herbal tea and eating those scrumptious brownies she makes, waiting for the time Dad would pop home.

"He arrived right on time and she went to the front door to greet him as she usually does. I sat back to hear her beautiful screams. I imagined her shrieking something like, 'Arthur Weasley what _have_ you got on'. Ah...It's so much fun to here her yell at some one else besides us.

"But what did I hear instead? She got all low and throaty and said, 'Oh..._Arthur_...what have you got on?' Then they come strolling into the kitchen and Dad's wearing that blasted suit! They reminded me that it was late and that me and George were due back at the house early for breakfast. Then without so much as a bye-your-leave they say goodnight and head upstairs!"

George continued, his brother clearly to upset to carry on.

"We arrive early the next morn and find them fixing breakfast in the kitchen, _still in their night robes. _Worse yet, they were snogging like a couple of fifth years. Yuck! I'm completely traumatized seeing my parents behaving so shamefully in front of their offspring. But it gets worse.

"The rest of the family comes down and witnesses the spectacle and _they don't stop!_ We're all staring at them, Ginny, Ron, and us and they don't even notice! Bill and Fleur were the only ones who didn't see anything wrong with it. Fleur whispered 'Zey are zo cute!' Completely ruined my appetite.

"They stop snogging long enough to finish cooking breakfast and we sit at the table. Dad joins us. Mom, puts down the platter of bacon on the table, picks up a piece of bacon _and starts feeding it to him! Then _Dad mumbles something about calling into work sick! Unbelievable!"

Fred shuddered dramatically. He closed his eyes and if trying to blot out the image of what his parents did after his father called in sick. Then he eyed Harry who had let the pressure off of his bottle and began drinking it again, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Let me make one thing straight. Mr. Potter...If there's another little Weasley in the works because of you, you're coming with us every time we're called on to sit with the squalling little bundle of joy because you are going to change every single one of its stinky doo-doo nappies since it's all your fault!"

Harry was in mid-swallow when Fred said this and couldn't suppress the urge to guffaw. Instead of laughing, he choked and butterbeer flew out of his mouth and nose. The twins slapped him on the back more vigorously than necessary until he begged for mercy.

George got control of himself first and cleared his throat to indicate his attempt to sound quite serious.

"As if these abuses weren't enough, we here that our _baby sister has a boyfriend._ Who was this dastardly devil, we asked. None other than that notorious Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Griffandor Quidditch Hero. That fiend! _That scoundrel!_ Wait 'til we get our hands on him, we vowed!

"But then Ron says he's given his permission! Worse, Dad says he and our sainted mother have given their blessing! So we must now be resigned to accept such a black turn of events and bestow our well wishes on the happy couple. It could be worse. She could have set her eyes on Goyle."

"But know this, Mr. Potter!" Fred shook his finger at Harry's nose. "Break her heart and you'll have _all _the Weasley bothers hunting you down! And if you think the Dark Lord is bad...just you wait!"

Harry grinned. He had to admit it was a relief that Fred and George approved too. He was also glad that they were resisting to the temptation to _improve_ his gifts to the Dursleys. But the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all romantic.. **_EW_**.

The three young men changed the subject to small talk about Quidditch and the shop and the new things the twins were working on until the butterbeer was gone and the stars were out. Try as he might, Harry could not pry out of them Bill's secret about his face. They kept telling him that was Bill's story to tell.

Harry filled them in on Percy's letter and exactly how he answered it. He was rewarded with their exclamations of shock and awe. They swore up and down that no one could possibly have handled it with such style.

Fred grew thoughtful, "Maybe you did some good after all. When I got there yesterday, there was a big bouquet of Mom's favorite flowers on the dining room table. At first I thought they were from Dad but then I read the card and it said, 'just thinking of you. Percy' She said they were delivered that morning and was all smiley and blubbery about it."

George broke the suddenly somber mood that settled over them. "Once a git always a git. Even if he's welcomed back into the fold, I still plan to hex him every chance I get. Well, we'd better be off, Harry." He released a butterbeer belch that echoed off the house and garage. "Next time we get you alone, it'll be with fire whiskey."

Harry smiled and raised his eyebrows at this pleasantly devilish plot.

"Not to worry, Mate" Fred chimed in. "Ron and Hermione survived their intro to the wonderful world of intoxication."

"Better be warned," George added, "Mum absolutely refused to give them a single drop of hangover remedy potion. They suffered for two days. Hermione swore off the stuff. Ron didn't go that far, said it had been worth every moment of agony."

"They wanted to wait to tell you all the gruesome details when you get to the safe house. That is, if they can remember it. We'll fill in the details after they give you their version of the story." Fred laughed and spotted Aunt Petunia peeking out at them from the living room curtains. "Before we go, I think I'll just go up and make my acquaintances to your loverly family. Shall we George?..."

"Yes, let's..." The pair linked arms and made as if they were going right up to the house.

Harry pulled out his wand and pretended to threaten them with it.

"Don't even dream of it. I know a great stomach punch spell that would have you spewing butterbeer all over the lawn if you try."

"Well, I can see we've worn out our welcome." Fred said with a mellow dramatic air. "Goodnight Harry, see you in a couple of days."

The Messrs. Weasley bowed to Harry and then turned and blew a big kiss to Aunt Petunia who gasped and retreated behind the curtains. Then with a pop they were gone leaving Harry to suffer the consequences.

Suffer he did, but he managed to suffer in silence. He stood there in the foyer while he was treated to "what would the neighbors say" and "looked like a freak show" and "nothing but a pair of hoodlums" by his aunt and uncle. He kept his temper only by standing at ridged attention as if in the military. He stared straight ahead keeping his eyes focused on a spot the wall. He tried to reduce their insults and threats to a buzzing sound in his head, no more affecting him than the whine of a couple of mosquitoes. He refused to respond and when his uncle and aunt saw they could not get a rise out of him they paused for breath. Harry used that opportunity to make his exit to his room and shut and locked the door.

In only a couple of days he would be out of there, he reminded himself. Anyway the visit was well worth the diatribe. He was hard put to remember the last time he had felt so relaxed or had so much fun.

The next morning Dudley had thought that it was safe to begin tormenting his little cousin again. Harry was reading his morning copy of _The Daily Prophet _in his room and had forgotten to shut the door. He stood in Harry's doorway and began telling him of all the marvelous plans he and his parents had for the rest of their lives without Harry.

Harry continued to pretend to be interested in the article he was reading about the Chudley Cannons seeker. To drown out his cousins barbs, he repeated a litany to himself, _only two more days to go...only two more days to go..._

Dudley finally quit when a horn honked outside. A group of his cronies had come to pick him up. He lumbered off and Harry put down his paper and sighed wearily.

It was Uncle Vernon who finally added the last straw. He got home from work and began where he had left off the night before, ranting and raving about all the years he had to put up with people who didn't fit in...who weren't his definition of normal. He told him that the neighbors had asked about the kind of riff-raff that hung around his nephew.

Harry tried with all his might to concentrate on other things and not rise to the bait, but he couldn't help it. Before he realized what he was doing he whipped out his wand and pointed it at his uncle. _Levicorpus!_ flashed through his mind before he could stop it. Suddenly Uncle Vernon was hanging by his ankle in mid-air. Everything in his pockets were falling out onto the living room floor. He bellowed for his wife, but she was at the home of one of her few friends, having tea.

Harry forced himself to slow his breathing and heart rate. It might have been satisfying to do worse to the man floating in front of him, but it would accomplish no real purpose.

"Uncle Vernon, I think the best thing we could do is agree not to acknowledge each other's presence while I'm still here." Harry said "Just remember this little thought for the day, 'If you can't say anything nice...don't say anything at all.'"

The only thing to do now was to get his uncle down without causing him a concussion. Perhaps if he quickly put to spells together it might do the trick so he concentrated very hard..._Liberecorpus, Arresto Momentum. _It worked. Uncle Vernon floated down gently to the ground like a feather and Harry decided to take a very long walk.

He got back to the house well after dark. The lights were still on so he decided to sit on the garden wall and wait until everyone went to bed.

He had been staring off into space when he felt a stray cat weaving itself in and out of his ankles, rubbing its head on his leg. Harry, smiled down at the feline.

"What's the matter, don't have a home to go to either, pus?" he bent down, pick up the dark colored tabby and put it in his lap. The cat immediately made itself comfortable and started purring and kneading Harry's thigh. Harry scratched the top of its head between the ears and the purring increased. Harry allowed himself a peaceful moment, enjoying the night air and listening to the cat's internal motor.

"Of course, I've been told I'll have a home the day after tomorrow, but nobody can tell me where it is. It won't be the Burrow, which is too bad. I think the Weasleys are moving out of it after the wedding. Anyway, who do you belong to? You're too skinny to be a cat of Mrs. Figg's. Don't you have a family? Do you get along with owls? If you can leave mine alone, maybe you can come with me when I leave."

He switched to petting the dozing cat under the chin and as it lifted its head to take full advantage of the rub, Harry noticed the pattern of the cat's stripes around the eyes looked suspiciously like a pair of spectacles. Startled he leapt to his feet and the cat went flying.

Standing where the cat should have landed was middle aged woman in witches' robes. She held her hand to her chest

"Master Potter, the next time you plan to stand, I would appreciate some sort of warning."

"P...P...Professor McGonagall! But...You were...I was...YOU WERE SITTING ON MY LAP!"

"Oh please, as a _cat!_ Don't get your knickers in such a twist, Potter." she snapped irritably. Then McGonagall sighed and changed tact.

"The truth is, Harry, you sat there looking so down, I thought you needed some one," She began with difficulty "I am not known by my students as one who is gifted with a great deal of warmth...some one to open up to...to be comfortable around in an other than academic setting. So I thought you would be more at ease receiving comfort from a stray cat."

She grinned rather sheepishly. "It did work for a while, didn't it?"

It was Harry's turn to grin, "Yeah, it did help a lot, thanks Professor."

Professor McGonagall gestured to the wall next to him and he nodded for her to sit. The awkwardness passed and the two began to relax and enjoy a few moments of companionable silence. After a while, McGonagall spoke in a quiet, strained voice.

"They read the will two weeks ago."

"Nobody told me."

"I asked them to wait until I had the opportunity to talk to you. You were mentioned. He left several items to you. The instructions bade me give them to you after you turn seventeen. I think they are to aid you in your quest. Oh yes," she met Harry's eyes, "I know about the quest. I think he knew he would not be able to finish it with you. He left me most of his personal belongs, including the pensive and his collected memories.

"You were right to keep his confidence. The less people know who know about the horcruxes the better. I am willing to do anything in my power to assist you. I realize I am a very poor substitute for our friend, Albus." she paused and sniffed softly. Harry, reacting out of instinct and love put his arm around her shoulders. Professor McGonagall had always been a formidable woman. In his minds eye, he always remembered her as towering over him. It shocked him that she felt so small and frail.

"I'd be honored to count you as a confidante and an ally, Professor."

She nodded and patted his knee in gratitude. After taking a deep shuddering breath, she continued.

"We can go over the details later, when we can speak more freely. One thing I can tell you tonight, as you will soon receive an owl concerning the matter, is that Hogwarts will remain open. Now I know, you don't intend to return as a student, but I dare say you will be a frequent visitor at the very least."

"That's good," Harry said. "It would be as if the bad guys already won the war if this shut down Hogwarts."

"That's what the governors argued to the Ministry. Of course, there were certain conditions, extra safety measures etc. before the Ministry consented. But we must save those details for later as well.

"Albus also left behind a great deal of monetary wealth. The bulk of it he left to the school, but he also divided a substantial portion to certain people he counted as friends. Your second family, the Weasleys, for one, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Alistor Moody and myself among others. I dare say, thanks to Professor Dumbledore, we are all quite wealthy now. Still I'd give it all back to spend just one more day..."

The tiny shoulders under his arm began to shake in earnest as she fumbled for a handkerchief.

"Damn...I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

"It's okay, Professor, you can't be strong for every body all the time. I don't mind...really."

"Thank you Harry, you've been very kind. Now, to happier thoughts. I understand that all the arrangements have been made for your egress from this madhouse."

Harry nodded. "I can't wait."

"Well, I will see you on your birthday and we will set a time when we can discuss our plans for the future in depth."

She stood up and straightened her robes. Harry stood with her and wished her goodbye. In the blink of an eye, a dark colored tabby was trotting down the street. He stayed there a long time thinking how odd it was that, in helping someone else, he felt as though a little part of himself had healed.

----------------------------------------

To pass the time until Lupin was to arrive. Harry walked over to visit with Mrs. Figg. The memory of Professor McGonagall making herself cozy on his lap the night before reminded him that he had never really thanked her for all she did over the years. Thanks to her testimony, he had been acquitted of improper use of magic by an underage wizard. He also found out that she was keeping an eye out for his welfare his whole life.

She was delighted to receive him and chatted on and on about all sorts of subjects for a very long time. There were changes to the house since he had last been there. It was tidier and even though there was at least a dozen cats there, there was no aroma of dirty litter boxes. The signature smell of boiling cabbage was gone too. Mrs. Figg confided in him that she despised cabbage and only boiled it on the days she was to baby-sit him so the Dursleys would think it a truly miserable place and keep bringing him there.

She confessed that as a squib, without magic, she couldn't whisk the misery away from the place so Harry could have some fun, before having to feign misery when the Dursleys came to pick him up. He assured her that there was no harm done and could now appreciate how she had cared for him. He left her with a final hug and promised to write now and then before heading for home.

------------------------------------------

Precisely on schedule, the door bell rang and Harry ran to get it. There was Lupin, dressed in a very nice casual clothes and Tonks with her signature bubblegum pink hair. Both had arm loads of boxes.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks grinned. "Mind if we come in and find a place to put these down and talk?"

"Sure, come on in." a snap of the newspaper and an 'harrumph' drew Harry's attention to the living room where Uncle Vernon was reading his paper. "We'll be in the dining room, Uncle."

The man looked as if he could chew nails.

"Oh, go on. By all means." Vernon called out in a sarcastic voice. "Pay me no mind."

Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes and led the way to the dining room. He did give Lupin an odd look as he heard a very quiet but very distinct growl come unmistakably from his werewolf friend's throat. Gratefully, Tonks set her pile of packages on the dining room table.

"All right, Professor? Tonks?" Harry asked trying to remember what phase the moon was in.

"Right as rain, Harry, and please...it's not Professor anymore. Just try to call me Lupin or Remus, okay?"

"Alright, Profes...sorry, Remus."

"As to what you heard, I'm sorry. Just finished my wolf phase yesterday." Lupin smiled slyly. "I guess it's not quite out of my system yet."

"Well, you look good." Harry indicated the definite improvement to Lupin's usually shabby robes.

"I made him go out and get a new wardrobe." Tonks said brightly. "After all, if I have to be seen in public with this guy, he needs to look decent."

"McGonagall speak with you yet? Then you know my financial circumstances have changed." Lupin reached out and clasped Harry's upper arm. "As Hagrid always says, a great man, Dumbledore, a great..."

"Well, I'm glad for you. I know he'd want you to enjoy yourself, for once." Harry replied.

He invited them to sit and then conjured a pot of hot tea and plate of biscuits. As he poured out the tea, Tonks wagged her head.

"Naughty, naughty not quite seventeen year old." she chided him.

"Oh, I've been practicing. Ever since I found out the only one who really cares at the Ministry is Percy."

The brought a chuckle from even Lupin.

"We've tomorrow all set. A delegation of well wishers will be picking you up and whisking you off to your birthday celebration and, from there, we'll move you in to the safe house and you'll be quit of this place forever, amen."

"My birthday cele...what?"

"Your birthday bash!" Tonks looked like she had been dying to tell him the news.

Lupin turned his cup of tea on its saucer and explained.

"When your parents found out they were having a boy, they went straight out and opened a fund for your seventeenth. They told Sirius and me. As your godfather, Sirius added to it. Dumbledore did too, in memory of your parents."

"Times being what they were they left instructions in their respective wills as to what was to be bought, who to invite, where to have it, the works. Your dad was obscenely proud that a 'Prongs Jr.' was on the way and he wanted to make sure you had a truly 'Marauder' style coming of age party."

"Wait 'til you see, Harry! This party planning has been the one fun thing Remus and I've have been able to do all this last month. Well...not the _only _thing... anyway...come on start ripping those boxes open!"

Tonks jumped up, knocking over her tea, as she reach for the top most box with every intention of handing it to Harry, but sent it flying instead.

_"Accio present" _ Harry cried and the box sailed into his hands. At the same time Lupin's "_Scourgefy_", cleaned up the mess.

"Wow," was all Harry could say as he discovered what was in the top box. He pulled out the most elegant dress robes he'd ever scene. "I take it this is going to be a formal affair?"

Tonks laughed, "Only the event of the decade! Every one who's any one will be there!"

"But, won't that be a big temptation for the Death Eaters?"

"It might," Lupin said thoughtfully. "But there are as many safety measures in place as possible. Anyway, it's true there's safety in numbers. No Death Eater would

dare to try anything with half the Wizarding world attending. They'd never make it out alive."

"I don't know, Remus, a huge party...I think I'd rather just have a small one with my friends."

"I'm sure you would. I have to admit it's a far sight grander than even James had envisioned. You can blame our dear friend, Albus Dumbledore, for the idea to make it into a celebrity event. Usually, he protected you from this sort thing, but around last Christmas, when we were planning it, he thought it would be an excellent opportunity to allow our community to build up its moral.

"People have been so scared, so depressed and in war that can be as deadly as any weapon the enemy may have in its arsenal. This reception will give them a chance to enjoy themselves and it will be a reminder that seventeen years ago a baby was born who beat back the darkness. Voldemort was defeated once; he _will be defeated again._

"All you have to do is shake a few hands, smile for a few cameras, and then get with your friends and have fun."

"I suppose I can do that. But I hate this _Chosen One_ stuff."

"I know you do," Lupin said kindly. "I dare say you can survive one night, can't you. For Dumbledore if nothing else."

Harry looked down at his new robes and nodded.

"C'mon open the rest!" Tonks urged.

Harry tore through the wrapping of the next package. Shiny black dress shoes. The next, a swirling opera cape, black with white satin lining, to wear over his robes.

The fourth brought a gasp from the young man. It was a walking stick made of ebony wood with a solid gold lion's head. It's eyes were set with glittering emeralds and in its roaring jaws was a blood red ruby. It looked like the Griffandor counterpart to Malfoy Sr.'s snake head wand cane. Harry experimentally pulled at the lion's head. It came off in his hand and there was definitely a place for the handle of his wand.

He smiled at his guests and slipped out his wand and attached it to its new home. While quite an intimidating prop, Harry could see it was also very practical. He could use the strong shaft as a manual weapon in one hand and the wand in the other. Moody would be happy to see him using it to. It kept his wand out of his back pocket. He took a moment to put his wand in the shaft and swish it back out, assuming a dueling stance. After a half a dozen tries, Lupin yawned.

"Alright, _Dartanione_, get on with the rest."

There were only two left. One was a wallet with many places to hold pictures. Three wizard photos were smiling and waving in there already. The first was of his dad flanked by Lupin and Sirius, the second was a wedding photo of his parents, and the third was Harry as a baby with his folks.

"This is from you, Remus, isn't it." Harry said in soft voice, his eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

"Yes, Harry. I thought you could carry those and other memories of happy times for when things get tough." Lupin's own eyes were shining a bit brightly as he blinked them hard.

"Thank you, so much,"

"And this one's from Bill. There's a note attached." Tonks spoke brightly, dispelling the solemnity. She was like one big cheering charm when she wanted to be.

The note read:

_Dear Harry, I bestow on you the secret to my success with the ladies. Happy Birthday. Bill._

Harry opened the box that was labeled with the number one. It was a good size bottle of _Tangle Tamer_. The label read 'be gifted with tamable luxurious locks if used on clean dry hair just before bed. Guaranteed to last until the next shampoo.'

The second box contained a self-piercing diamond stud. The instructions read: 'attach to ear or body part of choice and leave in for six weeks. Cleanse daily with Winifred's Wonder Working Witch Hazel. Pain free. Mistake free.'

Harry smiled and took the stud out of the box, handed it to Tonks and asked her to help him. She attached it to his ear and applauded its effect. As she clapped, Harry noticed something sparkling on her left hand. He caught it and looked at Lupin in surprise and delight. When Remus raised his left hand to reveal a gold band on his ring finger, Harry let out a whoop.

In a flash, he had Tonks in a bear hug and was swinging her around in circles so hard, that her feet threatened to knock the knick knacks off of the shelves of the china hutch. After a big kisses on the cheek for the bride, he bounded over to Lupin to hug and slap him on the back.

"Wow, congratulations you two! This is the best...really...when...where?"

"We eloped ten days ago." Lupin said.

"Yep, when he finally asked, I figured I'd better grab hold of him now, before he changed his mind! Besides, I wanted a chance at a honey_moon_ before he started howling at it." Tonks said grinning wickedly.

"Really Harry, no one knows about it, we wanted you to be the first to know."

"You mean I'm finally the first to know something around here?" Harry exclaimed. "Well, that's cause for a real celebration! Okay, I'll be good. I'll dress up and smile and nod tomorrow. I'll even try to enjoy myself if...and only if...I get to toast the happy couple."

"It's a deal," Tonks cried happily. Lupin echoed the sentiment.

Harry eyed the new bride and put on the most innocent face he could. "Er, Tonks, since Dad and Remus were as close as brothers, that sorta makes him my adopted uncle. So, what should I call you? Auntie Nymphie? Auntie Nympho?"

Remus howled with laughter and almost fell over backwards in his chair. Tonks punched Harry so hard in the shoulder, he knew it would leave a bruise.

"That's Tonks to you now and forever, wise guy!!!" she retorted.

Harry raised his hands in surrender and sat back down. "Seriously, why didn't you have a wedding? Every one would have loved to have been there."

"Yes," Lupin replied, "And maybe someday we'll have a real reception so every one can celebrate. There were two reasons really. The first is the old tale of war, we're aware that we don't know how long we have together. The second is that we didn't want to steal Bill and Fleur's spotlight. Besides, Tonks has been visiting the Weasley's a lot and the closer the wedding gets, the more tense it is around there. I think my lovely bride was turned off to the idea of a 'real wedding' weeks ago"

"No kidding," Tonks sighed and then broke into her imitation of Fleur. "Zee Brides maids' dwesses are suppozed to be light gold, but zees ees buttair scotch, not gold! Ron, mon chere, could you possibly take a course een etiquette? Your table mannairs, Zey are horrible. No, no, no Zees trwain 'as too much netting, Eet does nuzzing to compleement mah décolletage. Maulee, I know you zink floating candles are romantique, but zey are so passe. What we need are zee fairy lights twoo-out zee garden!

"It's enough to make grown woman sick." and she emphasized her statement by pretending to use her finger to gag. "Honestly, Molly has been the tower of patience with her though. I guess Fleur won her over completely when she said Bill's scars were a mark of heroism."

"Speaking of Bill, have you seen him lately?" Harry asked hopefully. "Ron said he had a really cool solution for hiding those scars from public view. He said that Bill got the idea from a Muggle movie."

Lupin, grinning in a way that reminded Harry how "wolfish" he could become when he wanted to tease, simply stated that Bill wanted to be the one to show him. When Harry begged harder to at least know the movie title he just shook his head.

"Ask us no questions, we'll tell you no lies. I will say one thing, it makes him look devilishly sexy." Tonks taunted.

"Watch it, my love, You don't want me getting jealous already." warned her groom.

Checking the time, they got down to business. Harry was not to be surprised when his trunk and everything on it would disappear around noon. He was to be dressed and ready in his finery by four fifteen that afternoon. His entourage, who would see him safely to the site of his party, would be at the door at four twenty-five sharp. No, Ginny would not be among them. Molly insisted that she go with her parents as she was still underage and the only child left that Molly could directly protect much to Ginny's most vocal dismay. They were taking what would look like a muggle limo and they had a long way to go, so Harry was to prepare for a long drive.

When the newlyweds got up to leave, Harry begged them to stay longer. They declined saying they were scheduled elsewhere, but promised they would be part of the Grand Exit committee the following day.

After they left, Harry transferred all his presents at once up to his room by means of a _locomotor _spell. He didn't want the Dursleys (whom he was sure were eavesdropping on every word the three friends had exchanged) to catch even a glimpse of his fancy things until he was bidding them farewell.


	5. This way to the great Egress

**A/N: **Sorry about the long time getting new chapters posted. We were in between servers. I truly intended to write a short story for my daughter as a gift, I was going no farther than a huge seventeenth birthday bash for Harry. But then one idea after another began to come to life! I can't stop! We'll see where it leads.

Inside these chapters, I've hidden several little "golden snitches". They are allusions to other books, movies, and television shows that are favorites of my family and me. I've already hidden five in previous chapters. There are several more to follow. I need to state I sadly do not own any of these properties either. Anyone finding all the "snitches" wins two hundred points for their house!

Again, I am begging for feed back. It really helps to give me incentive to continue and constructive criticism helps me improve. Cheers.

_**This Way to the Great Egress**_

Now it was the last day at the Dursley's and Harry thought he would go mad as the clocked slowly ticked off the minutes. He checked out the window for any sign of his deliveries for what had to be the thousandth time. He rubbed the tonic Bill gave him on his hair...and checked for the deliveries. He wondered if he should shave or if he would look more grown up for his party if he had a faint outline of a beginning beard along his jaw line...and checked for the deliveries. He sent Hedwig on her way to the safe-house...and checked for the deliveries.

Just when he was almost convinced that his friends had let him down, the packages arrived. The things from the Twins came by normal delivery owls, postage due. Bill's was delivered by a huge vulture, its delivery in a locked chest. Harry had to press his thumb to the lock so it could read its print and spring open. He retrieved two packages from the chest and sent the vulture back to Gringotts hoping the neighbors wouldn't think a vulture looked out of place on Privet Drive.

Harry read the attached bills of sale. Everything was hugely expensive and together added up to a small fortune. Harry didn't mind, between his parents legacy and the Black family fortune, these charges barely made a dent in his accounts.

He opened the package from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes first. Every thing seemed to be exactly as ordered. The packages(one was the size of a shoe box, the other was a very small red velvet jewel case) from Gringotts were to order as well. He got out several different colored rolls of cellophane gift wrap and got to work.

Dudley's gift was sure to be a hit. It was the latest Playstation model with all the enhancing attachments and a dozen of the bloodiest, most violent games the company had to offer. True to their word the Weasley brothers did nothing more to _improve _it save what Harry asked them to do. The game, no matter how it was abused (thrown out a window, stomped on, crushed) it was indestructible. When each future updated model came out, this one would morph into it.

Aunt Petunia's gift almost looked insulting, but Harry knew what his aunt loved most. Her gift was a large basket of her favorite cleaning products and a pair of rubber gloves. Well it looked like cleaning products and rubber gloves. In reality, they all contained magical properties that would cause everything she used them on to gleam and shine like never before. The rubber gloves were dragon hide gloves in disguise. Her hands would never get raw from too much scrubbing again.

Harry wrapped the tiny jewel box with great care. The second part of his aunt's gift had no spells cast on it, but he hoped it held some special magic all its own. It was a 24 karat gold pendent shaped like a petunia. In the center of the delicately crafted petals was a perfect round cut diamond. The pendent hung suspended on a seemly impossibly slender chain. As he set it in the middle of the basket of cleaning things and drew the pink cellophane around it all, Harry wondered if she would even try it on.

Uncle Vernon, he was sure would make full use of his gift. He would find inside his box made of oak one thousand one hundred pound notes. The final note in the box was the special one. Whenever he used it, it would return to his wallet three days later. Someday Uncle Vernon would have to admit (if he ever figured out what was happening) that thanks to his nephew, he would never be broke again. Perhaps he might change his mind and think magic wasn't so bad after all.

The final gift was for the family. It was a huge cake with mounds of delicious frosting from _Honeydukes_. Beautifully decorated, there could be no doubt the they would be at least tempted to try it. Magically infused with a fat burning potion, it was one of Honeydukes more popular items with the adults. It was especially in demand during class reunion time. Unfortunately, the more often one ordered and ate the delicious weight loss confection, the less effective it became which is why there are as many fat witches and warlocks as there are Muggles.

The first time one ate the cake, however, that person would loose one pound of fat for every bite taken. Since it stopped with the fat, once one was down to an ideal weight, the sweet became just a harmless tasty pudding. Aunt Petunia could eat half of the thing and not loose an ounce, Dudley and Uncle Vernon on the other hand...

Harry moved the cake to his dresser to protect it from it getting knocked over. His hair fell over his shoulder and into his face, so he pushed it back where it belonged and turned to see if he forgotten anything. His bed needed making. He took two steps over to it and froze. _HIS HAIR FELL OVER HIS SHOULDER_?

Slowly Harry turned to his mirror and looked at his reflection and his mouth fell open. His usually rumpled, sticking all over hair was not only shiny and sleek, it was also stopped somewhere in the middle of his shoulder blades!

Staring at his reflection, he shook his head in disbelief and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Thanks Bill," he whispered.

Harry went over to the wrapping supplies, grabbed a piece of decorating ribbon and cut a good length of it. He laid it out flat and touched his wand to it and tried a new spell of his own. _Velvanegrosia._ It worked. A long black velvet ribbon lay where the satin purple one once was. Why couldn't he get as lucky in Transfiguration classes, he wondered.

With his newly long hair captured in a smooth pony tail by the velvet ribbon, he looked again in his mirror and noticed that his bangs hadn't grown so much as an inch. A ray of sunlight sparked in his diamond ear stud. Harry thought the effect was quite striking, almost pirate looking, and decided he definitely would _not_ shave today.

His trunk, owl cage and broom disappeared on schedule. His was wearing his cousin's old tee shirt and shorts, so he had no problem leaving them behind. He was dressed in his finery by three-thirty. The Dursleys were hiding out in the living room so he had no trouble sneaking the letter with the coins (he remembered to tuck away the key coin in his own pocket), the presents and cake into the kitchen.

As he was putting the finishing touches on display, he over heard his uncle loudly remark how he hoped Harry would leave on time as Marge would arrive at six and he didn't want her upset. At precisely four, the front doorbell rang.

Using his walking stick to full effect, Harry swept to the front door and let in his escorts. Every one was dressed up like never before. Ron and Lupin were in dress robes and capes almost as elegant as his. Tonks was in bubble gum pink robes that exactly matched her hair. Hermione was breathtaking. Her hair was smooth and upswept. The royal plum dress robes she wore swirled elegantly around her. They clung in just the right places and reminded any male who had known her just how much she had grown in the last couple of years.

Greetings, kisses, hugs and backslaps went all around and the mutual admirations began. They were interrupted by three loud grasps. There were the Dursleys, staring at them. Aunt Petunia's eyes focused on Harry and she gasped again and pointed as if he'd sprouted antlers. Uncle Vernon muttered something about a silk purse and a sow's ear. Dudley began backing away from the door as if Harry was a Dementor.

The group in the hall regarded their spectators with mixed expressions. Ron gloated. Hermione looked bemused. Lupin and Tonks became wary and protective.

Harry's was filled with regret and pity. A horn outside honked. Lupin announced that was their cue.

Harry's friends stepped out to the porch to wait for him. He looked down the hall and his eyes lingered on the door to the cupboard under the stairs where he had lived most of his life for a long moment, then he turned to the only blood family he'd ever known.

"I won't pretend I'm sorry to go. I hold you no grudges. I hope some day you can say the same. I've left a few things in the kitchen to remember me by. Don't worry, they won't curse you or jinx you or anything. I honestly hope you'll enjoy them. Please...just take care of yourselves. Well...goodbye, then."

Uncle Vernon nodded gruffly, Aunt Petunia muttered a soft good bye, Dudley even muttered something that sounded like good luck. Well, that was much better than Harry had hoped for. He gifted them with one small grin, lifted the lions head of his cane to his brow in salute, and left with his cape swirling out behind him.

With a sigh and a nod to his companions, Harry headed down the steps for what he fervently hoped would be the last time. Has they headed for the open door of the limo, a taxi pulled up behind it. A lumbering, man-faced woman got out of it with some difficulty. In one hand she hauled a bulging suitcase while the other held the leash to which the ugliest bulldog in the world was attached.

One look at Harry and his friends caused Aunt Marge to drop her jaw, suitcase and leash all at the same time.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Marge," Harry said with a glorious mock bow. "You're early."

"I c-c-caught an early t-t-train." she stammered and then realized she was speaking to the boy she had so enjoyed abusing over the years. "What are you still doing here? Vernon said you were to be out of here today! Who are they? And what right have you to go about dressed like you were attending a private audience with the Queen?"

Harry pretended to dust off the top of his cane, "I was just leaving, Marge. That," and he indicated the limo with a nod of his head, "is my ride. These are four of my best friends who came to pick me up."

Just then Ripper, the repulsive bulldog, charged Harry, snarling. It was obvious that the dog intended to keep a piece of Harry's leg as a souvenir. A sharp tap on the nose from Harry's cane pulled him up short of his goal and a soft low growl from Lupin sent him whining back to Aunt Marge.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE RIPPER!", Aunt Marge bellowed.

"HOW DARE HE TRY TO TEAR THE PANT LEG OF MY NEW TROUSERS!" Harry shouted back, then got control of himself, "As to the clothes, we are going to a party...my birthday party. You aren't invited but you'll find your brother and his family having cake in the kitchen. Let yourself in. I'm afraid I don't have time to help you with your luggage."

Harry turned on his heel and marched up to limo, his friends following in his wake. When he got to the door, he turned around and called, "Oh and help yourself to a slice of cake," he looked her up and down, "You look like you could use it."

Half way into the limo, Harry froze and stared. Bill and Fleur were locked in a very passionate kiss. Obviously, they had thought of a very pleasurable way to pass the time while they waited for the guest of honor.

"Get a room, will you?" Harry said and climbed in the rest of the way and grabbed a seat opposite the couple.

Fleur was radiantly beautiful as ever. Being part Veela, it would have difficult for her to be anything else. Her pale blue robes accented her eyes and silver, blond hair. But for once, Harry didn't have any trouble tearing his eyes from her. Bill, he thought, was a sight to behold.

His dress robes were immaculate, black with red satin. His long red hair was tied in a velvet ribbon, like Harry's. The ever present dragon's fang dangled from his ear. It was what he wore on his face that was impressive to say the least.

The side that was unscathed in the fight with Fenrir Greyback was as handsome as ever. The scarred side was covered by a gleaming white half mask. It covered nearly two thirds of his forehead, his cheek, nose to hair line and ended with a graceful sweep along his jaw. His eye danced merrily from the hole made for it.

"_The Phantom of the Opera!!!_" Harry cried. "That's the movie you saw!"

Bill laughed and shook Harry's hand, "Right-O! Give that man a gold star!"

"Doesn't 'e look wonderful," Fleur said breathlessly, as she passed out flutes of champagne to every one. " 'E ees definitely my _Angel of zee Music._" She gave Bill a kiss that had every one in the limo looking around to focus on something besides them. Ron snorted into his glass, spraying champagne over his upper lip and nose.

"Pardon moi," Fleur addressed the group when they came up for air. Raising her glass toward him, she toasted Harry's birthday and bestowed a sisterly kiss on his cheek. Moving a fraction of space away from Bill, she got out her wand and waved it with a flourish as pink and blue sparks danced shot out of it.

"And now eet is time 'Arry, for your gift from me," she touch the top of Harry's head with the tip. Harry felt as if warm oil had been poured over his scalp. "This is a very expensive spell. I bought for the wedding; we will see how it works tonight."

"Ah, thanks?" Harry said, wondering what the spell did for him. He didn't feel any different.

"Eet ees dancing lessons!" Fleur exclaimed excitedly. "I've already bestowed it upon Bill and his family and 'Ermione, Gabrielle and the Lupins, now you. Eef it works, I will have the best dancers ever at my reception . It only lasts seex months, but what you practice while it is in effect, you will learn."

Harry was about to say he doubted anyone or anything could teach him to dance when all of a sudden, _he knew_. In his mind the steps and techniques came into sharp focus. The waltz and the foxtrot; the twist and the tango; pasa doble, quick step and hip-hop; even step dancing! It was suddenly all so simple!

"Thanks a lot!" he told her, this time with a genuine sense of gratitude, then he turned to Ron with a huge grin, "We are going to rock the house tonight!"

Ron laughingly agreed and they bumped knuckles. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Harry," Bill said, "Like the new look."

Harry slapped his forehead. Between Bill's great mask and the couple's rather enthusiastic displays of affection, he totally forgot to thank him for his ear stud and hair.

Bill stopped his apologizing when it started to get embarrassing and assured him he approved of the effect.

Hermione pinched Harry' cheek playfully. "And what's this?" she asked. Her eyes focused on the five o clock shadow that stood out quite well against his pale complexion. "Starting to grow a wizard's beard already?"

Harry shrugged and batted her hand away playfully as Ron laughed. The best part of their friendship to Harry was that they could so automatically assume the rhythm of best mates no matter how long they had been separated.

The seven of them fell into easy chatter and silly jokes as the limo left Little Whinging and wound its way along country roads. Harry couldn't help but wonder what happened back at the house when Aunt Marge burst into the kitchen.

What he didn't know was that she walked in on a sight to behold. Aunt Petunia was staring down at her beautiful necklace, wondering eyes full of tears. Dudley was tearing though the assembly instructions of his game while he shoved huge mouthfuls of cake into his mouth. Uncle Vernon was whistling greedily to himself as he sorted his hundred pound notes into little piles of ten.

Aunt Marge immediately began to tear down the treasures. Dudley's game, she assured them, was a cheap knock-off, while the money had to either be counterfeit of part of some ill-gotten gains. As she sat down to her own generously large piece of cake, she had to admit it was edible but the baker's decorating skills were mediocre at best. She decided the best course of action was to stop her pronouncements and quietly eat when her comment that Aunt Petunia's pendent was nothing but a gaudy piece of costume jewelry was reward by her sister in law's soft but firm command to kindly shut-up.

The limo finally came to a rest at the top on a hill in the middle of dark forest. There were large, ancient stone ruins that reminded Harry of Stonehenge, but only one archway remained intact. The Auror, Kingsley Shaklebolt, stood on one side and Mad-Eye Moody stood on the other. The group approached them as the sunset sent brilliant rays though the arch.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Kingsley said when they approached.

Moody's magical eye took in Harry's costume and then rested on his walking stick. "See you finally pulled your wand out of your pants, Potter."

"Got here just in time," Kingsley said. "The last on the guest list arrived a few minutes ago. We can head straight in."

"Any problems?" Lupin asked.

"Nah," Moody answered. "Caught sight of a rat about a half an hour ago." Harry felt a familiar knot of anger and fear start to tighten in his chest. "Could have been a common field rat. Still, he won't cause any problems. Sent him on his way with his tail on fire" Moody assured them, pantomiming with his wand.

"Well what are you standing around for? The party's that way" and he indicated the arch with his wand. "You've got to be last Potter, the doorway magically locks and no one else gets in once you enter. Be quick about it, though. You'll be all alone until you step though."

Everybody stepped through the arch and disappeared into the light of the blazing sunset. Moody stepped in last urging Harry to be right behind him. Harry took a moment though, and looked around at the approaching night and the dark woods. He allowed himself a shudder. He was sure the "common field rat" was actually Wormtail and was equally sure that Moody thought so too. Suddenly, he realized how vulnerable he was all alone like that and stepped into the archway and, in a blink, disappeared.

At the edge of the silent wood, two figures stepped out of hiding. The tall, thin woman with long dark hair and wild eyes regarded the tiny man with thinning hair and a pointed nose next to her.

"Well, I guess you did it; I didn't think you could." Bellatrix Lestrange whispered.

Wormtail rubbed his backside, "Told you I could get the spy in."

"Yes, but that was quite a flashy diversion. You're lucky you were faster than Moody's curse."

"One learns to dodge when you spend eleven years running from assorted cats. What now?"

Bellatrix Lestrange regarded the archway where the archenemy of her master had just disappeared. "We return to base and wait. The news our spy brings back will determine our next move."

**Daughter of Author Note: **Well, since mom took up most the talking, I haven't much to say. Internet is back up and she's written a lot. But we need reviews people! We all love reviews! I will start adding one, or two, chapies each Saturday (the number I add will be based on reviews) so look forward to more! And have fun with that cliffy we left you! Heehee. ...Piemaster out!


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

**AN: **Well Here I've arrived at my original goal, _but I cannot stop_! My daughter is delighted. She and her twenty-one year old brother bug me constantly for the next chapter, so it grows and grows and...

Please, please, please, I beg of you to write reviews.

_**Happy Birthday to Harry!**_

Relief swept over the faces of the others when Harry stepped over the threshold. He was immediately accosted with questions about the reason for his delay. Was there someone out there? Did he see anything unusual? What in the world was he thinking? It took a few minutes to calm every one down and promise to be a good boy and follow orders that were 'set in place for his protection.' Finally, the party proceeded down the unusual hallway toward the entrance to the most posh night club in the wizarding world.

The hallway itself was a sight to behold. It was a long, black tunnel covered with what looked like glittering diamonds or stardust. Glittery silver arms holding golden torches lined the walls and gestured towards the entrance as if in welcome. As Harry and his entourage approached the great arched entryway, the sounds of music and a lot of people having a good time could be heard.

Harry preceded the rest into the most awesome banquet hall he had ever seen. It appeared to be a clear dome showing nothing but black sky and billions of stars. There was a huge fireplace to his left where blue and green flames flickered merrily. On either side of that were tables laden with every kind of delicious delicacy imagined. Above the tables floated ice sculptures carved in the form of broomsticks and snitches. Flutes of champagne floated around to be snatched out of the air by a thirsty guest. Nine glasses made straight for the hands of the new arrivals. Lining the room to the right, he saw a multitude of white linen covered tables set with beautiful china and crystal stemware waiting for hungry visitors.

As Harry stepped out into the hall itself, he felt a moment of vertigo. The floor below him appeared to be clear and under his feet he saw Earth spinning slowly on its axis. Down and to the left of that was a much bigger looking moon.

"Coo, are we really in space?" Harry asked Ron.

"Blimey, don't ask me," Ron said. "This is my first time here myself."

"Nobody knows if its real or magicked," Hermione explained. "Only the proprietors know and they tell no one, not even their staff. I read about it in a travel guide called _Vacation Spots for the Rich and Famous Wizards and Witches._"

Looking up, Harry saw what appeared to be miniature dragons of all different colors made of fireworks flying around. At first, Harry thought the dragons were the work of the Weasley twins, but craning his head over the crowd he saw they were emanating from the musicians' instruments who were playing on the floating platform straight across the room from him. The trio on stage were playing a lively reel on the flute, guitar and drums. About half of the crowd were stepping lively to the tune on the enormous dance floor. When the flautist saw Harry, she signaled for to others for the reel to stop and struck up a flourish.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and directed their gaze toward Harry. The band led them all in a loud, if not quite in tune, rendition of the _Birthday Song_. Everyone applauded and cheered when it ended. Harry, suddenly shy, looked down at his feet, grinning and then, being a good sport raised his glass to salute his guests. He made a mental note to ask Hermione if she new a spell to control his infuriating blushing.

Most of the crowd of well wishers fell back to chattering or dancing, allowing Harry to greet those closest to him. All of his old teachers were there, Professor McGonagall to the fore and Hagrid bringing up the rear. Several of his school chums were there as well as Ernie, the Knight Bus driver and Harvey Farfbaum, the new conductor who looked as if Ernie had dragged him along, judging from his surly expression. Harry patiently shook hands, hugged (Hagrid almost suffocated him with his hug by accidentally pushing Harry's face into his ample middle), kissed, and thanked his well wishers, looking for the group of people he longed to see the most, one very special girl in particular.

Suddenly they were there, Ginny leading the way. Harry was sure she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even Fleur Delacour couldn't match her. She wore a turquoise robe that complemented her red hair that was upswept from her shoulders and cascaded down her back in a flourish of curls. Their eyes met and she leapt into his arms.

Her soft, silky arms were wrapped around his neck in a fierce hug that he joyfully returned. His nostrils were filled with the scent of flowers, fresh air and sunshine. His lips found hers and for a long moment nothing else in the world, or floating above it, existed but her.

Several people clearing their throats rather loudly reminded him they were not alone. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and sheepishly looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood a short distance off, grinning broadly. He went over to Mr. Weasley for a birthday hug and back slap, then he turned to Mrs. Weasley.

He swept the kind-hearted, loving woman in a huge bear hug and planted a big kiss on her cheek. He so wanted to tell this grand lady exactly what she meant to him and the emotion was so overwhelming he could only whisper in a husky voice, "Hello, Mum."

"Happy Birthday, D..." Molly stopped as what he said registered. "What did you call me?"

"Its all right isn't it?" Harry replied.

Tears that came so easily to into the eyes of the emotional woman started to pour down her cheeks. "Oh, Harry, of course it is...I'd always hoped that one day you'd...You Darling..."

Harry was pulled into another bear hug and his face was covered with very wet, motherly kisses.

"Get her all leaky like that, and we'll never get to eat." George muttered into his ear. Harry turned from Mrs. Weasley to greet Fred, George and Charlie.

"I've someone I want you to meet," Charlie shook Harry's hand with his, calloused and scarred from many years of handling dragons. With his other he beckoned to a richly dressed older woman with silver hair and green eyes that danced in a friendly face. She offered her hand to Harry as Charlie introduced them.

"This is my boss, Harry, the Lady McCaffrey. Lady McCaffrey, may I present Mr. Harry Potter."

"It is my great pleasure, Mister Potter." there was a hint of mischief in her voice. "I've heard much about you. Then I go to Charlie to find out the truth."

Harry chuckled, "I'd love to hear Charlie's version of the truth. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy the party."

"I'm sure I will," she replied, "And I hope you enjoy the music. The flautist is my granddaughter, Menolly. The guitarist is her husband, Sebal and the drummer is a good friend of theirs, Piemar. Well, I'll let you see to the other guests."

"_Lady _McCaffrey?" Harry asked Charlie under his breath.

"It's an honorific title where she comes from." Charlie explained. "There are even rumors that she's not from _this _world. You should see her handle dragons. No one has accomplished what she has with them."

Harry couldn't imagine such an elegant lady handling dragons. He spotted her speaking to Hagrid who looked as if he'd just met his favorite movie star.

He mingled a little while longer with as many of his guests as he could. All his Quidditch team was there including is old captain, Oliver Wood who was playing professionally now and was quite a success from what Harry had heard. Neville Longbottom was there with his grandmother. Luna Lovegood dressed as if she had been here before and wanted to match the decor. Her robes were shiny black with silver moons and stars attached. Her earrings were danglely silver planets with tiny satellites spinning around them. His old roommates were there, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan

There were quite a few he didn't know except by name or reputation. There were just as many there that made Harry wonder how they got invited in the first place. Pansy Parkinson and a small cluster of Slytherin girls, for one. Minister Rufus Scrimegeour, who skirted the edges of Harry's well wishers, obviously trying to catch his eye, for another.

Ron, swearing he was going to die of starvation, begged Harry to start the banquet line. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led the way over to the tables and filled his plate. When every one who was invited to the head table were seated, the eating and conversation began in earnest.

"Guess what," Ron said, "Mum and Dad aren't moving to the safe house. They think the Burrow will by fine for now. It kind of surprises me though. I'd have thought they'd want something fancier without a ghoul in the attic. But they went on about how they couldn't leave the place they'd spent so many happy years and all that rot. So I guess I'll have to get my own mansion when the war is over."

"What would you do with a mansion all to yourself?" Hermione shot back. "Wander around the empty rooms and listen to your voice echo in the halls?"

"Well, who knows. By then I might be married to some sweet little bird who dotes on my every whim...waits on me hand and foot. You know all those wonderful wifely duties."

"A girl would have to be a bird _brain_ to put up with your chauvinistic tripe!" retorted Hermione and Tonks and Ginny seconded the motion.

"Help me out here, Harry. They're ganging up on me." Ron pleaded.

"You're on you own, Mate," Harry answered. "I promised to be on my best behavior tonight, sorry."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed at his friend's betrayal.

"Have you read the _Prophet_ today, Harry? No, of course you hadn't the time," Hermione said, her face serious now. "A second year Gryffindor girl is missing. The authorities believe her to be kidnapped."

"Really, who?" Harry asked.

"Julie Fletcher. She had a crush on you last year when she was a first year."

"Any relation to Mundungus?" Ron asked in between bites.

"I don't think so..." Hermione thought for a moment. "I saw her and her father at the train station last year. If they are, there's no family resemblance..."

"Even if they were, would they admit it?" Ron remarked, then downed a half a glass of champagne in one gulp. Hermione batted a full flute away from him.

Harry tried to place the girl. He had so little to do with the younger students last year. Thinking back, he vaguely recalled a very tiny built girl with big violet eyes and long dark brown hair who seemed to want to swoon every time he walked by her. Once he did smile at her and say hi and she fainted dead away.

"Gosh, that's too bad." Harry said, feeling genuinely sorry for her. "Did the paper say what happened?"

"Only that she was outside in her own backyard, practicing flying so she could try out for the Quidditch team this year. When her father, James, came out to call her to supper, she and her broom had vanished. They've been looking everywhere. James had to be taken to St. Mungo's overnight for emotional shock. Poor man, you see James Fletcher lost his wife a couple of years ago and Julie's all has left."

"Poor man is right. I hope they find her soon," Harry said wondering how one could get through something like that. He didn't say what else he was thinking. Soon, there would be more and more stories like that in the paper again. Voldemort would see to that.

Professor McGonagall came up the head table and held a small package out to Harry.

"The rest of your presents have been thoroughly examined by Moody and Shaklebolt and sent off to your new quarters, Harry." she said. "But I got clearance to deliver this to you myself."

Harry thanked her and unwrapped the beautifully decorated present. Inside the box was a golden watch with a brown dragon hide wrist band. The second hand was a snitch that flew around the perimeter of the watch's face. At her bidding, he turned it over and read the inscription.

_To Harry: First a student. Forever a friend. M. McGonagall._

When he looked up at her, she was trying to keep the stern professor expression in place and failing completely. A tiny smile was showing around her mouth and eyes.

'Thank you," he said warmly, "I'll treasure this." As if to prove it, he immediately tried it on and held it out to her to see.

Rufus Scrimegeour took the opportunity to step in and capture Harry's attention.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. Wonderful party, what?" The Minister of Magic said heartily enough, but his eyes held a calculating glint. "I suppose you will be continuing your studies, now that Hogwarts has announced it will remain open."

Harry had a funny feeling that the hand that shook his belonged to some one almost as dangerous as Voldemort.

"I don't quite know yet, Minister. I would like to, but I've made other commitments, as you know."

"Nonsense, Harry. The best thing you can do is continue your education. Of course, it is still possible to do both. The offer of apprenticeship is still good. Think it over." Scrimegeour eyes bore into Harry's.

"Minister Scrimegeour, as you know, Hogwarts is fully prepared to make certain adjustments to accommodate Harry's unique needs." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Perhaps you should allow Mr. Potter time to hear our plans, before making a final decision about his immediate future."

Harry was amazed at the controlled fury that emanated from the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. If she were in her cat form, he was sure she would be hissing, back arched and claws bared.

"Very well, I will leave you to your revelry. Mr. Potter, I'll be in touch." Scrimegeour said in a tone that almost sounded like a threat. He nodded to McGonagall and turned to limp across the hall to a group of a important people in his political circles.

McGonagall was still fuming when she turned to Harry. "Please wait to make any decisions until we've spoken, Harry. Don't listen to that lot." and she indicated the politicians with a jerk of her head. "They don't have your best interests at heart."

"I promise, I'll wait until we talk to make any definite plans. I'd never take _his_ offer seriously, don't worry."

McGonagall eyes changed to a happier gleam; she leaned to him and spoke softly near his ear, "Now, I'll never admit I said this to any one. Percy Weasley may be smarter than you, but you've got something better..._common sense."_

Harry didn't know if it was the large amount of sparkling wine he had already imbibed, all the pleasant surprises of the last two days, Professor McGonagall's unexpected compliment or a combination of all three, be he was feeling rather merry when Menolly, the flautist walked up to him.

"Mr. Potter, whenever you're ready, we can begin the dancing." She said.

Harry looked up and down the head table and saw that most of the honored guests were through eating. He looked at Ginny and gave her a questioning look and nodded toward the dance floor. She grinned back at him and nodded an enthusiastic yes.

"I believe that now would be the perfect time ma'am." he answered her.

"It is tradition for you and your partner to open the dance for a couple of measures; then the head table will join you for a couple more. That will signal the rest of the guests to join in the fun." Menolly explained. "What type of dance would you like to begin with?"

Harry asked Ginny who shrugged and said anything daring would be fine fun. Harry looked over to Ron who was grinning in anticipation challenged Harry to choose something that would really show off their what they learned in _dance class._

"Do you know any tangos?" Harry asked Menolly.

She threw her head back and laughed musically. "Your wish is our command! A tango it is."


	7. Dancing With the Stars

_**AN: **_Hope you are still with the story...Again, Please oh Please let me know how you like it

_**Dancing With the Stars**_

If the dancing spell had made Harry confident, the champagne made him bold. While the musicians got ready, he stood up and loudly clinked an empty glass with a butter knife. When all eyes were on him, he picked up a full glass.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. I hoped you are enjoying yourselves as much as I. This special occasion was the brain-child of a great man, Albus Dumbledore, who's presence is sorely missed by all here I'm sure.

"This party wasn't for my birthday's sake alone. It was explained to me that he believed that in spite of the dark days we are going through now, as long as we can stay united and find something to be happy about, we can't lose. So this party is as every much his gift to you as it is to me." he raised his glass, "Albus Dumbledore."

There were shouts of "Here! Here!" around the room as everyone raised their glasses in tribute to the great man.

"Now, I've one more announcement to give and then I'll be quiet. I got the best news the other day. Against all odds, and believe me, things certainly seemed stacked against them, two soul mates have found each other. Now the dancing is going to start on a rather lively note, but I am dedicating the first waltz to the newlyweds. Would you all join me in a toast to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin?"

There was a smattering of gasps and a few, very rude, shrieks of horror from the small cluster of Slytherins who had some how been invited, but these were drowned out by the cheers of the rest of the crowd. The happy couple stood smiling and blushing.

Harry indicated him with his glass, "I am very pleased to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

As the guests toasted and applauded, Remus and Tonks entwined arms and sipped from their glasses and then shared their first public kiss as man and wife. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione used the time to get down to the dance floor.

"Blimey, this is the first time, I ever _wanted_ to dance," Ron exclaimed. "Not like the Christmas Ball at all, is it?"

"Not a bit, old chum, not a bit!" Harry replied. The last time he'd ever danced in front of such a huge crowd was at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when at that time he was sure he was the clumsiest fool there.

The musicians were ready for him to take his place in the middle of the dance floor. As the introduction began, he held out his hand to Ginny who ran and jumped. He caught her one armed and slid her to his feet. He took her hand and spun her in a fast circle around him and then leaned her in a deep dip over his other arm. Bending over her for a moment he was dazzled by the sight of her laughing face framed by the planet Earth turning slowly like a large blue opal in space below them. He bumped her nose in a teasing way just before he let her up and began the body of the dance.

Ron and Hermione joined them seconds later as did Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the Lupins. Fred and George invited the Patil twins onto the floor who happily enough excepted and spent most the rest of the number staring in disbelief at Ron and Harry's new talents.

More couples joined in and soon there was very little room for theatrics. It didn't stop the original group from dancing every number in the set though. During the break there was more time to mingle. Harry had been talking to Oliver about the differences in training with the pros compared to what they had done at school when the next dance set began with a romantic waltz and all eyes turned to watch Lupin and Tonks.

"Can you believe it?" Harry heard Pansy Parkinson's shrewish voice behind him as her eyes maliciously followed the couple on the floor. She was speaking to the girls clustered around her but her voice could be heard by several people standing near her. "I wonder what they had for the wedding supper, kibbles and dog biscuits?"

Her gang snickered as if it had been a witty remark. Thus encouraged she continued. "Do you think she has to keep him in a collar and leash when they are home or does she have a kennel? I mean think about it. Is he even house brok...Argh!" she screamed as a glass full of champagne hit her in the face thrown by Ginny Weasley.

Hagrid saw what had happened and before the brawl between the two girls could begin, he stepped in. With one huge arm, he encompassed all the Slytherin girls and gently, but firmly, directed them to the fireplace.

"I think you ladies have had a bit to much to drink. Forgetting your manners and all. I think it's time for you to be home and sleep it off." Hagrid said in a tone the students of Hogwarts had learned not to argue with. He handed them the floo-powder and made sure each left without another word.

Hagrid returned and after seeing that Lupins hadn't noticed Pansy's crude remarks nodded in Ginny's direction. "Good shot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toward the end of the evening, the band announced they were going to play something for the men only. It was a competition dance, the last man standing would win. Most of the males stepped up to the floor, game for anything. The band struck up an ancient Irish piece called the _Fox Chase._ It was a fast paced dance the got progressively faster the longer it continued.

Most of the men over thirty dropped out rather quickly. Then many of the younger ones dropped out too. Harry was winded early on and dropped out to watch the fun with Ginny's hand in his. Hagrid tripped over his own feet and knocked several others out of the game with him.

The winner, who ended in a flourish of leap and heel kicks, was Ron. He took his bows to thunderous applause. Hermione ran out to the dance floor and hugged him, then pulling his arm around her shoulder, helped him limp to a chair and handed him a large tumbler of ice water.

A slow dance started and Harry was about to ask Ginny if she'd mind sitting it out when Neville came over.

"Harry, would you mind if I asked Ginny to dance? Ginny would you mind? Grams is bugging me about dancing with her again and I told her I had promised a dance to you. I swear I won't step on your toes this time. Save me...please?"

Ginny took pity on the young man and accepted his invitation. Harvey Farfbaum, who looked like he had to work up as much courage as Neville, asked Hermione for a dance. This left Harry and Ron to catch their breaths and watch the ladies dance.

After a few moments, Ron sat forward, his eyes narrowing. "Here now," he sneered. "What does he think he's doing?"

Harry had been concentrating on watching Ginny very patiently guiding Neville around the floor, so it took him a second to see what had upset Ron. Hermione seemed to be struggling to hold Farfbaum at arms length. A minute later, she was pushing his hand that had traveled too low back to her waist which seemed to have prompted him to say something in her ear that made Hermione gasp and break from his hold. She stood stock still, shaking with rage as Harvey, leering at her said something else.

Just as Ron jumped up to put an end to Harvey's shenanigans and possibly to Harvey himself, Hermione raised her arm and delivered a slap across his cheek that it sent Harvey to his knees. Ernie ran over to hustle his employee off, profusely apologizing to every one they passed on their way to the fire place. Hermione stormed back to the boys, fists clenched and muttering angrily to herself.

"I'm _not_ sorry I caused a scene," She stormed at Harry. "If I weren't a lady...after what he said to me...he wouldn't just have a sore cheek, he'd be singing soprano for a long time to come."

Ron gathered her in his arms and she cried hot angry tears. Harry could tell by the panicked look on his face, he didn't have a clue what to do. Harry awkwardly patted her back and both boys tried to assure her they didn't blame her for making a scene. Nobody was mad, they didn't blame her. Everything they said only made her cry harder. Harry was tempted to pull his wand out of his staff and cast a cheering charm on her to calm her down, when the song ended and Neville and Ginny came hurrying over to them. The Patil and Weasley twins followed in close wake.

"Brilliant hit, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed.

"Remind me never to make you mad!" Neville chimed in.

"I ruined H-H-Harry's party!" Hermione sobbed.

"No, you didn't!" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"He was just so loathsome!" she cried.

"You didn't ruin anything. You livened things up a bit.." Fred said.

"Truth be told, it was starting to get a bit dull, everybody on their bloody best behavior." George added.

"I didn't know you could hit so hard!" Pavarti said admiringly. "I mean I had heard how you slapped Malfoy a couple of years back, and you know how things get exaggerated. But that crack..."

"...Echoed off the dome." Padma finished.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"You finish each other's sentences too?" they asked at the same time. When the girls nodded, Fred grabbed Padma's hand and George grabbed Pavarti's.

George cried, "We've found the perfect girls! And there they were under our noses at Hogwarts all those years."

"Yeah but they were scrawny ickle kids then. They've grown up and filled out!" Fred said.

"Will you marry us..." George began.

"...We promise life will never get boring." Fred finished.

The girls giggled and decline their proposal, but settled for another dance when they saw Hermione was beginning to smile at the boys' antics.

"Hey, I just realized, I haven't had any of my cake, yet, have you?" Harry said. When they all shook their heads, he suggested they all go grab some before it was all gone.

By the time they'd got their cake and found a table out of ear shot of most of the crowd, Luna joined them and Hermione had calmed down enough to tell them what had happened on the dance floor.

"First he was all hands, I felt as though I was wrestling with as eel, no, strike that...an octopus. He kept talking about how he'd like to get me alone. Then he asked what I saw in Ron and I told him we were just friends and it was none of his business. All the while he kept looking at me like he could see right through my robes. He said he could tell we were more than just friends because of how Ron was always hanging on me and monopolizing me. Then he said, maybe I hadn't noticed because I didn't like boys. I told him to shut up and let me go and he offered to teach me things that 'Ron could only dream of' ...and so, I slapped him. My hand still hurts." Hermione shook and rubbed her hand for emphasis.

"It might not been his fault." Luna stated dreamily. "He could have been possessed by the _creeping meemies. _My father found out that they're a new weapon developed by the Ministry of Magic in order to control peoples minds."

Hermione looked for a moment like she was going to slap Luna too, but thought better of it. "Be that as it may, he deserved worse."

"That no good...GIT." Ron fumed. "If Ernie doesn't fire him, I'll hex him into a eunuch!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Well he's gone now and good riddance if you ask me." Neville muttered, then brightening said. "Hey, are you all going to Hogwarts this year?"

"We may start out there," Harry said. "But I've got things to do, so I might have to leave."

"Well, if you need anyone, let me know." Neville said determinately.

"That I will, Mate." Harry said.

The music had stopped again and Harry saw they were packing away their instruments. There was a line waiting at the fireplace to use the floo-network.

Hagrid, who has feeling no pain, was being coaxed and led by Professor Flitwick who was guiding him along by pulling on his little finger with both hands. Professor Flitwick looked terrified that his enormous friend would pass out before they got back and fall on top of him.

Neville's grandmother came over to say her goodbyes to Harry and fetch her grandson. Luna decided to go too. She thanked Harry for a lovely party adding it was the first one she'd ever been invited to. Harry watched them walk over to the line cueing up in front of the fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came strolling up to the table.

"Ready to call it a night, Birthday Boy?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry stretched and yawned and nodded his head. "Yeah, where are we going? The Black Estate? The Burrow?"

"You'll see. We'll drop you off and give you time to say goodbye to Ginny before we head home." Mrs. Weasley said mysteriously.

Well, it wasn't the Burrow then, Harry thought. Too bad. Ron shrugged, he didn't know where they were going either.

When it was their turn, Ron and Harry stepped into the fire and looked inquiringly at Mr. Weasley who told them to simply say "The safe house." Puzzled, they tossed down the floo-powder.

"The safe house."

The beautiful night club spun away as the familiar twisting, falling sensation took Harry and his champagne filled stomach for a ride. A couple of minutes later, the boys slowed and came to a stop. Harry managed to brace himself and was able to step out rather than fall out into Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall's presence behind the great desk, busily going over some paper work and the large portrait of Professor Dumbledore, still sleeping peacefully, hanging above her jarringly reminded him of the fact that this was now her office. She looked up from her work as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Hermione in tow, stepped out of the fireplace a moment later.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My, wasn't that a lovely party. I think it accomplished exactly what Albus had wanted."

"The safe house is Hogwarts?" Ron asked in shock.

"Actually it's part of a network. I'll explain it all tomorrow after we've had a chance to recover from tonight." McGonagall replied with a small hiccough. "You three may use your old rooms in the Gryffindor House tonight. The password, for now, is _academia._ Dobby has your beds all ready. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, once they are settled, kindly use the common room fireplace to go home. I intend to finish here and get some sleep myself." she turned her attention back to Harry, Hermione and Ron again. "I will see you three at ten o clock sharp in the morning."

Knowing they wouldn't get any answers tonight, they bid their Headmistress goodnight and troop out of the office, down the spiral staircase and on to the portrait of the Fat Lady. As he passed through the hole into the common room, Harry had a funny feeling he had seen the Fat Lady as a real person before. He shook his head, no, that was impossible.

"This is weird," Ron said looking around. "I don't think I've ever heard this place so quiet."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "It's almost spooky, us being the only ones here."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley suddenly became very interested in what had changed and what had remained the same since their school days, a obvious signal for Harry and Ginny to say their goodbyes.

"It's not fair that I can't stay here too until the fall term starts." Ginny pouted as she slid her arms into Harry's embrace. "They are being so overprotective."

"You're their baby. The last one to leave the nest." Harry replied, soothingly stroking her hair. "Let them have their time with you. Besides, you'll be back for Bill's wedding two weeks from now. Wednesday, Ron and I take our apparition tests so maybe we'll pop over to give you the good news, if we pass."

This seemed to console the fiery redhead in his arms enough to be rewarded with a few parting kisses that left him feeling as though he were floating about six inches above the floor.

When the Weasleys finally stepped into the fireplace, Ginny called out.

"By the way Harry, keep the hair; lose the beard." and they were gone.

"Well I'd better see if my stuff made it. Good night." Hermione yawned and headed up the stairs for the girl's dormitory.

Ron and Harry trudged up their own stairs, feeling completely worn out. At least the beds were going to be comfortable and familiar. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds as usual. Their pajamas were laid out. They barely had the energy to change before they collapsed. Harry was just dozing off, beginning a dream of waltzing with Ginny in outer space with Ron and Hermione, Hagrid and Lady McCaffrey, and Firenze and Delores Umbridge when a timid knock woke him with a start.

Hermione in pajamas, robe and slippers peered inside the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but can I kip Neville's bed tonight.? I know its silly, but its so lonely with nobody in the girls' rooms, that I can't sleep."

"Ungh, sure." Harry answered.

Gratefully she ran and jumped between the covers. A sleepy voice from Ron's bed said, "If you can stand the gossip if it ever gets out that you spent the night with both of us unchaperoned in the Gryffindor boys' dorm."

With a snort she tossed a spare pillow expertly at Ron's face. "If it does get out, I'll just tell everyone that I was too much woman for you to handle. Nighty Nite."


	8. Plans for the Future

**DOA/N: **Mom forgot to add an A/N, so I will. We couldn't keep Voldy away for long! Heh heh, she had so much fun writing this. Listen, y'all probably are sick of hearing this, but it really means the world to mom to know if people like it hate it or ANYTHING, so please? Review? For her?

_**Plans for the Future**_

"Greetings, my Lord."

The spy knelt at the feet of his master and kissed the hem of his robe. A high pitched voice dripping with elegant evil gave him permission to rise. The young man stood, still not meeting the malevolent red eyes that regarded him. A long fingered hand gestured to the man standing next to the Dark Lord. The spy swallowed nervously, turned and bowed low from the waist to Voldemort's second, betraying a grace and bearing not in harmony with his appearance.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape."

Snape nodded in acknowledgment, "You did well, Mr. Farfbaum. I've read your report and it seems you've accomplished everything you were assigned to do."

"Thank you, sir."

Voldemort sat on a throne-like chair and took a moment to arrange his flowing black robes regally around him. Snape sat next, eyes still on Harvey.

"Please, sit." invited Voldemort, his wand drew up a straight backed chair.

"My Lord is too kind." Harvey said, grateful to sit before his quaking legs collapsed out from under him.

"Before Mr. Farfbaum gives us his report, there is one thing that has been troubling me since your return, Severus. How should my followers address you? I realize that you are loathe to retain the title of 'Professor', but 'mister' doesn't quite have the appropriate ring for my new second in command. Command...perfect...it says it all...

I believe I shall order everyone to address you from this time forth as 'Commander Snape'. Much more suitable. What do you think, Commander?"

Snape inclined his head and replied, "As my Lord wishes."

"That's settled, then. Mr. Farfbaum, you are to spread the word that everyone must show proper respect and use the appropriate title when addressing Commander Snape. I want you to inform _Bella_ in particular, understood?"

Harvey continued to direct his gaze on the floor in front of him. "Yes, my Lord."

"I've read your report and find everything extremely satisfactory," Voldemort continued. "However, I have commanded this audience to hear your story from your own mouth. Certain nuances cannot be put down on parchment. Certain insights become clearer when one discusses an event with others. You may begin at the beginning."

Harvey cleared his throat and thought for a few moments, terrified of glancing up into those blood red eyes he felt were boring holes into him.

"As I stated in my report, I gave the Knight Bus driver Ernie the impression that I wanted to go as his guest to the party. Feeling sorry for a young man who seemed to have no friends, he did. We arrived and Miss Lestrange and Mr. Pettigrew were in position in the woods outside the night club entrance.

"We knew that the only person who could cause any trouble as my name wasn't on the guest list was Moody. He was the only one who would be suspicious enough to search deeper.

"So when we stepped up the entrance arch, Pettigrew allowed himself to be seen as a rat. Their attention drawn toward a potential enemy, they waved us in without a second glance.

"I moved around the guests unnoticed, listening to what each group was discussing. Once that giant dolt, Hagrid, was in his cups, I didn't have to snoop around so much. He's a veritable fountain of information when plied with too much liquor.

"At the appointed hour, I asked the mudblood, Granger, to dance and tested her, causing my ousting on schedule. I acted drunkenly remorseful and heartbroken after Ernie and I left, he felt sorry for me and, after a short stern lecture about minding my manners he dropped me off at my flat and left. I wrote out my report and came here at the appointed time."

Snape's black eyes focused keenly on the boy. "And what did you learn?"

"That, as we surmised, Hogwarts will remain open. The entrance we used last year was destroyed. The school will be part of an underground network of safe houses including the one that was used by the Order of the Phoenix last year. It is still under a spell so strong that not even the Commander, who as you know, my Lord, has been there, can reveal it's whereabouts.

"There will be additional classes and teachers focusing on combat and defense. Many of those teachers will be members of the Order. Hagrid mumbled something about Muggles teaching their as well, but I couldn't get more details. He was pretty wasted when he mentioned this, so it could have been nonsense for all the sense it made.

"Everyone is wary, on their guard. They expect an attack at anytime. Yet, they are hopeful. The morale was high, considering.

"Potter was playing the part of the reluctant hero to the hilt. It seems the people think as long as he lives, they will be victorious over my Lord's forces. They speak of Dumbledore as some sort of martyred saint who is stronger in death than he was in life."

"Very, good, Mr. Farfbaum, very good food for thought." Voldemort said musingly. "We will discuss this in further detail later. Now," Harvey felt him lean closer towards him and shuddered. "tell us about Miss Granger."

"Well, as I told you from past experiences with her, she is proud minded. She sees herself as equal to Pure Bloods."

"Yes, yes, we know that." Voldemort said dismissively. "But tell us, where are her sensitivities. What sets her off?"

This made Farfbaum think hard for long time. The Dark Lord and his Commander waited in silence until he found the right words.

"Come to think of it, I did notice a pattern. When I insulted her...she showed offence with words. When I made passes at her...she brushed me off politely. It wasn't until I insulted her friend, Ron, that she hit me..." Harvey looked up at Snape for confirmation.

"I believe his insights are accurate, my Lord." Snape remarked. "Over the years dealing with her, she consistently showed more backbone in defense of her friends or weaker parties.

"She also showed great discomfort if she felt that someone whom she cared about had cause to be angry with her or if her own discomfort caused others grief."

"Oh, Oh," the Dark Lord clapped his hands together. "And how do her friends feel about her?"

"She has very loyal friends." Snape answered. "The males are especially protective of her. I've even seen boys who are normally cowardly, rush to rescue her."

"But she can take care of herself." Harvey added.

"Yes, she does have an uncanny talent to inspire chivalry without playing the _femme fatal_." Snape agreed.

"Even better." Voldemort said positively gleeful. "Under the right circumstances, she could be easily caught and used as bait for a trap when the time is ripe."

"I don't know..." Farfbaum said thoughtfully. A sharp, hissing intake of breath from his master let him know that he was treading on very shaky ground by contradicting his master. "I wish to cause no offence, Lord, but Granger is devilishly clever. She wouldn't fall for anything easily."

"Unfortunately, our young friend is correct." Snape added. "I hate to admit it but she is more quick witted than many of the Pure Bloods I've taught. It really is too bad Granger comes from the wrong bloodlines. If she could have been recruited, she could have been a formidable weapon in our arsenal."

"She still may be, Commander. When the appointed hour arrives, she may prove to be our most formidable weapon against Mr. Potter." Voldemort sat back in his chair. "It gives pause...we shall have to plan this carefully.

"You have served me well, Mr. Farfbaum. The Dark Lord does not forget." slender fingers flicked a wand towards two potion bottles on a small table set off to the side. "Commander Snape has kindly invented a new potion for you. It should be easier on your system," the bottles flew at Harvey, who pluck them out of the air. "The larger bottle contains the main potion. While the size of the dosage is the same, you will only have to take it once every three days. The smaller bottle is the antidote, if an emergency arises."

"Thank you, Master."

Voldemort laughed his high, mirthless laugh, "I dare say your stomach will thank me. You cannot take it for another twelve hours, though. The old potion must be completely out of your system. Please use that time productively. The commander will show you to your room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dementors were bearing down on him, Harry struggled to reach his wand. His right arm was caught on something and he couldn't pull it free. The dementors were getting closer and closer. Soon he would hear is mother's scream, but his arm was stuck.

Soon he would hear Voldemort's high pitch laugh, soon he would hear...

"Harry Potter? Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby implored, tugging on Harry's pajama sleeve. "Forgive Dobby, sir, but the Headmistress wants Harry Potter ready for his meeting with her."

"Dobby?" Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted at the little house elf who pleaded with him.

"Good morning, Mister Harry Potter, sir." Dobby beamed a big toothy grin.

"It is so very good to see you here, sir, and so early in the year! Dobby was especially pleased that the Headmistress allowed Dobby the privilege of making your rooms and chambers ready. And now Dobby is told to wake you up!" he hooked his thumbs around his bright purple suspenders and thrust out his chest, quivering all over with pride.

Harry's brain was still a bit slow at working. His tongue felt as though it has been coated with sour tasting fuzz. His stomach burned. If this was the morning after, Harry decided that it would be a while to do another night before.

"Wha...what time is it?" Harry asked scrubbing his itchy scalp and hoping he had enough time to shower before the meeting.

" 'Tis eight o clock, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Headmistress McGonagall said to get Harry Potter up now so he would not 'act like an Inferi' during the meeting." Dobby giggled behind both hands.

"Thanks, Dobby. Where are the others?"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Wheezy is up already and eating their breakfast in the common room, sir."

"Let them know, I'll be down after a shower, okay?"

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Thank you, Mister Harry Potter, sir," and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy reminded himself not to sneer. Their new guest had information he needed and he was to try to get it with charm and guile. The prisoner must not fear him. He must gain trust and confidences gradually so tales would be told without reservation.

He checked his appearance in the mirror. Being treated as the golden boy, instead of a loser who was sure to fail, had greatly improved his appearance. The dark circles around the eyes were gone, and his face had filled out. Being able to go out in the fresh air and sunshine produced a light tan he rarely had been allowed to sport as a child and his hair was bleached almost as white as his father's. It was nice to be hidden but not really in hiding as he'd expected. But, lord, he had aged. He could pass for someone much older than his seventeen years. Malfoy arched a brow and cocked his head. Considering what he had been though, he didn't look half bad.

He thought himself rather lucky. He believed all bets were off when he couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore. Snape did it for him and then helped him escape. When they got back to base, Draco was sure he and his family would be killed for his failure.

Instead, Snape reminded everyone it was Draco who made it possible to invade the school and reek havoc. That alone was a terrible blow to the Order and the Ministry.

Thanks to his natural ability in Occulmency, enhanced by lessons from his aunt, he convinced every one, even Lord Voldemort, that the only reason he failed was a bad case of nerves and inexperience. The truth was, it wasn't in his heart to commit murder. Now, he was only playing the role of the good junior Death Eater until he could find a way for his mother and him to escape.

For now, he was Voldemort's little pet, given special assignments and privileges.

Snape was tutoring him in all kinds of magic he'd only dreamed of doing. Legalmancy was his favorite. Without anybody knowing it, he could pick up on little things that people were thinking and feeling.

His mother, he learned, was forced into an arranged marriage to his father. There was no real love there. Narcissa was a Pure Blood of the right family. To his father, she was just another beautiful addition to his collection.

This revelation, discovered when he was practicing with her, was no real surprise. Since he'd been a young boy, he knew that the cool politeness between his parents and the icy, cultivated voice his father had used when he insinuated that she and her son never quite lived up to his expectations wasn't normal.

What shocked him was she willingly gave that truth up. She had never before said anything or did anything that would make him feel negatively about his father. Narcissa always encouraged Draco to improve himself so that his father would feel more kindly toward him. She actually was relieved that her beloved son now knew the truth. Draco believed it was the most courageous thing she ever did.

What she did _not_ give up willingly, but he was able to see in that session, was that she adored Severus Snape almost to the point of worship. These feelings became especially strong after the night of the invasion of Hogwarts.

Snape had fulfilled his part of their unbreakable vow and she felt she owed him her very life. She was not _in _love with Snape, but she loved him with a full heart. She also feared that the Dark Lord would find out that she was only going through the motions of loyalty to him to keep her son alive.

When she broke off the connection with her son, she fell at his feet sobbing and begged him not to reveal anything he saw to anyone, especially her sister. If there was anyone that Draco Malfoy loved, it was his mother and her sudden despair frightened him. Holding her quaking body in his arms, he stroked and kissed her long blond hair and vowed he would never reveal her secrets.

He started observing Snape more closely when he was around his mother though. Snape kept his mind too closed at all times for him to catch any stray thoughts or feelings... but subtle actions spoke louder than words.

Around Narcissa, his eyes lost their cold, hard glint. His usually indifferent demeanor and tone of voice became softer and gentler. What Malfoy saw as mere courtesies toward a lady of noble birth, took on a different light.

Snape treated her as if she were delicate crystal that would shatter with rough handling. Draco found himself torn between grudging respect for the man who treated his mother the way she had always deserved and jealousy that Snape had won her affection. He'd never had to share her before.

His aunt was a different story. During her manic phases, Bellatrix dropped her guard and unknowingly became a fountain of information. She loved her sister fiercely. She hated and still suspected Snape. She worshipped Lord Voldemort above anything else.

On the other hand, she was grooming Draco, her nephew, to come into power one day himself. She saw him as rising somehow to equal status with the Dark Lord. There was such a lust for power in Bellatrix that was almost obscene. He felt dirty when he was around her for any length of time.

Lost in thought, he almost forgot about his assignment. He conjured a bouquet of flowers and decorated biscuits and hurried down the hall to the prisoner's gilded cage. At the door of the room, Snape stood waiting for him. He recovered his dignity enough to bow gracefully from the waist.

"Good morning, Commander."

"I almost went looking for you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied coolly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander." Malfoy replied.

Snape touched his wand to the door's lock and said the incantation, "_Alohamora", _and Malfoy entered the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precisely at ten, the three friends knocked on the Headmistress' door. She ushered them in and offered them tea and gingersnaps.

"Thank you for being prompt." she said after she settled in her chair behind the big desk. "We've a great deal to cover and if you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business."

Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her their full intention fairly bursting with curiosity.

"War changes things and we must adapt or be defeated. Changes, radical changes are happening at Hogwarts. I'd like to invite you three to be in on it." she continued. "We will be eliminating certain classes, dividing others, and adding new ones.

"As I told you Harry, I know now what you and Dumbledore were planning. That means you need quite a bit of freedom to come and go as you see fit. You two," and Professor McGonagall indicated Ron and Hermione, "will no doubt need almost the same amount of freedom to act as his seconds.

"Therefore, if you will agree, I have decided to invoke an ancient tradition that has not been practiced for centuries. Advance students, who's families were not of noble birth could continue to study and earn their tuition that they couldn't otherwise afford by teaching OWL level students themselves." she paused to let that sink in then held up her hand to wave off questions.

"Please let me continue. This would put you in equal status with the other staff in the students' and faculty's eyes. Yes, Ron, even Filch. Also, you will be taking classes well above NEWT levels. You three are very gifted or you wouldn't have survived half of the things you've pulled.

"I've no doubt you can handle the heavier course work especially when it involves more practical rather than theoretical teaching. The three other students who fought with you, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom will join you. I believe they earned that honor.

"Mr. Potter can arrange to leave when necessary and be gone for large amounts of time without drawing any suspicions. I only ask that you notify me as to when, where and with whom."

"US? PROFESSORS?" Ron burst. He looked to Harry and Hermione who were equally dumbfounded.

"_Teachers_, Mr. Weasley, not professors. Professor is an earned title granted by education and/or experience. The students will address you as mister or miss." McGonagall clarified.

"But, what would we be teaching?" Hermione asked, looking as is she'd won the lottery.

"You, Miss Granger, will be taking over the OWL level Transfiguration classes. My extra duties do not allow me the time. I will continue teaching the NEWT level students, if there are any. This year, we will have the smallest student population in the history of Hogwarts I'm sad to say.

"Mr. Weasley, Madame Hooch has been recruited by the pros and resigned her position here. You will teach beginning flying and be Head Coach for Quidditch with Mr. Potter as your assistant."

"Brilliant," Ron smiled and reached across Hermione to bump knuckles with Harry. "Naturally, Harry's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right?"

"No, that class has been revised. In doing so, we're breaking a long standing curse and returning two former professors. There are now two new classes. Defense Against Dark Creatures and Defense Against Dark Magic.

"Mr. Lupin has agreed to teach Dark Creatures...he said he found the position ironically appropriate. Mrs. Lupin will teach OWLS level Dark Magic classes and Mr. Moody will teach the NEWTS.

"Mr. Potter, it is my wish that you accept another position that remains vacant." McGonagall leaned forward, resting her arms on her desk, pleading with her eyes for Harry to understand. "Professor Slughorn has reluctantly agreed to remain _if_ we lighten his workload. He will teach Potions to third through seventh years. If you agree, you will be teaching first and second years."

Harry's eyes darkened to the colors of emeralds. Rage and confusion burned from them. He couldn't believe she wanted him to take Snape's position! To work in his office and dungeon, to sleep in his quarters. To be surrounded with so many horrible memories. He couldn't trust himself to speak beyond a very firm, "No."

"I expected your reaction." McGonagall said kindly. "May I explain myself?"

For a moment, Harry was tempted to just walk out and strike out on his own, but he had promised to trust her. He did trust her, so he nodded for her to continue.

"Thank you, Harry." She said with relief. "First of all, you need fewer demands on your time. That's why you can't be expected to teach all of the OWL levels. Most importantly the offices and living quarters of...of the former Potions Master will be at your disposal.

"Only the current Potion's Master may undo the charm that unlocks those two rooms. You will be known as the Potions Master and Professor Slughorn will be known as the Potions Director. That new title and a substantial salary increase convinced Slughorn to cooperate fully.

"Teaching only two classes will leave you with a great deal of time to search the abruptly vacated office and quarters. Hopefully you will find something that can assist you on your quest or can help the Order discover the Death Eaters' plans...Remember, Harry, the former Potions Master left _without taking anything with him." _

Yes, that made sense, thought Harry. If he could find something, how much more satisfying it would be to know he was using Snape's own treachery against him. He hoped, when it happened, Snape would know.

"Alright then," Harry said nodding grimly, "I'll do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a very pretty little girl. Her raven black hair flowed in ringlets down her back almost past her hips. Her fine bone structure gave her the appearance of being much

younger than her eleven years. She had huge violet eyes were fringed with impossibly long lashes and they snapped with anger as they regarded Draco.

"I want to go home, NOW!" a vase she flung at him just missed his ear and shattered on the wall behind him. "I want my WAND!" a portrait of a clown desperately clinging to the side of its frame went sailing though the air next. Draco caught it just before it hit his nose. "I want my DADDY" She rushed at him fists flaying so that he had to drop the clown and bouquet and catch her wrists in his hands. Unable to pummel him she attacked him with her feet. Several of her kicks landed true on his shinbones before he could get her turned around and picked up.

As quickly as he could, he crossed the room and flung her on the four poster bed, wishing desperately he could fling the little brat out the window. She scrambled to the farthest corner of the mattress and huddled there, hugging her knees, eyes now wide with fright, and stared at him. Two huge tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, where's my Daddy?" she implored her lower lip trembling.

Draco sat on a chair next to the bed and rubbed his shins. Though gritted teeth he asked, "If I tell you, will you promise not to attack me like a deranged harpy again?"

Solemnly, she nodded.

"Okay, you father is just fine. He's on a top secret assignment for Gringotts. He couldn't tell you because it is to help fight You Know Who. He wanted you safely hidden here until his return. It shouldn't take too long. But he worried the bad people might find you and use you against him."

She thought awhile and more tears escaped. "Why didn't he say good bye?"

Draco sighed and told her what he'd rehearse with Snape. "It was an emergency. The goblins arranged it all. They made him leave and got you tucked away here at the same time. You know how goblins are."

She nodded, she was very aware of what taskmasters goblins could be.

"Do you like your room?"

She answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, but we lost your wand. If we don't find it, your father will replace it when he returns."

She pressed her eyes into the heels of the palms of her hands.

"If you need anything, a nurse will be here to care for you shortly. She can get you anything you want."

Another shrug. How in the world was Draco going to get any information from her if he couldn't get her to talk.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Julie Fletcher."

"I know," Well, at least it was a start. He gave her a little time to think things over.

"Draco? I heard that name before. Did you go to Hogwarts last year?"

"Yes." he answered hoping she wouldn't remember too much.

Julie looked up at him and whispered, "Were you one of the students that fought those bad people?"

Good, she didn't know the whole story. Malfoy put an upset expression on his face and nodded.

"Oh," Julie exclaimed. "That must have been just awful!"

Malfoy acted as if the subject was to painful to talk about and just nodded.

"Are you going back?" she asked. When he shook his head she added. "My daddy wants me to go back, but I'm kinda scared."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Do you like school?"

"Mostly."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Some."

Patiently, much more patiently that he wanted to be, Draco drew little Julie Fletcher out of her shell. He found out her best subjects were Charms and Astronomy. She hated Defense Against the Dark Arts and "that bad Professor Snape" who made her faint whenever he asked her a question and then made fun of her when she came to. She wanted to make the Quidditch team. She had an enormous crush (gag) on Potter.

Distracted as she was, Julie didn't notice Draco reaching out with his mind. As they chatted he learned much more than she had actually told him, things that would prove very helpful in the future.

Narcissa walked in with a tray that carried a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Malfoy introduced her and explained to Julie that she was her nurse until Mr. Fletcher returned.

Julie drank the pumpkin juice and Narcissa brushed her hair and spoke of how she had always wanted a little girl until the potion hidden in the juice took effect.

"She should sleep at least three days. It will only feel like the night has passed to her." Narcissa explained. "She won't ever be allowed to leave, will she?"

"Probably not. I'll be back to speak with her in three days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relief swept over McGonagall's face. She'd expected Harry to put up a larger struggle.

"Just please tell me I don't have to sleep in his quarters." Harry added in a dull voice.

"Not at all. A full wing has been opened up for members of the Order of the Phoenix on the first floor near the main dungeon stairway. Hogwarts will be the headquarters. You may choose living space there."

"Thanks, Professor." It was now Harry's turn to feel relief.

"Professor," Hermione asked. "You said last night that Hogwarts was part of a network, where are the other safe houses?"

"Since its been decided that you are also full members of the Order of the Phoenix, I can tell you. Hogwarts is the main one. The Black estate will handle the London branch, and the Burrow will act as a way station to handle the overflow and communications. The others are on a need to know list." McGonagall explained. "It seems that the office of secret keeper for No. 12 Grimmauld has fallen to me, Mr. Potter, unless you wish to change that."

Harry shook his head. "You're probably the best secret keeper I could hope for, Professor." He needed to get over there some time soon. He had to find out if Mundungus Fletcher had robbed him blind. He also wanted to see if there was anything of Sirius left behind that he could use as a remembrance.

"I believe that concludes the body of what I wanted to cover with you today." Professor McGonagall said, perusing her notes. "I will now open the floor for any questions I sure you are fairly bursting to ask..."

Before a single question could pop out, they were interrupted by a sharp wrapping knock on the office door.

The Headmistress stood to receive her new guests. "I would say that is the esteemed Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson. I received an owl informing me of their intended visit." She motioned the three new teachers to stand and went to open the door.

Mrs. Longbottom was a formidable woman who always wore an ancient vulture hat and carried a huge red handbag. She bustled into the room followed by a very intimidated Neville who barely glanced at his friends to acknowledge their greetings.

"Minerva, exactly what is this rubbish?" Mrs. Longbottom demanded wave a long piece of parchment in the air.

"It means exactly what it says, Augusta. Mr. Longbottom has been invited to join the staff here as a teaching assistant to Professor Sprout. In exchange, he will be given faculty status, quarters of his own and the privilege of receiving advance training in those subjects in which he has shown a certain aptitude for."

"But, aside from Herbology, his grades have never been that remarkable and you know that Minerva." Mrs. Longbottom wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul.

"Grades do not always reflect talent, Augusta. You know that. Look at how many owls you received about Frank saying he was failing this subject or that." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I don't remember any owls...He always managed to...Be that as it may, my grandson is not ready for advanced classes _or _teaching." Mrs. Longbottom plopped down in the chair Ron had formally occupied.

McGonagall calmly conjured two more chairs and invited the young people to sit. Neville sat next to Harry, looking as if he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Harry remembered the start of last year's term when he overheard the Professor mutter something under her breath about how Neville's grandmother should learn to be proud of the grandson she had instead of wishing for the one she imagined. He tried to catch Neville's eye, give him some sort of encouragement, but Neville continued to stare at his foot as it traced the pattern of the carpet.

Moving back behind her desk, the Headmistress sat very regally, reminding everyone in the room with that silent gesture the power she now held. Folding her hands in her lap, she met Mrs. Longbottom's eyes with an expression she wore when she lectured obstinate students.

"Augusta, your grandson has fought Death Eaters along side his peers and adults without regard to his own safety. Thanks to his courage and quick thinking, lives were saved. Loyalty like that should never go unrewarded and natural talents should never, ever be neglected. Since the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to refuse to do their duty, Hogwarts will step in. We've no gilded badges to hang around the necks of the young men and women who fought so bravely, promoting them to a position of authority and furthering their education is the best alternative we have.

"Secondly, Neville has a kind and gentle heart. He also possesses the patience of a saint. He has a passion for Herbology. Those elements will combine to make him an excellent molder of young minds and he deserves the chance to share that passion with others." McGonagall rose from her chair, no longer the frail little lady whom Harry comforted, but a formidable tower of strength that would tolerate no rebuttals as she finished her speech.

"He will be a huge asset to Hogwarts and I expect him to be a valiant warrior for the cause. If he is willing, he will be put on the roster as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You are doing your grandson a great disservice not seeing all he has grown to be."

"I see your point, Minerva, I really do." Augusta Longbottom said quietly. "But he is still to young. I will permit him to remain as a regular NEWT student. But he cannot be involved with what you want him to be involved with. I...I...can't loose any more family."

McGonagall's voice became more sympathetic. "I can certainly understand how you feel, Augusta. Those nightmares we thought were over are upon us again. One can never know when our loved ones will be called upon to serve our cause or at what age. What we can do is prepare them as best as is possible so they can be assured the best chance of coming out of this unscathed."

Mrs. Longbottom, suddenly looking much older than her actual age, said nothing. Silent tears fell in large tracks down her care worn face.

Harry had always felt sorry for Neville, having his parents alive, yet loosing them to madness had to be worse than his situation. At least with his parents, he could image them in a better place and not still trapped in a personal purgatory of a Death Eater's making.

Now, he also saw the pain it caused Neville's grandmother, seeing her son and his wife suffer so. He watched as she shook her head back and forth as if it were a spell to ward off any more loss.

McGonagall spoke even more gently to her former class mate. "I'm truly sorry, Augusta, but Neville is of age and the choice is not yours to make. We _need_ him, Augusta and I'll watch out for him as best I can. But, the choice, ultimately, is his.

"Well, Neville? Do you accept the honor offered you? You are a young man now and capable of making your own decisions. What do _you_ want?"

Neville stared at McGonagall as if she were an archangel sent with a message from Heaven above. He stood up and squared his shoulders and spoke with a conviction Harry had yet to hear in his voice. It was as if he were a knight of old being sent to seek the Holy Grail. "I do accept your offer, Headmistress. I only pray that I will prove worthy of the honor."

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. I am honored you've accepted the position" McGonagall replied in an equally grave manner. "We will leave and allow you to bid your grandmother farewell in private."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey Farfbaum resumed his route on the Knight Bus. He continued to listen to what gossip the passengers threw around as they rode.

Draco Malfoy continued to befriend Julie Fletcher, learning all he could about her life. All the while, he kept in mind, if he couldn't think of something soon, the eleven year old would never see her twelfth birthday.


	9. Class Preparations

**An: **Thus begins the part of the story I've enjoyed writing the most. The next three chapters were so much fun to write! Hope you enjoy them. Warning: Things will become progressively darker after this before the dawn. To those who wrote reviews, thank you so much! Please keep them coming.

_**Class preparation**_

"Can you believe it? TEACHERS! I can't believe it! TEACHERS! Bloody Teachers!" Ron grabbed Hermione and did a waltz around the hall.

"I understand your exuberance, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called over her shoulder as she walked off with the air of needing to take care of other business. "But kindly refrain from using curse words in the presence of the students."

"Yes, ma'am." Ron said. "We've GOT to celebrate...who's for butterbeers at _The Three Broomsticks_?"

"Ron, we've a million things to do. We have to move into our Quarters, we got lesson plans to write, and you two have got to practice for your Apparition tests this Wednesday!" Hermione said looking suddenly anxious.

Harry, who didn't want to start off their new careers with the usual arguments, decided to play peacemaker (_again_), "Why don't we find our quarters and move our stuff and then to the _Three Broomsticks _for supper. We can celebrate then."

They agreed and when Neville joined them they went to inspect their new homes. Hermione had McGonagall's former quarters, Ron had Madam Hooch's, Harry chose the apartment next to the Lupins and Neville chose one across the hall. They were all the same, a sitting area with a fireplace and small nook off to the side for a study. A small bedroom led off from the study area and the bedroom led to a small bathroom with a shower. All the apartments were barren.

"The Room of Requirement!" Hermione cried and off they ran. Hermione beat the boys and was already pacing and muttering when they caught up.

"We need furniture and decorations to fill our quarters. We need linens and candles and fixtures." she whispered as she crossed her fingers and paced in front of the blank wall opposite the portrait of _Barnabas the Barmy_, "We need plenty of variety to fit each of our styles."

A wide door appeared and when they opened the door their eyes beheld what appeared to be the largest furniture warehouse in the world. The four new staff members spent a happy afternoon 'shopping' and carrying or levitating their things to their new homes.

Before they left for supper, they decided to wash the dust and sweat off with a swim in the Prefects' bathroom. They spent a good hour splashing in the multicolored bubbles and diving over the side when a girl's voice caught their attention.

"Ooo, hi Harry," Moaning Myrtle said with a lewd sort of giggle. "I didn't expect to see you in here so soon. The term doesn't start for two weeks."

Moaning Myrtle flew up from the u-bend of one of the toilets, drifted over to the edge of the pool and pretended to notice the others for the first time. "Why are so many of you here now? Summer's not over yet."

"We're teaching this year, Myrtle. Been doing a bit of moving in," Harry said smiling. He was enjoying himself so much that he really didn't mind even a ghost like Myrtle hanging around. "Come join us."

"You really don't mind?" She smiled coyly and when the others beckoned, she flew up in an arch and dove in, making a huge splash.

"Really, you'd think that a ghost wouldn't be able to do that," Neville sputtered, wiping suds from his eyes.

Myrtle stayed under the water for so long that Ron began to speculate the she might have drowned if she weren't already dead. Hermione started to pace the length of the bath, pushing bubbles aside to see if she could spot her. Suddenly, she popped up in front of Harry with a pouty, disappointed look on her face.

"But, Harry, you have your swim trunks on," Myrtle moaned thoroughly disappointed .

"Well, ah, sure we do. Mixed company you know. Three blokes and _now_ two ladies. Can't really bathe in the all together unless we leave some one out." Harry thought fast, not wanting to upset the temperamental spirit.

"Harry", Myrtle cozied up next to him and batted her lashes. Ron began coughing as if he got a mouth full of water. Neville began to do laps and Hermione found herself suddenly very interested in the scented oils"You weren't in your swim trunks the _last_ time we were here together."

Ron dunked himself and Hermione was biting her lower lip very hard; Neville decided to just keep swimming. Harry scooted a few inches away from Myrtle to regain his personal space.

"I thought I would be alone that night, if you remember. You surprised me." As the ghost giggled, Harry looked over toward his supposedly best friends for help and found none. "I'm glad you did now, because you really helped me a lot."

Myrtle giggled coquettishly and sidled even closer to Harry. Hermione decided to have pity on Harry.

"Myrtle, did you know that there's going to be a wedding at Hogwarts next weekend?" she asked her innocently.

Still gazing hungrily at Harry, she offhandedly replied, "Really?"

"Oh yes, Ron's brother Bill is getting married to a girl who attended Beauxbatons. Her name is Fleur Delacour. They decided to move their wedding to Hogwarts since that's where they met each other." Hermione continued. "Maybe you would like to attend. I understand it will be held near the lake and Nearly Headless Nick is planning to come."

"Would you really like me to come?" Myrtle said to Harry, as if he were the one who had spoken.

"Sure, the more the merrier?" Harry said, standing up and backing away.

Ron sniggered, "Maybe you'll catch the bouquet."

In a flash, Myrtle quit her pursuit of Harry and appeared in Ron's face, furious.

"Oh sure, watch Myrtle try and catch the bouquet and laugh as it sails through her! No man for Myrtle! No wedding for a ghost!" She yelled. Then, with a earsplitting wail, she flew out of the bath and into the toilet and with another loud splash she was gone.

When Harry went to his place to change, he noticed that house-elves had been busy putting finishing touches here and there. A cozy fire was waiting in front of his new leather sofa. A warm patchwork quilt was draped over its back and a hot cup of tea was waiting for him on a small end table.

He sipped on the tea as he got ready and just before he left, he dashed off a quick note of thanks to Dobby and anyone else who'd helped him. Looking around, he thought he could get very used to a place of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At _The Three Broomsticks _the four ate and talked of plans for the rest of the summer. Wednesday was taken up for the men with the Apparition test. Saturday was the wedding. The rest of the time should be devoted to figuring out lesson plans and searching through Snape's things.

Harry still wanted to take at the following Sunday and Monday to go to Grodric's Hollow and visit his parents' grave. Neville wondered when he could get together with Professor Sprout and find out what his duties were. Hermione wanted to read up on teaching methods for adolescents. Ron wondered how many first years had even sat on a broomstick before.

They began speculating about the advanced classes they would be taking themselves when a huge, friendly man walked over and stood by their table. They invited Hagrid to join them. Madame Rosemerta came over with a jug of mead and five glasses.

"My treat," Hagrid explained. "To toast the four newest members of the Hogwarts staff! I'm so proud of you all, I'm fairly bursting."

"Are you still teaching this year, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

" 'Course I am. Say, you haven't seen me new place. You've got'ter stop over tomorrow so's I can give ye the grand tour! Professor McGonagall made sure it was built real nice. Much bigger! Indoor stables and all" Hagrid beamed.

"Of course, we'd love to see it," Hermione assured him. "How's Grawp?"

Hagrid's chest expanded and his eyes danced as he told them proudly, "Ah, he's gittin on fine, jus' fine. He keeps is cave neat and tidy. He's gettin' ter like vegetables. He now knows that centaurs aren't toys and he mustn't pick them up to play with. Beaky loves it when he uses one finger to scratch between his wings. And he can put together four or five words to make a sentence."

"That's really great, Hagrid" Harry said. "He hasn't hurt Buck...I mean Witherwings has he? I mean accidentally of course."

"Nah, Why, he's gentle as a lamb wi' him. Not 'tall what like what he used to be." Hagrid boasted. "He's come a long way in such a short time. Pretty soon, he'll be ready to introduce him to the school. But I got 'ter wait 'til Professor McGonagall says it's alright."

"I'm sure that's for the best, Hagrid." Hermione said. "After all there are still those with ridiculous prejudices. You wouldn't want to cause a panic, they might scare Grawp."

"Sad but true," Hagrid nodded. "Well, got 'ter go. There's a Wizard's poker tournament upstairs and I don't want 'ter be late to buy in. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione be seein' you tomorrow for tea. Oh, and if the Lupins are here, tell them their invited too. I've something special to show Remus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning after dreaming about a bunch of students in his first Potions class who had turned into miniature trolls and were throwing the contents of their cauldrons at him.

At first he didn't know where he was. He just knew that he couldn't move because something was weighing his feet down. Sitting up, he saw a mountain of packages which started at the foot of his bed and covered it up to his knees.

Pulling himself free, he climbed out and threw on his robe and reached for his glasses. Next to them was a note.

**Dear Mister Harry Potter, Sir:**

**Thank you for the thank you note. You are most generous and kind. You forgot your birthday presents from your party upstairs. Have a nice day. Dobby**

Harry, who'd never received a decent birthday present in his life before his tenth, was overwhelmed. He hadn't really notice them in the Gryffindor common room with every thing else going on and had forgotten about them completely once he moved downstairs.

He was spared the task of opening them on his own when Ron burst into the front door calling, "OY, Mate. Everyone's waiting to eat breakfast, you out of the rack yet?"

"I'm in here," Harry called, throwing on a pair of jeans and tee shirt.

Ron popped his head in, "You decent? Blimey! I didn't realize how much bag you looted. You'll be opening those all day! Want some help? I'll take the duplicates!"

Harry grinned, "It can wait 'til after breakfast. I'll announce anyone who helps can split the booty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it was, Professor Sprout had arrived and took charge of Neville, The Lupins weren't expected for a couple of hours, and Hagrid had mums to plant around the entrance to welcome the students back. That left Ron and Hermione to help Harry go through his mountain of presents.

"I don't even know half of these people!" he exclaimed as they sorted the packages according to size.

"Well, we'd better get this over with." Hermione said, rolling up her sleeves. She had thought to bring a load of parchment and a dictation quill that would save Harry a huge case of writers cramp scrawling out individual thank you notes.

There were presents from special people and Harry opened those first. A huge, hand knitted afghan was from the Weasleys. Ginny sent him a billfold photo of the two of them and a dragon fang earring for when he could change out his stud with a note to be sure to wear it around her mom.

The Weasley twins gave him a huge assortment of joke gifts and an assortment to items from their _Wicked_ clothing line. Moody gave him a foe-glass mirror and a huge sneak-o-scope. Hermione presented Harry an all weather traveling cloak that would keep him warm in the cold, cool in the heat and dry in the rain.

Ron's gift was a practice snitch that went flying around the room the second the box was opened. Hagrid, who knew what Harry would be teaching, sent him a bunch of unicorn hair and assorted herbs and roots he'd foraged himself from the forest all stored and labeled in apothecary jars that fit into a large, velvet lined chest. The faculty and staff, (including Dobby) gifted him with a new Book of Shadows, to fill in his own unique spells as he discovered them, a blank grade book, and the academic robe that was the required uniform of the teachers at Hogwarts. Lastly, Oliver Wood sent him a deluxe, professional broom servicing kit with an oak case.

The trio moved next to the pile from people he barely knew or didn't know at all.

Harry recognized Scrimegeour's present as it was still in the original wrapping from when Percy sent it to him. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open it. It was a standard tourist souvenir snow globe of the _Fountain of Magical Brethren. _They sold for three sickles at the gift shop.

Tossing it over his shoulder, Harry continued to attack the pile while Hermione dictated the thank you notes and Ron fed the wrappings into the fireplace. There were several donations in Harry's name to either Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. A note came with Gilderoy Lockhart's first edition of his latest book, Foray Through the Fog, that said he didn't remember why he had to send it, but figured Harry must be a huge fan and deserved it.

A large pile was growing of photos in assorted frames of girls and women of all ages. Each contained a "call me" message and included a floo-number. He got several standard broom servicing kits that Harry handed to Ron to pass out to his students as they got brooms of their own. There were several robes of all styles and colors that he and Ron picked over before dumping the rest in a charity box. They opened several assorted key chains and watches, jewelry and amulets, not to mention unmentionables. Most either went into the fire or in the box.

The Lupins stopped over during a break in moving their things in. Remus laughed at the growing stack of fan photos. Tonks picked out a couple of things from the box for her hubby.

"Hey, Harry," Tonks suggested. "Don't throw away all those frames with the photos. Hermione can use them in her Transfiguration class. The students can turn them into all kinds of things like owl cages and jewelry boxes as Christmas presents for their folks."

"Good idea, Tonks", Hermione said. "I just read that craft projects are very intellectually stimulating to the ten through thirteen year old age group. Thanks."

"Here's another one for the kiddies." Harry stood up, holding the last present. It was the standard desk photo sized box.

Harry tore off the wrapping and opened the white cardboard box, fully expecting yet another teenage girl or desperately lonely middle aged woman smiling up at him. Suddenly, his face became very pale and he swayed unsteadily, the picture clattered to the floor.

"What in the world?" Remus rushed over to him to help him sit down.

"I don't think Hermione wants to give that one to her students." Harry said shakily then clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to his bathroom. Ron made to follow but stopped and looked helplessly at Remus when the muffled sound of retching came through the closed door.

Hermione picked up the photo and looked at it. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. "How cruel!" She said and handed the picture over to Remus.

"I don't believe it." He whispered as Tonks and Ron came over to look.

The photo was encased in a silver frame crafted of writhing serpents. The picture itself was a very ordinary bungalow on an ordinary street. It was the residence of James and Lilly Potter. There was a great flash of green and the house exploded. A second later the house had righted itself only to be obliterated over and over again.

Tonks went to the door and knocked softly. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry opened the door, his very white face glistening with sweat. "Yeah, listen, could you give me some time alone. I'll meet you at Hagrid's this afternoon."

Remus nodded his head at the vile picture. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Destroy it. I don't care how." Harry glared. "No wait."

He strode over to Remus and angrily grabbed it out of his hand. He stared down at it full of hate.

"_Reveal your secret." _He said in parseltongue and tapped it hard with his wand. Nothing happened. _"Who sent you?"_ he tried again.

This time the serpents began writhing around the picture of the exploding house. To everyone's horror they began hissing loudly.

"You'd better give this to Moody. Tell him his inspectors missed one." Harry said in a strangely calm tone.

"What did it say?" Ron asked, turning rather pale himself.

Harry regarded each of them before speaking.

"It said, 'You know who.'"


	10. Hagrids New Hut

**AN: **I know I'm submitting a lot, but like I said this monster has grown and I want to catch up a bit. Enjoy! Review!

**Hagrid's New Hut**

"POTTER, stay right there!"

Harry was running across the main hall, hoping to make it out the door before any one caught him. He just wanted to get to Hagrid's hut and forget about the morning's unpleasant surprise. Coming to a halt he sighed and dropped his head in resignation. Moody half limped, half ran up to him with Professor McGonagall scurrying behind.

"Let me apologize for letting that monstrosity get by me. No, wait, let me finish. I was looking for jinxes, hexes, and booby traps. Because it contained none of those, I wasn't suspicious.

"This was obviously planted to cause fear and emotional pain, to demoralize you or cause you to act rashly. It was not intended to cause physical harm. SO...ah," Moody toned down his usually booming voice to a gentler growl and gripped Harry's shoulder, "So don't let it, alright. Just don't you let it!"

"I won't, Sir. Thanks." Harry replied grateful not to hear another 'constant vigilance' speech.

"Are you sure you're quite alright, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said in a worried matronly way. "That must have been a terrible blow!"

"Yeah, it was, Professor, but I'm okay now. Thank heaven that I wasn't alone when I opened it. I had a roomful of friends and that made all the difference." Harry was surprised to hear the truth of what he was saying. All those times he wanted to be left to himself were really the very times he needed friends the most.

"I'm relieved to hear it." McGonagall patted his shoulder. "Remember if you ever need anything..."

"I will, Professor. Thank you." Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable under his older compatriots worried scrutiny. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see Hagrid's new home. Oh, and Sir?"

"You may call me Alistor when there are no students around."

"Alistor, thank you for the foe-glass and sneak-a-scope. They meant a lot."

Moody coughed and sputtered and managed to get out, "Quite all right. Well, then, off you go."

Harry didn't wait for a second urging, he was out the door and sprinting before they could blink an eye.

Hagrid's hut looked very much the same on the outside. Same plastered white walls, same thatched roof and same kitchen garden growing off to the side. When he stepped inside, it was a completely different story.

The place was set up much like his own apartment only at least three times bigger. Hagrid actually had room to move around. It smelled of fresh cut wood, paint and plaster. Sitting around the gargantuan table were Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Lupins drinking tea from brand new giant sized china.

"What do ya think of me new digs, eh Harry?" Hagrid beamed.

"Brilliant, Hagrid, really brilliant." Harry said in awe and accepted the cup Hagrid offered.

"I waited on purpose t' show the rest of the place 'til you got 'ere." Hagrid grinned bouncing on his heels with excitement.

Sensing Hagrid couldn't stand waiting much longer, they hurried through their tea and let him know they too couldn't wait another second. Like a child on Christmas day, Hagrid ushered them through what would have been his back door in the old hut.

There was genuine oohs and ahs as his guests gazed around the new stables. There were six stall's of various sizes. The chickens' laying boxes were lined up near the rear exit. To the left of the entrance, was a first aid station for injured animals.

Hermione hugged Hagrid around his great middle. "This place is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't believe it meself. Meaning no disrespect to the memory of Dumbledore, but I've needed a place like this for a long, long time. That Professor McGonagall is a grand lady, a grand lady."

"I suppose this means you'll be bringing in a lot of new 'interesting creatures'" Ron said a little fearfully.

"Nah, Professor McGonagall wants me to stick to the critters on the OWL an NEWT tests until things settle down. Can't say I blame her. She's got more than enough on her plate t' deal with. She don't need no nervous parents breathing down her neck about what type of animals her kids are exposed to. I might pick up a pet or two for meself though.

"Speakin' o' nervous parents, I've got somethin' t' show ya, Perfesser Lupin."

Hagrid led the group toward one of the largest stalls. He opened the gate with a "TA DA!" and everyone peered in. In the far corner of the stall was a very large dog kennel. Inside the kennel was a bowl for food and water, a thick patchwork quilt, and assorted rubber toys.

Lupin stared at the kennel, one eyebrow raised very high, and in a controlled slow drawl, said, "I take it that this is _not_ for Fang."

"No" Hagrid said as if he were handing Lupin a big bouquet of flowers. "This is in case o' emergency. You said last time was that one reason you left your position here was that you were scared that you might not be able to get your potion on time to keep you gentle-like. If that's the case, ye can come here!"

"It's perfect, Hagrid. Really it is!" Tonks recovered first. Her new husband was still speechless. "It's a real load off our minds. At least mine anyway. Remus almost didn't take the position this year because of that same fear for the safety of the students. If it weren't necessary for the cause, he would have turned it down flat. You are just the best." She punctuated her remarks with a bear hug around Hagrid's lower arm.

"Are, are...those..._chew _toys?" Lupin asked, still trying to take in the view. The others were having fits trying to keep straight faces.

"Yup" Hagrid blithely went on, as yet unaware of the lack of enthusiasm from his werewolf friend. "I want you to feel at home and have a good time if you ever need ter stay the night."

"Right, and a _squeaky toy_, will make me feel at home in a _dog_ kennel."

"Well, not now o' 'course. But when you change, ye might try biting them instead o' yerself."

Lupin slapped his hand to his forehead and left it there a moment. "Rubeus, listen, I'm sorry. What you did was probably the kindest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. It's just my stupid pride living with my usually very human ego that didn't allow me to admit it. Thank you, very much. It's a wonderful surprise, really it is."

Hagrid was all smiles again and bent over, picked up a box that sat next to the kennel which he handed to Tonks. "It was explained to me that even with the potion yer better half still turns into a wolf, he's just all tame and don't bite. Find out which one of these here toys and chews are his favorites and you can bring 'em with him if he ever has to visit during that time o' the month."

Tonks' head hung low over the box, her shoulders shaking violently. When she looked up into Hagrid's hopeful face, she was chewing furiously on her lip and tears of mirth were streaming down her face. After several gulps of air, she choked out a thank you to Hagrid, made her farewells and ran out the door.

Hagrid, thinking the tears were of gratitude instead of suppressed laughter, wiped his own big black eyes with a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and sighed. "She needn't of gone on so. I was just lookin out for me friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, here are my teaching notes for first and second years." Slughorn handed Harry a stack of rolled parchments. "I don't have a teacher's manual since this is just old hat to me. Remus found all of, well, all of Severus' manuals in the D. A. office. I think he moved those and everything else into ah, Severus' quarters since you unlocked the door. I know you'd rather not use them, but you'll really need those."

Harry shuddered. The last thing he wanted to do was paw through Snape's smarmy things just now. But if he was going to teach, he knew he needed to know how to do it right.

"First years are a bit twitchy," Slughorn went on. "Half of them are sure they won't ever need to know any of this potion stuff. They think all they have to do is visit the apothecary and pick up what they need.

"The other students, I divide into two groups, the first have seen or heard of accidents with potion making and are dead scared of it and the other are just itching to learn how to brew poisons or love potions they can slip to their friends and enemies."

"I think I was in the first group, but I really didn't have a clue about anything." Harry admitted.

"It's too bad your mother didn't raise you. With your natural talents you've inherited, I wish she could have been your first teacher." Slughorn loved to reminisce about his star pupil. He reached for another piece of crystallized pineapple Harry had remembered to bring him to butter him up. "By now you would have known more than any teacher could have taught you."

"Yeah," Harry was tired of the way Slughorn would talk of his mother as if she were a pet hen that consistently won blue ribbons at the county fair. Flattery always worked with the old man. "I just wish I knew how to make it fun. I never thought of Potions class as fun until I took the class from you last year."

"Well, thank you, my boy, you were a delight to have in class, I must say. The trick is to start out with something fun and easy the very first class. Slog through a couple of required potions and then throw in something fun again. I always find that even the first years get excited if you have a contest. Throw in a potion from NEWT level that has to brew most of the year, like the _Felix Felicis_. Closely supervise their making it with the promise that if at the end of the year, it turns out right, they can all share the finished product and earn extra points for their house."

"That is a good idea, Professor, but what do you think I should start out with?" Harry asked. Snape never let them make fun potions.

"Oh, there are all kinds. My notes, and of course the teaching manuals will help." Slughorn waved at him dismissively. "Now off, young teacher in training! I really must get to unpacking myself. We'll meet again before the term starts when I've plenty of time to devote to you. I believe Remus is still in Severus' quarters. He'll be more than willing to help you find what you need."

Slughorn settled back in his chair and sighed contentedly. He folded his hands across his large belly and looked as if he was preparing for a nap rather than do unpacking.

Harry slowly climbed down the stairs to the level equal to the entrance to the dungeon entrance. The door to Snape's old quarters was open and some one was definitely in there. Harry's heart began to pound and a knot in his stomach was pulling tighter with each step he took.

"Remus?" he called out a couple of steps away from the door.

"Harry? I was hoping you'd show up. I've packed a couple of boxes with things you'll need in here." Lupin called back "You can take them with you after we've made a quick look around to see if anything sticks out."

Harry took a deep breath and chided himself for being a coward. It was just a room after all. He peered around the door and saw Remus rummaging through a box sitting on a blood red leather chair in front of the fireplace. The decor was all red and black. Even though it was brightly lit, the room seemed to absorbed light rather than reflected it. Remus looked as if he was several feet away instead of just the couple of steps Harry knew to be the true distance.

Harry stepped across the threshold and a lot of things happened at once. His heart began to beat at such an alarming rate, it felt as if it was going to pound though his chest. He felt as if the floor began shifting and spinning. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His breathing couldn't keep up with his body's demand for oxygen. He knew he would die if he stayed one moment longer in the enemy's lair. He turned and bolted for the hall.

Out in the hall, the world began to right once more. Leaning over with his hands on his knees, he sucked in great lung-fulls of fresh air. His heart began slowing down and his chest didn't hurt so much.

Lupin was suddenly standing in front of him, encouraging Harry to slow his breathing and relax.

"There's a hex on that place," Harry gasped. "I can't go in there. The room recognized me and repelled me."

"Harry, listen to me very carefully. There is no spell repelling you." Lupin said kindly. "What you experienced was purely physical. There is no hex. You're having an anxiety attack. If you don't conquer it, it could turn into a very real phobia."

"I can't...no way...I can't go back there. You don't understand, what ever is in there wants to kill me." Harry said, the symptoms returning at the thought of even trying to look through the door.

"Nothing wants to kill you," Remus said. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Just concentrate on slow, deep breaths."

Harry tried, keeping his eyes tight shut as if to block the spell that Remus was obviously immune to. He heard Lupin run in the room, fumble through some vials and run out again.

"Here, Harry, take a small swallow of this. That's right. Give it a minute to work. I can't give you much more, its highly addictive."

Harry's head cleared and he felt much better. He could straighten up and relax.

"What was that stuff? I feel great." Harry allowed the relief to wash over his entire being.

"It's Calming potion." Lupin explained. "Don't get used to it, as I said, its very addictive, but I need you clear headed now. You can go back in and not feel a bit anxious. Come on, there's a good lad."

Harry walked back into the room, it didn't look any more cheerful, but at least he was okay. Around the study were shelves and shelves of books. Adorning the walls were the usual gross samples of pickled body parts of assorted animals . Lupin eyed him with concern.

"Alright then? Good. Let's explore the inner sanctum."

Harry stepped into the bed chamber. There were gory pictures on the wall, both wizard and mundane. The one over the black wood bed caught his eye. It was obviously a portrait painted by a Muggle, as there was no motion in the painting itself, but it was captivating none the less.

He remembered seeing reproductions of the original in Muggle textbooks when he was younger and in 'normal' school. It was a horrible scene of men being thrown down in the Pit of Hell. They writhed naked, thrown into the Lake of Fire. Lucifer and his demons were ready, pitchforks in hand, waiting to torture the unfortunate damned. Snape must have really been inspired to have sweet dreams in this place, Harry thought.

Together, Harry and Lupin searched for hidden doors and storage and could find nothing of outstanding significance. They returned to the boxes Lupin had sorted. In it, Harry found the teachers manuals for first and second years. There were copious notes, in Snape's elegant cramped script, about tips and shortcuts for achieving perfect results.

It made Harry wonder if Snape shared those tips with favored Slytherins to enhance their grades. It definitely reminded him of the _Half Blood Prince_ text book. As soon as he could, he also retrieved that text still safely hidden in the Room of Requirement hoping to glean something that could help either to find and destroy the Horcruxes or to figure out the enemy's next move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made sure Ron was the first one through the door of the Burrow after the Apparition test.

"Mum? Mum? We passed!" Ron's exuberant voice echoed through the house as he and Harry bounded through the door.

Mrs. Weasley ran to meet her youngest son with hugs and kisses.

"See, I told you if you'd quit worrying about it and just go for it, you'd be just fine. Hello, Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley planted a matronly kiss on Harry's cheek. "I can't believe how fast time has flown, I feel like only yesterday I was seeing you two off at platform nine and three-quarters and now, apparating, teaching," she hugged both boys at the same time. "You make a body proud."

"Before you know it one of us will make you a grandmother." Ron laughed.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley, Leave that to Bill. _You_ take your time. Hear me? You too, Harry."

"Yes, Mum" both boys said in chorus.

"Ron, could you go to the kitchen and put on the kettle for tea? Harry and I need to talk alone," Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly serious.

Ron shrugged and headed for the kitchen, throwing a 'you're in for it now' look at Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Dear," Mrs. Weasley dug a folded note from the pocket of her robes. "I got a letter from Minerva today. I think you know the contents."

"Yeah, she talked to me the other day." Harry said remembering the long uncomfortable conversation.

Professor McGonagall called him to her office to discuss Ginny and his relationship. Ginny was still an underage student and he was now a teacher. She didn't want them to break up but made it clear they had to be very careful at the school and in Hogsmeade. No displays of physical affection either inside the school or on the grounds. Ginny was not allowed to go to his quarters without a companion at least twenty years old. And, since gossip was usually malicious about such things, they should be very reserved at Hogsmeade as well.

"She's right, you know," Mrs. Weasley said. "Gossip spreading among teens can make the _Dailey Prophet_ look like a facts sheet."

"I know, and Ginny would got the worst of it." Harry said, taking Mrs. Weasley's free hand and giving it a squeeze. "Do you want me to break up with her?"

"Heavens no!" she said and returned the squeeze. "Just please, listen to Minerva and follow her rules. I just told Ginny. I expected the usual explosion. Don't know where that girl gets her temper. All she did was nod and go outside with the excuse that she wanted to flush out some garden gnomes."

"She must really be upset." Harry sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He started toward the back of the house that led out to the garden and stopped. "I tried to cool things down this spring, for her safety. I was afraid that being my girl would make her a target."

"Harry, Dear, listen to me. We are _all _targets. Even if you weren't the _Boy Who Lived_, we still wouldn't bow to Vold...that vile man's demands. Ginny is in no more danger now because she cares for you. Everyone who is good and decent is in danger, remember that." Mrs. Weasley smiled ruefully. "I think she may be a bit safer with you as her champion. Now go talk to the girl; get her to come in for a spot of tea."

Harry stepped out into the sunshine and spotted Ginny on the hunt for gnomes. The bright sun glinted off her hair turning it to a fiery copper that took Harry's breath away. He vowed he would protect her from any harm whether it was Voldemort or others' gossip. Heaven help anyone who tried to hurt her.

Ginny caught a gnome and swung it violently around in circles over her head. In a blink of an eye, she threw it with such force at Harry that he barely caught it before it collided with his own forehead. Deftly, he tossed it into the road were it stumbled, lost, looking for its home. Ginny began walking toward him with angry, determined steps.

"I said, _keep_ the hair and loose the _beard._" she shouted, her eyes gleaming fiercely.

"The hair comes back for the wedding. But with milady's permission, I'd like to keep the beard awhile longer, just to see what it looks like all filled in." Harry hugged her and winced as her arms wrapped around him so tight they squeezed his ribs.

"If your face gets to furry, I won't be kissing you at Hogwarts or anywhere else." she warned. "It'd be like kissing Fang."

"It'd never feel like kissing Fang...I don't drool that much." Harry chuckled softly. "McGonagall's right, you know."

Ginny looked up at him, still angry. "I know, but I don't have to like it."

"We'll find a way. It will be our own private adventure." Harry assured her. "We don't have to worry about it 'til school starts anyway. And, we're not at school now."

Ginny smiled and reached up to give him a kiss that would last them until Christmas break.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Panties for Puckers

**AN:** Despite the title, this chapter is not rated any higher than PG-13. I promise.

_**Panties for Puckers**_

Harry tried to keep his mind on the faculty meeting he was attending, but found his thoughts drifting. There was so much to do to before the start of school. The wedding party was arriving today, the rehearsal was Friday (he didn't have anything to do with it, but Ginny would be involved)and the bachelor party, the wedding took up all day Saturday, Sunday, he would be leaving for Grodric's Hollow and wouldn't return until Monday afternoon, Tuesday was a meeting of the Order at no. 12 Grimmwald Place, then there were the lesson plans...

"If Mister Potter would care to join the rest of us," the Headmistress' raised voice penetrated his thoughts. "he could share with us his plans for the first week of class."

Embarrassed, Harry rose to his feet. "Ungh, survive?" That brought chuckles from several people around the table. Even the corners of McGonagall's mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. "No, seriously. I just planned to tackle the first couple of chapters in texts one and two. Try to make it a bit of fun, catch the students' interest, you know?" Slughorn winked at him and he smiled back. "Maybe start a year long project as well."

Madam Pomfrey spoke up, "Just tell me what you're planning to do and I'll have the remedies on hand."

McGonagall nodded her approval and he sat back down with a sigh of relief. It was Neville's turn next. He looked very nervous and was sweating slightly.

"Well, I and Professor Sprout, er, that is, Professor Sprout and I talked. We thought that this year we would get out of the greenhouse more and, well, explore the flora around Hogwarts. I mean, we have a wealth of very useful plants all around right here, not to mention dangerous ones that should be avoided. I...we...thought that it would be good for the students to be able to recognize them in their natural habitat."

Quickly, Neville sat down, scarlet faced. For a moment, everyone stared at him. With the exception of perhaps Professor Sprout, they had never heard Neville string so many words together at the same time before.

"Excellent plan, Mister Longbottom." McGonagall said. "Now a word to the wise. I cannot stress to our apprentice teachers the importance of keeping a sense of authority with the students even though you want them to enjoy the subjects. Try to be their friend and you've lost the ability to teach. They'll use it to their advantage and toward your nervous breakdown"

Appreciative nods and smiles went around the table from the more experienced staff. McGonagall signaled once again for their attention.

"It is time to introduce three of our newest members to our faculty. I'd like to introduce my grandniece, Clarissa McGonagall. I found with my added duties I needed an assistant. Clarissa needed an internship to further her career. She graciously accepted the position to help her old auntie and I'm sure she will be an invaluable addition to our staff."

Clarissa stood to polite applause. She was thin and willowy with dark auburn hair. She didn't look much older than Harry and his friends. Her green eyes looked down as she blushed slightly at the scrutiny. She had two deep dimples that enhanced her shy smile prettily.

"I know that the addition of these next two instructors have caused a bit of alarm and wagging tongues. In these troubled times, we must look to all venues open to us that might help us prepare our children to fight the evil that seeks to threaten the very fabric of our world. I am quite sure that you will do what you can to make them feel at home.

"Even though they themselves are not witches, they are very comfortable in the wizarding world. It is the hope of the governors that they can add skills to the students repertoire that will catch the enemy off guard. Any staff wishing to participate in these classes as they find the time are highly encouraged to do so. By the way, all Aurors, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger are _required_ to attend.

Most of the staff looked interested. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid looked as if they couldn't wait to drop in on these strange, new classes. A couple looked a bit dubious. Professor Trelawney rolled her eyes dramatically and raised them to the ceiling before hiccoughing in the tipsy way that had become her habit.

"Morgaine McPonndeer will be teaching a class in meditation and concentration enhancement. It is hoped these classes will assist us to be able to be more focused while casting complicated spells and to keep or heads in battle. It may also allow students to improve their divination skills by _unclouding the inner eye._"

Morgaine stood and nodding greetings, ignoring the derisive snort from Trelawney. She had raven black hair and black eyes that looked as though she could see into one's very soul. Still, Harry thought, she had a kind face. When she sat down, the Headmistress spoke again.

"Colleen O'Brawlien will be teaching hand to hand combat without magic. It should help us become more coordinated when we do fight with magic and should the need arise, capable of defending ourselves in ways that don't require a wand or the casting of spells"

Colleen rose to receive her welcome. Harry couldn't believe that anyone that tiny could win over anyone in physical combat. She was almost as short as Flitwick. Her round face had a big friendly smile and was framed with long, blonde hair. Her large sapphire blue eyes sparked in a mischievous sort of way. Dedicated to Ginny as he was, Harry couldn't help but notice she had curves in all the right places. There were going to be a lot of boys with crushes mooning about her.

"I'm sure every one is relieved to note that things are a bit more quiet around here than usual. It seems that Peeves is still in mourning. While I wish no being such despair, I can only hope he chooses to remain silent a bit longer. The Bloody Baron has consulted with me and said that the ghosts have elected to not appear out in the open until the war is over as well. They feel that their presence may remind too many students of lost loved ones and they wish to spare them that pain.

"Last on the agenda...security. Mr. Filch, I am still counting on you and the always bright-eyed Mrs. Norris to keep look out for miscreant students. Kindly remember that these four-," she indicated Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. "- no longer fit in that category." Filch looked down and nodded appearing as if a prize had been snatched from his grasp.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt and Gladys Mimbledowne will be here on a permanent basis in an agreement with the Department of Aurors at the Ministry to provide security from outside sources. They will also be conducting one or two of the special advanced classes as time permits.

"One last announcement, and then we'll adjourn. William Weasley and Fleur Delacour have moved their impending nuptials from the Weasley home to Hogwarts. They would like me to inform you that we are all invited to celebrate their happy day. It is scheduled for sunset, this Saturday. On a related note, Friday evening, after supper, there will be a Bachelor party at the Lupin quarters and the Bachelorette festivities are in Miss Granger's apartment. Again you are all invited to attend.

"Now, if there is nothing else?" The Headmistress scanned everyone to make sure they knew they could speak up if they wanted to, then picked up her gavel and pounded it twice. "Meeting adjourned."

Everybody stood up, gathered their books and papers and began talking at once. Harry stretched until every bone in his back popped. He sincerely hoped all faculty meetings didn't last this long. His stretch was suddenly interrupted by someone grabbing his wand from his jeans pocket. Whipping around to confront the thief, he found himself nose to partial nose with Mad-Eye.

"Where's your walking stick, boy?" Mad-Eye asked, his magical eye scanning him up and down. "What did I tell you about keeping your wand out of your back pocket?"

"Sorry, Alistor," Harry said. "The stick is cool and all, but it's not very practical for everyday. The pocket's just more convenient when I'm not wearing robes."

Moody snorted, "Convenient maybe, but not safe. Remember that next time your wand falls out of your pants and rolls under the stall to be snatched up by Merlin knows who next time you're sitting on the lou."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, retrieving his wand. "I will keep that in mind."

"See that you do." Moody growled and stomped out.

"Mr. Potter, would you stay a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I need a private word with you."

"Alright, Professor," Harry said and began to help her straight up her office as the others filed out.

"Thank you for staying," McGonagall said as she transformed the large staff table into a fern stand and moved it back to its corner. "Since the Weasleys will be here this afternoon, I just wanted to let you know that the prohibition of public affection does not apply for another week. Please enjoy yourself...ah...within reason."

"Thanks." Harry saw she wanted to say more. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, could you spare an hour or two? I've found a memory in Albus' collection that might interest to you. It's from your father's fifth year here at Hogwarts."

Harry's heart leapt at the chance to see a part of his fathers life. The troubled look on McGonagall's face made him hesitate.

"Does it involve Snape?" He asked.

"He is mentioned. But, no, it doesn't involve him. But, Voldemort is in it."

"I don't know if I'm ready to face things like that today. I mean I know I have to. But I had this experience in Snape's quarters..."

"Remus told me and I can understand you trepidation. I wouldn't ask you if I thought it would cause you further distress." McGonagall lifted the pensive from its shelf and placed it on her desk. "If you're not ready, you're not ready; I can accept that. If you want to try, I'll go with you."

"Well," Harry took a deep breath. "I don't suppose putting it off will make it easier."

"There's a good lad." McGonagall smiled encouragingly. She opened a drawer in her desk and rummaged through its contents. "Ah, here it is." Carefully, she drew a silver filament from the crystal vial with her wand and placed it in the swirling material inside the pensive. She held her hand out to him. When he placed his hand in hers, she gave a reassuring squeeze. Together they bent over the pensive until the light filled their minds and gave the sensation of freefalling down, down, to land in the hall in front of the Fat Lady.

_"Rotten Gobstones_." James Potter spoke the password and then cursed. "I forgot my Astrology book in the Great Hall! Look Moony, take the rest of my stuff and toss it on our table. I'll be right back."

"You always forget something." A very young Remus Lupin laughed. He grabbed James's book bag and jumped through the portrait hole.

Harry and McGonagall followed him to the stairs as he jumped on the banister and slid sidesaddle, hands in the air, all the way to the bottom. He trotted into the Great Hall, retrieved his book and made his way back when something caught his eye through the open doors of the trophy room.

James walked over to the double doors and peered in. A tall man, colored very similarly to Harry and James, but at least fifteen years their senior was gazing at a case. When Voldemort reached toward the very top of the case with his wand, James Potter made his presence known.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" Harry knew his father couldn't hear him, but he had a strong urge to scream warning anyway.

Voldemort turned and cast his gaze on James. For just a second, his eyes flickered red, and then he relaxed and smiled. "No help needed, young man. I was just reminiscing. I went to Hogwarts years ago. I've always felt more at home here than anywhere else. I thought I'd pass the time here until Dumbledore was ready to see me. I'm a bit early for my appointment. See, there I am, and there, and there." He pointed to several trophies, inscriptions all reading 'Tom Riddle'.

"You were in Slytherin?" James asked, noting the house shield accompanied Riddle's name on a couple of the trophies.

"Yes, I was. Dumbledore was just a lowly Professor then. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ah yes, the heroes. Most Aurors come out of that house. Is that what you want to do?"

"I dunno. I've not really settled on anything just yet."

"I was unsettled at your age, myself. Tried many different things. But I feel I've found my true calling. Something I thought about when I was much younger, but alas, I was too immature. So I've returned to accept the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if Dumbledore will have me.

"Teaching is something you might consider. Capture the minds of the young and open them to the possibilities magic has to offer and they are yours forever."

Voldemort blinked the faraway look out of his eyes and focused on James again. He then glanced at pocket watch he conjured out of thin air. "Well, it was a pleasure speaking with you lad. I must head upstairs now. Maybe we'll see each other again very soon."

James watched the strange man going up the stairs. When Voldemort was out of sight, James began his ascent to the Gryffindor house. Sirius Black appeared on the landing.

"Hey, Prongs, thought you got lost. We're holding the game for you." Sirius called down to James. "I need to win back the money I lost to you last week."

"What money?" James shot back. "All I got was an IOU."

"Well," Sirius drawled lazily. "I win tonight, I won't have to pay you, will I?

James laughed. Harry noticed it sounded like his own.

"Listen, Padfoot, I just met the strangest bloke." James said meeting his friend at the top of the stairs. "He was poking around the trophy room, looking at the old trophies that had his name on them. Got a real creepy feeling from him. Said he was interviewing for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that's open next fall."

"Really?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't get it though. I mean he was really strange in a very creepy way. I think he'd take out all of the fun out of the class." James shook his head.

"Sounds like someone Snivelus would just love. _Rotten Gobstones._" Sirius replied and the two boys disappeared through the portrait hole.

Harry's vision swirled and suddenly he was back in McGonagall's office with very mixed feelings. He loved seeing his dad when he was near Harry's age, even if Voldemort was in the mix, but it also left him with an empty, lonely sort of feeling too.

"I believe you've seen the rest of the story from Professor Dumbledore's point of view." McGonagall said softly. Harry nodded. "What did you glean from that memory?"

"That Dad stopped Voldemort from doing something in the trophy room." Harry said slowly. "Something to do with the top shelf, upper left hand side. Maybe Dad stopped him from stealing something."

McGonagall nodded. "I looked in that spot. I think I know what he was after. On the very top shelf, in the left hand corner, is the first ever house cup. That year, the honor went to Ravenclaw."

"Is it...?"

"No," McGonagall shook her head. "I checked it over thoroughly. Its definitely not a horcrux. But it does seem to prove that his next target was something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's.

"I also think, considering more recent history, it is significant that he took enough interest in your father to speak to him at all. I'm sure you've noticed that you and your father bear a striking resemblance to Tom Riddle before his sins and fractured soul altered his physical self. I think it has always fascinated him to meet a doppelganger."

Harry didn't know what to say. Suddenly he wanted to get busy, get his mind off of what he had just seen, for a while at least.

"Thank you for showing me that, Professor, but do you mind if I go now?" Harry's eyes pleaded with her to understand. "I'd like think this over for a while."

"That's quite alright, Harry. We can discuss this at a future date." McGonagall said kindly.

Harry glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore. "I wish he'd wake up."

"We all do, Harry. He will, when the time is right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew he should discuss what he saw in the pensive with Ron and Hermione but he wanted to mull it over a while first. What he really wanted to do was to get his mind off the whole thing and make the day go faster until the time he could be with Ginny again.

He tried to concentrate on his lesson plans. He would be teaching on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, two classes a day. He hated Potions, but had to make in fun for the students. More than ever, he wished he'd never accepted the position. Throwing his quill down in frustration, he decided there was nothing he could do but go to Hermione.

The door to Hermione's quarters were open, and he heard Ron's voice. Two idiots with the same thought, go to someone brilliant.

"Knock, knock!" he called as he strode in the door arms full of books, parchments and quills.

"Hey Harry, just like the good old days when all we had to worry about was homework," Ron said.

"I am not doing your lesson plans for you!" Hermione stamped her foot. "I've got the entire OWL years to teach and I'm going crazy myself! At the staff meeting, you two sounded like you both knew what you were doing."

"We faked it, okay?" Ron said.

"Well, I've an idea of what I want to do, I just don't know where to start." Harry defended himself. "I figured out the first lessons, maybe the second, but the third...I'm lost."

"Okay," Hermione relented. "He already got fifteen minutes. You get fifteen minutes as well, and then you're both out of here."

"Well for the first years I got hiccoughing solution, then the cure for boils, you know, one fun, one serious. The seconds, I'm doing skin color changing potion and then, shrinking potion. I want to end the week fun. Then next week, I'll switch. Two serious and one fun. But I don't see that many really fun potions in the text books and Snape was against anything fun, so I'm running out of ideas." Harry shrugged.

"Oh that's easy." Hermione brightened. She scanned her multitude of books, pulled one off of the shelf and tossed it to Harry.

"Thanks, Hermione," He said as he glanced through _Potion Party Favors: A Bevy of Fun Brews for All Ages _. "You are a bloomin' lifesaver! This potion for turning parchment edible-the first years can do the licorice and I'm sure the second's can do the chocolate."

"Glad to help," Hermione said smugly. "Now, both of you...GET OUT!!!"

"We can take a hint," Ron said getting to his feet. "Don't have to get all nasty about it."

Both boys made a quick exit to Harry's apartment. Harry dropped his burden back on his already cluttered desk. He and Ron thought that the Lupins might be a nice diversion until lunch so they went next door.

"Wotcher Harry, Ron!" Tonks greeted them as she let him in.

"Hey Tonks," Ron said. "You two busy?"

"No, just finished up some paper work for start of the year. Remus is changing, he'll be out in a short." Tonks had them sit and offered them some tea. She got out a box of crystallized pineapple and set it on a end table next to the largest chair they had. "We're expecting Horace any time now."

Remus came out of the bedroom and Tonks went over to hug him. Harry noticed the familiar change that came over Lupin the week before a full moon. He would look a little more tired, a little more sick each day.

"Alright, Remus?" Harry said.

"Hullo, Harry, Ron. To what do we owe this visit?" Remus settled into a wingback chair and sipped his tea.

"Nothing, just passing time 'til the people start arriving." Ron said. "thought you'd want to walk down to lunch with us."

"Well, Tonks can if she wants to," Remus said as there was a wrap on the door and Professor Slughorn's enormous belly preceded him into the room. In he right hand was a very large goblet filled with a smoking potion. "I can't eat for another two hours."

"Good day, Tonks, you're looking a pretty as ever. Harry, Ron, good to see you." Slughorn handed the goblet over to Remus. "There you go, young man. Sorry to say, it tastes as vile as always."

Remus took a sip and grimaced. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now." He took a deeper swallow. "Sometimes it's almost not worth it." He finished the rest in series of fast gulps. "Well, at least the dosage is only once a day."

"Have a sit down, Horace." Tonks said, "We were about to have some tea."

"Don't mind if I do." Slughorn settled into the chair next to the pineapple. "Well boys, how are those lesson plans coming?"

"Slow, but I've got the first week down, I think." Harry told them his plans and got the nod from everyone.

"Very good, Harry." Slughorn said approvingly. "Start them off fun and they'll be eating out of your hand."

The small group chatted lightly about the upcoming year for about twenty minutes and then made to go off to lunch. They extended their sympathy to Remus who was to lie down instead and set off.

The Weasleys arrived with Fleur just as they finished. Harry and Ginny snuck out of the last minute wedding plans and spent a wonderful couple of hours at their favorite spot down by the lake.

Laying on their backs in the grass, they watched the clouds change shape as they drifted along. Harry sighed. He was really going to miss these times when school started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At sunset, a huge carriage pulled by enormous flying horses landed near the front steps of Hogwarts. McGonagall and the Weasleys came down the stairs to greet the Delacours. Harry waited with the other staff on the porch.

Madame Maxime was the first to step out. Fleur gave a cry of delight and ran to greet her former Headmistress. "Oh, you made eet!" They greeted each other with a kiss on each cheek. "I am zo 'appy." They spoke for a moment as the rest of the carriage's passengers unloaded. There were a half dozen of Fleur's best friends, Gabrielle and her mother.

Greetings completed, introductions made, Fleur led the group up the stairs and into the school, all of them speaking rapidly in French. Their English hosts smiled stiffly and pretended to listen to the conversation that left them totally in the dark.

Later that evening, when Harry looked out his window, he saw Hagrid strolling around the lake with Madame Maxime. They looked so happy to see each other once again as they talked and walked hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's to the groom!" Mr. Weasley gave the first toast to open Bill's bachelor party. Tankards were raised and clinked. "May he face his life's sentence tomorrow with courage."

"Here, here," shouted the rest of the men and quaffed down the ale.

"Here's to the lad who I used to chase outa the woods," Hagrid boomed out the next toast. "May I live to chase at least three o' his own sons as ornery as him."

"Here, here!"

"Hagrid, don't go telling on me now," Bill cried already feeling no pain. "Me Da' thinks I was one of the good ones."

"Here's to the good old days at Hogwarts together," Charlie refilled everyone's tankard. "May you be a better husband than you were a Quidditch player!"

"Here, here!"

"To the lovely bride," Flitwick squeaked. "May her ball and chain fit as comfortably around your ankle as her hand fits in your own."

"Here, here!"

"Here's to another bachelor succumbing to matrimony." George said, "May Fred and I never catch the disease."

"HERE! HERE!!"

For the next couple of hours, stories of Bill as a boy, toasts, and bawdy songs about wicked witches with wily ways were passed around along with tankards of ale. Every one was having a great time. Harry's ribs were aching from laughing so hard.

He noticed it was getting a bit harder to stand straight and his nose was going numb, but he was having to much fun to stop now.

Around ten-thirty, the older men left to find their beds. Hagrid carried Flitwick (who had already passed out) draped over his shoulder. When the Weasley patriarch and eldest son, Charlie, made their exit arm in arm while singing a limerick and bumping into the door jam on the way out, Harry, Bill, Lupin, Ron, Neville, Fred and George were left to carry on.

"Time for the good stuff." Fred announced and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out of its hiding place behind the andirons. Being a good guest, he passed it to Lupin, their host, for the first pull.

"That's a damn sight better than Wolfsbane Potion." he declared hoarsely and passed it to the groom who took a draw and smacking his lips, passed it to Neville who hesitated until George told him to go on (it would put hair on his chest), and took a big swig.

Choking, tears streaming down his deep, red face, Neville passed it to Ron. Ron, who experienced fire whiskey before, fared little better than Neville, much to his brothers' delight. Claiming the second shot always goes down easier than the first, he handed it to Harry who took a bigger swallow than he intended.

Harry learned fire whiskey did indeed burn, all the way down his throat, into his chest and all the way to the pit of his stomach. Choking and tearing as hard as Neville, he handed it off to the twins who took their turn and began the second round. It _was_ smoother, the second time, Harry decided but the room wouldn't stop tilting from one side to the other and it was getting a bit hard to focus.

George upended the bottle with a bit of a sad look, then an idea hit which turned his sad face into a wicked grin.

"Milords!" He announced with a flourish. "In yon tower are damsels no longer accompanied by mummies, aunties, teachers, or any other type of chaperone. Let us make haste to raid said slumber party. What say ye?"

"To the brooms!" Fred cried.

"To the brooms!" The others agreed.

Running, stumbling, tripping, and falling the seven men rushed to get their brooms and meet outside. They stood under Hermione's lit window and laughing, pushing, and shushing one another, then they mounted their brooms and rose up in the air as one, more or less.

When they arranged themselves to surround the right window, Fred threw some pebbles at the pane. A moment later, the windows were thrown open and Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, Clarissa McGonagall, and Colleen O'Brawlien stepped out on the balcony. With the exception of thirteen year old Gabrielle, they seemed to be almost as drunk as the men.

"You see? Seven beauties, unprotected and in their jammies...Just as I said." George slurred.

Fred laughed. "You know what that means, gentlemen?"

Together the twins shouted, "PANTY RAID!!!"

Before the screaming girls could do anything, Fred and George whipped out their wands.

_"Accio _Fleur's, Tonks', and Ginny's panties!" Fred commanded.

"_Accio_ the other's panties!" George followed.

The girls' panties, tucked away for morning, flew over their owners' heads and into Fred and Georges' hands.

"You better give those back," Hermione demanded in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," shouted Tonks. "If you know what's good for you."

"Oh, we will for a price," Fred said, handing Bill Fleur's panties, tossing Tonks' to Remus, and Ginny's to Harry.

Not knowing which was who's, Fred distributed the others to the remaining gents, keeping a pair for himself. "She who wishes to retrieve her panties, must pay the holder with a kiss."

That brought more cheers from the men and embarrassed giggles from the ladies. Bill went first, moving his broom close enough to lean over for a kiss from his fiance.

As she retrieved her panties, Fleur exclaimed, "Oh, Bill, you must leave now! Eet ees almost midnight. It will be bad luck if you see me before zee wedding."

Obediently, Bill bid the girls goodnight and slowly sunk to the ground. Harry moved in next, trying very hard to figure out which of the two Ginnys he was seeing was the real one.

Ginny helped by grabbing her pair clutched in Harry's hand and pulled him to her. "You still have that beard," she drawled, the wine on her breath smelling delicious.

"But my hair's back." he answered and he pushed a strand behind his ear before he tasted her intoxicating lips.

"My turn," Fred announced. "Who's are these?" He held up a pair of panties the were covered with silver and lavender hearts. Blushing fiercely, Gabrielle stepped forward.

To Fred's credit, he did not seem disappointed at all to bestow a sweet, brotherly kiss on the thirteen year old, whom he delighted by letting out a whoop and doing a back flip with his broom declaring he could die happy after being kissed by a Veela.

"I know who these belong to." Lupin moved in on Tonks and earned cheers from the other men by planting a very hungry kiss on his wife which she returned in kind.

"Who belongs to these?" Neville asked, red faced. All dimples, Clarissa stepped forward, just as red, but happy to play the game. Ever so gently, a besotted Neville gave her a soft romantic kiss and then almost fell off his broom. As Clarissa helped to right him, she rewarded him a bonus kiss before taking what was hers.

George held up the second to the last pair with an inquiring look on his face. Colleen, with amazing agility and grace, hopped up on the balcony rail. Taking George's proffered hand, she stepped onto his broom and after moving couple of steps down the broom handle like a tight rope walker, then sat down side saddle, in front of him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a long kiss that left him breathless. Returning her to the safety of the balcony, the shocked and(for once) dumbfound George shook his head as if to clear it.

"Well?" Clarissa asked slyly, twirling her panties on her index finger.

"Well?" George echoed in a higher pitch then he'd intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, if all Muggle girls kiss like you, I'm swearing off witches forever."

When the laughter and comments settled down, Ron and Hermione faced each other.

"I guess that means these are yours," Ron said uncomfortably.

Hermione showed no discomfort what so ever. She challenged him with a dazzling smile. "I guess so."

"Do you want to?" Ron looked terrified to know the answer.

Hermione tossed her head and her smile broadened. "Do you?"

Trying to pretend not to care, Ron moved a little closer, laying along the length of his broom and resting his chin on his hands hanging on almost at its tip. "Only if you want to."

Hermione bit her lower lip and if thinking it over. She sauntered up to the railing, eyes dancing. She leaned over the stone railing and coaxed him to move in with her finger.

Ron, looking like he was afraid she might bite, slowly floated nearer the railing. When he was within reach, Hermione caught the tip of the broom and pulled him in. Eye level to each other, they stared for a moment, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Swift as a cat, Hermione grabbed Ron's face with both hands and kissed him as he had never been kissed before. The kiss was so passionate, so long, it made the girls scream approval and the guys began to cheer, "Go-go-go-go", waving their fists in the air.

Shock, awe, and a whiskey hampered coordination caused Harry to loose his balance and fall off his broom. He was saved a nasty end by catching himself by the crook of one bent knee. He hung there, upside down, still cheering the couple on.

When the kiss of the century finally ended, Hermione gracefully pushed a completely shocked Ron away. He drifted backwards, not seeming to know where he was, bug-eyed and opened mouthed.

"Close your mouth Ron," Neville called. "You look like Trevor hunting for flies."

_"Ennervate." _An evil, high pitched voiced commanded.

Harvey Farfbaum stirred. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he tried to figure out where he was. He knew he was sitting on the dew soaked grass and it was the dead of night. A cloud moved and the area was lighted in yellowish white from the almost full moon. Terror filled Harvey's heart as he looked around and realized he was surrounded by tombstones. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run, first in one direction and then another only to be stopped by some invisible force that threw him back to the ground.

From behind a larger monument, stepped four dark figures. The shortest one was thin and hunched over, a silver hand reflected the moon light. Next to him was a grimy looking sort with wild eyes and fang-like teeth. Next to the tallest figure was a young man with white hair. He could see nothing of the tallest man except his glowing red, serpentine eyes. He knew who it was. No one else had eyes like that in the world. Harvey began shaking violently.

"Your services are no longer required, Mr. Farfbaum." Voldemort said. "You've done very well, but I'm afraid we no longer need you."

"Services? To _you_?" Harvey cried, still trying to find way of escape.

"Oh yes, you've been an invaluable help to my cause. You have my deepest gratitude." The Dark Lord gave a mock bow.

"_Your cause_? I'd never help with your cause!" Harvey yelled so loud his voice cracked.

"But you have, thanks to you I've some wonderful information you've assisted in gathering for me." Voldemort reached within his robes and pull something long and writhing from it. "I've need of you one last time." He tossed the object on the ground and it hissed and slithered towards Harvey. Voldemort pointed his wand at what looked like a garden snake. "_Engorgio!_"

Instantly Nagini grew to her normal size. Harvey tried to scream, but no sound came. Tongue flicking, Nagini homed onto Harvey's scent and swiftly moved toward her prey.

"Admittedly, it would have been less uncomfortable if I could have left you unconscious," Voldemort said as if in apology, "but Nagini digests her food better if it struggles first."

Harvey tried again to break through his invisible cage and was thrown into the midst of the giant snakes coils. Nagini's enormous fangs clamped down on his upper thigh penetrating the main artery to the leg. Blood spurted from around the snake's mouth and splashed on the tombstones of the Riddle family nearby. Harvey could now only scream, and did so hysterically, desperately struggling against the huge coils that wrapped around his body.

Soon the screams died away as the breath was squeezed out of her prey and Nagini began her meal.

"Do not look away, Draco." the Dark Lord quietly instructed his apprentice. "You really must conquer your revulsion to death. It is the only thing stopping you from greatness."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Malfoy said and forced himself to turn his eyes back to the gory scene.

"He must learn the rewards of killing, my Lord." Greyback said. "Then the conscience will leave."

"One must be patient with the young, Fenrir." Voldemort said indulgently. As Nagini continued her meal, her master took on a business as usual attitude. "It will soon be time to leave our presence for a night, Mr. Greyback. You will try to remember to kill what you attack, won't you? There are far too many new werewolves in the area. Corpses don't talk and Inferi are more easily controlled than wolf cubs."

"It will be a pleasure, my Lord." Greyback bowed deeply and ran for a thicket of trees.

"Come, Malfoy. You must rest. I believe you are scheduled to visit Miss Fletcher one last time before your journey." Voldemort turned to Pettigrew who knelt to grovel at his master's feet. "Is the new house in order, Wormtail?"

"All is ready, my Lord." Pettigrew said, not rising.

"Very good. You may stay with Nagini as she rests until sunrise and then return her to me. See that you guard her carefully."

Pettigrew shuddered. "Y-y-yess, my Lord."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Here Comes the Bride

**AN: **Okay, last submission for a bit. My daughter is getting tired of trying to teach me the technical stuff. I couldn't resist being a wedding planner. Nor could I not give help giving Harry his first hangover. Hope you enjoy!

_**Here Comes the Bride**_

The first thing on Harry's body to wake up was his sense of sight as the bright morning sun assaulted his eyes behind their closed lids. The next to awaken was the sense of touch. Every nerve in his being registered pain, especially his head. It felt like white hot pokers had been thrust into his eyes and used to scramble his brains. The rest of his body ached as well. Then he became aware that he smelled. The odor wafting in his nose was a mix of stale whiskey, ale, and puke. His upset stomach threatened a repeat performance.

Harry groaned. Some how, last night, he'd safely returned to land and made it to bed. He was lying on his back, across the foot of his bed, left leg and arm hanging over the edge. His whole being ached. To his right, some one snored. Squinting against the too bright light, he saw a lean body with a mass of red hair laying, curled in a ball across the pillows at the head of the bed, rump in the air. It was definitely one of the three Weasleys, but he couldn't tell which.

Very slowly, very quietly, he sat up and gently, so as not to cause his body further agony, walked to the shower. The bath helped clear his head a bit, and eased his body aches somewhat, but it did nothing for his stomach or his head. As he reapplied his hair potion, he thought even each individual hair on his scalp hurt.

Stumbling back into the bedroom, he heard stomping and banging in the living area accompanied by a whiney, gravely voice that made his head hurt even worse and caused George to sit up and squint murderously at the source of the sound.

"Don't want to help dirty blood Master feel better. Don't want to pick up Master's pukey clothes." Kreacher, the repulsive house-elf Harry had inherited when he inherited the Black estate, muttered to himself. "Don't want to give mud blood Master and blood traitor visitor potion. Kreacher wants to knock over the hangover potion."

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled as he walked out into his living room and immediately regretted it. He sat on his sofa and held his head in his hands. He spoke his last sentence very quietly. "What, in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Master. Kreacher is here to give Master and his guest the potion that Professor Slughorn made for the guests at last night's parties. Kreacher has the great honor of bringing it to you. Kreacher must also take Master's dirty clothes for cleaning good as new." Kreacher looked up with an expression of false servitude then began the muttered monologue that betrayed his true feelings. "Kreacher hopes Master chokes on the potion. Kreacher hopes the potion is poisoned."

"Where's the damned potion?" Harry demanded.

"Kreacher has placed it on the Master's teaching desk. Kreacher will get it for Master" Kreacher bowed, his long nose scraping the carpet. "Maybe Kreacher will trip and fall on his way back to the Master with the goblet."

"No don't get it, Kreacher." Harry groaned. "Just get my clothes to the laundry and then go to the kitchen and help with the wedding feast. Oh, and don't you _dare_ do anything to mess things up."

"What ever Master wishes." Kreacher gathered up Harry's soiled clothes and with a crack that echoed through Harry's poor skull, was blessedly gone.

George stumbled from the bedroom stark naked and wet from the shower. "Where's the potion?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Harry gestured toward the desk with one hand while still cradling his head with the other. George snapped up one of the goblets and drained it in one gulp.

"Ah...that's better." He said in a more normal voice. "Cheers Harry." He offered the other cup to his host.

"I couldn't keep it down long enough for it to do any good." Harry moaned.

George walked over and sat next to him. "Lesson number one in the treatment of hangovers: _don't underestimate the power of the potion_. Trust me. If you're really bad off, and you are, just take the goblet and breath in the fumes. Next, take a sip. Let that settle and you'll be able to drink the rest."

George held the goblet under Harry's nose. Harry took a tentative sniff. The minty essence was refreshing. A deeper breath was even more soothing. The sharpness of Harry's headache eased quite a bit and the nausea ebbed away. A small sip brought sweet relief all over. He drained the cup gratefully and sat back, enjoying the absence of pain.

"Thanks, Mate. I think I'll live." Harry sighed.

"Think nothing of it. Now the trick is to take it very easy for a couple of hours until the potion takes full effect. Just toast and juice or coffee for breakfast. _No tea_. No meat or dairy for at least three hours. No drinking alcohol again until the wedding supper. Nap if you can. You'll be right as rain by sunset."

"I just need one more thing to make me feel better." Harry said.

"What's that?" George asked.

"Put some clothes on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decently clothed and feeling much better if not one hundred percent, Harry and George left the apartment to head for their light breakfast. They almost ran right into Tonks who was sneaking out of her place, trying to shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Wotcher, blokes." she whispered and put her finger to her lips. She led them down the hall a good distance on tip toe and then explained.

"Remus is still sleeping it off. He can't take the hang-over potion while he's on Wolfsbane. Poor man is really paying for last night. I told him it should serve him right, acting like a twenty year old kid when he's just this side of forty."

"Oh, Tonks, I'm sorry. I should have thought of that before breaking out the whiskey." George said, truly remorseful.

"Not to worry," Tonks assured him. "He said the fun he had with you boys last night was worth the price he's paying now." She caught Harry's eye and winked. "He said it was like the Marauders were riding again."

As they entered the Great Hall, they passed Filch who gave Harry a particularly nasty look. Harry followed him with out of the corner of his eye until he was out of ear-shot.

"What's with him?" Harry wondered.

"Don't you remember?" George asked. "No you probably don't...you were pretty far gone by then. What was the last thing you recall?"

"I was hanging upside down, watching Hermione cause smoke to pour out of Ron's ears." Harry answered.

"Well, when we all got back to earth, your legs forgot how to stand up. Fred and I each took an arm and more or less had to carry you inside. Before we could get you to your place, you spewed all over the Main Hall. That got to Ron, and he followed suit." George explained. "Fred and I weren't quite so bad off, so I stayed with you and he with Ron to make sure you'd be all right. But _guess who _had to clean up the mess?"

The great hall was quieter than usual. The only people not already there were the bride and groom who were hiding from each other. The conversation was friendly, but very subdued. There was definitely a hint of minty-freshness in the air. Almost every one was having toast and coffee or juice for breakfast.

As far as Harry could see, Neville and Gabrielle were the only ones who were eating normal fare. Gabrielle, being only thirteen and not allowed to drink, Harry could understand, but he was sure Neville had been drinking just as heavily as the rest.

When Harry and George sat down next to him, Fred and Ron, he heard Neville explaining excitedly to Fred why he hadn't needed a hang-over cure that morning.

"You see, I made a herbal tea of black kohash, comfrey and puffer melon blossoms. It's my own invention. Drink it an hour before you start the alcohol and no hangover." Neville almost looked feverish with excitement. "Of, course I didn't know for sure it would work until I got up this morning feeling perfectly fine! Dead nasty tasting stuff though."

Fred and George were just as excited as Neville. They began to explain to him if he would send them the formula, they would test it. If it worked as well as it seemed to, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _would market it and make Neville a very rich man. The three began to talk real business and Ron took the opportunity to beckon to Harry closer.

"Listen," Ron said in an undertone. "Last night is kind of fuzzy, did we do what I think we did?"

"If you mean the panty raid, yeah." Harry answered.

"And did I do what I thought I did?" Ron asked.

"Kiss Hermione? Oh yeah." Harry grinned.

"Did I..._enjoy_...it as much as I think I did?"

"You definitely enjoyed it."

Ron chewed his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Did Hermione _like it?_"

"She looked like she did, Mate." Harry answered.

"But she's my best friend next to you!" Ron was really looking distressed now.

"And the problem is...what?"

"_I want to kiss her again! _I can't be falling for a friend." Ron explained. "Sure, it be great to go out with her. I mean, I'm starting to really, really like her. But, what if we breakup? It'd ruin a perfect friendship."

"You'd have nothing to worry about. I'd get so fed up with you two sniping at each other, I'd kill you both." Harry said. "Problem solved."

"Listen, I'm not joking!" Ron said testily.

"I'm not either." Harry shot back. "Face it Ron, you and she have liked each other for a long time now and everyone but the two of you could see it. It wasn't a matter of _if_ you got together, it was a matter of _when._"

"Do you really think she likes me, too?" Ron asked, barely hopeful.

"Oy...Mate...did you hear me? She's liked you for at least two, maybe three years now. How dense can you be?" Harry shook his head as he slapped Ron upside his skull. "Talk to her."

"How? When?" Ron was panicking now.

"Tonight at the reception. Get her to slow dance and _ask_ her! Girls like that sort of thing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset was just turning the sky to pink and lavender when Harry stepped onto the lawn. He was dressed in his birthday finery, wand in the cane, but without the cape since it was a warm evening.

Strange thing about those dress robes, Harry had never been conceited, in fact he had never thought of himself as handsome, but the robes made him feel different. He had always been too skinny, too messy, too something. When he put on his robes and looked in the mirror, he _knew_ he looked good. They gave him a self-assurance he'd never known before. Harry walked taller, more confidently.

The area where the wedding would take place was beautifully decorated and filling up with guests. There was a arch of greenery and flowers where the couple would exchange vows. The path Bill and his attendants, Charlie and Ron, would walk down was marked by gold coins to represent Bill's profession and the hope that the marriage would be prosperous.

The bride's path was strewn with sheaves of wheat and flowers, representing a wish for a happy and fruitful future. Wreathes of flowers with candles were floating by the hundreds on the lake to give homage to the elements of both Fire and Water, in the center of the arch, was a table made of rough cut branches and twigs to honor Earth, and the blue canopy the arch held up was for Air. There were two chalices on the table one made of gold, one of silver.

Fred and George acted as ushers, seating the guests on the appropriate sides. Harry was led down and given a seat next to Hermione in the row of chairs just behind the one for immediate family. This was a much smaller affair than his party, mostly family and friends of Fleur and Bill, but Harry noticed several goblins from Gringotts and Ministry representatives taking seats towards the back. Harry was pleased and surprised to see Percy in the family row although Fred and George kept stealing nasty glances at him every time they got a chance.

Just as the sun sank low enough to turn the sky to deeper shades of crimson and violet, McGonagall, wearing her red tartan dress robes and a wreath of white heather in her hair processed to the arch. She waved her wand and torches all over the lawn lit at once. She stepped forward and made the introduction.

"Gentle beings, on behalf of the bride and groom, welcome to this joyous occasion. William Weasley, present yourself and declare your intentions."

Bagpipes began to play a triumphant march. All eyes were on the groom's path as the guests watched Bill, linked arm in arm with his parents approached, followed by Charlie and Ron. Harry had to agree with Tonks, that half-mask made Bill look very handsome if a bit dangerous. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in front of their seats.

Bill faced the bride's path which was the center aisle and hands on hips spoke out in a booming voice, "I intend to take Fleur Delacour to wife!"

"I accept!" Fleur's voice echoed from behind the guests.

The bagpipes changed to ballet music and Gabrielle walked down the aisle followed by Ginny. Both were dressed in soft fabric of light gold. They carried bouquets of white and lavender heather. Tiny flower blossoms, conjured high above, snowed down on them as the paraded slowly up the aisle.

For the hundredth time, Ginny took Harry's breath away at the sight of her. When she took her place up front and turned to face the guests, she gave Harry a little wink. His heart did a double skip as he winked back.

There was a change in the pitch and tempo in the music as a signal for every one to rise and turn toward the bride escorted by her mother. Fleur was delicately beautiful. Her shimmering white gown was embroidered with silver and gold thread. Diamonds from Mrs. Weasley's great aunt's tiara gave a sparkling accent to her upswept hair. She carried a huge bouquet of pink and white roses with babies breath, lavender and forget-me-nots and white heather. Instead of page-boys, at least a dozen fairies held up the train.

When she met Bill at the arch in front of Professor McGonagall, the love in their eyes as they gazed on each other was electric. Fleur handed her bouquet to Gabrielle and she and Bill held hands and exchange promises to love, honor and cherish.

McGonagall took the silver chalice, presented in two the four corners, North, South, East, and West and spoke an incantation.

"This cup holds pure water, representing the pure, untarnished love that brought these two together tonight. As you drink, may your love always refresh you as pure water refreshes thirst." She handed the chalice to Bill who put it to Fleur's lips to take a sip then Fleur took the cup and offered it to Bill.

Next McGonagall pick up the gold chalice and presented it to the Sky above and the Earth below. "This cup holds honey mead, representing the sweetness of a life filled with love and laughter, the intoxication of romance, and the wish of all present for a prosperous and fruitful life together. As you drink, may your romance never fade, that love and laughter will sweeten your life no matter what challenges you face, and that your union will indeed be prosperous and fruitful."

After the couple drank the mead, they knelt and clasped right hands. Professor McGonagall announced that Bill and Fleur requested their mothers to be their Binders and asked them to come forward. Ms. Delacour moved regally to the front. Mrs. Weasley came forward, wand in one hand, hankie in the other.

Their mothers in place, they spoke their vows in unison. Ms. Delacour and Mrs. Weasley pointed their wands toward the couple's clasped hands. Golden light emanated from the wands and wound around the couples hands, wrist and forearm like cords of rope, binding them together body, heart and mind forever.

"Was that an unbreakable vow?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Sort of," Hermione whispered back. "If they ever do split up, they won't die like the old days, they'll just be miserable for a very long time."

As Bill and Fleur stood and gave each other their first kiss as man and wife, everyone stood and applauded. McGonagall announced that Mr. and Mrs. William and Fleur Weasley invited all present to join them in the Great Hall for the reception.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Draco, you came." Julie's eyes lit up and she ran to hug her captor.

"Of course I did." Draco smiled down at her. "I said I would, didn't I?" From behind his back he presented her a doll with curly black hair and large violet eyes.

"She's beautiful, thank you ever so much." then she giggled. "I'm supposed to be to old to play with dolls, but I love her."

"How have you been doing, Julie?" Draco sat in a chair the little girl offered.

Her tiny face clouded a moment. "I miss Daddy so much it hurts. I wish he could find the time to send me an owl. I am so bored in this room. I know it's to keep me safe and Nurse Cissy is a gem, but books, games and puzzles only go so far. I wish I could get out. I'll be awful at Quidditch tryouts if I don't get some broom time in."

"I know, but you'll only be a here a while longer." Draco honestly felt sorry for the girl. "Say, do you play wizard's chess?"

"I play it all the time with Daddy."

"Well, I play a little. Would you like to play now?" Draco conjured a board and table.

Julie was more than willing to play with her new friend. They spent several hours taking turns beating each other and talking. Julie did most of the talking and Draco did most of the listening interjecting carefully worded questions to guide the conversation where it needed to go.

It was very late when Mrs. Malfoy entered the room and insisted that her charge needed some rest. Draco stayed and talked to Julie as she drank her pumpkin juice laced with sleeping draught while Narcissa combed her long black hair.

When the little girl got sleepy, he endured another hug from her while he tried very hard not to picture her in the graveyard with Nagini.

As he left, he heard her tell her nurse in a drowsy whisper, "I like Malfoy, don't you, Narcissa?"

His mother assured her that she did. As Draco shut the door he heard Julie say, "He's handsome too, much better looking than Harry Potter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
As the guests finished eating and the Weird Sisters were setting up for the dancing, Harry enjoyed chatting with Ginny and did some people watching. There were a lot of interesting things to see. Charlie, Fred and George were making sure that the Muggle teachers didn't feel left out. All through dinner it seemed each brother was vying for the favors of one of the ladies. Harry idly wondered who would be the odd man out.

Clarissa and Neville seemed to be really hitting it off. They chatted in a friendly way all through the meal. Clarissa never had to lift a finger. Neville was constantly getting her more food or drink.

Percy stayed very close to his mother, looking rather paranoid every time one of his siblings came close. He spoke in a friendly way to his father, but there was an obvious strain on both of their faces.

Throughout the day and into the evening, Percy had avoided Harry altogether. Harry did overhear him in the receiving line say that he had applied for the position of assistant to the Headmistress with Scrimegeour's strongest recommendations, but was turned down. In a snide way, he said he was _sure_ that the Headmistress wouldn't stoop to nepotism.

Ron and Hermione were the most fun to watch. They were actually shy with each other. Ron was on his best manners which made him look incredibly clumsy. Hermione kept avoiding eye contact with him and blushed every time she smiled. A stranger would think they had just met for the first time.

After the opening dance for the bride and groom, the fun really started. It seemed that Fleur bestowed her dancing spell on everyone who wanted it. (The goblins refused.)

Nobody was stepping on their partners toes or bumping into other couples. After a few sets of dancing, Harry and Ginny went out to enjoy one last walk around the lake free to express their feelings for each other.

Returning to see the newlyweds off, they danced one last slow dance together which was mostly consisted of swaying to the music and kissing. A whoop jolted them back to earth.

"You mean it?" Ron was standing transfixed, holding Hermione by her shoulders.

"Yes, honestly!" Hermione nodded excitedly, hanging on to his elbows.

Ron grabbed Hermione just below the hips and lifted her high in the air. He began to twirl her around and around on the dance floor. Hermione threw her hands in the air and was laughing joyfully.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "She said YES!!! It's official, we're dating! She's my girl now!"

Applause and laughter made them stop. Blushing and laughing at themselves, Ron and Hermione ducked off the dance floor, arm in arm. Harry and Ginny joined them at the punch bowl.

"About time, big brother!" Ginny teased Ron.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, he may have been a bit slow on the uptake, but he got there!"

Harry shook Ron's hand and hugged Hermione, congratulating them both. "Its about time. Just to let you know, if you two get into a fight, I'm not taking sides! I like my head right where it is thank you. I don't want to get it bit off."

A fanfare from the Weird Sisters got everyone's attention. It was time to see off the newlyweds. Everyone flocked outside to the front porch and gathered on the steps. When Bill and Fleur come out in traveling robes, everyone cheered. Fleur tossed a nose gay made of the same flowers as her bridal bouquet. All the single women jumped for it. The lucky lady was Clarissa.

Fred and George brought out their present for the couple. The new broom, a Comet Sedan 500 could hold two people, but lost nothing in the way of power or control. The handle was covered in glitter and the brush head was adorned with a rainbow of streamers and flowers. Long cording attached several old shoes and cow bells to the bristles.

Bill and Fleur ran to their getaway broom under a shower of wheat grains. They waved goodbye and took off. A trail of fireworks shot out of the end of the broom in the shape of cupids and hearts as they flew off into the night.

"A great send off, wouldn't you say, Brother?" Fred asked.

"Yes, quite satisfying, Brother." George answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had everyone drank love potion tonight? Harry wondered as he arranged himself on the couch. He had invited George to spend one more night in his place rather than sharing a bed with his twin at Ron's. It seemed there were couples coming out of the wood work as he walked Ginny back to Hermione's apartment.

Going up the flight of stairs, he saw Charlie wishing Morgaine goodnight at her door in a very friendly way. Fred and George were team flirting with Colleen who was loving every minute of it. They were just rounding the corner to Hermione's room when they heard loud whispering coming from the open door.

"Go! Now! Your sister's going to be here any moment," Hermione whispered urgently.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron whispered back. "It's still early. Just a couple of minutes more."

Harry and Ginny held back, spying on the new lovers and hiding their laughter behind their hands.

"_No, Ron._ Look, I'll see you in the morning, now go!" Ron backed out into the hall being pushed by Hermione's arm.

"Alright, but one last kiss, please?" Ron begged.

"Alright, but just one."

It was quiet for a very long time. The longer they waited, the bigger Harry and Ginny's eyes got. How long could one kiss last?

At last, Ron came strolling by them whistling a very happy tune off key. He was so preoccupied, he didn't see his sister or Harry hidden in the shadows.

After their own lengthy goodnight, Harry set off for his own quarters. Entering his hall, strange happenings were going on everywhere. Neville had just got to his door, noticing Harry, he waved. There was lipstick on his cheek, the corner of his mouth and collar. It was the same shade of coral pink that Clarissa was wearing.

They were saying their farewells, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked by them hand in hand. Wishing them goodnight, they strolled past the boys. When they got to the door of the rooms they were using, Mr. Weasley opened it and then swept Mrs. Weasley in his arms and carried her across the threshold like a new bride.

Harry had just stepped into his place when he heard a bang and a scrape on what was unmistakably the Lupins' door. Peeking out very cautiously, he saw Tonks with her back flat against the door, arms around her husband's neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Remus fumbled for the door knob as they kissed passionately. They broke their kiss for a moment and Remus spoke in a very deep, husky voice Harry had never heard him use before.

"You are so beautiful, I could eat you up." he said ruthlessly.

"Gawd, I love the 'night before'!" Tonks cried as the door swung open and they fell into their room and slammed it shut.

Harry shook his head at the wonder of it all and pulled the quilt over him. He was just dozing off when George came strolling in.

He had a particularly smug look on his face, but would give no explanations as he went to bed. Harry was left wondering if Hogwarts had ever seen such an...uh...active night.


	13. Whirlwind week

**AN: **Okay! Blackmail time. Do you want me to continue to write? Then please review! Even if you'd rather not see anything more, review! I have enough encouragement to continue off line. But I need to know if this is worth placing the story on line. I beg for reviews...good, bad, or ugly! The story won't stop as my editors (daughter and son) beg for more, but do you want to see? Let us know...please...please?...(kneeling on the floor, hands clasped in supplication) Let me know if this is worth you perusal...In other words...REVIEW! please?

_**The Whirlwind Week **_

"Professor, I really hate to bother you. Any other time, I would go with Ron or Hermione, but I feel like I could use a friend who knew my folks." Harry explained.

"I know you're busy, but the only other person I'd want to go is Remus and he'll be indisposed come nightfall. Moody will get into the gory details and get all maudlin. Normally I'd say I'd just go alone, but I just can't, not the first time."

"Well, Mr. Potter, when do we leave?" McGonagall peered at him through her spectacles.

"So, you have time then?"

"No, I don't _have_ the time," she said in an irritated voice, then softened, "but for a friend, I will _make _the time.

"I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have other things on their mind today and Clarissa has an excellent grasp of things. She'll do very well if I get back early enough tomorrow. So I reiterate, when do we leave?"

"Can you leave in an hour? I just have to pack some things in my karisak." Harry asked.

"An hour would be fine." McGonagall nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took a boat across the lake to the Hogsmeade train station and then Apperated to Grodric's Hollow. They appeared on a grassy hill above the small town and hiked the main road toward it.

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day and many people were outside working on their lawns, washing their cars, and visiting back and forth. No one gave them a second glance as they strolled through town in their Muggle clothes, looking like a young man on a stroll with his granny.

They stopped at a local pub where the friendly proprietor gave them directions to the street that led to the place his parents house once stood. The lawns on this street were much larger than average and the homes newer looking than the brick and stone homes in the center of town. Between two houses was a grassy plot, completely void of any construction.

"Here we are, Harry." McGonagall said quietly the horrors of that night sixteen years ago fresh in her mind, "This is where your home once stood."

"I expected more than just grass." Harry said, looking around, his jaw set.

"Well, it's waiting for you, isn't it. Its your land. The local barrister is paying the taxes and keeping the grass mowed from a trust fund set up until you are of legal age in the Muggle world." McGonagall explained.

"I knew that." Harry said, still searching the plot of grass with his eyes. "I meant that it is just so quiet. There's no sign of what happened. I thought there should be...something."

"Time passes and hides our triumphs and tragedies." his companion spoke softly. "Sometimes, like now, it is a mercy."

Harry began to pace up and down the plot, looking on the ground as if he dropped something. There had to be something. "I just know I was suppose to come here first. It was like it was pulling me to it. I knew I had to come here first before visiting their graves. Why?"

McGonagall remained quiet, allowing Harry the time to vent. It was the first time he'd ever been to this place since he was a baby and he had to work through his emotions. Towards the back of the plot, he stopped and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Rubbing his scar, he cursed.

"My scar," Harry explained. "It's beginning to burn. It hasn't done that in over a year!"

McGonagall became very concerned. "Harry, move from that spot towards me. Harry, listen, that's about the place where your nursery was. I think you are feeling residual magic."

Harry nodded, still holding his head. The burn was growing very intense and it affected his sight. He took two or three more steps when a pain, sharp as a knife cut through him. He gasped and fell to his knees. McGonagall rushed to his side. She supported his shoulders to steady him and pulled him away from the center of the dark energy.

Panting as if he had run a marathon, Harry began to feel relief, immediately. "Thanks, Professor. What caused that? Is Voldemort here?"

"Not physically, Harry. But until he's destroyed once and for all, his mark will remain on that spot. That's the very place he stood when he tried to kill you and took your mother's life instead.

"Let's go and find some rooms, so you can rest. We can visit the cemetery in the morning." In spite of her reassuring voice, Harry could see mounting fear for his well-being in McGonagall's eyes.

:Sure, Professor, just let me sit here and catch my breath," Harry replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drawings of the renovations were spread across a large table. Snape indicated with his wand specific places he spoke of.

"As you can see, my Lord. The enchantments are in place so that while we can see out, no one can see in. Light will not even penetrate the windows. It will appear as abandoned as ever." Commander Snape explained. "It will be an excellent base of oper..."

The Dark Lord appeared to weaken, he stumbled to a chair. Rubbing his closed eyes with his long fingers, Voldemort looked as if he were trying to calm his breathing.

"My Lord," Bellatrix exclaimed. "Are you well?"

Voldemort held up his free hand for silence. After a moment, he spoke, "It has begun. Our young friend has embarked on his journey to find me."

"Potter, sir?" Bellatrix knelt at her master's side.

"Who else, my lovely? Right on schedule, I believe." Voldemort looked up at Snape. "I dare not open myself to him right now, Commander, but I need to know what he is doing. Can you reach him from here?"

Snape closed his eyes and centered himself for a few moments. "Forgive me, my Lord. He is too far away."

"Come here. Hold out your arm."

Snape obeyed and Voldemort grabbed his wrist, palm over the Dark Mark tattooed on Snape's wrist. Snape flinched once and then remained still. Power from Voldemort was transferred to Snape through the grasp, enhancing his own magical abilities.

"Try again." Voldemort commanded.

Once again, Snape concentrated. "He is sitting on the ground. There is nothing there but grass...houses surrounding him on three sides...a street in front of him. There is someone with him. It feels like a female. A witch. Great power emanates from her, but she's standing too far away. I can't identify her."

"Let's attack now," Bellatrix urged. "With our forces, we could take them easily!"

"Patience, Bella, it is not time. As one leaves crumbs for birds to lead them to a snare, we must lead our Mr. Potter." Voldemort patted her head as though she were a pet dog. "What is our friend feeling, Commander?"

"He is angry, confused. He was sure he would find a clue to...something. It is not there. Determination, and yes, vengeance are definitely there. Grief, longing, all are at war with each other for precedence." Snape opened his eyes, a cold glint returning. "He's on guard now, he knows you are aware."

Voldemort released his grip on Snape's wrist. "That's fine, for now. So he has made his way home. He is searching for clues to flush me out. For the time being, he thinks he has found nothing but the spot I stood on when I tried to kill him and seal my destiny to become the most powerful wizard in the world. He thinks he will find me, but it is I who will meet him when the time is right."

"Why must we wait, Master?" Bella implored.

"Because, if I am to rule the wizarding world, I must cripple all of my opponents defenses before going after _The Chosen One_. He must be the final blow or he will become a martyr for the troops to rally around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall was shaking Harry by the shoulders sharply. "Harry! Harry! Snap out of it, Potter!"

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, bewildered. He had only been resting, catching his breath.

"You were staring off into space for a long time. You wouldn't respond even when I shook you." McGonagall was definitely concerned now.

Harry searched for an explanation. He must have gone into a type of trance.

"I did feel Voldemort's presence. It was different this time. I couldn't feel emotions from him like I usually do. He seemed to be searching me out. He was curious." Harry analyzed what just transpired. "He knew where I was. He knew some one was with me."

"Let's get out of here. Evidently the place temporarily reconnected the link between the two of you." McGonagall helped Harry to his feet.

As they walked, Harry pulled his wand out of its hiding place. He looked at every one they passed suspiciously. No one paid them any attention. They went back to the pub, rented two rooms and ate.

"You know, it's weird." Harry said while eating his pudding. "He wasn't alone. He was using some one as a kind of a conduit. I couldn't recognize who. But just before you snapped me out of it, the other flashed...I don't know, a kind of warning."

"A warning?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, for just a split second, mind you, before the connection was broke. I..._felt_...the message, 'Take care'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came gray and cloudy. A mist hung in the air as Harry and McGonagall walk up the lane to the cemetery. Harry brought a large bouquet of pure white lilies to place on the grave.

Pushing through the heavy iron gates, McGonagall gave Harry the warning she'd given him at least a dozen times since breakfast. "Now, remember, you promised, the moment anything feels negative, you'll back away and leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Harry assured her.

It took them a while to find the graves. It was so much harder to look at the marker than Harry had thought. Somehow, his parents were always just on the fringes of his imagination.

Harry had seen them standing with him when he looked in the mirror of Erised, they came out of Voldemort's wand the night he came to back to power, he saw them in memories in the pensieve and he even saw his father every time he conjured his patronus as a stag. It always felt as though they were somehow alive, just around the next corner, ready to help whenever he needed them. The gravestone made their deaths real. His parents were forever separated from him, never to truly come back ever again.

Harry laid the lilies at the foot of the stone, between the two names. His vision began to blur with unbidden tears. He felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder. The wave of sorrow caught him by surprise. He thought he had shed his grief three weeks ago. He didn't think he had anymore tears left to shed. He had chosen to embrace life and go on...but suddenly he missed his mom and dad so much.

"Lillian was a delight. Always bright and cheerful. She had one of the kindest, gentlest spirits I've ever known." McGonagall said softly in remembrance, "James on the other hand...what a handful. He and his Marauders could outthink every teacher at Hogwarts of that day. They would have given you, Ron, and the twins put together competition.

"Yet I could never stay mad at James. He'd look up at me with that devilishly impish grin of his and I would give in every time."

Harry patted her hand in thanks and stood up. "I wish I had some memories to carry with me like I do of Dumbledore and Sirius."

"Every time I look at you I can see so much of them in you beyond the obvious physical characteristics. Your mother's sensitivity, your father's sense of humor; their courage. I just wish you had inherited your mother's penchant for getting your work in on time." McGonagall smiled sadly. "They were so proud of you. So happy. They wanted you so much."

Harry nodded, unable to speak, he rested his hand on the headstone in a farewell gesture and froze. There was an energy radiating from the stone. Unlike the day before, his scar didn't hurt, in fact, as wave after wave of immense magical power surged through him, he felt warm all over. The sensation filled him as if a very hungry part of his soul were being fed. He looked up at McGonagall if wonder and disbelief.

"I'm alright!" Harry assured her. "Put your hand here and tell me I'm not dreaming."

Hesitantly, McGonagall laid her hand next to Harry's and her eyes widened with astonishment.

"Oh my," she exclaimed and put here free hand over her heart.

"They're here! Right here, right now. All of them. Mom, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore. They're all here!" Harry said reverently.

"Yes! I feel them too!" McGonagall confirmed. "They're not bound here, but chose this time."

"They're alright! They're at peace."

McGonagall bowed her head, overcome with feeling. The sun broke through the haze and shone brightly in the suddenly brilliant blue sky. She met Harry's eyes that were shining as brilliantly as the sun.

"They send us their love." Harry whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! What happened to you? You're positively glowing!" Mrs. Weasley ushered him into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"The most wonderful thing in the world, Mum." Harry said and handed Ginny her birthday present and gave her a kiss. He greeted Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. "You'll never believe it. It was too fantastic."

He told his whole story to a rapt audience. "I know now I never really lost them. They're with me, with everyone who loves them. All the time." he finished.

"Oh my!" "Amazing!" "Cool!" "Brilliant!" "Awesome!" were the responses.

"You've been given a real gift, Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "I'm so glad Minerva was able to be with you. I think she needed to experience that as much as you, trying to fill Dumbledore's shoes."

"I don't like it that your scar hurt again and some one was trying to read your thoughts for V-Voldemort." Hermione said. The others at the table groaned and chided her for dwelling on the negative all the time.

"No, she's right," Mrs. Weasley said. "That is very serious."

"Don't I know it." Harry said. "Still, I think Professor McGonagall was right. It was tied to the place and happened accidentally. But I'll be very careful." He pointed to his scar. "At least I've got a warning signal." He decided to change the subject. "But today isn't about me. It's Ginny's sweet sixteenth."

Fred raised his glass of lemonade to toast his baby sister. "Sweet sixteen and never been kissed...Like Hell..."

"That's enough out of you, Mister!" Mrs. Weasley eyed her son sternly.

After presents and dinner on the lawn, the younger of the happy group decided to have a pickup Quidditch match. They teamed up Harry, Fred and Ron (who brought Harry's broom) against Ginny, Hermione and George. Harry was so busy watching Ginny fly that her team won as she caught the Snitch buzzing an inch away from Harry's ear.

"That's it. You can't referee any matches Gryffindor plays in." Hermione said laughing so hard, she almost fell off her broom.

They landed for cake and Ginny's favorite homemade strawberry ice cream, helped Mrs. Weasley clean up and settled back in lawn chairs to watch the stars come out.

Harry and Ron were up the next morning before the sun. Harry was sick of Apparating. It felt like being squeezed through a rubber tube. He and Ron decided to ride while it was still dark to the Black estate and get things ready for the meeting.

They landed on the grimy street surrounded by bleak houses. When they were sure no one was looking they thought to themselves, "_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London." _

Magically, number twelve Grimmauld grew between number eleven and number thirteen.

Very quietly, so they wouldn't waken Sirius' mother, the boys crept inside. Harry was shocked to see how clean the place was. It was like a whole army of house-elves had invaded it, which is exactly what had happened, Ron explained.

"Since we found all the cursed stuff and threw it out, Professor McGonagall sent over about half of the Hogwarts' house-elves to shine the place up while you were at the Dursley's.

"Kreacher was in fits when she wouldn't allow him to come back. The other elves had to walk around with cotton stuffed in their ears for a week so they wouldn't have to listen to his tantrums.

"She stocked the pantry too. Mum redid the kitchen, I hope you don't mind but it looks a lot cheerier. She figures people don't need to be depressed if they have to stay here for any length of time. She hasn't had a chance to talk to you about the rest of the house. She didn't want to do anything else without your permission."

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed as he walked into a genuinely cheery kitchen. "Your mum can do what ever she wants if she can make the rest of the place look like this."

"Think we bachelors can fix up breakfast for a crowd?" Ron said, rummaging through the pantry.

"I can cook bacon, eggs and kippers the Muggle way. I'm not to bad at porridge." Harry said, "How much time have we got?"

"I'd say about an hour before people start wandering in." Ron said poking around for a bread knife.

"Well, I can start the coffee and the meat." Harry poked his wand at the burners and they obediently flamed on. At his wave, the pans flew off their hooks and landed in their proper places with a clunk.

"Hey, Ron? Have you noticed since you've come of age, magic's been a lot easier to do? I've even tried to make up a few simple spells and they worked. Weird, huh?"

"I dunno." Ron shrugged. "I guess its because the pressure's off. No grades to worry about, you know. We'll probably be dead awful in those advanced classes."

They got the table set and the whole kitchen started smelling good as the aromas of cooking food filled the place when people started wandering in. Harry, playing host, began pouring coffee, tea and passing around the food. There was a lot of friendly talk about nothing in particular during breakfast as if everyone was deliberately avoiding the serious subjects until the meeting officially started.

Harry was happy to talk about his experience at his parents' grave to any one who wanted to listen. Everyone was impressed and gladdened hearing it. Harry noticed the Professor McGonagall looked years younger and there was a happy gleam in her eye that he hadn't seen since before the Triwizard Tournament.

Just before the meeting, Moody and Lupin pulled Harry aside.

"About the other experience at your property, Harry." Lupin began. "I know you're not going to like this, but you've got to protect yourself. Alistor and I've been talking and we think you should began studying Occulmency again."

"Oh, no!" Harry said as if that ended the discussion. "I'm not going through that again. Besides, last time I tried it, it opened my mind even more to Voldemort. Besides, Snape's no longer available for tutoring."

"Snape may have been the best, but he's not the only on skilled in Occulmency and Legilimency. And he's not the only one who can teach it." Moody said. "I think you could do a fair job of really learning it if you had some one without less than legitimate motives."

"So who could teach me?" Harry asked looking hopefully at Lupin.

"Me!" Moody said, pointing his thumb at his own chest. "I'll bet it'll take this time too."

Harry scrubbed his hair with his hand, trying to think of some way out of it. He couldn't see how it could be any better a second time around. But they had a point. He didn't trust Snape and they had hated each other. Moody was weird and thought a bit off center but he liked him and would trust him with his life.

"Okay..._okay,_ I'll do it on one condition. If I start getting the feeling that Voldemort or whoever was helping him is listening in, the lessons stop immediately, no arguments. Got it?" Harry looked at the two men with a look that said they'd better not try to say otherwise.

"Fair enough." Lupin agreed while Moody studied Harry with his one good eye before nodding curtly.

"We'll start after two or three classes with Professor McPonndeer. That should be enough to make a difference.

"Well this meeting won't start on its own, I'd better call everyone to order."

Moody thumped over to the cleaned kitchen table and banged on it with his cane. People quieted down and sat, giving him their full attention. Hermione got out her dictation pad and quill and set it up the take the minutes.

"As the new chairman of _The Order of the Phoenix_I call this meeting to order. First, welcome back Kingsley Shaklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Author and Molly Weasley, Gladys Mimbledowne, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. There are also several members who couldn't join us this morning.

"We also welcome the newest members of the Order: Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. Keep in mind that these meetings aren't usually so formal, but we thought it would be a good way to step out on the right foot.

"Please note that Severus Snape has been dismissed from the Order and is considered _persona nongratia. _Anyone who may have any future contact with him should immediately report to Minerva or myself.

"Also, Mundungus Fletcher is on indefinite probation once he is released from prison. He is forbidden access to this house, Gryffindor or the Burrow without an escort. All communications with him are to go through _me._"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Mundungus had already made of with the Black china, silver and crystal that weren't thrown away. At least he wouldn't be stealing from the estate anymore.

"Most pressing business. The other side has been very quiet as we all know. Don't believe for one second they're underground to stay. They've just decided to hunker down and wait for the right time, when everyone's started to relax. We can't allow that to happen. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! That's what's wanted around here!

"Second, Hogwarts has been set up as a second headquarters. We've secured and destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet. The Humped Back Witch has been set with alarms. "We'll have our people who work in the Ministry guarding the place around the clock once classes start. My special thanks to Kingsley and Gladys for agreeing to the task. We've a couple of people that will do shift work from the Ministry itself. I don't have to tell you not to confide in these people and to keep an eye and ear on them. They were handpicked by Scrimegeour himself.

"The Minister has also seen fit to have inspectors to come over from time to time. They are supposed to be inspecting security only, but since Delores Umbridge is one of them, don't bet on it."

There were collective groans around the table. McGonagall rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if looking for deliverance.

"Hey, Professor, just let us know when she shows up..."George said.

"...and we'll pop over for a visit with our baby brother." Fred finished.

"I will most assuredly take you up on that offer, gentlemen." McGonagall said to everyone's surprise.

"Continuing on," Moody's magical eye rotated around to everyone at the table until they were again focusing on business. "Harry is on a mission. It is highly confidential. Only he and Minerva know exactly the particulars of it, but I've been assured that it is based on Dumbledore's plans and Harry has been entrusted to carry those plans out.

"We can support him to carry this mission by giving our immediate aid whenever he has need of it with as few questions as possible."

Harry sank a bit in his chair and felt his cheeks grow hot. He felt guilty that he still didn't feel comfortable confiding in anyone else about the quest except for Hermione and Ron. Looking around at the others, he was amazed they all appeared to accept these orders without argument.

"Next...and this one I really don't know about. It seems that there is a voluntary mole in Voldemort's camp. We've gotten warnings, that have been vague yet accurate in hindsight. They are always written on odd pieces of parchment, written with a dictation quill so we can't tell who's been writing them. They are either one of the best breaks we've had in a long while or they are nothing more than a well crafted trap.

"If they are genuinely from someone on the inside who as turned against his master and we ignore them, we could be missing out on a huge bit of help. But if they are a trap, they could lead to our destruction. The latest message is, 'Hogsmeade. Halloween'. So what do we do?"

There was a bit of discussion about this ending in general consensus to wait and see. Harry agreed that this cautious approach to anything coming out of Voldemort's camp was probably the wisest decision.

"Finally," Moody messed with some papers. "I've got some good news for a change. Julie Fletcher is safe and apparently sound. The laundered version everyone will read in _The Daily Prophet _tomorrow is that she was found in her father's back yard at sunset, Sunday evening, flying on her broom as if nothing happened. She has no idea that three weeks have passed. She thought it was still mid-July and she has no memory of where she was or who she was with. She is apparently unharmed. James Fletcher took her to St. Mungo's and they examined her, finding nothing out of the ordinary except her partial amnesia, they released her into her father's care.

"What the paper _won't _report is that when the Ministry was notified of her return, they sent Aurors, Curse Breakers, and Unmentionables to the hospital and interrogated, poked, prodded and examined the poor girl as if she were a suspected Death Eater. If it hadn't been for Shaklebolt here, she would probably been on the locked ward suffering from the mental and emotional trauma they subjected her to. He made them back off. "They even tried to arrest her father for obstruction of an official investigation when he tried to put a stop to the torture. He is insisting that in spite of all that's gone on, Julie is going to Hogwarts this year."

"He contacted me last night," McGonagall spoke up. "Mr. Fletcher wants her where he feels she will be the safest from whomever caused her disappearance and from the Ministry. I assured him that we would do our best to help her in any way we can. Madam Pomfrey will give the staff a full report before the students arrive on her condition and give us directions as to how to meet Miss Fletcher's particular needs."

"Next meeting," Moody continued, "will be at Hogwarts. Date and time to be determined. Maybe next time there will be a chance for a little less talk and a lot more action."

Every one got up and began to make their leave. The twins made a beeline for McGonagall, urgently asking her about something. She seemed to think over their proposal and agree to it. They thanked her over and over again and walked back toward Harry.

"We're back in school!" Fred exclaimed.

"Won't Mum be proud?" George rolled his eyes in a mock cherubic expression.

"What are you two lunatics babbling about?" Ron asked.

"We just got permission from the Headmistress herself to attend the new classes." Fred explained.

"That is as work permits." George said. "As it is, Lee Jordan can run the whole shop by himself practically and we still think it's a good idea to expand."

"We bought the old Zonko's establishment in Hogsmeade. It won't turn a profit until the rug-rats are allowed weekend trips there again but we can use it as an outlet center for owl orders." Fred said.

"We've flat run out of storage room and our laboratory needs expanding, especially because we've got some things on the burner that have to stay very quiet for the Order." George added.

"Zonko's old place gives us enough room to expand and we don't have to be quite so careful as we do in the heart of London." Fred concluded. "Since we're in the Order, we thought we'd best hone our fighting skills..."

"...and make sure those little curtain crawlers don't give our beautiful new Muggle professors a hard time of it." George grinned.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in class then," Harry said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still sitting with the Lupins, sipping tea and chatting. Harry walked over and sat next to Molly.

"Thanks Mum," Harry gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "The kitchen looks great."

"My pleasure, Harry. Of, course I couldn't have done it half as well if Minerva hadn't sent over those house-elves. It's amazing the old dungeon could brighten up so isn't it?

"Amazing? I never dreamed it could look this good." Harry agreed. "Listen, Ron said you were talking about re-doing the rest of the place. Would you be willing? I know it's a huge job..."

"Don't think a thing of it." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll need something to do when I'm not on assignment. If I don't keep busy I tend to worry...well, you know."

"I know."

The kitchen door swung open with a bang. Ron stomped in with a sour look on his face. He plopped in a chair across from Harry and crossed his arms. Lupin ran out to shut up Sirius' mother's screeching as the bang woke her portrait. Hermione walked in with a half smile on her face and stood behind Ron, her hands on his shoulders.

"Wots up?" Tonks asked. "Trouble in paradise already?"

"Just got the same lecture as Harry and Ginny." Ron scowled and then broke into a terrible imitation of McGonagall. " 'You must comport yourselves as professionals around the students.' "

"Remus, and I got the same lecture," Tonks said unconcerned. "Evidently we're the first married couple to teach at Hogwarts together and we've been asked to 'restrain our enthusiasm'".

"Well, I for one, agree with her." Mrs. Weasley began and Ron rolled his eyes waiting for the lecture. "You do have to set an example for the students..._and_...it might prevent you four from going too far before your ready."

The three of the four Molly was speaking about that were present turned bright red. Mr. Weasley just leaned back in his chair until the two front legs left the floor and became very interested at a spot on the ceiling, letting them know that while he wouldn't add his two knuts worth, he was in one accord with his wife's sentiments.

"Spoken like a true and devoted mother." Lupin walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Ron sulked even lower into his chair. "But what's the fun of being an adult if you can't snog when you want to?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I understand there is bad blood between the two of you, Headmistress." Minister Scrimegeour tried to placate the enraged woman standing toe to toe with him on the porch of the main entrance to Hogwarts castle. Directly behind her, arms crossed and looking murderous loomed Hagrid. Lined up behind her were the staff, new and old, wands out and ready.

"She will not be here often or long. She has no authority concerning anything to do with your position or the education of the students. She is here only to inspect _Ministry_ security measures, nothing else. We don't want to cause you distress in any way, we are just looking out for the welfare of the students."

_"The welfare of the students!" _McGonagall shrieked. "That Umbridge woman physically and emotionally _abused_ students at this school and the _Ministry _said it was for their welfare!"

At the bottom of the stairs, Delores Umbridge stood in her hideous pink sweater with a matching pink bow in her iron gray hair. Her froggy face looked up at them slyly as if measuring her and the Minister's authority against the physical force that barred their way.

"That was under a different Minister. She will never wield the power she was given under Cornelius Fudge. She has undergone extensive retraining concerning those weaknesses that she exhibited during her time as High Inquisitor. She will have no direct contact with the students or faculty other than ensuring the stability and security of the school."

"Minister Scrimegeour, it seems to me that job description is alarmingly close to the previous one. What if she decides one of the students _is_ a security risk?"

"Then she will contact the Auror's office and _they will deal with the matter._ Need I remind you, Headmistress, that the governors of this school approved these measures?"

"The governors of this school were obviously unaware of the staff list. Otherwise they wouldn't have done so!"

"For Heaven's sake, its only once a month! The inspection won't last for more than a few hours and Miss Umbridge will only be concerned with what the Ministry has put into place and leave the rest of you alone." The minister's golden eyes began to glow with suppressed anger.

The fire in McGonagall's eyes was no less dim. "Let her inspect what they've done on the grounds then. Let her measure the sharpness of the Centaurs' arrows! But I will not allow her one step in the school itself. Some one else can be given that responsibility."

Scrimegeour decided to play his winning card. "Headmistress McGonagall, the sad fact is that this is an action approved by the board of governors at Hogwarts and is contingent to the school's opening. Either you allow this inspection and future monthly inspections by Miss Umbridge or the day after tomorrow the school will simply remain closed to any and all students."

McGonagall stood, very white, shaking, hands clenched. It would not have surprised Harry to see blood dripping from her palms where her nails dug into her flesh.

Scrimegeour tried a gentler tact. "I don't ask you to be friends with her. Only to be civil."

McGonagall looked as if she wanted very badly to transform herself into her cat persona and scratch his eyes out. Instead, she turned to Hagrid and reached up to pat his arm. She turned to the rest of her staff and addressed them.

"It seems we have lost this battle. Thank you for your support. I know that you will show the Ministry that we will cooperate as required. I'm very proud to be working with each and every one of you." She turned and nodded to the Minister who beckoned to Delores.

Umbridge tromped up the stairs with much huffing and puffing. Nobody moved a muscle except to follow her with their eyes. She reached the top of the stairs and favored them all with a simpering look.

"Minerva," she said in that condescending, little girlish tone she chose to affect.

"_Ms._ Umbridge." McGonagall bristled at the deliberate insult her nemesis had given her by using her first name.

Harry could stand it no more. "That's Headmistress or Professor McGonagall to you!"

Umbridge glanced at Harry as if he were something nasty stuck to her shoe. "Oh my," Umbridge giggled in a high pitched way that made every one there want to retch. "Where _are_ my manners? After all you've done to finally get the position you've wanted for so long, _Headmistress_ McGonagall.

"I can see you are following in you predecessor's footsteps. All these changes. New innovations. Allowing children, half breeds, werewolves and Muggles to teach classes. I dare say you've definitely decided to follow Dumbledore's less than traditional standards."

McGonagall allowed herself to smile. "Without meaning to, Ms. Umbridge, you've given me the highest compliment any one could. Thank you." She turned to Kingsley.

"Mr. Shaklebolt, please escort and assist Ms. Umbridge. See to it that she finishes as quickly as possible. Minister Scrimegeour, please excuse me as I've a great deal of work to do. Invite yourself into the Great Hall and refreshments will be served, I'm afraid I cannot join you for tea as I really too busy at the moment." She turned on her heel and headed for her office.

Shaklebolt approached Umbridge to check what she needed as the rest of the staff in almost military fashion, followed McGonagall into the castle two by two. Shaklebolt then escorted a fuming Delores Umbridge to the first floor duty station as a deeply insulted Scrimegeour followed.

An hour later, Harry was crossing the main hall on the way to the dungeons when Scrimegeour caught up with him.

"Harry," he called. "Mr. Potter, may I be so bold as to ask a word with you?" He saw that Harry was about to refuse when he added, "I have some news about Stan Shunpike."

Harry eyed Scrimegeour warily. "News?"

"Yes. It seems the evidence against him is finally being reviewed for trial tomorrow afternoon."

"So?"

"I heard the Daily Prophet will be here later today to shoot some photos and interview the new staff. They most certainly will be want to interview you. The article will appear in the morning edition. I would be very interested in what you have to say." Scrimegeour looked at him calculatingly. "The mood of the article might weigh very heavily on how damaging we think the accumulated evidence against Mr. Shunpike is."

"I see," Harry said slowly. "You mean that I play nice and say good things about the Ministry and Stan walks or I tell what I think is the truth and he rots."

"That is your interpretation, not mine. Look at it this way, it's an even trade. You do me this one favor and I do you one favor..._quid pro quo._"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."


	14. The Sorting Hat Sings Again

**AN:** Finally, school starts. I promise things will begin to pick up...this is turning into a book the size of a J K novel. First of all, thank you a million times over for the great reviews. Keep them coming. Two of them (Diana and Isaac) really touched my heart. A couple of you actually gave me ideas for some bumps in the road as far as plot development in future chapies. Just out of curiosity, not that it matters, but have any of you found any of my "snitches"? I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I sure am enjoying writing it! Cheers!

**DOA/N:** Yeah, for those of you who were wondering, that means she won't quit on y'all (And if she does I'll sneak you the chappies anyways:-P)

_**The Sorting Hat Sings Again**_

"He's been released! He's been released!" Hermione landed with a bounce on the foot of Harry's bed. Thumping the paper on Harry's chest.

Ron had the good graces to lean on the door jam to Harry's bedroom door. "Your interview worked, even if it was a bit cheeky."

Harry groped for his glasses on his nightstand. He made a mental note to lock his door at night from now on. Grabbing the paper from Hermione, he read the headlines, "'Stan Shunpike was released from Azkaban prison for lack of concrete evidence that he was a Death Eater and in the employ of You Know Who.'"

"Wow," Harry said as he read further, "They must have really liked that fairy tale I told. They compensated him for lost wages. He's receiving psychiatric care on an out- patient basis for trauma suffered while in prison as well."

Maybe it was worth prostituting himself-just a little bit-if it meant Stan finally got a fair deal, but it sure didn't feel like it.

"Coming to breakfast?" Ron asked. "There's still a million things to do before the students get here tonight."

"Only if you two wait in the living room," Harry grouched. "Unless you want your girlfriend here while I hop out of bed in my skivvies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of first year students floating across the water and the squeak and rumble of thestral pulled carriages filled with the others grew louder. Soon they would come pouring in the main hall doors led by Hagrid. It sounded so strange to Harry from his new vantage point.

The other staff were in the great hall waiting for the students to be seated. Harry was assigned to escort the first years in to be sorted. If this had been any other normal year, he and his friends would be in those carriages. The only thing on their minds would be reuniting with class mates and filling their belly's with all the wonderful food that filled the tables the first night of school. Instead of planning what they would do during the first Hogsmeade weekend, they were given adult jobs and adult responsibilities. It scared Harry to death.

What if he didn't teach the kids well enough? What if he didn't find the Horcruxes? What if the Death Eaters attacked? What if Ginny got tired of playing it cool at school? What if he did? What if some one else he loved was killed? What if he was a total failure at everything?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid opening the great double doors with a bang. Students of all ages flooded into the hall. More than one stopped and stared at Harry standing on the bottom step of the main stair case dressed in teacher's robes and sporting a cane and beard as they filed into the great hall.

Seamus and Dean looked at him and gave a "What's up?" shrug with their hands. Harry just shrugged back in an apologetic, can't talk now, way. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered in together, looking lost and nervous without their leader, Malfoy to order them around.

Trying to look nonchalant, Harry began to slowly twirl his cane behind his back. When he grabbed the walking stick earlier, he thought it would make him look cool to the incoming students...like a little kid who thought dressing up in his dad's old uniform would make him a real soldier. Now it just made him feel that he looked foolish.

The night began to look up as Ginny entered with a group of friends. Of course, she looked marvelous. She deliberately moved to the outer edge of the crowd to get near Harry.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, sir." she greeted him, her eyes dancing merrily.

Harry bit his cheeks hard not to burst out laughing and bounced a bit on his toes. He redirected his gaze above the heads of the students toward Hagrid trying to herd the first years in the right direction.

"Miss Weasley," he answered in his imitation of a pompous professor voice.

Ginny and her friends broke into giggles and dove into the Great Hall.

"First years over by the main stairs." Hagrid could be heard calling over the chatter. "Over by Mr. Potter. This way, tha's right. Good evening Mr. Potter. I'll just leave these new students with you, then, and be on my way. Clarissa will let you know when they are ready."

Most of the other students had already entered the great hall. Hagrid rounded up the stragglers and shut the doors. Harry looked down at the first years. They were the smallest group of beginning students in the history of Hogwarts, only twenty. Over half of them looked scared to death or homesick. Very few were actually looking around with the excitement he remembered feeling that first night. They were also much shorter, more babyish than he had been, of that he was sure.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry began his speech with a smile that he hoped would make him look non-threatening. "In a few moments you will be going in through those doors to be sorted into your individual houses. They will be your homes away from home. (a couple of the homesick girls wailed at his choice of words) Er. When you go in line up and wait for your name to be called, sit on the stool and once the Sorting Hat has called out your assigned house, go sit at that table and get ready for the biggest feast you've ever seen." Clarissa poked her head out and gave him the signal. He nodded back. "Okay now line up and follow me."

Feeling like a mother duck leading her hatchlings, he walked into the hall pretending he'd done it a million times before. He stopped the youngest students a few feet away from the old three legged stool set front and center of the staff tables. McGonagall was seated in the throne-like chair that once belonged to Dumbledore. On either side of her were the professors. On a level down and to the left, indicating rank, were the four new teachers and security personnel.

Treating it as though it were a holy relic. Clarissa carried out the familiar battered old hat. Reverently, she set it down on the stool and it instantly came to life. The rip in the brim opened like a mouth and began the new year's song.

"_Dark days have come to Hogwarts_

_War is upon us, that is true_

_But here I am to offer help_

_Just listen to what I sing to you._

"_Stick together, comrades in arms_

_Remember, with unity, in the soul and heart_

_And the enemy at the door_

_Shall never, ever drive us apart._

"_Slytherin, your reputation has earned _

_A large black mark, this much is true_

_Use your all leadership skills _

_So honor will be restored to you._

"_Ravenclaw, your intelligence _

_Will soon be put to work_

_Be cunning, clever, diligent_

_Your duty never shirk._

"_Hufflepuff, strive to learn_

_Be strong and true and brave_

_Then the hurrahs will loudly sound_

_When the day you will surely save._

"_Gryffindor, your stout hearts_

_Will be called upon to shine_

_Your courage and strength will be remembered_

_When days once more are fair and fine._

"_So put your trust in dusty old me_

_And quickly put me on your head_

_I will place you where you can do best_

_To grasp victory from this time of fear and dread."_

The song finished, Clarissa picked up the hat again and began to call off the names of the new students. Beginning with Abernathy, Rebecca and ending with Yosiff,Joshua, each student took their turn sitting on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his or her head and told which house fit their particular strengths.

Eight of the newcomers were sorted into Gryffindor, seven into Ravenclaw, and five went to Hufflepuff. A very glum group of returning Slytherins watched as Joshua walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table, realizing not one new student would be joining them.

"Weird looking isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry sat next to him and together, they gazed down the rows of the house tables from their new point of view.

"Eerie. I never thought those tables were so long." Harry murmured back.

"It looks so lonely." Hermione said. "There's so few of us."

Harry nodded. There were less than half of the students attending than in the past year.

McGonagall stood and all eyes turned to her. She took a deep breath, and began her speech. "I'm sure you've all surmised that there will be quite a few changes at Hogwarts this year and you're eager to know what they are. But time honored traditions help to ground us. So in the words of our beloved Professor Dumbledore, tuck in."

Instantly all the tables filled with foods of every kind and all were very occupied in enjoying the feast from kidney pie to pudding. Measuring the mood of the students, Harry thought things could be worse.

They began the feast very somber, hardly speaking, but as their bellies filled the talk turned more cheerful. The laughter was freer, the curious glances at the new staff, bolder. When the talking began to grow into a dull roar, signaling that everyone was sated, McGonagall stood once more and asked for everyone's attention.

"Strange and ordinary things happen everyday. Tonight, before the head boys and girls lead you off to your beds, I wish to talk of both.

"First the ordinary, I must stress most emphatically that there are certain rules are in place for your safety. Please obey these rules without question. First years, please note the Forbidden Forest is just that...forbidden. There are those in the upper grades who have allowed themselves to forget this rule to their peril.

"Mr. Filch has once again gifted us with a list of forbidden objects. Note that most joke items from _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _are on this listFor a full account, contact the Head Custodian.

"Those who would like to try out for their house Quidditch teams, please sign up with your perspective Head of House. Due to the abysmal lack of students, any one with a broom may try out this year, including first years.

"And now to the strange. There are classes which have been changed, split and added. Defense Against the Dark Arts has been split. The class, Defense Against Dark Creatures will be taught by a professor who was once one of our most popular teachers in the school, Professor Lupin. Defense Against Dark Magic will be taught on the OWL level be Professor Tonks-Lupin and the NEWT levels will be taught by another returning to our fold, Professor Moody."

The students, with the exception of the pitifully small group of Slytherans, erupted into wild applause. Moody and the Lupins stood and acknowledged the support. Raising her hand, the Headmistress let them know she was not finished.

"We are also adding two classes that all who study and work in these halls will be attending. They are Meditation and Concentration Enhancement taught by Professor Morgaine McPonndeer and Non-Magical Self Defense taught by Professor Colleen O'Brawlien."

Polite applause greeted the two new professors. Harry saw that more than one pointed and whispered to his or her neighbor speculatively.

"Centuries ago, before a middle class was accepted in Great Britain, the role of apprentice assisted those who's gifts and talents proved they were destined for higher callings than their station allowed. For different reasons, Hogwarts has seen fit to resurrect that time honored tradition.

"Four class mates who have come of age have shown themselves worthy to pursue apprenticeship. They have fought against the Dark Forces. Their loyalty and talents are stuff that legends are made of. I am personally very pleased that they all four called Gryffindor home.

"Therefore, it is my great privilege to introduce the teacher of Owl students in Transfiguration and the Head of Gryffindor house, Hermione Granger, the Assistant Instructor in Herbology, Neville Longbottom, the Beginning and Intermediate Flying instructor and Quidditch Coach, Ronald Weasley, and finally the instructor of first and second year Potions and Assistant Quidditch Coach, Harry Potter."

The entire room exploded. There were cheers and jeers from all sides. Expressions of delight, shock, envy and disbelief intermingled in a cacophony of vocal expressions. Crabbe and Goyle sat at their table starring at each other stupidly, not knowing how to react. Pansy Parkinson and the remnant of her gang looked as if they smelled fresh dragon dung.

One person did surprise him. One lone Gryffindor sat, not applauding, looking shocked and, for some reason that totally defied reasoning, bitter. Julie Fletcher, the little second year who had escaped who knows what sat while all around her rose to cheer. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she was quite pale. Her beautiful enormous violet eyes met his with burning anger. Then, as if she realized she'd forgotten herself, she plastered on a smile and stood and applauded.

McGonagall allowed the cheering to die out before trying to carry on. "These apprentice teachers will be taking classes that are far more advanced than NEWT levels in certain areas of study taught by assorted professors and Aurors.

"They will be joined by students who have also shown heroic courage in the face of mortal danger and other seventh and sixth year students who have shown academic aptitude. The lists of these students will be posted in the individual houses. Any one else wishing to participate in these special classes and have achieved at least four Exceeds Expectations scores on their O.W.L.'s. are welcome to apply."

"The Heads of your houses will meet you in your respective common rooms to answer any individual questions. Please postpone your beginning of the school year frivolities until after meeting with them. Also do them the great favor of not keeping them too awfully long. Classes begin bright and early tomorrow and I would rather have my staff well rested."

McGonagall reached down and picked up the chalice she'd been drinking from. "I'd like to end this evening on a reverent note. There is one person who is absent that we sorely miss. To ignore this absence will not make the feeling less. So I ask you to stand and raise your glasses.

"To Albus Dumbledore. May our studies and deeds honor his memory. May we live up to all he hoped us to be."

Everyone stood and toasted the great man they all loved and respected. There were a few with tears in their eyes. Hagrid made a large snuffing sound. After a moment of silence everyone began to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd never thought I'd be spending the first night of school waiting in the faculty lounge for a late night meeting instead of partying with my mates," Ron glumly echoed Harry's sentiments exactly as he cracked open two butter beers for them.

"I know what you mean. When did we grow up and get responsible?" Harry said taking his first swallow.

"How long a wait do you think it will be?" Ron asked and then chugged down half the bottle and let go with a huge, very un-grownup belch.

"I hope it's not to long," Tonks yawned. She was curled up in a ball on Remus' lap in front of the fire. "I'm all for a big comfy quilt and a long sleep."

"They're bound to be a while." Remus answered, absentmindedly stroking his wife's hair. "Minerva dropped the proverbial bombshell on them tonight."

"I hope none of our friends are mad at us." Neville muttered. "I never liked being singled out. It makes me feel like a showoff."

"All I can say is this will be an exciting year," Hagrid said. "Even before any real fighting starts happening. Me, I'm lookin' forward t' it. Feels like we're doing somethin' instead of twiddlin' our thumbs and waiting for the other side to make the first move."

"There should be quite an uproar when they realize two Muggles are teaching classes." Colleen said. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees and watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Harry couldn't get over the impression that he was seeing a sprite or wood nymph every time he looked at her.

"Questions, questions, questions." Squeaked Flitwick as he entered the room. As head of Ravenclaw, he'd spent the past hour in their common room addressing their concerns. "The feel of the mood is good though. Most of the sixth and seventh years are applying for the advanced studies as their schedules permit. A couple of them are hoping the apprentice program continues in the future."

He helped himself to a small glass of sherry from a decanter set on the table filled with beverages and snacks and found a seat between Hagrid and Professor Sinistra.

Hagrid regarded his old diminutive friend. "I'd like it if it did. I could use an apprentice meself. It'd be fun ter teach them about the forest and all the interestin' creatures in it that classes won't allow to be taught."

Harry almost choked. Any apprentice of Hagrid's would have to be a whole lot braver and slightly more crazy than he was.

Professor Sprout bounced in with a smile, bringing in the report from Hufflepuff. "That went better than I thought. The first question on most of their minds when I mentioned we'd be out in the field more often, Neville, was if we could get enough Gillyweed to gather samples from the bottom of the Black Lake.

"The older ones are excited about those advanced classed. Ernie McMillan and Zacharias Smith already said they want to sign up."

Hermione came in and collapsed into an overstuffed chair. Ron went over and perched on its arm. Leaning over, she used his lap for a pillow, she sighed in a weary way.

"If I ever get those kids to see me as a teacher instead of their classmate, I'll be doing good. At least Dean and Seamus are backing us up. Ginny's helping too, but its hard as she's either our friend, girlfriend or sister...She says 'Hi', by the way, Harry."

Slughorn, his belly preceding him, strolled into the room and picked up a bottle of mead and poured himself a large glass. "There's definitely a cauldron of trouble brewing in the dungeons. They're more than a bit jealous. No one wants to sign up for the advanced classes. I'll be having a time undoing all the damage that Severus and that Malfoy boy did over the years. I never saw a group of _children_ so prejudiced against Muggle born and Half-bloods." He shook his head sadly.

Ron gave a half laugh. "It was almost sad to see Crabbe and Goyle. The Goon Squad without the head Goon."

"I'd keep my eye on them anyway." Moody growled. "They'll still be holding a grudge with losing their self-appointed Head Boy and Potions Master. They'll want to take it out on those four and Harry in particular. Even if they don't sign up for classes, knowing their parents, they've been though plenty of training this summer with teachers who bear a tattoo of a skull and snake on their forearms."

Professor McGonagall chose that time to enter the staff lounge. "It seems the shock of my announcements have worn off and the hilarity has begun. Ladies, please be aware that Messrs. Weasleys' roving dung bombs are all over your corridor.

"We've a long row to hoe, ladies and gentlemen. Ready for it to begin?" She peered at her staff over her square spectacles. "Me neither." She poured herself a small sherry and raised her glass. "To the new school year and whatever it brings. May we end it in peace."

Everyone in the room raised whatever they were drinking and answered, "Here. Here."


	15. Classes Taught, Classes Taken

**AN:** Bet you'd never thought we'd get to this point...classes officially begin! I hope I don't disappoint you all. Many, many, many thanks to all who've reviewed! You make my day. I expect someday I'll flamer...but I suppose I'll survive that too. Have patience, I try to improve with each chapter!

Cheers...Tenten's Mom

_**Classes Taught, Classes Taken**_

For the most part, the first year classes didn't go too bad. They were all too intimidated to ask too many questions. Harry thought they were kind of cute as they diligently copied down every word he uttered about Potions safety. They carefully followed the instructions for brewing hiccoughing potion and were appropriately delighted with the results.

Only one person in the two classes had to go to see Madam Pomfrey because they added too much jumping bean oil causing the potion to be very strong. Poor Joshua Yosiff had to be half carried by his friends as he hiccoughed so violently, he couldn't stand up.

It was the second years he felt he had to impress. They never were taught Potions by Snape, still Professor Slughorn was a very good Potions Master so they probably knew their stuff. Secondly, they all knew him as just Harry. It was going to be hard for them to not think of him as just another older student. Third, they were experienced with school, they'd already had a year at Hogwarts and were no longer scared of their own shadows.

It was for them, he had stood in front of a mirror, half of his clothes piled on his bed. He had chided himself for doing a very female thing, but he wanted just the right effect. Most teachers wore their preferred robes or Muggle-style clothes to classes and kept their robes open. He was not the vest, shirt and tie type. He wanted a cool but slightly intimidating look.

The long hair stayed, mostly for Ginny, but he had to admit, he really liked it too. The wand cane was a definite keeper, besides he didn't want Moody yelling at him in front of the students for putting his wand in the wrong places. Finally he settled on a dark red tee and black leather pants that were one of the gifts from Fred and George. He added a heavy, silver chain with a single dragon's claw suspended from it. Black dragon hide "biker boots" completed his ensemble.

He was rewarded with a scandalized look from Professor McGonagall and Hermione who had dressed so conservatively and had her hair up in a bun so tight that if she'd been wearing square spectacles, she'd be a much younger copy of the Headmistress. Ginny caught up with him in one of the many hall ways on her way to class. They matched strides, Ginny hugging her books tightly and smirking and Harry pretending to be aloof in spite of his blushing.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Loverly day, wot?" She said in a voice a trifle to loud.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Ready for classes to start?" Harry answered in an officious manner.

"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Potter, sir." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Love the jeans. But with those robes, I can't tell if they look as good from behind." With a giggle she disappeared into the History of Magic classroom before Harry could threaten her with a detention.

The door to the dungeon classroom was left opened, so instead of waiting in the hall, the Gryffindor/Slytherin class had taken this as the invitation he'd intended to go on in and find a seat. Harry paused in the corridor for a few moments to try to blow off some of the nervous tension that had built up on his way down.

The second years were being very noisy in the typical fashion of students unattended by a teacher. Harry thought a grand entrance would be fun for both him and for them. Drawing his wand from its sheath, he concentrated on a mental picture of sunlight bouncing off of Ginny's red hair and murmured "_Expecto Pratronus". _A brilliant white stag, composed of light leapt out of the end of his wand and galloped in the open classroom door. Shrieks,oohs and ahs let him know it had the right attention-getting effect.

Harry swept into the room and stood at his desk. The stag returned to him for a caress before dissolving into nothing. More oohs and ahs and other admiring expressions applauded his little show.

Harry greeted his second years and began a review of safety protocols. He noted that Julie Fletcher raised her hand almost as much as Hermione did in class, just as eager to impress. Harry awarded her with a total of twenty points for Gryffindor for her correct answers.

Before setting them to their cauldrons, he lectured them about how just one little change of ingredients could change the effect of the potion. He enchanted a list of herbs and minerals on the blackboard he'd gleaned from the Half-Blood Prince's notes.(It was less painful to think of the copious amount of tiny scrawl he'd been forced to pour over as belonging to a fictional character than to think of it as Snape's notes.)

"The formula in your text books for face color changing instructs you to use saffron pollen. Done correctly, this will turn your face a brilliant yellow for about a half an hour." Harry concluded. "But if you are feeling brave, try substituting one or two of the ingredients on the list I've provided and see what colors you come up with. Ready, go."

The usual bustle and chattering filled the room as the students went to their cauldrons and started brewing their assignment. Most of the class were eager to experiment, but a few less adventurous students stuck with the formula in the book.

Harry was kept busy going from question to question. By they time the potions were cooling for the class to try, the cries of "Harry, Harry," had changed to "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter" as new habits replaced old.

When Harry dismissed the class, he watched the rainbow of colored faces filing out the door feeling as though he'd won the first round. Only two students' potions left their creators with ordinary skin tones and Julie had earned an extra twenty points for Gryffindor by being the only one in the class to be brave enough to try two alternate ingredients. She'd mixed cobalt powder and blood wart nectar which resulted in a shade of violet that perfectly matched her eyes.

Classes over until the first Meditation class after supper, Harry went to Ron's quarters to unwind before going to eat. Ron had had fun decorating the first place he could call his own. Harry felt he'd stepped into a time warp tunnel with every visit.

Day-Glo colors were everywhere. The hearth was covered in multi-colored glitter and stairs. Wild colored bean-bags replaced sofas and chairs. Hot pink, neon lime-green and tangerine-orange fake fur rugs carpeted to entire floor. From the open doorway, one could see the waterbed and the silver-mirrored disco ball that hung rotating above it. "The ultimate bachelor flat," Ron had called it.

They were both spread out on bean-bags, stout poured into tall glasses rested on their thighs untouched, as they stared into the multicolored dancing flames. Hermione burst in and flounced on a spare bag, shaking her hair out of her bun.

"I thought that went rather well, didn't you?" Hermione chatted on excitedly, not noticing the zombie state the boys were in. "The first years are just darlings. They're so cute at that age. I had two students, one in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor, who turned their toothpicks into darning needles by the end of class.

"The second years were fun too. Julie Fletcher turned her hedgehog into a pin cushion on the first try. I gave her thirty points and a free homework night.

"The third years weren't to bad. The fourth and fifth year Slytherin kids were down right cheeky. They didn't think they had to listen to me since I wasn't a 'real professor'. I fixed their little red wagons though. Double homework and detentions with Hagrid.

"He's preparing the gardens for winter and needs some help to spread Witherwings' manure that he's been saving up all summer. I think an that's an excellent way for those monsters to spend their first Saturday afternoon."

"Hermione?" Harry said in a very weary voice. "Shut up."

"What do you mean? You two are tired already? I can't believe it. I mean you've had half the classes I've had. The little kids are the easiest to teach because they're still so new to everything. You didn't have to deal with anyone asking snidely how they could become a teacher's pet so they could be an apprentice too.

"I've had a meeting with the Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects to go over their duties. I was up late with Kimberly Larson _and_ Jane Hendrix who were so homesick they made themselves hysterical..."

"Hermione?" Ron matched Harry's earlier monotone.

"_Shut up_" both boys said in chorus.

Hermione sat in wounded silence for a while. With a frustrated sigh she flicked her wand towards a cupboard behind Ron's desk. "_Accio goblet."_ A wine glass flew into her hand. "_Accio Chablis"_ and a bottle of wine followed. Quietly she filled her glass and sipped slowly, allowing the nervous energy that had sustained her all day to slowly fade away. Soon she was rendered as drained as her companions.

After a bit she asked them, "Was it really that bad?"

Harry stretched and put down his still full glass. "Not really. I was just so keyed up all day, the moment I sat down, I felt like I'd just finished doing hard labor." He yawned and stretched again.

"Speak for yourself." Ron grumped. "Those midgets got on my nerves the moment we were on the field. The over half of the first years are Muggle born and the only time they'd ever laid hands on brooms was to sweep their mums' kitchens.

"Those two girls you mentioned, Kimberly and Jane? Well, both were petrified even try to fly. Jane had a panic attack just hovering a foot off the ground. I had to send for Madam Pomfrey to bring a Calming draught to stop her screaming.

"Joshua wasn't too bad. Seemed to have some natural talent. Not like yours, Harry, but I told Ginny to keep her eye on him for the future."

"Any second year hopefuls?" Harry asked.

"A couple." Ron thought a moment. "Jonathan Owens looks good. Good size for his age to. Might be a good Keeper or Beater. That Fletcher girl is the one who surprised me the most. She's great. She'd be good in any position but especially as a Seeker. That little monkey can move and most girls that age aren't half as aggressive as she was on the field."

"She seems good at everything, then." Harry said thoughtfully. "Good at Transfiguration, good at Quidditch, and she was great in Potions too."

"Aw," Ron said reaching for Hermione's hand. "Wooks like we've got a ickle 'Ermione." He kissed her hand and swung it. "Isn't that just too cute."

Hermione made a fist with her free hand and pretended playfully to punch his nose. Ron pulled her closer for a kiss. Harry looked away, trying not to feel jealous. Ron and Hermione may be restricted in front of the students but he still envied the slight freedom they had over Ginny and him.

A thought struck him that had bothered him a bit since the class with the Slytherin and Gryffindor students. "You know, I think Julie's been affected by her ordeal more than people know."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "She's a delight to have in class. So eager."

"That's what I mean." Harry explained. "You said it yourself when you told me she'd disappeared...Last year she was painfully shy. Couldn't talk to anyone. Fainted dead away if you so much as said boo. And, she had a huge crush on me.

"Now, she meets your eyes, she's not afraid of speaking up in class, and she's aggressive. Plus, I get the distinct impression that she doesn't like me."

"Wot's the matter?" Ron asked. "Afraid you're losing your fan base?"

Harry gave him a dirty look. "It's not that, git. It's just that it feels strange for someone to change so much over a couple months. Makes me wonder what happened is all."

"We may never know," Hermione sighed. "At least so far all the changes seem to be positive ones...well...with one very minor exception."

Harry threw a pillow at her and glanced at a clock on the wall. It was shaped like a cat outlined in rhinestones with the dial in its stomach and its eyes and tail moved from side to side ticking off the seconds.

"Time to go get seated before the hoard descends." Harry said, struggling to get out of his beanbag and stand. "I wonder how Neville fared today."

Neville was just coming in from outside, windblown and happy. He caught up with the others and told them about the experimental winter garden he and the fourth years were preparing. As they walked to the Great Hall, they heard a moan that sounded a lot like the Bloody Baron in a bad mood. They turned to see a very angry Filch staring at Neville's muddy foot prints that tracked across his freshly scrubbed floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meditation is not going into a trance," Professor McPonndeer began. "and guided imagery is not hypnosis. There is nothing magical involved. It is a way of training the mind to focus on the task at hand and block out or control distractions. In other words, don't try to fake it or it will do you no good."

The tables in the great hall had been moved along the sides of the walls and the students and staff were sitting on exercise mats on the floor. No one made a sound. There was some thing about the way the Muggle professor moved and spoke that made every one in the hall want to hang on her every word.

"Now, I am going to lead you through a simple exercise that will demonstrate what I'm speaking of. Eventually we will cover more intense concentration tasks and you should see that many of your magical skills improve. This is especially true of tasks that must be preformed under pressure and danger.

"I want you all to lay back and make yourselves comfortable. I know this feels ridiculous to most of you for the moment, but trust me. Professor Flitwick, if you please..."

"My pleasure," Flitwick squeaked.

The lights dimmed to a soft golden glow. As if from a distance, beautiful Celtic music began to play. Harry looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as he watched the stars twinkling overhead conjured on the enchanted ceiling. Morgaine McPonndeer's voice carried throughout the hall even though she spoke in hushed tones.

"Concentrate on what I am saying to you and allow your body to follow my instructions. First, I want you to take a slow deep breath in through the nose, hold it a moment, good, and now slowly exhale through the mouth. Imagine every bit of stress is escaping bit by bit with each breath. Again, in through the nose...hold it...and out through the mouth. Very good. Again..."

She led them all though relaxing individual parts of their bodies, starting with their feet and moving up along their spine and down their arms and up again to top of their heads. Harry felt a bit like he was floating. It was a pleasant, dreamy feeling.

McPonndeer instructed them to feel their bodies getting heavier and heavier, as if they were made of lead. They were to feel themselves sinking deeper and deeper into the floor. She went on for quite awhile but Harry had lost the sense of time passing, what must have been a only few minutes, seemed like hours but it wasn't boring at all.

"Alright, very slowly, I want you to try to sit up." McPonndeer said.

Harry tried, he really did, but he felt so very heavy. He couldn't even lift his head off the floor. Nervous giggles around him let him know he wasn't the only one.

"Now I'm going to count to ten. Each time I say a number, you will feel lighter. When I reach ten, you will be able to sit up. Ready? One..."

When she reached ten, Harry sprang up as if gravity had momentarily failed. The lights brightened and the music stopped. McPonndeer was smiling tranquilly at them all.

"Enjoyed that?" she asked the class and several heads nodded. "Good. Remember, this was done without spells or charms. Only the power of your minds. Focus that power and think of what you could do _with _magic, we will begin those kind of lesson's next time we meet. Homework assignment...yes _homework_. As you lay on your beds to sleep, try to recreate the state of relaxation you were in a few moments ago.

"You are all dismissed. Please leave quietly. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, please remain for a few moments. Good evening, everyone else."

Curious, Harry waited, bidding goodnight to students and faculty as they filed out. He'd never heard such a large group so hushed. When there were only the four of them left (with the exception of Professor Trelawney passed out and snoring in the corner) Professor McPonndeer smiled warmly and invited them to sit on the mats with her.

"Before I begin, may we all give each other permission to use our first names outside of earshot of the students?" When the three nodded, Morgaine sighed with relief. "Thank you. I do detest formality. Thank you also for staying behind at this late hour.

"Harry, I understand you and Minerva had a rather unusual experience at Grodric's Hollow. I wonder if you feel comfortable telling me your side of the story."

He didn't mind. He told her of what happened at his property and then relayed their wonderful experience at the cemetery. She didn't interrupt as he spoke, only smiled warmly and studied him with her deep dark eyes.

When he finished, she ask Ron and Hermione their opinions. Ron told her he thought it sounded like something close to a religious experience. Hermione agreed but expressed her concern again that everyone was concentrating on the positive part and were not concerned enough with the fact that Voldemort and Harry were linked for a time.

Morgaine patted Hermione on her knee. "And people believe you are an alarmist." Hermione nodded. "Let me tell you that you are not. You are a grounding force...a voice of caution. That is not a bad thing. Sometimes it takes more courage, more caring, to say what is true than what is pleasant or popular.

"Would I be wrong in guessing gentlemen, that this is not the first time she has utter caution and you disregarded her warnings only to regret it later?"

Shame-faced, the boys hung their heads. Morgaine nodded. "I thought so. Perhaps from now on, you should take her counsel a little more seriously."

Morgaine addressed Ron next. "You are the encourager. You have your loved ones' backs. You protect those you care about and you are extremely loyal. That is something to be extremely proud of.

"Am I right in saying you tend to put people you care about on pedestals?" Ron shrugged and nodded. "I'll bet when those very human people fall off those pedestals, you react to the hurt and disappointment you feel by translating those feelings into anger." Ron looked as if Morgaine had just uncovered a deep, dark secret nobody knew. She continued kindly.

"Don't look so surprised, it is natural to act that way. Please just remember to analyze _why_ you feel anger. There is nothing wrong with that emotion, if justified. It can be a great tool. Just make sure that it is truly anger you are feeling and it is not an excuse to avoid other, more uncomfortable emotions."

Morgaine's gaze turned to Harry. "I am not claiming magical insight. I'm a Muggle through and through. I have a gift to recognize emotions in others. I do not pretend to predict the future. I'm not gifted in Legalmancy. Some people label me an Empath. Under the right conditions, I can 'see' strengths and weaknesses in others.

"I'd like to go a little deeper with you if you will grant me your permission. Feel free to say no. I won't be hurt but I want to help if I can. After all, if you are the one destined to end these dark days, perhaps my insights may help in some small way."

Harry suddenly wanted to give her his permission more than anything else in the world. "Please, if you can help in any way, I would be honored."

Morgaine took Harry's hand in hers and instructed him to take some cleansing breaths and relax while she did the same. Harry noticed, as the warm relaxed feeling swept over him, they were breathing in unison. When Morgaine was ready, she spoke.

"You have great strength, Harry. You've a strong sense of loyalty and heroism. Paradoxically, you long for peace. There's a great deal of bravery. One could say you have the heart of a warrior and a soul of a poet. Right now you are very weary...sick of fighting, sick of loss.

"Your greatest strength is love. Not only are you very deeply loved and admired by many but you have the great capacity to return that love. This ability to truly love not only manifests itself in what you feel for those who are close to you, it is most clearly seen in the ability to feel pity for people that don't seem to deserve it. You have the very rare gift to offer mercy when mercy would not ordinarily be granted.

"Alone, you second guess yourself, you falter. You must never try to fight this dark battle alone. Always rely on those around you who care about you. They are your strength, your focus."

Morgaine frowned and became confused. "There is an evil presence too. It is _in _you but not _part_ of you. The coveting of power undeserved, avarice, lust. Delight in suffering. Its point of entry is here." She lightly touched Harry's scar which tingled slightly. She drew her hand away as if it hurt to touch it. "It has grown slightly stronger each year and threatens to overwhelm you. You must strive to exercise it from your spirit or you will fail.

"Don't be discouraged by what I said. Keep focused on your strengths, focus on love, it is the one thing that evil cannot hope to understand or overcome and you will succeed."

Harry shook his head to clear it and looked into Morgaine's eyes. "If I didn't know better, I would think you had overheard every single conversation I've had with Professor Dumbledore. But you couldn't have."

Morgaine shook her head. "I speculate then that you needed to hear those words again? I didn't disturb you?"

"Not at all, Dumbledore even said that when Voldemort gave me this, he accidentally transferred part of his powers to me. You've given me both a gift and some food for thought. Thank you for the experience, Morgaine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry and Ron walked Hermione to her place, they were more quiet than usual. Morgaine had given them a great deal to think about.

"Hermione?" Ron said in a voice that was just above a whisper. "I apologize for all the times I was mad at you when I shouldn't have been."

Hermione just grinned and putting an arm around his waist walked with her head resting on her shoulder.

"That was an odd experience though." Hermione said. "I don't think she is as Muggle as she believes."

"All I know is that she can sure lower your defenses with just a glance." Harry said reverently. "I swear she could see right into my soul."

"Yeah" Ron said. "Creepy, but nice. Does that make sense?"

"No." Hermione said with a quiet giggle.

They were almost to the turn near Hermione's apartment, when they heard a small sniff coming from a shadowy corner as if the person had hidden there to cry unseen.

"Who's there?" Harry said quietly.

"Me." A small voice answered.

_"Luminos" _ Harry pointed is wand in the direction of the voice. The light reflected on a small girl in pajamas and robe. A book bag lay next to her.

"Julie?" He asked. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Julie sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robe. "I left my book bag in the library. I went to get it and come right back, but I forgot the password. I was looking for some one to help when I saw Mrs. Norris and ran." She started to cry again. Her words came out with each sob. "Then...I...got...lost. I didn't want to get...to get...into trouble."

Instantly the Head of Gryffindor was on her knees, hugging the child. "Its all right now, you're not in trouble." Hermione said, brushing the curls out of Julie's face. "I'll just say goodnight here, Ron; Harry, and take Julie to the Fat Lady and let her in."

She helped the child stand up and, with one arm around her shoulders, led Julie in the right direction. Harry and Ron stood watching them go before heading for the stairs. They were about half way down when Harry realized something. Julie had a couple of dried leaves stuck in her hair.


	16. Punch, Kick, Flip

**AN:** Sometimes I feel as though this story is writing itself I'm just taking dictation. For instance the very last scene in Advanced DADA was totaly not planned and when I wrote it (soppy me) I cried. My appologies to the shippers who don't see things my way. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Enjoy!

Cheers,

Tenten's Mom

_**Punch, Kick, Flip**_

****Notes, books on potions and spells, herbs; minerals and animal parts--all clearly labeled. Nothing about plans or the enemy. Harry was getting more and more frustrated as Slughorn was becoming more and more delighted with the goldmine of unusual, rare and expensive potion ingredients. Harry invited him to Snape's quarters to take whatever he wanted once Harry had a chance to go over it.

"My boy, you are as generous as you are clever." Slughorn said, his eyes glittering greedily over his box of newly found wealth. "Are you sure you don't want any of these? They could be useful in you classes."

"If I need anything in the future, I'll borrow it then." Harry replied squinting over yet another notebook that seemed to be filled with only spells and potions notes. "All I want is some clue that will let me know what Voldemort is up to. So far, you've had better luck finding useful treasures than I have."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Slughorn asked.

"A note, a journal, a memory vile, anything that could give me a direction." Harry slammed the notebook shut, frustrated.

Slughorn chuckled as he packed away three large bottles of dragon's blood. "Well I doubt you'll find anything with a note reading, 'These are the plans of You Know Who and how I am going to help him.' They'd be hidden or encrypted or enchanted somehow."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Of course, Slughorn was right. Snape was too smart to put something that incriminating on a bookshelf. When Colon Creevey rapped on the doorsill and came in to hand Harry a note from the Headmistress, Harry was relieved for the break.

"Thanks, Colon." Harry scan the note that requested his presence in the Professor McGonagall's office within fifteen minutes.

"Are you looking forward to the new class this afternoon, Harry...er...Mr. Potter? I got excepted! Dennis is so jealous, he's not taken his O.W.L.'s yet." Colon said, his face lit with anticipation. "It'll be like the old DA days!"

"Yeah," Harry grinned though he expected a lot more work than fun. "Oh and Colon? When there's no other students around you can call me Harry."

"Thanks loads, Harry!" Colon was ecstatic. The hero worship he had for Harry had never dimmed throughout the years. He practically danced out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry. Do sit down and have a cup of tea." McGonagall looked up from what looked a lot paperwork. She removed her spectacles and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger before replacing them.

"I can't say that I'm not grateful that you were so prompt. Gives me a bit of a break. I don't know how Albus was able to keep such a neat desk or deal with all of this without a secretary." With a sweep of her hand, she indicated the piles of papers strewn all over her desk.

She walked over to one of the many shelves and retrieved a box that looked like a miniature treasure chest.

"I'm afraid with all the busyness that the start of the year caused. I completely forgot to give you this." she explained. "I'm afraid I don't know what is inside of it. Because Dumbledore left this to you, only your touch will open the lock."

Harry took it from her with trembling hands. This could be the key to completing his quest. Perhaps it was a letter in that beautiful slanted handwriting telling him where to look next. The latch sprang open at his touch and his heart sank.

Inside the chest were four items. He was familiar with two of the items already. They were the ruined diary of Tom Riddle's and the Slytherin ring with the cracked black stone that Dumbledore found last summer. A purple and lime green tinted lucky rabbit's foot key chain was the third item. The fourth was a clear black oval shaped stone about half the size of his hand.

When he picked it up to show McGonagall, the stone glowed with a brilliant greenish blue light. The glowing stopped when McGonagall took it from him. She held it to the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"What do you think it is, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry." She turned the stone this way and that. "It looks like an Apache Tear. That's a crystal found mostly in the States, in the southwest dessert regions if I remember correctly.

"It's known to ward off nightmares and thunderstorms. It's used as a talisman against evil. Perhaps he wanted you to use it as a form of protection."

Harry took it back and the stone began to glow again. Trying very hard to hide his disappointment, he placed it back into the chest and shut the lid. "I wish he'd left me something that would explain what I do next." He looked up at the portrait of the wizard, still asleep. There seemed to be a slight frown creasing the great man's brow.

"Have you decided what to do with the locket yet?" McGonagall asked.

"What? Oh, the _locket_. Of course you wouldn't know about it. Professor Dumbledore died before I discovered it was a fake." Harry hadn't thought that she wouldn't know since she had seen all those memories of Dumbledore's search for the horcruxes. He drew it out of his pocket and the note it contained to gave them to her.

" I found this inside," Harry explained as she studied the note that read,

_"To the Dark Lord: I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want to let you know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R. A. B."_

"Perhaps it is already destroyed." McGonagall said hopefully.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. But I have to make sure. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't feel like it was. If I just knew who R. A. B. was, I would feel like I'd be two steps ahead of the game."

"The writing _does_ look a bit familiar." McGonagall frowned, thinking hard. "Chances are he or she might have been a former student. Let me slog through this paperwork and I'll have a look at the old registrars. I feel very strongly that I knew this R. A. B."

"Great, now come up with Hufflepuff's cup and the sixth Horcrux and we'll catch the Golden Snitch." Harry said gloomily.

"We just have to keep looking. The answers are in this building, I know it." McGonagall slammed her palm on her desk with conviction. "We'll either find it in here or in the apartment or office downstairs. We can't give up, not yet."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Harry said. "I wish I had better news."

"I'm sorry too." McGonagall came around her desk and flicked her wand.. A chair scooted closer to Harry and she sat down. "I'm even sorrier that I have to bring up even more distressing news now...but it can't wait.

"It's Kreacher. The other house-elves have simply had enough of him. He works poorly, constantly muttering disparaging remarks. Well, you know how he is." Harry nodded and McGonagall continued. "He has been caught in deliberate acts of sabotage. I've never seen the house-elves in such an uproar. There will be a strike or a murder if something isn't done soon. Neither, as you know, is in a house-elf's nature which demonstrates just how upset they are."

"Okay, another problem to solve," Harry said irritably. "I wish I could meet the person who gave kids the idea that adulthood was easier, I'd hex them six different ways."

"If only we could give him clothes or send him back to the Black house." McGonagall said sympathetically.

"Wait a minute!" Harry said brightening. "I know something that just might work. Can I take a few minutes more of your time before you have to go back to that lovely paperwork? You might enjoy this."

"By all means"

"Dobby?" Harry called. Instantly there was a crack and Dobby appeared, bowing low to Harry and the Headmistress in turn. When he straightened, his huge eyes were shining with excitement and his smile stretched from bat ear to bat ear.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "It is such an honor to be called by you! And in the Headmistress' office! Good morning, ma'am! It is a pleasure to speak with you too!"

The Headmistress inclined her head in greeting to the eager house-elf.

"Hi, Dobby." Harry grinned at his eager little friend. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything!" Dobby turned his attention back to Harry with adoring eyes.

"Great," Harry said. "I'm going to do something that I hope gets Kreacher out of the house-elves hair forever without resorting to giving him clothes."

"That would be such a blessing, Mr. Harry Potter, sir." Dobby's ears drooped slightly. "Kreacher is a burden on all of us."

"What I need you to do, is to act very haughty and play along with whatever I say." Harry bent over conspiratorially close to Dobby's ear. "I want you to imitate the way Lucius Malfoy acts when he thinks he had the upper hand." Dobby put his hands over his mouth and giggled as if he felt very naughty. "No matter what I say, I want you to act as if you approve...even if you don't. Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby sniggered. "This should be fun!"

"Great, ready?" Harry asked and, at Dobby's vigorous nod, called out, "Kreacher? Kreacher, I want you here. NOW!"

Another crack brought Kreacher to stand beside Dobby. Dobby, playing his part very well, moved to stand next to Harry. He scowled as if he smelled something putrid. Kreacher bowed and scanned the room with his watery eyes.

"Why has Master called Kreacher to the evil lair of the Headmistress? Why is Dobby, the free elf, looking at Kreacher as if he is better than Kreacher?" The ugly old house-elf muttered to himself. Then he said out loud. "Kreacher has come to serve his Master."

"Kreacher, I know that you are not happy here at Hogwarts." Harry began to weave his trap. "You would rather be in the Black estate, true?"

"What is Master plotting? He knows Kreacher hates it here, but Master is afraid to let Kreacher into the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Kreacher would try to help his mistress' sister. To help the Malfoy's."

"Kreacher, be quiet and just listen." Harry said already losing patience. "I intend for you to serve me in the house of Black on _several_ conditions.

"One, you are not to communicate with the Lestranges, the Malfoys, or anyone else who works on the side of Voldemort. You may not contact them in any way, shape or form, you must not _even_ try to reveal any secrets of the Order of the Phoenix to them.

"Two, unless I specifically command it, you may not leave the house or communicate with anyone in the outside world.

"Three, you must obey anyone who is a _current _member of the Order of the Phoenix without question. You may not be disrespectful or obnoxious to any guest in the house regardless of birth origin. You will strive to assist the Order of the Phoenix in any way possible until the end of the war.

"If you do, I will leave you alone as much as I possibly can. You may serve your beloved house and the memory of its mistress until the day you die. If you honor our agreement, I will vow here and now to decapitate you the moment you die and mount your head with your ancestors."

Kreacher began trembling with the hope of going home and his eyes switched from side to side obviously trying to find loopholes in the rules.

Harry leaned back in his seat and winked at Dobby who was still playing his part to perfection. "If you do_ not_ abide by the rules, if you betray me _or_ the Order of the Phoenix, I will not give you clothes. _I will give you to Dobby._"

The shock on Kreacher's face was a sight to behold. He was momentarily speechless. His jaw dropped so low, it almost hit the floor.

"Master cannot give Kreacher to another house-elf. Master is making idle threats.  
"I am not making idle threats, Kreacher," Harry countered. "Dobby is a free being, and as a free being, the magic is binding. Believe me when I say he has known how miserable a house-elf's life can be and has agreed that if you displease me in any way, shape or form, he will work you until you are dust and then he'll bury that dust in a _Muggle cemetery!_"

Dobby, true to his word, stood up straighter, crossed his arms in front of his chest, looked down his nose at Kreacher and nodded so forcefully, his knitted hats threatened to tumble to the floor.

"What choice does Kreacher have?" The old house-elf said, utterly defeated.

"The only other choice you have is to stay here and work with the other house-elves without complaint or sabotage." Harry replied.

"Kreacher will comply with Master's wishes."

"Then you may return immediately." Harry nodded.

A loud crack and Kreacher disappeared before his master could change his mind. Dobby collapsed on the floor in a fits of high pitched giggles. Harry burst out laughing and even McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle at the poor house-elf.

"Oh, thank you, Harry Potter. That was so much fun!" Dobby gasped for breath. "May Dobby leave now to tell the tale to the others?"

"Please, let me thank you, Dobby. Be my guest. Go tell the others they're free of the Kreacher."

"Good bye, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Good bye, Headmistress. You made Dobby the happiest being in the world!" Dobby twirled a pirouette and was gone.

"I must say, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "That was well worth witnessing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table then leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Why are Crabbe and Goyle wearing black arm bands?"

"It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. Lucius Malfoy died Sunday night of heart failure." She whispered back.

"Really? I thought he didn't have one, a heart I mean." Ron remarked bitterly.

"Ron, that was crude," Hermione chastised. "Even if it is true."

"Are they sure it was heart failure?" Harry asked. "I mean he wasn't old and Voldemort was pretty angry that the prophecy was smashed."

"Oh yes, the paper said they gave the body a thorough examination to make sure." Hermione reassured him. "They said the Ministry had its suspicions too."

"Well, that's one less person Voldemort can use to blackmail Draco with." Harry said thoughtfully as they got up to go to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

"How can you feel sorry for Draco?" Ron asked in disbelief. "After what he did last term?"

"He was protecting his parents when he did it, wasn't he?" Harry answered. "I'm not defending him, but who knows what any of us would do given the same situation."

Ron nodded and the three of them walked to class in silence.

They met up with Fred and George who were standing in front of the classroom door with the other students. Tacked on the door was a long note that read:

**IF YOU'RE NOT ON THE LIST...YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER**

**Faculty**

**Hermione Granger**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Clarissa McGonagall **

**Harry Potter**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Students**

**Lavender Brown**

**Cho Chang**

**Michael Corner**

**Collin Creevey **

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Padma Patil**

**Pavarti Patil**

**Zacharias Smith**

**Dean Thomas**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Others**

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

Precisely at one o clock, the door swung open and Moody growled from inside, "Well, what are you doing standing and staring at each other like a bunch of trolls? Come in. Come in."

Everyone stepped through the door and found a seat, they were all used to Moody by now, so his scarred face and gruff manner didn't intimidate most of them. When they were all seated, Moody waved his hand lazily and the door shut itself.

Harry felt a thrill sitting a student's desk again. Even though most of the sixth and seventh years held him no grudge and treated him the same way they'd always had, he had to admit he felt a bit isolated. It was fun being just another student again.

Moody waited for them to settle down and then began his introduction.

"Before we begin, I want you to understand something right from the beginning. Certain people are here because they earned the right to be here by already coming to the aid of this school and putting their lives on the line. The rest of you were allowed in because your grades indicated that you had the intelligence to grasp more advanced combat training. But let me make this perfectly clear...if you're not willing to put in a full effort...if you're here for a lark or to get out of another boring class..._leave now_.

"If you stay, you are also agreeing that you are willing, if called, to fight to defend the lives of those who resides within these walls. I _will not_ have any cowards in my class. Got it?" Moody's magical eye swept over the students, reading their expressions. Nobody got up to leave. "Good. Very good."

Harry hoped this lecture really sunk in. Every one attending had been in the old DA club and besides Ron and Hermione, only Neville, Luna and Ginny had ever shown up to help when it was desperately needed. He wondered how much he could trust the others to keep their resolve if times got tough.

"Lets get busy. I'm only teaching this class through November. Then some one else with a different expertise will rotate in for a couple of months and so on." Moody clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. "First I want to see how much you know. Get a partner and grab some floor space."

Harry stood up and suddenly a very familiar arm was linked in his. Glancing down, he saw Ginny's eyes dancing merrily up at him. He decided he would definitely be looking forward to Tuesday and Thursday afternoons from now on.

Moody started them off testing them on very simple defensive maneuvers and gradually brought up the level of difficulty. Harry could tell he was impressed. Whenever he asked anyone how they learned this spell or that hex, the person almost always gave credit to Harry and the DA club. More than once Moody shot a glance and a humph at him.

As several patronesses (which over half the class could produce) dissolved into nothingness, Moody changed tactics. He started them all over from the beginning, making them use nonverbal magic. Clarissa, Hermione, the twins and (much to his great surprise) Harry had very little trouble doing the tasks they were assigned. Half of the seventh years were also pretty good at it.

Ron and Neville ran into trouble when the spells and hexes got more complicated. Ginny was the only sixth year who was any good at it which was understandable as they had just begun using nonverbal spells in classes.

"Now we're going to talk about wand-less magic." Moody began when the testing was done. "This isn't something I expect the majority of you to become experts at. Some people have a greater tendency than others to do magic without wands. Talent for this usually shows up in babies and young children.

"We can all do magic without wands to some degree. The wand is just a instrument to focus our energy through. Sadly, once most people get a wand, they use it like I use my eye or wooden leg and become totally dependent on it to do anything.

"I want you all to line up against the walls and put your wand at your feet. If you don't learn anything, learning to call your wand should you lose it during battle is probably the most important thing you can."

Quickly everyone moved into position and Moody had them use the summoning charm to retrieve their wands. Everyone was able to do this. Then he had them move it a short distance away and do the same thing. Each time the distance got greater until those who could were summoning their wands from across the room.

Half way through the task, Hermione and several other students started to have difficulty. Harry noticed that everyone who was ever on a Quidditch team did much better than those who were not. Harry figured it was because they were used to using their magic to fly brooms so much. Ron was positively delighted when he returned from setting his wand across the room for the third time and noticed that, for once, he outdid Hermione in a classroom exercise.

All too soon the time was up and everybody filed out the door. Their homework, Moody said, was to practice, practice and then practice some more. He wanted to see if they could progress to having some one they trusted hide their wands where they couldn't see and summon them.

Harry and Ginny hung back when the others left. Moody understood the plea in Harry's eyes and made an excuse of not wanting to be late for an appointment and hurried out the door.

Instantly Ginny was in Harry's arms and he held her tight as if he'd never let her go. He missed her so much, his heart ached. When their lips parted from a long over due kiss, he cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her big brown eyes. A feeling he'd held back for so long broke free making his heart pound and his breath ragged.

"I love you," Harry told her in a very husky voice, knowing that if nothing else in the world were true, that one simple statement was and would be forever.

"Oh," Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she kissed him over and over then hugged him fiercely. Ducking her head, she whispered, "I love you too! Heart and soul!"

Vowing to find ways to spend more time together, they snuck out of the room one at a time. Walking to his place, Harry felt as though his feet never touched the ground. He waited until he got inside and closed the door before he let out a whoop.

He had said the "L" word and meant it, better yet, she felt the same way about him. He was going to have to talk to Mr. Weasley. If he vowed to wait until after she turned seventeen to start planning the wedding , perhaps he would give his blessing to a Christmas engagement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Non-magical defense may not sound practical to you yet. But what if you are in close quarters and can't use magic without hurting some one on your side? Or what if your wand was knocked out of your hand and you needed to buy time to retrieve it?" Colleen O'Brawlien began her address to the students and staff in the Great Hall after supper.

Again, the tables were moved aside and everyone was sitting on exercise mats. Colleen was dressed in a gi cinched a the waist with a simple cloth black belt. Her long blond hair was tied back and she was barefooted. This enhanced the appearance that she was only a little girl rather than a grown woman.

"Think a moment, you're walking along and someone grabs you from behind...what is your first instinct? Struggle to pull away, right? Of course! Your attacker knows this too and is prepared for it. What I want to teach you is how to react in a way that your attacker does not expect."

She scanned the crowd, sizing its individuals up. Her eyes rested on Goyle.

"Mr. Goyle, you look like a strong young man. Would you mind helping me in a demonstration?" Goyle glared at her and looked as if he was going to refuse to help when she smiled evilly. "What's the matter, Mr. Goyle? Afraid a little Muggle like me could whip you in a fair fight?"

The entire room roared with laughter as Goyle grudgingly made his way up to the front.

"What I would like you to do, Mr. Goyle, is to grab me from behind and try to not let me go. You can grab me anyway you like, around my waist or my throat, just make sure you've got a good grip on me. Can you do that?" the diminutive Professor smiled.

Goyle returned the smile maliciously and nodded. The idea of grabbing onto such a delicious morsel was far too tempting and his entire demeanor showed it.

"Perfect." O'Brawlien said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the floor. "The first instinct is to writhe and struggle in this type of situation. The attacker knows and expects this too. But you must do the _unexpected."_

She demonstrated by totally relaxing her entire body which slid through Goyles' grasp like a lump of jelly. There was nothing he could do to hang onto her. The astonishment on his face was a sight to behold.

"You see?" O'Brawlien asked those on the floor. "I didn't struggle, I relaxed and became dead weight. That's much harder to hold onto than a rigid, struggling body. If you doubt me, try to pick up a toddler that doesn't want picked up, they instinctively know that by going limp, adults have a devil of a time getting a good hold on them. Thank you Mr. Goyle. You may return to your seat.

"Mr. Crabbe, will you join me?" O'Brawlien smiled mischievously. Resigned, he tromped up front.

"It has come to my attention that you have a mean choke hold, is that true?"

Crabbe blushed, glanced guiltily at Neville and shrugged.

"Good, in a moment, I want you to demonstrate it." Colleen turned to the assembled. "Ladies, at the risk of sounding sexist, we are the main victims in most assaults, magic or Muggle. We tend to scream, struggle weakly and beg for mercy. Our attackers, which are unfortunately men, have grown up knowing this. Therefore, since the knights in shining armor are usually too busy shining their armor or fighting amongst themselves. we have to design a way to throw our attackers off guard.

"Think of your mothers, gentleman, when they use that commanding, angry voice that you immediately shrink from. Ladies, try to adopt that attitude in your voice if you ever are attacked.

"Instead of 'No...please...stop...help!' Make it '_NO...STOP...DON'T...JERK..._' See the difference?

"Again, go with the momentum of your attacker, don't try to pull away or be afraid to cause pain. Hit the bridge of the nose, kick the shins or the knee caps, bite, scratch, draw blood, gouge the eyes. Do anything you have to in order to get away. This includes what I call the gross-out factor. Spit in their face, if you can, vomit.

"I know, I know...but think," She answered the many groans and chuckles emanating from her audience. "Would you want to hang on to some one who just puked down your shirt? Peeing your pants is another good one."

She walked over to Crabbe, "I promise not to hurt or puke on you. Would you please put me in the tightest choke hold you can?"

Colleen stood allowing Crabbe to grab her by the throat, face to face. The triumph in his eyes showed everyone he thought he had her for sure. O'Brawlien smiled at him and winked.

Closing her fists and bringing them between Crabbe's arms, she simultaneously leaned in and punched her arms out and against his. At the moment of impact, she shouted "NO!"

Instantly, Crabbe's grip on the tiny dynamo loosened, and by turning hard to the right, forearms bearing down on his left elbow, O'Brawlien broke free. Crabbe stood there a moment, not believing what just happened.

"Note again, I stepped into my attacker and then made my defensive move, throwing him off balance because he was thought I would try to pull away. I want you to pair off and alternate being the victim and the attacker and practice what you've just seen."

There was a lot of noise and laughter as everyone paired up and began to practice what was just demonstrated. Harry didn't mind as he arranged to pair up with Ginny and got to hold her as she broke his grip like a pro. After several minutes, O'Brawlien called for attention again.

"Please continue throughout the week to practice these moves amongst yourselves. Now, I would like give you one more exercise to work on. Gentlemen, if you would kindly come up here to the front and put on the pants that are especially design to protect you."

The males all dutifully came up and dressed in the heavily quilted pants provided for them. They made Harry feel as if he'd just donned a mattress over his legs and privates.

"Ladies, forgive me if I pick on you tonight, but we are hardly ever taught how to protect ourselves and we must address this sooner than later." Colleen continued. "The male body is designed for speed and fighting. They carry most of their muscle mass in their upper body and lower legs. We women are designed for child bearing and endurance, therefore we carry our the majority of our muscle mass in our hips and thighs. Keep that in mind as you witness this next demonstration. Mr. Ron and Miss Ginny Weasley, would you join me up front?" Ginny bounced up front and Ron waddled up in his padded britches.

"I chose siblings because they tend to irritate each other enough to put their heart into this exercise and care enough about one another not to do permanent physical harm." O'Brawlien explained. "So whenever you're ready, Ron, I want your to pretend that Ginny is on your last nerve and deserves a brotherly walloping. Grab her any way you can and try to set her down on the floor and straddle her. Ginny, I want you to take the upper hand as we practiced."

Ron, with all the appearance of some one who just now realized that he was in a trap, valiantly grabbed Ginny by the waist and hauled her off the floor to throw her down. Ginny relaxed as she was taught and slithered out of Ron's grasp and fell to the floor.

As Ron tried to straddle her, she shouted in a voice that closely resembled Molly at her worst, "NO! STOP!". At the same time she repeatedly heel kicked him in the knee caps and the shins. If Ron hadn't had the protective padding, he could have been seriously injured. As it was, he was so busy dancing out of her way, he couldn't do anything to subdue her. Laughter and applause broke out all over the hall. After a well chosen kick to his ankle bone, Ginny scrambled out of Ron's reach as he was left hopping around on one foot.

"Thank you, Weasleys." Colleen joined in the applause. "That was perfect. Remember, you are fighting to disable and flee. Once your opponent is hindered, get out of there. As the old saying goes, 'It is best to fight and run away...' I know that may sound cowardly, but when you face a force stronger than yourself, its better to avoid becoming a statistic.

"Now kindly practice in pairs. Gentlemen, you may keep the padding until next week's lesson so that you can continue practicing through out the week, _if you dare._"

The Great Hall was filled with squeals, shouts and laughter as everyone tried out the new moves. Professor O'Brawlien wandered in and out between the pairs, giving approval or suggestions as needed. Fred and George, who were partnerless put their heads together obviously intent on a dastardly deed.

Neville was being too much of a gentleman, and wasn't giving Clarissa much to struggle against. Colleen was giving him some advice against this when Fred whisked her up under her arms and George grabbed both ankles.

Professor O'Brawlien grinned a challenge and the twins nervously adjusted their hold. O'Brawlien seemed to collapse in on herself and then kicked out with an enormous force that sent George flying against a far wall. Wind knocked out of him, he slid down the wall to his rump. Bracing her feet on the floor, she reached both hands around Fred's neck and in a blink of an eye, flipped him over her tiny shoulder and sent him sailing into his brother's lap.

Shaking his head to clear the bells that were ringing in it, Fred awarded the little woman with an admiring glance.

"Blimey, Professor," he exclaimed when he caught his breath. "Remind me never

to really make you mad!"


	17. Taking Umbridge

**AN:** A couple more classes, a little more fun, a Snitch or two, lots of clues, and a big comeuppance. Hope you enjoy.

Tenten's mom

_**Taking Umbridge**_

Classes and searching, searching and classes, Harry's days became incredibly predictable. The rhythm was sporadically interrupted by stolen moments with Ginny but one day pretty much melted into another without him realizing it.

Aside from teaching, he found himself spending a lot of time trying to encourage the ever timid Jane and Kimberly in the first year classes and to coax a smile from the always diligent but very somber Julie in the second year. In between, Harry considered it a good day if he didn't have to send Joshua to Madam Pomfrey. Before he knew it, September had come and gone and October was well underway.

This really hit home when McGonagall announced that a very abbreviated Hogsmeade weekend would happen the Saturday after next. Even with the increased danger, she explained to the students that they must try to live as normal lives as possible to help morale. Therefore, if there were no alarming developments, the weekends would continue.

It shocked him that Halloween was only a few weeks away and he'd made no progress at all in his quest to find another Horcrux. It wasn't as though he weren't trying. He scoured over Snape's quarters and office. He diligently practiced and studied the classes he could attend. His private Occulmency lessons with Moody were going much better than he could have hoped. Still, Harry felt that time was being wasted.

Every rumor, every message to from the Order pointed to Halloween and Hogsmeade. Security was stepped up dramatically. He knew deep down, that it would be a huge blow.

There were signs everywhere. Muggle attacks and Wizard assassinations were dramatically on the rise. The Queen was hospitalized with a mysterious strain of flu that refused to heal. The crowned Prince's botanical center was hit by a meteor. The palace in Wales suffered yet another devastating fire, cause unknown. Hurricane force winds swept small towns and villages that had withstood similar storms for hundreds of years out to sea. Suicide was epidemic in London among Muggles who could not recognize that their sudden bouts of depression were Dementor originated.

Today held a bit more promise to break the routine. When he returned to his quarters to tackle his attendance and grade books, Hedwig was preening herself on the desk. Next to her lay a scroll from Fred and George. Absentmindedly stroking her downy feathers in thanks, he read the invitation to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Hogsmeade Outlet's grand opening which not so coincidently coincided with the October Hogsmeade weekend and they wanted him to come to their cottage for dinner afterward.

Harry smiled. He had been trying to figure out how to get Ginny alone at Hogsmeade for more than a couple of hours and was sure this would provide an excellent opportunity. He had just begun grading his first class' papers when he distinctly heard angry voices above him. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying, but he certainly recognized the speakers.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he headed for the wing that contained Ron's and several other professors' quarters. At the entrance to that particular hall were Filch and Ginny standing toe to toe, hands on hips, shouting at each other.

"I don't care what your excuse is, girl, there are no students allowed down this hall!" Filch glared down at the feisty redhead.

"I told you, I need to deliver this letter to _my brother _now!" Ginny shouted back. "Our family owl delivered it to me by mistake and I was just taking it to him! It's from _our_ mother!"

"You can deliver it to him at lunch time in the Great Hall, now move or I'll tell your Head of house you're in detention next Saturday!" Filch's face broke into a nasty sneer.

"I've every right to visit my brother any time I want to when I'm not in class!" Ginny's face was as red as her hair. "AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"It'll be a cold day in Hades when I let one of you snot nosed brats down an off-limits hall without a pass!"

Harry was about to put a stop to this before Ginny tried out a few defense moves she'd been learning when Ron sauntered out of his apartment door carrying a newspaper.

"Weather report for Hades," Ron pretended to read from the paper. "Six to ten inches of snow. Let her by Filch. She _can_ visit me any time she wants to if she's not in class."

Filch balled up his fists, his face purple with suppressed rage. He regarded Ron with utter loathing. Finally he turned on his heel and stalked off muttering under his breath about new rules and new ways not like the good old days when discipline mattered.

Harry waited a beat or two to make sure that Ginny went into Ron's apartment then went to the door and knocked. Recognizing him, the door opened on its own and he stepped in to Ron's retro living room to see brother and sister having a laugh together at Filch's expense.

"Well, hand it over, Baby Sister." Ron said just as Harry began to greet Ginny. "Or do I have to wait until you come up for air?"

Without breaking their kiss, Ginny handed the envelope to her brother. Snorting in a frustrated way at their behavior in front of him, he tore open the letter from Mrs. Weasley and read it. He looked over the second page and groaned.

"Now I've got to put up with you two doing this all night next Saturday." Ron complained and handed over the second page to Ginny who had broken the embrace to see what he was griping about.

Quickly she scanned it and with a shout of triumph, passed it to Harry. Harry looked down at his adopted mother's neat penmanship feeling happier with every line.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall and Miss Granger,**_

_**I hereby give permission to allow my daughter, Ginny Weasley, to visit her brothers' home in Hogsmeade after hours next Saturday. Mr. Ronald Weasley will be her chaperone and responsible for her welfare. He will return her to Hogwarts no later than 10:00 pm, Saturday night. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mrs. Molly Weasley**_

Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "I didn't even ask her yet, how cool is this!"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and flushed. "I sorta asked her myself," he muttered. "I thought I'd give your roomies a break. I overheard them saying how you've been moping around, whining how you never get any time with..."

Suddenly Ginny had Ron caught up in a tight bear hug and was raining kisses all over his face.

"You are the best...most...wonderful...brother...in...the...world!" She cried in between kisses.

"Geroff me!" Ron pushed her away, not displeased. "Remind me never to be nice to you again, you go all bonkers!"

"That's because I'm not used to you being nice!" Ginny retorted. "You should try it more often."

"I've got to get to class," Harry said, giving Ginny one last quick kiss that held the promise of more to follow. "Thanks, Ron."

"Any time, Mate."

Harry spent the day very light hearted. He gave double points to anyone who answered a question correctly. Joshua Yosiff even won Gryffindor twenty points for not causing an explosion or injury.

Walking to Meditation class and looking forward to spending two hours in close proximity with Ginny, Harry felt nothing could go wrong all day. That idea left him when he saw McGonagall in the Main Hall furiously arguing with Delores Umbridge.

"You have no authority over my teachers. There is no reason for you to evaluate this class." McGonagall said, barely controlling herself to keep from shouting.

"I must disagree, _Headmistress_," Umbridge countered in her sugary little girl voice. "The security staff is required to attend this class as their duties permit. Since I am to oversee every aspect of security, I most certainly have the right to discover what these _Muggles_ are trying to teach them."

"A syllabus has been submitted and approved by both the Ministry and the Governors. There is no need for you to evaluate what has already been given the go-ahead."

"I'm afraid the Minister of Magic disagrees with you." Umbridge handed over a document.

McGonagall read over the document, her shoulders slumped. Before she had to admit defeat, Harry stepped in.

"Professor McGonagall, may I escort you into class?" Harry offered her his arm.

"Thank you, Mister Potter." The Headmistress favored him with a wry smile and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. They went a few paces, leaving Umbridge to stand and fume when Harry paused.

"Ms. Umbridge, when you decide to come in, please enter quietly and be seated." Harry said. "Also, kindly remember to mind your manners. We do not teach bigotry at Hogwarts."

Almost everyone was ready to begin when Harry and McGonagall entered the Great Hall, Umbridge stomping in behind them. Harry made a chivalrous show of assisting the Headmistress to the padded floor, then twirling his cane made his way to the place that Ginny had saved for him and settled himself. This show caused the hall to buzz with whispers and giggles.

Umbridge took in the room. She glared at Morgaine seated serenely on a padded table and then looked to the mats on the floor.

"Welcome, please make yourself comfortable." Professor McPonndeer indicated an empty space on the mats.

"Hee-hee I'm afraid that I couldn't possibly be comfortable on the floor, my dear." Umbridge simpered. She drew her wand, conjured an overstuffed chair and made a show of plopping down in it. Out of thin air, she pulled out a pad of paper and a fluffy feathered pink quill. "Could you tell me your name, dear?" She said as if she were speaking to a child of three.

"I am Morgaine McPonndeer, but you knew that already." Morgaine answered quietly. "Once I begin class, please do me the great favor of not interrupting me with questions, it could undermine what we are trying to accomplish. I will be happy to answer any inquiries you may have at the appropriate time."

Ignoring Umbridge's "Well, I never." and the scratching of her quill, McPonndeer address her class.

"You have all made incredible progress. I can see it in your focus here and am delighted to report that your teachers have told me that your practical work has drastically improved.

"Tonight, I will be giving you a demonstration of the possibilities the study of Meditation and Concentration can do for you. I _forbid _any of you from trying to duplicate this as it is incredibly dangerous and I promise will lead toward your immediate expulsion. Please remain absolutely silent during the demonstration as I must concentrate completely.

"This is a special demonstration that I've obtained permission from the Ministry after sheets and sheets of parchment and jumping through numerous hoops to show you. As you watch, keep in mind, when you are in an emergency situation, your focus could mean the difference between life and death. Grief, rage, physical pain, fear and panic can have dire consequences. You must try to train yourself not to deny these feelings, but acknowledge them and set them aside in your mind so that you can focus on the task at hand. Master yourself to think clearly in all circumstances.

"That being said, Professor Moody, if you could assist me as we discussed? Remember, no matter what you see, don't panic and don't make a sound."

Moody limped up to the front and drew his wand. McPonndeer closed her eyes and centered herself and did her breathing exercises. When she was ready she signaled Moody with her hand.

Moody raised his wand and to everyone's horror shouted, "_Crucio!"_

It was as if everyone gasped in unison, but no one moved a muscle or spoke out loud. They gazed in astonishment as the curse hit McPonndeer full in the back. Amazingly, Morgaine didn't cry out or collapse in excruciating pain. Very little of her expression changed with the exception of a furrowed brow. Perspiration began to bead on her forehead. After several minutes, she raised a shaking hand to signal again and Moody lowered his wand. She shook her head and took several more deep breaths before opening her eyes.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" She asked in a shaky whisper.

McGonagall instantly conjured a glass of ice water and brought it to her. Morgaine drank deeply and thanked her, insisting that she was perfectly fine. The class erupted in spontaneous applause as she finished her water.

"Quiet, please." and the class instantly obeyed. "Now...don't think for moment I didn't feel that. Thank you, Professor Moody, I can assure you that I don't plan to have you do that again any time soon." McPonndeer waited for him to sit down before she continued. "I've just demonstrated what can be accomplished by setting aside negative feelings that can handicap you and focus on what needs to be done.

"I know you all are bursting with questions so raise your hands and I'll answer them one at a time."

Like lightening, almost every hand shot up in the air. McPonndeer stood and paced the front of the Hall, searching their pleading faces and chose the first person.

"Yes, Dennis Creevey."

"Professor, how did you repel the spell without magic?"

"I didn't repel it. I endured it. I used my mind to control my body not to react to what I was feeling. Yes, Zacharias Smith?"

"That was a really cool show, but since we can't do that yet, what practical use is it for us now?"

"Good question. Let me ask you one. Do you believe that if you could have set your nerves aside, you would have done better on your O.W.L.'s?"

Zacharias nodded and was silent.

"Yes Miss Umbridge."

"Hee-hee, forgive me, but was a demonstration of an unforgivable curse necessary?"

"Probably not, but it did give a practical visual example of what one may accomplish by using the techniques I am introducing to them."

"I'm sorry but I don't see that it was wise at all, I mean a person doesn't walk up to you and allow your to prepare for an attack."

"YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER, UMBRIDGE!" Fred called out from the back. Morgaine gave him an appreciative smile and raised her hand for quiet.

"True, but constant training, practice and (McPonndeer gave an appreciative nod to Moody) constant vigilance helps one be ready at all times."

Umbridge stood and approached Professor McPonndeer. Even from where he sat, Harry could see that all too familiar evil glint in her eye.

Stopping about four feet away, Umbridge's voice took on a cold timbre. "How do we know that Alistor, forgive me, _Professor _Moody genuinely preformed the Crustiatus Curse? For all we now it could have been all smoke and mirrors."

Cat calls, boos and hisses filled the Hall. As Morgaine turned her attention to quiet the class, Umbridge drew her wand and cried out, "_Crucio!"_

For a moment in time, everyone froze, not believing what they were seeing. McPonndeer gasped and fell to her knees, but still she did not cry out. Umbridge began to cackle triumphantly, baring down on her with her wand.

Delores' victorious expression turned to astonishment as McPonndeer gained control of herself and very slowly got to her feet. Her breath coming out in ragged breaths, she turned to face her attacker, her black eyes wide and filled with pain and rage. When she was perfectly erect, she made a visible effort to square her shoulders and look Umbridge, who was no longer laughing, straight in her eyes.

As if Morgaine's courageous act broke a spell, Harry and at least two dozen other students and staff shouted _"Expelliarmus!" _Red streaks shot out from all directions hitting Umbridge's wand hand.

Now it was Umbridge's turn to feel pain as so many curses knocked her wand violently out of her grip and her hand became instantly lobster red and blistered with hex burns. She had _no_ self control, however, and begin to howl and shriek with pain.

Nobody cared. All eyes were on Morgaine who stumbled over to her padded table for support. Still unable to catch her breath, she leaned heavily against it, her whole body shaking. She looked out at her students, tried to smile reassuringly, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Some of the students screamed. Madam Pomfrey ran up and rolled McPonndeer over on her back, she checked her pulse.

"She'll be alright." the school healer announced. "She's fainted from shock. Please leave and go to your houses in a quiet and orderly manner, so that I can care for her."

As the students filed out over the Great Hall glancing worriedly at their fallen teacher and hatefully at a still whimpering Umbridge, Pomfrey got to work. She ordered the worried staff to back away to give McPonndeer room to breath. Next she conjured a heavy wool blanket around the shivering body and a large bolster to elevate her legs above her heart.

Checking her pulse again she glanced up at the group of worried people. "She needs to be treated for shock immediately. Fred, George, I can't levitate her like this. Could you please carry her up to the hospital wing in that exact position? There's two good lads. Cradle her close to your bodies, your warmth will help maintain her body temperature. Professor Slughorn, I would appreciate a fresh Draught of Restoration brought to me as soon as possible, Mr. Potter, could you assist him?"

Fred and George gently bore their burden out the door, Pomfrey and McGonagall following. Slughorn and Harry started out when an infuriated scream stopped them.

"What about _me? _I'm injured!" Umbridge wailed.

"What about you?" Colleen's tear streaked faced was livid. "What about _you?_ YOU _HAG_! YOU CRUEL OLD _COW_! HOW _DARE_ YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"Nonsense, the Crustiatus Curse is not lethal." Umbridge sniffed, feeling most abused. "I have a physical injury!"

"You threw her into shock and _that can kill!_" Colleen cried.

Moody stepped in-between the women and lazily waved his wand over Umbridge's hand. Instantly the superficial burns healed. He limped over to her scorched and still smoking wand, picked it up and handed it to her.

"Is Ms. Umbridge all right?" O'Brawlien asked.

Moody nodded.

"Good," the wood nymph turned banshee nodded. "Before you go. I'm going to give you a demonstration of what _I _teach in _my_ class."

Colleen grabbed Delores by the front of her robes, before the Ministry Security Inspector could react, O'Brawlien pulled her along as she rolled back onto the floor. O'Brawlien stopped when she lay on her back on the floor, but Umbridge kept tumbling, landing also on her back, the wind knocked out of her.

Springing like a pouncing tiger, Colleen was on top of Umbridge, straddling her wide stomach. She drew back her arm, and with a power shout, she knuckle punched Umbridge over the mid-chest stopping a unicorn hair's breadth from connecting with her breastbone.

"If I hadn't pulled that punch," she informed her whimpering victim through gritted teeth, "my fist would have driven your sternum and a few assorted snapped ribs into your withered heart. You would have been dead a second later.

"Now you've had a demonstration of _my Muggle expertise_. There's no need to show up Thursday night. If you do, I will give the class a lesson on how to throw out an unwanted interloper!"

"Come on, Harry" Slughorn whispered. "We need to get that potion ready for Morgaine."

Harry forced himself to move from the spot he had been transfixed to because of the dramatic display and followed Slughorn to the Potions room. When the potion was brewed and Slughorn asked Harry to run it up to Madam Pomfrey, Harry was still shaking his head in amazement over what he had witnessed.

Arriving in the hall outside the hospital door, were a crowd of worried students. With wide, frightened eyes they silently watched Harry make his way to the door. Ginny was among them, huge tears rolling down her face.

Inside, Professor McPonndeer had come to and had just enough energy to argue with Madam Pomfrey over the necessity of staying.

"I can rest in my own room, Poppy." she begged in a weak voice. "I'll be good, honest."

Hands on her hips Madam Pomfrey glared down at her patient. "You are recovering from severe shock. You will remain here until all you vital signs return to normal. If you're good and take your potions as scheduled, you will be out of here in two or three days. If not, I've no qualms about keeping you on bed rest two or three weeks!"

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Harry said, handing the flask of Restorative Draught to Madam Pomfrey. "I've heard stories of her tying uncooperative patients to their beds."

"You've been close to that yourself, Potter." Pomfrey retorted, pouring a generous amount of the draught into a goblet and handed it to the pouting woman in the bed.

Harry looked at McGonagall who was sitting next to Morgaine looking very relieved. "There is about half the student body out in the hall, praying and hoping for good news." he said.

"Could you go tell them, Harry? I'd like to stay a bit longer with her." the Headmistress said.

"Oh, couldn't they come in just long enough to say goodnight?" Morgaine pleaded.

"Absolutely not! The operative word in bed rest is _rest!_" Pomfrey declared, then softened. "If you drink all that draught and get a good night's sleep, I'll let them in for short visits tomorrow."

Harry grinned at the crusty healer with a heart full of mush and stepped out into the hall.

"She's awake and already arguing with Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled at the students reassuringly. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "She can have short visits with you tomorrow when you are not scheduled for class. Now it's time you all were in bed."

Surreptitiously, Ginny took his hand in hers which he squeezed affectionately. "Goodnight, my Love." He whispered very softly into her ear. "Dream of me tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brisk autumn wind whipping in his face made Harry's cheeks and nose numb. He flew round and round the Quidditch pitch until he caught a glimpse of gold fluttering below and to the right. Leaning down to cut wind resistance, he dove for the snitch. Faster and faster Harry accelerated feeling more like himself each moment. In his peripheral vision he saw a fluttering colors of gold and red to his left and silver and green to his right. Harry's hand reached out for the winged sphere, aching to snatch it up and then deliberately overshot his mark.

"I did it! I caught it, Coach!" Joshua Yosiff yelled triumphantly and retuned the snitch to Harry.

"Good job," Harry called and turned to the four reserve Seekers. It had been decided that with the potential for injuries, first and second year players that didn't make the team but showed promise would be trained as fill-ins. "Okay, see what I mean about keeping an eye on the Seeker from the other team? If they spot the snitch before you do, they can't sneak away with it."

"Halloo!" Boomed Hagrid, waving his massive hand at Harry.

"Next person to catch the snitch earns a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate." Harry let the ball fly, waited a few heartbeats and blew his whistle. When the kids took off, he circled to the ground.

"Alright Hagrid?" Harry said.

"They're looking mighty good, Harry. Ye've done a great job coachin' them young ones." Hagrid watch as the kids dove and searched. "Ron around?"

"He'll be here about any minute with the Hufflepuff team. Why?"

"Got to tell him about somethin' that happened a few minutes ago before it gets around s'all. Don't want him to hear about it from the rumor mill, if you know what I mean."

"No, Hagrid. I don't know what you mean."

Hagrid continued to watch the young players. "Well, if ye must know, it's concernin' his sister."

"Is Ginny alright?" Harry said puzzled. Hagrid's body language was too casual to indicate that anything was really wrong, but he sure was having trouble coming to his point.

"Oh, she's fine. Fine. I jest had t' give her detention, that's all."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Detention? What did she do?"

"Oh, twasn't much. Pansy Parkinson was up to her usual tricks. Making rude comments about Ron and Hermione and, well, you and Ginny. I came 'round the corner just as Ginny got fed up and jinxed her. Never seen some one so skilled at performin' a bat-bogey hex."

"HAGRID," Ron roared as he ran onto the field, wand in one hand, broom in the other. "What's this I hear about you giving Ginny detention?"

"Oops, seems 'e's already heard." Hagrid muttered to Harry and then spoke up to Ron "Had to. I'm a perfessor and I saw her break a rule."

"From what I hear Pansy had it coming!"

"That may be, Ron, but I can't go playin' favorites, now can I." Hagrid winked at Harry. "Both girls got in trouble. Because Ginny pulled her wand first, I gave her detention to be carried out after supper tonight. I give Pansy the choice o' whether she wanted to lose twenty-five points for Slytherin or join Ginny in mucking out me stables. She chose the points."

A slow grin spread over Ron's face. "Wait a minute, Hagrid." Ron started to laugh. "You don't have any animals penned up in the stables yet."

"So?" Hagrid grinned. "Miss Parkinson don't know that."

The group of reserve seekers were coming into land, Joshua leading the way having caught the snitch again. Harry walked over to them shaking his head. Sometimes Hagrid could come up with the most scathingly brilliant ideas. He handed out a large bar of chocolate to Joshua and licorice wands to the remaining three. Tired but happy, the kids walked over to sit in the stands to watch Hufflepuff's practice.

Ron went to get the case that held the Quaffle and Bludger before the team arrived leaving Hagrid alone. Harry strolled over to him.

"Got to hand it to you, Hagrid." Harry said. "That was a bloody inspired move."

"Yep, it was if I do say so meself." Hagrid replied, bouncing a little on his toes. "By the way, Harry. The Lupins are coming over for a nightcap around seven tonight. Thought you might like ter join us."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I think a nightcap with you and the Lupins would be a capital idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire crackled merrily in Hagrid's hearth dispelling the chill of the deep frost outside. Ginny was curled up next to Harry in one of the oversized chairs specially made to fit Hagrid, sipping cocoa. Harry nursed his coffee heavily laced with what Hagrid said was a "wee drop of the pure". Next to them Hagrid drank ale from his tankard. They were listening to Remus telling old stories about the Marauders as he lay with his head in Tonks lap who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire.

It was one of those rare cozy moments Harry was beginning to cherish. The kind of memory that he could tuck away and pull out when times got tough. The way the fire felt hot on his face. The taste of the coffee. The smell of Ginny's hair as he rested his cheek against it. The loving way Lupin and Tonks gazed at each other. He tried to memorize every little detail to hold in his mind and heart forever.

"...then Prongs rams his antlers right into Severus' behind. Severus goes flying into some bushes and we get away without him even noticing a werewolf running with a dog, a rat and a stag." Lupin was saying. "I can still see the look on his face as he flew through the air. I'll lay odds his bum was sore for a week. I know we were taking a dangerous risk, but still it was fun and he _was_ trying to spy on us."

Harry chuckled wishing he could have seen it and hoping he could cause something like that to Snape in the future.

Hagrid turned thoughtful. "I know I probably shouldn't bring this up, but I still can't believe what happened. Snape seemed totally devoted to Dumbledore. When Dumbledore got hit with that curse last fall, Snape worked round the clock to concoct an antidote."

"He fooled us all, Hagrid." Lupin sighed, glancing up with concern at Harry's eyes that had suddenly turned quite cold.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you think he'd let Dumbledore die then and there. The curse that hit 'im was a progressive one. No matter what you did 't would creep along the arm. Once it hit yer heart, yer a goner. Even amputation wouldn't of worked. The curse woulda killed him in two, three weeks tops." Hagrid continued. "Why didn't Snape just let it do its job? As it was, he slowed it down enough that he bought Dumbledore another three, maybe five years. By then they coulda found a remedy."

"He wanted to discover what Dumbledore was up to." Harry said in a dead voice. "Snape had to keep him alive long enough to figure it out."

"I know that now, Harry. But I'd seen a side o' Snape that made me think he was the real thing." Hagrid went on. "Jes last summer he spent the night here, nursing a baby unicorn that had eaten some hemlock. He sat up with the poor thing all night with that baby's head in his lap, strokin' it an' keepin' it calm until the antidote took hold. Doesn't seem like some-un who's a murderer would have the heart to nurse a critter like that."

"We'll probably never find out why he did the things he did." Lupin sighed.

"Nor do we care." Harry wished they hadn't gotten on the subject. It had been such a nice night. He searched for a way to change the subject and get back to stories about his dad and godfather. "Hey, Remus? When Dad and Sirius started to try to learn how to become Anamagi, did you ever try it too?"

Remus sat up and sipped on his spiked coffee. A slow wry smile flicked across his face. "As a matter of fact, I did. Guess what my animal was."

"Gee, now" Ginny piped up. "Maybe it was...mmm...a wolf?"

"Boring, huh?" Remus chuckled. "Yes, my unimaginative self conjured a wolf."

Tonks patted his back in mock sympathy. "Poor Baby, you can't get a break."

"Oh, it wasn't an _ordinary_ wolf and didn't look anything like my transformed self." Remus countered with a hint of pride in his voice. "It is an Arctic wolf. Pure white. Rather dashing if I do say so myself."

"I'd like t' see that!" Hagrid looked at Lupin with new interest.

"Don't dare." Remus shook his head. "Because of my condition, when I use the animagius spell, my mind becomes much less human and more animal. I'm almost more vicious than when I transform during a full moon. I came close to tearing James apart the second time I did it. Lucky, Sirius could turn into a dog by then and stopped me."

"Still, I bet you looked cool." Harry said.

"That I did, Harry, no mistake."

"Look at th' time!" Hagrid jumped to his feet. "I shoulda had Ginny back from her detention a half hour ago."

Regretfully, Harry and Ginny broke their cuddle and bid each other a very fond goodnight. The Lupins got to their feet and stretched out the kinks the hard floor put in their backs.

"The three of us will clean up, Hagrid, while you start off with Ginny." Tonks said. "We'll let ourselves out once we're sure Ginny's well on her way to her house. We'll probably meet you on the way back from the castle."

Hagrid grinned, "Tha'd be fine, thanks Tonks." He wagged his great finger in front of Ginny's nose. "Jes remember, when we get to the castle, ye'd better look good and solemn. After all, you were in detention."

Having returned Hagrid's hut to a presentable state, the three compatriots linked arms, Tonks in the middle and marched off for home. Hagrid met them about half way between the castle and his hut and reported Ginny safely delivered. Harry thanked him again for the bit of time with her and continued on with Remus and Tonks.

The great main doors opened at his command, giving Harry a ridiculous feeling of omnipotence. The chandelier of the Main Hall flamed on, lighting their way. They had just headed for the left of the stair case when something caught their eye. Looking like a ghost drifting from one end of the top stair to the other was Julie Fletcher.

"Julie? Are you alright?" Tonks called out softly.

Julie kept flitting from one side of the stair to the other, oblivious to her surroundings. Her violet eyes had a far-away look to them. Harry bounded up the stairs and intercepted the little girl. Catching her by the shoulders, he shook her gently. She stood stock still a moment and then blinked. Her eyes turned suspicious and cold.

"What are you doing in the Gryffindor's girls' dorm, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry smiled and tried to look non-threatening. "Julie, you're not in your bedroom. You're on the Main Stairs."

Confused, Julie looked around. Blinking hard, she focused on Remus and Tonks at the bottom of the stair case and then looked at Harry. This look held no animosity this time. She looked like she was on the verge of panic.

"I was in my bed." Julie said shakily. "Then I was practicing with the team. I made Seeker, you know."

Harry nodded, allowing her to continue. Julie looked as though she were thinking fast, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for being where she was and could think of nothing.

"Then, you were shaking me and I was...here." she said in a resigned voice.

Harry had the urge to sweep her up and carry the tiny girl safely to her bed, she seemed so small, so pitiful, but he didn't want to embarrass her.

"It's alright, I think the dream was so real that you were sleepwalking. I'll take you to Gryffindor house so you don't run into Filch." He said and made to take her hand in his.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter" Julie said, yet pulled her hand away from him and walked quickly ahead.

Nonplussed, Harry followed her up the stairs and down the hall. Haughtily, she tossed back her long curls and commanded the Fat Lady to open with the password, "Odds Bodkins" and, without a backwards glance at her escort, disappeared into the hole.

"She alright?" Tonks asked when he returned to the hall.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry answered still pondering the strange behavior of the once very sweet little girl. "She seemed to only be sleep walking."

"Poor thing," Tonks said. "I wonder if she's having nightmares. No one knows what she had to endure. Maybe the memories are starting to come to the surface."

"Maybe..." Harry said, looking at the spot at the top of the stairs where they'd first discovered her. "Still, I think I'll mention tonight to Madam Pomfrey at breakfast tomorrow."


	18. Weasley Enterprises Inc

**A/N: **Did I tell you that I have a Wizard for a husband? Our antique (10 years old) computer decided it no longer wished to speak to the internet. I was faced with trooping on down to the library and retyping everything I had on hard copy...we're talking five chapters in order to submit it here! (this old thing doesn't speak to disks or stick drives either). Can't wait 'til we can afford a new one-perhaps this April or May. Anyway to make a long story short, my wonderful magical hubby was able to do some sort of repair charm on it and save the story...Yeah! No retyping! Any way hope you enjoy this. Keep reviewing...please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Weasley Enterprises Inc.**_

"Welcome to the newest member of our entrepreneurial family!" George threw open the door of the second store in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes franchise located in the old Zonko's shop. Dozens of Hogwarts students who's parents were courageous enough to sign Hogsmeade weekend permission slips poured in for a look.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hung back until the eager students entered. Fred waved from across the main room as they crossed the threshold, stomping the slushy snow from their shoes on the mat. Magenta robed clerks were already weaving through the customers assisting them with their choices while keeping an eye out for shoplifters.

Looking around, Harry could see a number of changes the twins made to the old shop. The main room contained the usual joke items. They were sorted on shelves that were labeled, "Banned by Filch" and "Not Banned by Filch". Stairs on either side of the room led to a newly added balconied second floor with signs that directed the students to check out the _Wicked_ clothing line. A heavily draped doorway to the right invited the more serious minded consumer to peruse the Dark Arts defense items.

"Wait 'til we close." Fred told Harry and pumped his hand as if he hadn't seen him for ages. "We'll show you the lab."

"Sorry we can't entertain you right now," chimed George. "But as you can see, we're a wee might swamped right now."

Harry and Ron looked around the joke and defense areas of the shop while the girls ran upstairs to look at the clothes. An hour later, just when the men thought their ladies had gotten themselves lost, Ginny and Hermione came trotting down the stairs loaded with packages. They were surprised and delighted when Harry and Ron invited them to lunch, not at the _Three Broomsticks_ but at the very romantic _Madam Puddifoot's _ tea shop.

As the two couples lingered over their light lunch, they made certain to maintain the decorum that McGonagall expected them to uphold around students. Harry was very aware that more than one set of eyes were peering their way to see if they could catch them slipping up. Never once had he and Ginny (or Ron and Hermione for that matter) even held hands as long as a student was around though their relationships were no secret.

Times like this one, however, made it especially hard not to reach over and touch a hand or brush lips. Ginny was very talented at making matters worse. All she had to do was add a phrase that was loaded with double meaning or look at Harry with her dancing eyes full of mischief or tilt her head in a certain way to drive him insane. The most frustrating part was that Ginny knew Harry knew that she was doing it deliberately and loved every minute of it of torturing him. The only thing that made it tolerable was the knowledge that after the students headed back to the school grounds, they could relax and be themselves at Fred and George's.

To Harry's great relief, the students began to thin out rather quickly to do a bit of last minute shopping before their rather earlier curfew. Soon, they could leave and really enjoy themselves away from the scrutiny of tattlers.

Back at the twin's new store, they caught Fred just turning the "Closed" sign on the door. He waved at his guests.

"Come on in." He said. "We'll be able to pay attention to you, now that the ankle-biters are on their way home."

"Good opening day, Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Better than we'd hoped," Fred replied, locking the front door of the shop. "With the shorter holiday and all, we expected to do poorly, but it seemed as though we were everybody's first and last stop. What do you think of the old place?"

"Brilliant! I can't believe it's the old Zonko's." Hermione exclaimed. "You've totally renovated it."

"Oh, just a dab of paint here...new chintzes and a couple of throws...you know." said George.

Ron clasped his older brother on his shoulder. "Good for you, Bro. What's for supper?"

"Not 'til we show you the heart of the place." George said and handed them all white lab coats that hung on pegs by a door that had a big Keep Out-Authorized Personnel Only sign. Donning his on coat over his magenta work robes, he affected a ridged pose.

"Und now," George said in a mad scientist accent. "Ve vill show you the vay to der laboratory. Igor, kindly lead our guests to der dungeon."

Fred hunched over and wrung his hands sinisterly in front of his chest. Dragging his foot as he limped toward the door he adopted a horrible Quasimoto impersonation. "Yesh, mas-s-ter, wolk this way, specimens...I mean folks."

The gang walked down three flights of stairs and through a long corridor to a set of double doors which opened into a well lit room about as long and wide as the Great Hall. There were long metal tables with vials and test tubes, boxes and cauldrons of different shapes and sizes emitting all kinds of smoke and vapors lined up on them . Flasks filled with different colored potions sat on shelves along the wall. Wooden crates were shoved under several of the tables. Above, suspended from cording, were bundles of what appeared to be herbs and cloth bags filled with who knew what.

"Impressive," Ginny said looking around. "What all goes on here?"

"In the daytime," George explained, "we've got about twenty people producing our joke and defense lines to keep both shops stocked and fill owl orders. After hours we have the only two people we can trust to work on new products and inventions."

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

Fred shrugged, "Us."

Ron was leaning on one of the tables and bumped a large stack of black boxes which began to shake and snarl and growl maliciously. Jumping back, he pointed at the pile of quivering menaces. "What in the ruddy hell are those?"

Fred winked at the others. "Oh just some baby Artesian jumping spiders."

White as a sheet, Ron back away several more feet, tripped over a stool and sat hard on the floor. Fred took pity on him and went over to help him up.

"Not really, Little Bro." he said apologetically. "They're a new line we're test marketing. They're called 'My Sweet Little Pet.' There's actually nothing in the boxes, they just snarl and shake like that when bumped. Great conversation piece, fun gag gift. They should be pretty popular."

"We think we might give Hagrid one for Christmas." George said to Harry. "But we're afraid he'd be disappointed when he finds there's nothing really mad and hairy in them."

"I think they're great!" Ginny said. "They should make you a fortune."

"Yeah, great." Ron squeaked sarcastically, some of his color returning. "Really funny."

The twins led their guests through another door, down another corridor and up a second flight of stairs that led to their Hogsmeade residence. It was a quaint cottage built of stone. The first floor was divided into two rooms, a kitchen/dining area and a living room with a huge fireplace. Upstairs, the twins explained were two bedrooms and the bath.

Passing out butterbeer they sat in the front of the crackling fire, making small talk and laughing at each other's jokes until the delivery girl arrived from what Fred and George declared was the best pizza house ever. Trying his first slice of the very ordinary tasting pizza, Harry figured it wasn't the pizza they like so much as the fact that it had been delivered by a well shaped lady who, in spite of the cold and snow on the ground, wore a uniform consisting of very short hip-hugger pants and a very tight mid-drift tee.

"So, have you moved out of the flat over the Diagone Alley shop?" Harry asked.

"No," George said. "We commute between here and there. The old shop is still our main outlet, so at least one of us is there about half the time. When Lee gets a gig announcing at a Quidditch game, we both have to be there."

"How often does that happen?" Harry asked, happy that an old friend had a chance to do what he loved.

"Unfortunately for us, quite a bit." Fred said. "He's getting really popular with all the British teams. The fans love him."

"No doubt." said Ron, cracking open another butterbeer. "His commentary was always great fun. But, I think McGonagall yelling at him all the time for his joking is what really made it hysterical. Maybe they should go on the road together."

Ginny giggled, "Now _that _I'd like to see."

"Anyway, we'll miss several classes." Fred went on. "Lee's gone the last week of October through mid-November. That's one of the busiest times of the year."

"And we've got to get out our Christmas line as well" George added with a big yawn. "Anyway, it's probably going to be dead here with all the rumors flying about a big attack over Halloween. The Ministry's crawling all over this place. No class. It's like their advertising to Moldy Voldy that we heard about his plans, you know?"

"Maybe that's what they want to do." Ron suggested. "Might make the Death Eaters think twice about starting something if they think we're on to them."

"I doubt even the Order is really sure what they're up to." Hermione said thoughtfully. "They've been too quiet for so long and now all of a sudden, it's like last year. Everyday the paper's full of murders and Muggle disasters. They're building up for something."

"Besides, how could Voldemort resist?" Harry asked. "Halloween is our anniversary. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to draw me out somehow."

"Anything would be better than sitting on our bums doing nothing." Fred said and echoed his brother's yawn. "But if he attacks tonight, you'll have to defend the town without me, I'm dead tired."

Ginny got up and began collecting empty bottles, "Harry would you mind grabbing the plates and help me in the kitchen?"

Taking the hint, Harry jumped to his feet and did as she requested. In the kitchen alone together, they took advantage of their relative privacy. When Harry took time to reflect on it, he didn't know how to describe those stolen moments.

"Snogging" and "Making out" didn't have the right ring. Those words seem to cheapen what he and Ginny shared. Making love wasn't right either because that implied they were going farther than they really were. No matter what one called it, they enjoyed each other's company until Ron hollered out asking if they'd gotten themselves lost. Reluctantly, they joined Hermione and Ron in the living room and putting on their outer cloaks, bid the twins good night.

Millions of stars blanketed the cold night sky as they trudged down High street on the way back to the school. The chill in the air turned breath to steam and bit the noses of the hikers but no one seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the cold as they took their time getting back. Walking hand in hand with Ginny made Harry feel warm all over and several paces ahead of them, it looked as if Ron and Hermione were feeling the same way.

Harry found himself wondering when their "honeymoon" would be over. In seven years, he'd never seen them go this long without at least a minor spat. He didn't see them breaking up anytime soon, but they had too much fun fighting with each other to resist much longer. Anyway, Harry decided, he'd enjoy this period of peace for as long as it lasted. He felt Ginny eyes gazing up at him and looked down, smiled and warmed her cold lips with his own.

"You know," Ginny said. "I think the rules about 'professionalism' are about the best thing that could have happened to us."

"You do?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes I do." Ginny smiled and snuggled closer. "Look at it this way, at least we've had no time to get tired of each other. We end up looking forward to the times we are together instead of wishing we had some time alone."

"I never thought of it that way before." Harry held her tighter as she began to shiver. "You are a wise young lady, Miss Weasley."

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter, sir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Most of you can fetch your wands from anywhere now," Moody addressed the Advanced Defense class. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see your progress. Today we'll start on a basic shield charm. Again, if you lose your wand it could save your life."

His magical eye swirled around the class. Harry was sure that he was picking out the couples.

"Don't think I'm tryin' to be mean or break up relationships," Moody's eye paused on Harry, Ron, and Neville in turn. "But if ye get to used to practicing with one person, you become tuned to their magical resonance and then when you try the same spell on some one else, it just doesn't work. So I want you to split up. Work with some one else for a change."

Unhappily couples split apart and went to find some one else to work with. In a surprise burst of assertiveness Luna grabbed Ron who allowed himself to be dragged away with a sort of "help me" backwards glance towards Hermione. Neville stepped in and asked Harry to partner up with him.

Harry stood opposite Neville as instructed and braced himself. Neville was wearing that very determined look he got every defense class. Aside from Herbology, Defense classes were his strongest. Harry never saw anyone worked harder or with more single-mindedness.

"Good," Mad-eye said. "people with their backs to the wall, I want you to use a mild jinx on you partners who will try to stop you with the Shield Charm without wands. Remember, _I said mild jinxes only._ Ready? Go!"

Red jets of light shot out of several wands, about half of the class saying their curses out loud. Cries of "_Protego" _echoed off the class room walls. Not one person who was trying to shield themselves from the curses succeeded. Neville and several others were dancing around on jelly legs, others were standing stiff as boards, and still others were picking themselves up off their rear-ends.

"Don't you remember _anything_ McPonndeer taught you?" Moody roared above the laughing and curses which instantly hushed. "Face each other! Center yourself! Keep your mind on your task! Try it again! Ready? Go!"

Harry watched as Neville closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nod to Harry that he was ready. This time when Harry let fly his curse, the red light changed speed half way as if in slow motion when Neville held out his arm, the flat of his palm facing Harry and shouted, "_Protego!_" It slowed so much in fact the Neville simply stepped out of the line of fire. Together they watched it speed up again and hit Cho Chang in the back who instantly lost control of her legs and then went rigid as her partner's curse hit her from the front a moment later.

"Now that's more like it!" Moody exclaimed with a satisfied nod. "Potter, Longbottom, front and center. I want everybody to watch this."

Shrugging, they walked to the front and faced off. Harry saw a murderous glare in Cho's eyes. Harry grinned sheepishly to himself. She'd probably never forgive him for that deflected curse, but the effects were pretty funny. She might even get mad enough at him to actually talk once. Since their breakup, she'd been avoiding him like the plague.

"Want to try a Stunning spell?" Harry asked.

Neville took a deep breath and nodded. Harry lifted his wand and thought, "_Stupefy!"_ Again Neville shot out his hand as if to ward off the curse emanating from Harry's wand and yelled _"Protego!"_. The spell hit a barrier and doubled back on itself and the next thing Harry knew was that he was waking up on his back on the floor with the whole class and Moody standing in a circle around him.

"I did it, Harry! Can you believe it?" Neville offered his hand to Harry to help him to his feet.

"Sure," Harry said, still trying to shake off the effects of the curse. "You were always a fast learner in my class."

"That's what I wanted to see." Moody said with a satisfied nod. "Twenty points for...Oh that's right. You're not in a house anymore, Longbottom. But if you keep this up, I'll be borrowing you from Professor Sprout when she can spare you to help with my NEWTS classes."

Neville looked like he would burst with pride. He stared in turn at Harry and Clarissa, his face alight with joy and disbelief. Harry swallowed back a twinge of jealousy that tried to raise its ugly head and patted Neville on the back in congratulations.

"Now," Moody's eye rounded on all of them. "Get back to work."

Professor Moody had the couples switch back and forth several times and then made them switch partners and go at it again. Hermione had to go to the hospital wing for a nasty bump on her head as Colon repelled one of her curses so well it knocked her into a wall. Harry and Ron left feeling very sore and disappointed never having quite mastered the trick. At least they could comfort themselves in the knowledge that less than half the class were able to do it either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Scourgefy!" _ The last student took his turn pointing his wand inside the cauldron and the inside glowed red hot. Every student in the Gryffindor/Slytherin second year class had attempted the spell on the thick black pot.

"Thank you, Baker, I think that will do." Harry said. "The potion we are going to work on as a long term class project is very complicated. Ordinarily, you wouldn't see it until you last couple of years in school. I think you're up to attempting it under very close supervision.

"_Felix Felicis _takes six months to brew and we need to add three perfectly prepared ingredients each month. If all goes well and we are successful, I will split it among you so that you all can enjoy one perfect day. If not, we can research where we went wrong and perhaps Professor Slughorn will allow you to try again next year."

A straw-haired Slytherin boy raised his hand. "But sir, why did we all have to scrub the kettle? Wouldn't it have come clean the first couple of spells?"

"For two reasons, Dawiger," Harry replied. "First, we must begin with a perfectly clean cauldron. The tiniest speck of dust could ruin the whole batch. Second, to let you all practice a spell that can come in very handy.

"I want all of you to prepare the first three ingredients on the board. Those who do the best job will have the honor of putting their samples in the now sterile cauldron and begin the brew. We've forty minutes left. The raw materials are in the cupboard. You may begin."

The class worked very quietly as they concentrated on grinding turquoise with diamond dust, cutting unicorn tail hairs into just the right lengths, and extracting and simmering clover nectar to just the right temperature. Harry crossed his fingers and wove in and out of the groups of students giving encouragement here, correction there. When they were almost ready, Harry started the fire under the cauldron and began inspecting the finished products.

Almost everyone had the turquoise ground and mixed perfectly with the diamond dust. Harry chose to honor a shy Slytherin girl who's previous work reminded him of Neville's to go in the pot. When he awarded her five house points for a job well done she looked like she felt she had already drank some of the finished brew.

The unicorn hair cuttings came down to a four way tie. Barnaby Baker got the honor and five points. Julie was the one student who was able to properly prepare the clover nectar so Harry awarded her ten points and asked her to add it while he used the _Aguamenti_ spell to add just the right amount of pure water.

"And now we wait." Harry turned to the rest of the class and Julie took her seat. "Every class I will choose one of you to stir the brew seven times clock wise and three times counter clock wise until it's time to add the next batch of ingredients. You all did a good job today so don't forget to turn in your work for grading. We've a few minutes left before the bell, any questions?"

A couple of hands raised with common questions, like why is potion making so hard and how come they don't bottle _Felix Felicis_ and sell it by the liter. Julie Fletcher hesitantly raised her hand and Harry called on her.

"Have you ever taken _Felix Felicis, _Mr. Potter?" she asked in a small voice.

"As a matter a fact, I won a small amount of it last year." Harry said.

"Did you take it, sir?"

"Yes I did and I must say, I never had a day where everything went so right."

Julie's eye's took on a sad and very wistful expression. "Please sir, what was it like?"

Harry studied the girl's face that looked as if she longed for such a day. He gave her a gentle smile and replied, "It felt great. I knew just what to do, I didn't have to second guess myself. It was truly a marvelous day."

In the back, Bill Dawiger leaned over to his friend and laughingly muttered something in his ear. Harry distinctly heard the words "old Dumby".

"Mr. Dawiger, _stand up!_" Harry forced himself to breath normally and blink away the red haze of rage that began to encroach around the edges of his vision. "Would you care to share with the rest of the class what you were saying?"

Dawiger glared shiftily back at his teacher, measuring his words carefully. "I only said that I thought it might have been a nice thing if you shared your potion with Professor Dumbledor, sir. If he'd had some last June, he might not have snuffed it, you know."

Harry's jaw worked as he fought the urge to grab the little snot rag by the scuff of the neck and...

"And you believe that was amusing?" Harry forced himself to speak calmly.

"No, sir" the boy sniggered as he answered.

"Let me ask you this...Have you ever seen some one you loved murdered?" Harry's voice was almost a whisper now.

Bill stared at his shoes, no longer laughing. "No, sir." he muttered.

"I have, on four separate occasions." Harry rested his shaking hands on his desk. "I think you now see why I see nothing funny with your comments. I also _forbid _you to refer to such a great man as Professor Dumbledore in such a derogatory manner again! I've only heard that vile nickname used once and it came from the mouth of a Death Eater. Or do you plan to align yourself with Voldemort one day?"

At the sound of the enemy's name every one jumped and many of the girls screamed. Harry didn't respond to them, he was too busy boring a hole in Dawiger's forehead with his stare.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." he whispered. "I just heard some of the older boys in my house use it."

"Thoughtlessly repeating evil words spreads evil itself. Words have power, as you should have learned by now." Harry thought he could probably name at least two of the boys Dawiger was referring to.

"Usually in a case like this, I would take several house points and assign extra homework for you. But since I've just awarded a total ten house points to two of your class mates, it would be like I was punishing them too. Instead, you will serve _two_ detentions, this Saturday and the next _and_ you will write an essay on the uses of unicorn hair giving no less than three paragraphs per description of each one of the one hundred and thirty eight ways it is essential to potion making to be turned in Monday next. _Now, SIT DOWN!_"

Trembling, Dawiger sat so fast, he almost knocked his chair to the floor. Julie was pale and her hands shook violently.

"But, if you are the _Chosen One_, why didn't you save him? You could have saved him!" There was an edge of hysteria in the girl's voice.

Harry sat down heavily and shook his head. What just happened to his happy class? Things were going so good, why now this? He looked at the stunned faces of his students and tried to think of an answer they'd understand.

"I am called the_ Chosen One_ by the media and politicians who want to use me to sell papers and votes." he began quietly. "I've not given myself that title and frankly wish it would go away."

Harry gazed at Julie then at each child he'd been entrusted to, begging them silently to understand. "As to the night when Albus Dumbledore was murdered. It is still too painful to discuss. He gave his life to save mine and...and...some one else's. I will tell you that I have pledged my life to fight evil and win justice for my dear friend and mentor. I...I..."

Harry was saved by the bell that marked the end of class. Silently they filed out of the dungeon door and into the hall, avoiding their teacher's gaze. Julie waited in her seat until all the others were gone. Then she gathered up her books and slowly made her way to the teacher's desk. She gave Harry a look that made him feel that she knew everything he was thinking about at that moment.

"Mr. Potter? I just wanted to say, I wish it could have been different." she said sadly.

"So do I, Miss Fletcher, so do I."


	19. All Hallow's Eve

**A/N: **Things are heating up. My thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully there aren't as many mistakes, we've tried to find them. Things are getting a bit tense. Enjoy! By the way, yes...the title is at least partly in tribute to JK's seventh book title. Cheers, Tenten's Mom

_**All Hallow's Eve**_

"Scurvy brats," Filch grumbled as he removed a string of spent firecrackers from the tail of a panic-stricken Mrs. Norris. "No respect. No regard."

"Wotcher, Mr. Filch." Tonks came strolling past him when her eyes fell on Mrs. Norris. "How cruel! Who did that?"

"I don't know for sure. One of you precious little darlings that laugh and applaud when you show them your pig-face and change the color of your hair and then make snide remarks about your wolfish husband behind your back no doubt." Filch leered at her hatefully.

Tonks chose to ignore his remark and bent over to inspect the abused cat's tail. "Well, there appears to be no physical damage," she straightened as Filch snatched tail out of her way. "Still, I'm going to speak to the Headmistress about this at the faculty meeting."

"Why bother," sneered Filch. "Happens every Halloween. Nobody cares about Mrs. Norris' feelings anyhow."

"Well, I care. Abuse is abuse and we can't allow it. Especially if the one being abused can't defend themselves." Tonks said firmly, turned on her heel and headed for the Headmistress' office.

The staff were milling around the large circular office, waiting for the last minute stragglers to arrive. Tonks walked up to McGonagall and told her what happened.

"I've already planned to say something at lunch." McGonagall sighed. "The pranks that usually happen this time of year have taken a distinctively nasty turn. At least two dozen students have ended up in the hospital wing this morning with moderate to severe injuries and at least that many have earned detentions."

Calling the meeting to order, McGonagall turned the podium over to Kingsley Shaklebolt. The tall black man towered over the table that held his notes.

"As, you know, we are expecting some excitement today. The Ministry of Magic have Aurors and Misuse of Magic officials crawling all over Hogsmeade where our sources have led us to believe the attacks will occur. All businesses have been ordered closed and there is an after dark curfew in place for the residents.

"We have been ordered to remain here and protect the students if anything should spill over into Hogwarts. I doubt this will happen, but we need to keep our eyes and ears open.

"It has been decided that life should continue as normally as possible here. The Quidditch game will go on as scheduled and the party will commence at dinner. Unless all hell breaks loose, the students should have no need for concern.

"If the worst does occur, Madam Pomfrey has set up the hospital wing as a triage unit. She will treat the minor injuries and send the rest over to St. Mungo's. Mr. Slughorn and Mr. Potter will be brewing extra healing remedies this afternoon in case she needs them, so please do not making any unnecessary demands on their time after the Quidditch match.

"Keep alert, if the ministry needs our assistance, we must be ready to move, but hopefully this is a false alarm. Any questions?"

Silence hung in the air. Nobody wanted to admit how concerned they were. The tension was so thick, Harry felt as though the air itself became heavier, making it difficult to draw breath.

McGonagall rose from her seat and thanked Shaklebolt and then addressed the staff. "I just need to add one small note. I will be speaking to the students later about their behavior of late, but I ask everyone to keep their eyes out for particularly cruel and mean behavior. I don't know if it is because of all the bad news, the dismal weather, nerves or a combination of every thing, but we cannot turn a blind eye to the increasing nastiness that has been going on. Let's pray all this preparation and caution becomes unnecessary and let's try to make it a good holiday for the students.

"I've asked certain parties to remain behind after this meeting, the rest of you may be excused."

Several people got up and left. Those who stayed were members of the Order. Moody moved down to the head of the table, assuming the role of Chairman of the Order of the Phoenix. When everyone resettled, he cleared his throat and began.

"The Ministry has made it known that the Order is specifically instructed to mind its own business in the Hogsmeade matter. Under no circumstances are we to interfere or try to help in any way. Well, I've one word for the Ministry...'Nuts'." There were grim chuckles of appreciation around the table.

"If it looks as the they can't handle it, don't think for one minute we won't jump into action. The students are our first priority but if we have a chance to give the other side a black eye, we're taking it. If word gets to me that we're needed, I'll let you know.

"For now we have to lay low and pretend to be good. Minister Scrimegeour is in a particularly nasty mood because Hogwarts is pressing charges against his darling little inspector on behalf of Morgaine. Seems that he doesn't like the bad press the Ministry's been getting lately over this 'little misunderstanding'. So if nothing happens or if the Ministry can handle whatever does occur, we keep our noses clean. That way they've no excuse to slander us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the stands with the rest of the faculty cheering on both teams as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff battled it out for the first Quidditch win of the season. There was an ache of longing in his chest as he watched the match. It was hard to know that he'd never play a real game again for Gryffindor.

The weather had warmed a bit, but it did nothing to add to the comfort of sitting out in the open air. The temperature rose to just above freezing and a fine mist fell steadily. It was the kind of damp cold that went through the clothing and chilled a person to the bone. The gray skies added a disadvantage to the players. While overcast, there was a gloomy glare that hid the Snitch very well as it flitted around the field.

The game was hard fought. The teams were neck and neck on points, slugging it back and forth scoring an even amount of Quaffle goals and saving their Seekers from being knocked off the brooms by the Bludgers. Finally, Cho Chang spotted the tiny winged ball and dove for it with Zacharias Smith close on her tail. Trying to knock each other off course, they slammed into one another's shoulder as they closed in on the Snitch. In the end, it was Cho who captured it and the victory for Ravenclaw. Ron's referee whistle could barely be heard over the cheering of Ravenclaw students and its supporters.

Joshua Yosiff, who had gazed worshipfully at Cho the entire game jumped and cheered with such enthusiasm that he didn't see where he was jumping and took a tumble out of the stadium bleachers. His mates helped him up and took him and his broken wrist to Hermione, the Head of Gryffindor house, who escorted him to Madam Pomfrey for mending.

Harry would rather have waited until Ron changed out of his uniform to walk back into the castle and discuss the match, but he had serious business to attend to. Slughorn was expecting him in the Potions Room to help make up extra medicinal potions and salves in case they were needed later so he couldn't dawdle.

He had just left the Quidditch Pitch when he noticed a group of students clustered around a clump of high shrubbery at the edge of the forest. It was obvious they were trying to coax somebody out. Obscured by the tall growth a red flashing light appeared about four feet above the head of who ever was hiding.

"Come out, Ginny." Luna pleaded. ""We can remove it for you. It's easy."

Harry sped up to a jog toward the group when he heard Ginny's sobs as she wailed, "No!...I've already tried!...Just every one, go away!"

"The jinx is probably fixed so that someone has to do it for you." another sixth year Gryffindor girl said. "Come out, you know we won't laugh...and we don't believe it anyway."

"Other people believe it and they _were_ laughing." Ginny wailed from within the shrubs.

The group stopped pleading and parted to make room for Harry.

"Ginny," he called quietly.

"Go away, _Mr._ Potter!"

"What's wrong?" Harry pleaded. "I can't help you if I can't see you."

"I...I don't want you to see me! Get Hermione or Tonks, please Harry." Ginny sobbed.

"Tonks is watching the gates with Hagrid and Hermione is in the hospital wing with Joshua." Harry answered. "Please, Ginny, your friends are worried. Come out so we can help you."

"You want to see? You want to see what some one did to me at the game?" Harry was a little relieved to hear anger in her voice. It was far more normal for her to get furious than humiliated. "Alright then, I'll show you!"

Ginny fought her way back out of the shrubs and faced him. Her face was mottled and swollen from crying but her eyes flashed with fury. She pointed to the flashing light above her head.

Harry looked up and began to shake with anger. There, floating above her head, were red lettered words glowing like a neon sign. They alternated from "Teacher's Pet" to "Teacher's Slut". He raised his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_," He said through gritted teeth. Instantly the hideous message disappeared.

"Nobody believes it, Mr. Potter, really." Pavarti Patil put her arm around Ginny's shoulders while Luna hugged her waist. "We think whoever did this stinks."

Harry prevented himself from taking her in his arms to comfort her as he wanted to. He contented himself by following Ginny and her supporters up to the castle, his hands thrust into his pockets vowing find out whoever did this.

He didn't have long to wait. At the entrance stairs, they met a very grim looking Lupin and a furious Ron. Between them, meeting Harry's gaze with angry defiance, was Pansy Parkinson.

"I overheard her laughing and bragging about what she did to my sister." Ron fumed. "I got Lupin with me as a witness that I didn't mistreat a student. I wouldn't want anyone to say that I wrung the little Darling's neck on the way to Slughorn's office."

"It was just a joke! Honestly, some people have no sense of humor." Pansy rolled her eyes pretending to be unconcerned.

Harry didn't trust himself to say anything and he didn't have to, her friends did it for him.

"Well, _we_ didn't think it was funny!" Padma yelled.

"Too bad a teacher got hold of you first!" Ginny's sixth year friend chimed in.

"You really have issues." Luna said in her normal dreamy voice.

"Figures it was you." Lavender sneered. "At least _she_ hasn't been caught snogging junior_ Death Eaters!"_

_"Why you little.."_ Pansy cried as the two girls lunged for each other. The three men had their hands full trying to pull them apart as they tried to see how much hair they could rip from each others' scalp.

"**_ENOUGH!!!_**" roared Lupin. "The next person to open their mouth or to make a move to fight loses fifty points! Miss Weasley, please take your very loyal friends into lunch. Parkinson, come with us."

With an angry toss of her head, Ginny turned and she and her friends marched into the castle. After giving them a good bit of distance, Lupin beckoned Pansy and Ron to come along. Harry decided to follow this second group as he had to help Slughorn and was curious to see the Head of Slytherin's reaction to the captured miscreant.

"Shameful, absolutely shameful." Slughorn muttered to himself after he listened to Ron's story and saw Pansy's unrepentant glare. He paced the length of the Potions Room several times before saying anything else. "How in the world can we repair Slytherin's reputation if you students insist on sullying it?"

Pansy said nothing, her very green eyes glared at her Head of House as if daring to give her the worst punishment he could think of.

"Normally, I would consider expelling you." Slughorn shook his finger in her face. "Times being what they are, I'd rather you stay where you are safer than on the outside."

"What about that Weasley girl?" Pansy played what she hoped was a winning card. "What about moral turpitude? Dating a teacher who's best friends with her brother who's a teacher as well? Who knows what favoritism is being played out there! Merlin knows what goes on in the teachers' quarters after curfew!"

Ron's wand was out. "Shut up, Parkinson, or I may forget I _am_ a teacher!" he snarled.

"None of that, Mr. Weasley." Slughorn admonished as Harry forced Ron's wand arm down to his side. "While a perfectly understandable reaction, (I know I would feel the same if I were in your shoes) it will accomplish nothing. Miss Parkinson, you have just lost Slytherin fifty points and earned yourself detention all day, every Saturday from now until the Christmas break.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are continuing a relationship that began when Mr. Potter was yet a student, as you well know. They are only a year apart in age and have behaved with restraint and honor. Unlike yours, their decorum within these hallowed halls have been above board." The ponderous professor strode over to his desk and began writing a note.

"I believe you can redeem your honor and remove the black eye you've given my house, not to mention learn a little humility by serving your detentions as Madam Pomfrey's nursing assistant. Your first detention begins immediately and will last until the end of the party. Take this note to Madam Pomfrey and she will set you to work."

Resentfully, Pansy snatched the note from Slughorn's hand and stomped out of the office, slamming the dungeon door in her wake. Slughorn watched her leave with a sad look on his face. Shaking his head and turning to face Harry and Ron, he sighed.

"So sorry about that, M' boys, and from such a good family too. Shame, really. Why is it always Slytherin who breaks the peace? We were once the stuff that legends were made of. Consorts to kings and world leaders. Now we're the main characters in most notorious tales imaginable. Well, best to leave it alone for now, we've a lot to work to get done."

Ron left them saying he was going to make sure that Miss Parkinson didn't get lost on her way to the hospital wing. Harry and Slughorn worked for a long time in silence, concentrating on work that required all of their attention. Harry found he was able to set aside his anger as he got busy, knowing what he was doing was vital to the cause. Hours later when he was busy cutting and extracting essential oils from a particularly tough, though blessedly silenced, mandrake root when a transparent specter glided into the room.

"Good evening, Horace; Harry." Nearly Headless Nick greeted them. "Professor McGonagall has requested that I temporarily end my self-imposed exile to be her messenger."

"Hullo, Sir Nick," Harry said "Bad news?"

"Oh I'm afraid so." Nick's head turned toward Harry, his body following. "But not as bad as it could be. The Headmistress has received word that there has been an attack of Dementors at Hogsmeade. The Ministry officials are having very little trouble routing them though. She asks that you join everyone for dinner when you get to a point where you can stop. No doubt there will be a need for several people to pass out chocolate this evening when the casualties come in. Hagrid and Nymphadora are waiting at the gates with the coaches to transport them here."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas, I believe we are at a point where we can stop very shortly." Slughorn replied.

Sir Nick nodded nearly toppling his partially severed head, returned his attention to Harry and beamed a great smile. "I must admit I was delighted to be called to duty by the Headmistress again. Things have been rather dull for us ghosts, not haunting our beloved school, but I suppose it's for the best. Be that as it may, I've been given this chance to offer my congratulations to you, Harry, on your apprenticeship. Do convey my hardiest felicitations to Ron, Hermione and Neville as well. Imagine, _four_ Gryffindor, apprentices. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks, Sir Nick, I will." Harry smiled. "When things aren't so busy, you're more than welcome to visit me at my apartment. That way we can talk and you won't disturb sensitive students."

"Why, I'd be most delighted indeed," Sir Nicholas bowed as best as his wobbly head allowed and drifted out of the room through a wall.

Slughorn stretched and yawned, almost popping the buttons off of his too tight waistcoat. "Well, I'm famished. Haven't worked this hard in many a year. Let's pack up and go to the party."

Harry, who was quite stiff from working bent over for so long, was more than willing for a break. After cleaning up the dungeon and making it ready for the next round he desperately hoped wouldn't be needed, he stopped off at his quarters to freshen up.

Once he showered and changed into clean robes, Harry headed for the Halloween party hoping to get a bit of supper before he was called up to duty again. As he reached his door something told him to leave his cane behind. Slipping it from its lion's head casing, he transferred his wand to the pocket of his robes and headed out the door.

The main hall contained thirty or so chairs, each containing an Auror or Misuse of Magic official all looking very depressed. Madam Pomfrey was passing out chocolate to each from a huge tray carried by a very sullen Pansy Parkinson.

Minister Scrimegeour was standing with McGonagall, observing the ministrations of Hogwarts healer.

"We were able to count about one hundred Dementors." he was telling the Headmistress. "We had a bit of a time, but were able to drive them off. There was only one casualty. A citizen who didn't obey the curfew was overtaken and 'kissed'. All and all, I feel we got rather lucky."

"It sounds as if you were very lucky indeed," McGonagall replied. "Almost too lucky. The portents were too grim, I expected much worse."

"We can thank the stars it wasn't." Scrimegeour agreed solemnly.

"Would you and your personnel join us for our Halloween feast? It will begin shortly and there's more than enough room" McGonagall offered.

"Thank you, Professor." Scrimegeour bowed slightly to her, "I believe we could stand a bit of refreshment before heading back out."

If Harry didn't know better, he could have sworn the two speaking were close compatriots instead of people who frequently butted heads over just about every matter.

The Great Hall was gaily decorated with floating Jack-o-Lanterns and flying bats. Soon delicious foods and unusual treats would appear to delight the palates of everyone.

Hermione was standing by an ante-room door.

"Mr. Potter, could you come in here for a moment? I've something to discuss with you before the party." she beckoned him.

Harry followed her into the small side room that was used for private visits between parents and students. The only light in the room came from a small candelabra sitting on a tea table. As he shut the door behind him, Hermione flicked her wand at it and he heard the lock turn.

"I just came out of the hospital wing when I saw Pansy Parkinson storming toward it with Ron following on close on her heels," Hermione began. "After I got him calmed down, I found out what happened. I went straight to Ginny to see if there was anything I could do to help..." A soft knock on the door on the other side of the room interrupted her and she smiled mysteriously. "...and it seems there was."

Beckoning Harry back into the shadows, Hermione walked to the door to admit a very confused Ginny.

"You wanted to meet me here, Miss Granger?" Ginny asked, peering into the darkness.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I wanted to talk about your grades you've gotten so far before finals to see if there's something we need to work on but I'm afraid, I've forgotten my notes. I'll need to go to my rooms and get them. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll just go with you Herm..." Ginny began, but Hermione was through the door and shut it on her before she could follow. "...i...o...ne?"

Harry saw her give a small start as she heard the lock clicked on the second door and stepped into the candle light.

"Trick or Treat." he said laughing softly.

Ginny jumped and turned around. Seeing Harry, she put her hand on her chest and laughed weakly. "Oh, _you!_ I suppose you two had this planned out for hours."

Harry held both hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, this was all her idea. I was lured in here too."

Ginny walked into his embrace. "That sneak!" she said in a happy voice as she walked into his embrace. "Hermione heard about this morning and came to talk to me. I was still pretty grouchy then and complained that the only one I wanted at that moment was you without any spies."

"Seems as though she arranged that for us, eh?" Harry murmured in her hair.

Ginny looked up at him with a radiant smile. "She sure did!" She reached up to pull Harry into a kiss.

"Listen, Ginny." Harry said when the kiss broke. "I'm so sorry if it seemed to you that I hung back. I thought it was for the best to stay cool. If I had acted on how I felt, it would have added so much fuel to the fire. But after thinking, I could have...I should have..."

Ginny interrupted him with another kiss. "You did exactly the right thing. If you'd lost you temper or acted all protective...well, this way Pansy is one hundred percent the bad guy. Don't you know, you're my knight in shining armor?"

"Some knight," Harry said, disgusted with himself. "A knight who can't defend his lady's honor."

"You did just fine."

"Next time any one tries anything like that again and I'll...I'll..." her lips interrupted Harry again.

"You'll do exactly what you did today. You'll keep your head." Ginny kissed him again.

Several wonderful minutes later, Harry returned to the Great Hall and sat at the staff table. Hermione entered through the main doors with McGonagall and Scrimegeour. As she sat down, Harry whispered his thanks. The students followed. Ginny entered with her usual cluster of friends and gave Harry a wink and a grin before heading for her seat.

Professor McGonagall entered with the Ministry guests and addressed the room. She welcomed the Minister of Magic and announced his staff's victory at Hogsmeade which earned them a standing ovation.

The students were in very high spirits at the news and hilarity ruled as they tucked into their feast with enthusiasm. The happy talk increased in volume and was punctuated with the occasional good natured prank and minor food fight that the staff painstakingly ignored. Harry felt the residual knot in his stomach relax that had been with him all day and found he had an enormous appetite and everything he tried tasted so good.

A couple of hours later, the students left to continue the partying in their houses. The guests and staff were left to survey the wreckage the house-elves would have to deal with. As Harry drowsily watched a left over Weasley pinwheel firework lazily spinning near the enchanted ceiling, he considered the feast a grand success.

Professor McGonagall and the Minister departed to visit with Madam Pomfrey and a couple of Aurors who were still on a chocolate only diet. The staff began to slowly make their leave. Harry was just thinking he would head for his apartment, when Moody (who chose not to attend the party and kept watch) came running into the Hall as fast as his wooden leg would allow him.

"Where's McGonagall?" he demanded.

"Up in the hospital wing with the Minister," Lupin answered calmly.

"Good, I'm calling up the Order. Those of you who are here, get out to the coaches before Scrimegeour finds out. We got another note from the mole."

He threw the singed piece of parchment at Lupin. Harry read it over his shoulder and felt the blood drain from his face.

**_Hogsmeade attack--Red herring_**

_**Diagon Alley---Time Now**_

_**Attack orders--fast and hard**_

_**Total destruction, no survivors**_

_**GO NOW**_


	20. Fire and Brimstone

_**Fire and Brimstone**_

**A/N:** The next couple of chapters have been very hard to write. War is a horrible thing. Good people die and the innocent suffer. While I believe this chapter is still within the "T" rating guide, I strongly suggest that if you are a victim of war or terrorism or have a loved one in harm's way, you may want to skip the next couple of chapters. The chapter entitled Restoration will give a quick wrap up of these events in the Daily Prophet. For those who choose to read on..."fasten your seat belts, its gonna be a bumpy ride"

Cheers

Tenten's mom

**DOA/N: **It's been awhile since i've been able to add my two cents. Heh heh, mom has just been adding them before I could add anything to it. Before you hate us both after reading this chappie, I wanna advertise for a friend. It is a harry-potter based roleplay site. But, the thing is, it is a different school, and harry and the others **never existed**. It is _so _much fun! Well, the applicationtime is over in two of the three right now, but check them all out anyways **w w w****. Geocities .com/ sonoraacademy **(or instead of the 'sonoraacademy' put **headmastercromwell **or **rockymountaininternational **just take out the spaces.) And where it says 'where did you hear of this website, answer on Salem: From arielle timbers and on sonora answer from Caedence and Josaih. Those are my charries on the two sites. On RMI, I am Chrysi and Annabelle Silverleaf. Okay, Gaz, I did my job of advertising. Now all y'all out there, check it out, it's a fun site:)

**Fire and Brimstone **

Nobody spoke on the wild ride up the lane toward the main gate. The carriages swayed and bumped along the road. Harry looked around at the others in his coach. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, staring straight ahead at nothing They looked as white as ghosts. Lupin looked out of the window at his old nemesis, the moon that hung in the clearing skies, three-qurters full. Tonks sat, head bowed, wand in her lap. Her hands were working feverishly along a strand of beads. When she felt Harry's gaze on her, she looked up and showed him the rosary.

"My dad's Catholic. I went to parochial school before Hogwarts." she shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt."

Harry nodded realizing he had been praying in his own way too.

They came to a halt near the gates and Hagrid jumped out of the first coach and opened them. Everybody jumped out and gathered around Moody. He gave them the coordinates.

"Professor Moody?" Neville said, shamed faced. "I can't Apperate."

"No matter, you stay with Hagrid. No doubt there will be a flood of wounded that will need transport back to the castle." Moody said, not unkindly, and gestured to the thesterals. "I saw you helping Hagrid with them the other day. You're a natural."

Walking a little taller, Neville went to stand next to Hagrid.

"God be with ye." Hagrid waved.

Moody nodded. "All set? Wands at the ready...GO!"

They Apperated in an almost deserted part of Diagon Alley. Everything was quiet. It was quite late and all the shops were closed. The only sounds to be heard came from a little pub a block up. The guests were singing along with someone who accompanied them on a concertina. There were a few lights still on above the stores that had flats upstairs. In the distance, the tall Gringotts Bank loomed. Harry felt unsettled. He had expected to immediately begin fighting.

"Well," Moody whispered. "Our friend is either playing a joke or..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence. An huge explosion knocked them all to the ground. Getting up, he saw a enormous orange fire ball engulf Gringotts. The light from the explosion lit the sky. Several smaller explosions from the surrounding businesses followed. In what would be the center of the street in front of the bank, a huge green skull with a snake coiling out of its mouth added its own eerie light in the night sky. The smoke from the explosions spread thickly blotting out the moons and stars.

The Order members began to run up the street. Harry's heart raced as adrenaline coursed through his veins. People came streaming out of the pub and flats gasping and screaming in horror.

"If you can fight, follow us, "Moody shouted. "If you can't, flee to safety."

Several people immediately Disapperated or took off on brooms. Those that couldn't began to run in the opposite direction of the holocaust. A handful of men and women pulled out their wands and ran to join in the fight. Harry could now hear screams of fear and pain over the roar of the flames. Goblin made and fortified, Gringotts still stood, but that was not true with the other building that surrounded it.

As they passed the _Magical Menagerie,_ they could hear the scream and shrieks of the tortured animals and birds trapped in the burning shop. Hermione froze, her hand clamped over her mouth to hold back a sob for the poor, dying creatures. The proprietor knelt in the street, rocking and moaning.

"My babies, my babies," he cried in anguish.

Lupin pulled him to his feet. "There's nothing you can do to save them. Get away from here before you're a victim too!"

He shoved the wizened old wizard in the direction of relative safety. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her roughly along with the rest.

Harry's eyes scanned around him, waiting for an assault. He was numb with fear, but his body responded to discipline and kept going. Another large explosion almost knocked him to the ground again as the flames reached the potions and chemicals in what was the apothecary only a couple of moments ago. Harry and the others had to duck for cover as flying rock, burning timbers and hot ash fell all around. They just began to regroup when red, purple and green lights from the enemy's curses flew through the air from all directions.

Squinting in the direction of one of the magical streaks, Harry saw someone on the roof of one of the few buildings left untouched. He took aim and fired yelling "_Impedimenta". _ The spell struck the attacker with such force that he was knocked over the low balcony and fell head first three stories to the pavement below.

He had to duck out of the way of several more assorted curses into a small alley. From his vantage point, he saw Ron and Lupin's counter-curses strike home and two more Death Eaters were sent to their doom. From the alley opposite him, he could see another robed and masked Death Eater aiming his wand at Tonk's back. Harry sent out the most powerful shield charm he could to protect her and was momentarily relieved it worked. Something like a white hot knife sliced though Harry's wand arm. Looking down, he saw his robes were torn through but his skin was just grazed by some sort of a poorly aimed cutting curse.

The way cleared, Harry ran around the corner of the partial building that was protecting him when he stepped in something slippery and almost fell. Looking down, he saw his once whit trainer were splattered with thick black ooze. The blaze from across the street found more fuel and grew, casting light on the puddle he had stepped in and the black turned dark red. Next to it, a body dressed in a man's night shirt lay like a broken mannequin on the cobble stones. Several feet away from it was the man's severed head.

Swallowing several times and breathing deeply to fight back the nausea, Harry ran to join the others. Several members of the Order from all over joined the fray. Among them, Harry recognized Mr. Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, and Millicent Candleflew. Kingsley Skaklebolt appeared with a pop and ran to Moody. Because of the chaos around him, Harry couldn't hear what Kingsly was saying to Moody, but he could tell it wasn't to Moody's liking. When Kingsley popped back out, Harry ran to share cover with Moody.

"The Ministry's arrived and fighting a few streets down. Scrimegeour's ordered us back to where we came from." Moody yelled to Harry as they sat back to back, parrying spells with the enemy. "He said the Ministry could handle it from here...Doesn't want civilians getting in the way. I told Kingsley where the Minister could shove those orders."

Harry was concentrating so hard on the fighting, he didn't reply, but merely nodded his head. Above the tumult, they heard a woman's desperate scream. Looking in the direction of the scream, Moody pointed.

"Grab some back-up and see if you can help." He ordered Harry. "The note said no survivors. That means they'll kill the wounded too."

Harry beckoned to Ron to follow as he was the closest. As they ran in the direction of the scream, they were joined by Tonks and Hermione. Rounding a corner and heading down a very narrow lane, they crept closer to the goal, expecting to be ambushed any second. The woman's screams had long stopped, replaced by the wails of very young children.

Peering into what looked like a residential backyard, Harry saw a woman laying on the ground still as a statue. Clinging to their mother's lifeless body were two very little girls trying to waken their mother and get her to run away with them as they peered over their shoulders at a pair of hulking figures.

"Your mommy can't help you now," Alecto laughed a high crazy laugh. "But we can reunite you with her."

"You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right." Her lumpy brother Amycus added his own wheezy laugh and together they raised their wands and aimed at the terrified children.

Taking their cue, Ron and Harry leapt over the garden wall and shouted their spells as Hermione and Tonks threw up shield charms around the children.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron cried and Amycus went stiff as board and fell face first into a large rose bush.

_"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry's spell caused Alecto to drop her wand and grab her wrist as blood spurted from the severed artery. Screaming in rage and pain, she Disapperated. Hermione and Tonks were embracing the girls, trying to calm them.

"Your momma can't help you right now, she's been hurt very badly." Tonks said gently and looked over the little girl's shoulder she was holding (who could have been no more than four) at Harry. Harry knelt next to the body of the mother, placed his fingers along the side of her neck, and felt for a pulse. He looked back up at Tonks and slowly shook his head. "Your momma wants you to be safe. She would want you to come with me to a safe place, okay?"

Tonks reached for the other, even younger child that Hermione was holding. "I'll take them to Hagrid and be right back," she told the others. "Ready? Now, hang on tight. We're going on a little trip." She took a step forward and Disapperated to Hogwarts.

Having steeled themselves against grief and pain so they could continue their grim mission, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to catch up with the others. Harry wondered if his friends insides were twisted in as many knots as his were. They had just climbed back over the garden wall when another explosion almost as big as the first knocked them to the ground again. Struggling back to their feet, their eyes beheld the most terrifying sight yet. Within and radiating all around the fireball were fireworks of every color and shape.

"Oh, God! NO!" Hermione cried.

"Fred! George!" Iron's voice cracked.

The three sped to the main street and ran as fast as they could to catch up with Lupin and Mr. Weasley who were also racing toward the Weasley establishment. Most of the Death Eaters were cleaned out of the area, so they met no resistance as the flew towards their goal. There were just passing Madame Maulkin's when it too exploded, forcing them to dive for cover once again.

Harry was just about to get back up and get going when he heard Ron cry out in excruciating pain and Hermione scream Ron's name in horror. Looking to his right, he saw his best friend laying on his back, clutching his left leg that was trapped under building rumble and elevate above his body at a very unnatural angle. Harry hurried over to Ron, knelt beside him and clutched his hand. He saw the bones of Ron's lower leg sticking out through his flesh and protruding above his kneecap. Harry blocked the gory sight from Ron with his body.

"Leave me," Ron panted weakly. "Get Fred and George!"

"Like Hell!" Harry said. "We're getting you out of here first!"

Harry might as well have been yelling at the wind. Ron had lost consciousness. Lupin and Ron's father elevated the rumble off of his legs, used the _ferula_ spell to splint and bandage the broken one, and looked questioningly at Hermione who nodded with understanding.

"I'll be right back," she promised, her eyes determined and angry. She wrapped her arms around Ron's floating torso and Disapperated, leaving the remaining three to determine Fred and George's fate.

Harry, being much younger and faster, was able to reach the destroyed _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _first. He discovered George laying face down on the pavement, his back to his thighs engulfed in flame. Fred, wandless and crazed to save his twin, was kneeling over George's still form trying to beat the fire out with his bare hands.

_"Aguamenti!"_ Harry screamed, thrusting his wand forward. A stream of water gushed from its tip, extinguishing the deadly flames. Keeping the water running over George's charred back and Fred's badly burned hands, he fell next to George as Mr. Weasley and Lupin caught up. Desperately he felt George's neck for any sign of life. Holding his breath and praying with his whole heart, Harry felt it. Faint but steady, a pulse still beat.

Mr. Weasley knelt between his sons. He put one arm around Fred's shoulders and placed a free hand on the unburned top of George's head. "My poor boy!" He sobbed.

"He's alive, Mr. Weasley." Harry cried with relief. "Arthur, did you here me? George is alive!"

"Alive?" Mr. Weasley asked as if afraid to believe it.

"Yes. He's breathing, his heart's beating!" Harry watched the grief in Mr. Weasley's face drain away replaced by hope.

"Arthur," Lupin said. We've got to get them out of here, now. Madam Pomfrey can't handle injuries this severe. They need to go straight to St. Mungo's."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Weasley replied, getting hold of himself once more.

Together, they bound the twins wounds and wet bandages down with large amounts of cold water. Harry helped Fred to stand and Mr. Weasley elevated George and held him as gently as he safely could.

"Are you coming, Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I'll meet up with some of the Order and continue fighting. You get the boys to the hospital."

"Stay safe, Remus." Harry said. "You're the last of the Marauders. I need you around a while longer."

Lupin Gave him a nod and a wink and gestured for them to get going. Harry hadn't moved with more determination and deliberation to reach his destination since last June when he was helping Dumbledore get back to Hogsmeade on that fateful night. He stepped and turned into the mystical hose pipe and popped out again a second behind Mr. Weasley in St. Mungo's emergency room. Those waiting to be seen by Healers gasped at the sight of them. Almost instantly, an army of Healers appeared with gurneys for their burdens.

"Harry...I've got to..."

"Go with your boys. I'll be all right." Harry said. Without another moment's hesitation, Mr. Weasley followed after his sons leaving Harry silently wishing them the best. He made ready to return to Diagon Alley when there were three loud cracks behind him.

"Well, well, who have we here?" A shrill voice cried triumphantly. "The _Chosen One!"_

Harry spun around to face Bellatrix, Pettigrew, and Greyback.


	21. Requiem Dei

**A/N: **Before I begin this installment of the story, I need to give a shout out to Jacee. You interjected humor in your criticism which took the sting away and left me laughing. I thank everyone who gave not only kudos but constructive criticism, it makes me work all the harder to put out a polished product. I hope you will see the improvement. Admittedly there are some plot weaknesses (Hermione as Head of Gryffindor House... Clarissa not doing much) certain things are too late to change, but perhaps I can use those weaknesses later in the story and turn them into strengths. I'm glad that it seems you all have enjoyed the story enough to forgive those faults and keep reading. I hope you continue to do so and continue to review.

Back into the fray! The ride isn't over yet folks. After completing this chapter I immediately sent for an owl delivery from _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _for a hat and robe with a shield charm built in as I imagine more than a few hexes are going to be aimed in my direction. So as soon as I don my new magical protection clothes, I'm sending this off for your perusal. Try not to judge me too harshly...

Cheers

Tenten's Mom

_**Requiem Dei**_

"The Dark Lord requests the honor of your presence to discuss an armistice." Pettigrew said with a mock bow.

"And we're to be your escorts." Greyback said.

"You can tell Voldemort I'm not availabe." Harry said, raising his wand and circling away from the bystanders. "I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Oh, I'm afraid that is not acceptable, Mr. Potter. Will you, nil you, you will go with us." Greyback said and lunged.

Harry was faster. His stunning spell hit Greyback square in the middle of his broad chest. The moment Harry took to watch him fall gave Bellatrix the opening she needed. Her cry of _"Crucio!"_ echoed off the walls and immediately caused white hot tongues of pain to lick through Harry's body. He crumpled to his knees under their impact. The pain was so intense, it blotted everything else from his mind. All he could do was feel the curse envelope his body and hear Bellatrix's mocking laughter.

"The Dark Lord told us to bring you to him alive." She cried. "But he didn't specify what condition you should be in when we got you there."

Harry clenched his teeth. He would not cry out, he told himself. No matter what, he... would... not... cry... out!

Softly at first, then much stronger, Harry began to hear a voice in his head over Bellatrix's maniacal laughter and the searing ringing of the curse. It was the voice of a memory.

_"Acknowledge the pain and set it to one side in your mind. Focus on the task at hand... Set it to one side and focus on the task at hand..."_

Harry closed his eyes and gulped deep breaths, forcing himself to fill his lungs with air and exhale slowly, though each breath was agony.

"Say 'uncle', Harry and I'll stop!" Bellatrix taunted.

_"Set it to one side..." _Harry gathered himself.

"Cry mercy, little boy. Quit being stubborn and it will all be over. Drop your wand and I'll be merciful."

_"Focus on the task at hand..."_ Gripping his wand tighter and using his free hand to push against his bent knee, Harry made himself move to a standing position and raise his wand in spite of his violently shaking arm. He met Bellatrix's disbelieving eyes.

"What the...?" Bellatrix could not finish her exclamation. Harry's cry of _"Protego"_ tore from his throat almost as a scream and she flew across the lobby, hit the wall and slid to the floor unconscious. Harry collapsed again to his knees, the cessation of pain was almost as unnerving as the curse itself. He gasped great gulps of air, trying to clear his head and stop his body from shaking uncontrollably; giving Pettigrew time to act.

Using the silver hand Voldemort gave him in exchange for the sacrifice of his own, he scooped up both Greyback and Bellatrix and Disapperated with them in tow. Harry slammed his fist on the floor and swore. He should have had them! He had three of the most wanted people on the Wizarding world in the palm of his hand and he blew it.

There was only one thing to do. Return to Diagon Alley and try to find them. Harry highly doubted they were there, but it was his only option. As he stood, the people in the waiting room applauded. Harry had a fleeting urge to sarcastically thank them ever so much for all their help but instead he choose to ignore them and their applause and Disapperated.

The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon as Harry Apperated in what was once Diagon Alley. Crouching low, wand out, he scanned his surroundings ready to parry curses. Nobody was around. Harry thought it very strange to hear the normal bird song that always greets the dawn.

A few blocks down, municipal wizards were putting out the last of the fires. Water from their wands, debris and blood ran in the street gutters. Witches and wizards in Ministry uniforms were wrapping bodies as they discovered them and were transporting them to the morgue at St. Mungo's. Everyone was speaking in the hushed voices that people in mourning use at a wake.

Harry stumbled aimlessly down the street looking for someone, anyone he knew. Here and there, he saw bodies the Ministry hadn't gotten to yet. One made him choke back a sob. Near the gutter lay the tiny body of Dedalus Diggle, his top hat floated in a puddle of dirty water a few feet from his body. Harry shook his head, the sweet little man was forever loosing that hat. He picked it up and lay it on dry pavement near Dedalus so that when he was gathered up, the top hat would go with him.

Continuing on, he watched the clean up crews silently going about their grisly business. Surrounded by rubble, the charred, smoking timbers that once supported thriving shops and pubs stood in effigy to what once was. Civilians began to come out of hiding. Most of them were shop owners and relatives of the people who lived in flats over the stores that came to inspect the damage or look for loved ones who were still missing. Everyone had the same grief-stricken numbed expression.

The only two buildings that were attacked left standing were Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron. Gringotts looked as if the initial fireball did nothing but blacken the brick walls. The Leaky Cauldron, made of stone, survived but every window on the Diagon Alley side was blown out. Ironically or not, Knockturn Alley appeared unscathed.

A familiar woman's voice weeping attracted Harry's attention. Panicked, he limped into a weary jog. It came from a side road and not knowing what he's find or who was with her, he plastered his body against a single standing wall and leaned cautiously around the corner.

Hermione was sitting on a crate, a small limp form in her lap. She was rocking a tiny boy's body tight to her as a mother would rock a babe before bed weeping as if her heart would break. Two men lay dead near her. Remus, kneeling beside her, was speaking softly, trying to get her to put the body down and come with him.

"Harry," Hermione said, her eyes swollen and red. "He saw the Death Eater kill his father. He was so frightened but so brave... he picked up his father's wand and aimed it at that man. There was a green light and... that... animal _laughed_. I knew at that moment I had enough hate in my heart that I could perform the killing curse too... and... and I did... He didn't even see it coming... I don't even think he had time to be surprised."

"Hermione," Lupin said very gently. "You need to put the boy down and come home."

"_No,_ he's so cold... I can't leave him... He'll be so scared..." Hermione continued rocking the dead child.

"He won't know," Harry said. "It's okay. People are on the way to take care of him and his father. You have to come with us. We need you to come with us. Ron needs you."

Hermione sat still and looked up at Harry. "Ron? Yes, he was hurt so badly. He never woke up. Hagrid took him from me, told me he'd take care of him... told me to get back to help here." Her eyes filled with new horror. "What if... what if he's... Yes, I need to go! I don't think I can get there on my own... help me, Harry?"

"Of course, I'll help you. Just put the boy down and come with us."

Slowly, she laid the little boy on the ground and took off her robe. Tenderly, she wrapped the boy's body with it as if she were tucking him into bed for the night and gave his white cheek a motherly kiss. For a moment she broke down, silently weeping with fresh tears and then stood, gave a shuddering sigh, faced the two men and nodded that she was ready.

Hermione placed herself between the Harry and Remus and grasped their arms, one in each hand. In unison, Harry and Lupin stepped off and turned, leaving Diagon Alley behind.

Pettigrew screamed and writhed under the CrustiatusCurse.

"Tell me again why, Wormtail," Voldemort paused his torture to ask, "you chose to save two expendable people instead of grabbing _the one person I commanded you to bring back?"_

"Forgive me, my Lord. When the Potter boy threw off Bellatrix's curse, I panicked. I didn't think..."

"Precisely, Wormtail, your years as a rodent have shrunken your brain," Voldemort replied. "**YOU DIDN'T THINK!"** His voice changed from rage to an almost bored tone. "Leave my sight and don't return until I summon you... be grateful Nagini doesn't require feeding any time soon."

Pettigrew needed no further prompting. He scurried out of the room as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him. Voldemort cast his red serpentine eyes on Bellatrix.

"And what should we do with you, My Pet?" he queried. "You too, had Potter right where you wanted him. You could have delivered Potter to me, but instead you took the time to have a bit of fun and torture him. What a precious waste of time. And you lost your wand in the process! What use are you to me now?"

"Mercy, my Lord." Bellatrix groveled at her master's feet, kissing the hem of his robe. "I can offer no reason worthy of your forgiveness."

"No, Bella, you can't..." Voldemort raised his wand.

"MY LORD!" Draco burst into the room, Narcissa right behind him. They fell prostrate before the Dark Lord. "Stay your hand, I beg of you! I have Aunt Bella's wand."

Voldemort turned to Snape who was sitting beside him. "Has anarchy broken out everywhere, Commander? Does no one follow my orders?"

Snape's eyes narrowed on Draco. "Tell me, Malfoy, why did you leave your post?"

If you please, my Lord; Commander, when I heard of the fighting, I used my invisibility cloak to get to Diagon Alley to see what I could do to help." Draco began, trembling. "I arrived in time to see Potter and the Blood Traitor twin's father Disapperate and Aunt Bella and the others follow. I figured they were headed for St. Mungo's so I went there but I arrived in the wrong area of the hospital. I found them just as Wormtail left with my aunt and Greyback in tow. Potter left before I could stop him. I... I saw Aunt Bella's wand lying on the floor and came here to return it to her... I see now that I should have followed Potter and captured him for you... but I had no idea that was the plan... I was very wrong to leave my post... but no one saw me! I just wanted to fight in your mighty name, my Lord..."

Narcissa flung herself across both her sister and son's bodies crying for mercy and weeping. The Dark Lord looked from one supplicant to another calculatingly. He didn't speak for a very long while. He then looked at Snape who met his gaze evenly and shrugged.

"Narcissa, have no fear. You are too recently a widow to loose a sister and only son." Voldemort returned his malevolent gaze upon the pitiful creatures at his feet. "Your son is still valuable to my cause and perhaps your sister, now that she has a wand, has learned her lesson and will restrain herself from recreation and learn to obey orders TO THE LETTER"

The three would-be victims offered their gratitude to their master until he grew tired of it.

"Commander Snape, would you please escort these three out of my presence? They may say their farewells to Draco. And, Bella?? No doubt you know that you fall under the same restrictions as Wormtail. I wish to not see you again until I summon you."

Stricken, Bella offered a tearful, "Yes, Lord."

Snape knelt and kissed the Dark Lord's hand before ordering the three to follow him. They walked to the door of Narcissa's room and entered. He took note, but chose to ignore Bellatrix's speculative look she gave him. Draco embraced his mother and aunt, bowed to Snape and left, promising his mother to be careful. Turning to the darker sister, Snape prepared himself for whatever she was bursting to say.

"How did the plan go, _Commander?"_ Bella's eyes narrowed on her prey.

"Not as well as expected." Snape replied smoothly. "The Dark Lord is contemplating what our next step should be."

"I'd say it was a bloody fiasco. The Order got there way too soon." Bellatrix's voice took on the shrill tones that indicated her loss of temper.

"Yes, they did. But we were still able to destroy most of our major targets and the loss of life, while not what we had hoped, was still devastating to both the Order and the Ministry."

"The Order arrived _before _the plan was implemented, _Commander."_

"What exactly are you implying, Bella?" Snape asked, tired of her games.

"I mean, we didn't know of the Dark Lord's true plans until the last minute," she spat. "Only a handful of people knew just what those plans were. _Someone_ close the the Dark Lord must have tipped them off."

"I believe I proved my loyalty to the Dark Lord this last June. I've no idea why the Order arrived when they did." Snape's eyes gleamed murderously. "Beware, Bella, one more accusation like that and a word in the Dark Lord's ear will cause your sister to grieve more deeply than she is already. Remember your blunders over the past couple of years have changed your situation. He may still refer to you as his 'Pet', but you no longer hold a favored position."

Bellatrix looked as if she would retort, but thinking it wiser, she chose to remain silent for the time being. Snape bowed his head tenderly over Narcissa's hand and, after a mocking nod to Bellatrix swept out of the room.

The woods surrounding the gates of Hogwarts were so beautiful and peaceful. The sun glittered off of the frozen dewdrops clinging to the bare trees and brown vegetation, sparkling like diamonds. Birds that stayed the winter offered up their morning vespers to the sky. It was eerie that everything should appear so normal, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Hagrid and Neville were waiting by the gates. From the look of relief on their faces, it had been a long, anxious time for them. Running to Hagrid and throwing her arms around his great middle, Hermione tried to ask the fearful question that burned in her heart.

"Aw now. There there, Hermione, Ron's just fine. Madam Pomfrey's mendin' his leg and 'e's in no pain. 'E's askin' for ye, though." Hagrid said comfortingly. "I'll take ye to 'im. Thank th' heavens you three are back safe."

"All right, Harry? Remus?" Neville asked anxiously.

All Harry could manage was a nod. Suddenly, he felt so weary, more weary than he could remember feeling in his life. Sitting back in the lead carriage with Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin, Harry leaned his head back on the upholstered seat and closed his eyes, wishing the past several hours were nothing more than a very bad dream.

"Ron came 'round shortly after I got 'im inter the carriage. Kept goin' on 'bout the twins. Did ye find them? Are they alright?" Hagrid asked.

Harry didn't have the strength to tell Hagrid the whole story yet. "They're alive. Mr. Weasley and I took them to St. Mungo's" A bitter taste rose in his mouth as he remembered he hadn't stopped his would-be captors from escaping.

Nobody spoke the rest of the ride. They could hear Neville's carriage trotting behind them. Evidently, Harry thought, they were the last three to return. The woods turned to snow covered lawns and the sun sparkled off of the icy Black Lagoon signaling to Harry their journey was near its end.

The thesterals slowed to a brisk walk as they approached the front drive, Hermione paled anew and a low moan came from her throat. "Oh, no! Not here too?!" she cried.

Thrusting his head out of the window and looking forward, Harry saw the crumpled form of a student laying in the half melted snow. Automatically glancing up, Harry searched the sky for the Dark Mark and was a bit relieved there was none. Leaping from the coach, Hermione and Harry ran to the tiny form in the snow.

Long black curls fanned out in stark contrast against the white snow. The nightie looked as if it were soaked through and then frozen. Rolling her over revealed the long black lashes of her closed eyes resting on very white cheeks and cherubic lips colored a sickening blue. Harry gathered her in his arms and picked her up. She was as cold as death.

"Julie? Again? How'd she get out of the castle?" Hermione exclaimed.

Lupin caught up and pointed his wand to her chest, _"Rennervate!". _But she didn't waken. "She's alive!" he called to Hagrid and Neville as he, Hermione and Harry ran to get her to warmth.

They'd almost reached the hospital wing when Hermione stopped.

" Listen, I... I don't want Ron seeing me like this. I'll just go freshen up and change. I'll be right back."

"Just be quick about it." Remus said firmly. "Ron needs to know you're all right and as Head of House, you have to speak with Madam Pomfrey about Julie."

Hermione nodded with a strange look on her face and ran toward her quarters. Harry hurried into the hospital wing with his bundle calling for Madam Pomfrey, Lupin on his heels.

The sick room was filled from wall to wall with beds. Harry lay Julie down on one of the few empty ones. Madam Pomfrey examined Julie behind privacy curtains, muttering the entire time.

"I don't know what I'm to do with this girl. I've given her several different kinds of potions. She still is found sleepwalking at least two times a week. Almost always, she's discovered in the Gryffindor common room or on the stairs to the girls' dormitory... Well, at least there's no frostbite but there is hypothermia... I keep trying to find out why she sleepwalks. She swears she has ordinary dreams... no nightmares... no resurfacing memories... her father says she's never done this before her disappearance... I'm not surprised she got out with all the commotion around here last night... but it could have killed her!"

The nurse pulled back the curtains. Julie was mummified in an enchanted warming blanker, still asleep.

"She'll probably sleep most of the day. But she'll be alright. If nothing else hits the fan, I'll keep her here a couple of days for observation and I'll need to speak to Miss Granger as soon as possible." Madam Pomfrey paused a moment, as a frightening thought crossed her mind. Miss Granger is all right isn't she?"

"She'd alright. She's just cleaning up and she'll be down." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey put her hand to her chest and sighed with relief. "There's a mercy. I'll speak to her when she gets here then. In the meantime, you can wake Mr. Weasley. It's almost time for his potion and he'll be fuddle-headed after I give it to him. He needs to know your news about his brothers before I knock him out. He was so wild with panic last night that he almost undid everything I'd done for him."

"Poppy," Remus spoke a bit fearfully. "My wife?"

"She's fine, Professor Lupin." Pomfrey reassured him. "She's been relieving the Advanced DA class from guard duty and she'll be mighty glad to hear that you're all right."

"Go find her." Harry said. "I can handle Ron by myself."

Remus grasped Harry's hand gratefully and went to find Tonks.

"Oh, yes." Madam Pomfrey remembered. "Mr. Potter, the Headmistress says there's no hurry but she would like to see you when you get a moment. She assumes you're going to St. Mungo's as soon as you can and she'd like a word before you leave." She spotted Harry's shoulder. "But before you do anything, you'll let me have a look at that."

Harry was hurting so much in so many places, he'd completely forgotten about the cut on his shoulder. Knowing it would be useless to argue, he let her clean and mend the minor laceration. Truth was, he honestly didn't look forward to waking Ron up and telling him the grim news about George and Fred. Finished with the first-aid, Pomfrey led him to a separate wing for the more seriously injured.

Ron was in a bed by the far window, his leg strapped and elevated above his head. Madam Pomfrey explained that because of the severity of the break, he would have to stay about a week, but should be fine except the leg would always have that annoying ability to let him know when it was going to rain. Ginny was in a chair beside him, her head resting next to Ron's on the pillow, sound asleep; her hand holding her brother's. At least he wouldn't have to tell the tale more than once for now.

As if reading his mind, Madam Pomfrey left him with some advise. "No matter how cruel it may feel, telling the whole truth without giving false hope is the greatest kindness."

Quietly, Harry stole up to the siblings. Tenderly, he kissed Ginny's cheek. She woke and encircled him in her arms. Huge tears of relief fell from her eyes.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you tonight." she whispered.

"I'm not that easy to be rid of." he replied.

"The twins?"

"They're alive. Let's wake Ron and I'll tell you both the whole story."

It didn't take long to tell the tale, including the attack in the lobby. Then Harry came to the hardest part.

"Your brothers were both burned very badly. Fred, I'm sure will be okay, but I don't know how damaged his hands are." He looked at both of their faces praying they could take the rest. "George got it the worst. He was burned severely from his neck down his back to his knees. He was alive when the Healers took him away but it's been hours since I heard anything."

The look on the siblings' faces made Harry wish he could just disappear. Both were trying to digest the news bravely and both were failing. Ron scrunched his eyes tight shut and rubbed them hard with his thumb and forefinger. Ginny put an arm around him and squeezed tight. She reached out for Harry with her free hand. He took it up with both of his own and tried to transfer some of what little strength he had left to them.

"If it wasn't for this effing leg!" Ron cried hoarsely. "I could be there for them... for Mum and Dad." He pounded his fist futilely on the bed. Ginny hushed him and whispered soothing words, rubbing is back. After a moment, Ron looked back at Harry. "You'll go, won't you, Harry? At least long enough to take Ginny? I know you've got to be dead exhausted..."

"Of course, I'll go. What'd you expect?" Harry said. "Me to sit here and play nursemaid to your sorry self? No, really, I'll go and send regular updates on how the twins are doing. If McGonagall allows it, I'll take Ginny too. But seriously, Mate, are you doing?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm all right. Just feeling damned useless right now." He grimaced and drew a hissing breath through his teeth. "I figure it's about time for Madam Pomfrey to bring me my potion. I"m really starting to hurt again."

"That was a nasty break. Look, I'll stay with you until she brings it in. Then I'll get going." Harry offered.

"Harry, could you do me a favor instead?" Ron looked a little embarrassed. "Can you find Hermione? I'd really like it if she could be here when you go."

"Sure thing." Harry answered, wondering what was keeping her.

"It's not that I don't like your company, but she's easier on the eyes than you are."

Harry played along to keep his spirits up. "Well, if that's how you really feel, fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'll stay with Ron until you get back." Ginny gave him a quick kiss.

Harry made straight for Hermione's room. She should be cleaned up by now. Why hadn't she shown? The door that always opened at his touch was locked. He knocked and called, but there was no answer. He pounded and shouted. Slowly, the door, as if the thing itself were reluctant to let him in, swung open. Hermione was sitting on her favorite chair with Crookshanks in her lap, staring at the fire in her hearth. Her hair was still wet and she was only dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe.

Irritated, Harry rounded on her. "Hermione, what are you doing sitting there like that? I know we're all beat, but Ron's been asking for you. You can catch a nap when his potion puts him out."

"Funny thing fire," Hermione pet Crookshanks slowly. There was a very far away look in her eyes. "It can be beautiful or hideous. It can save your life in the cold or burn you to death. It can create or it can destroy."

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry began to feel alarm for his friend.

"Should I be? I heard animals scream death throws in the very place I got Crookshanks from. I saw innocent people's livelihoods destroyed. I saw children murdered. I saw people I love hurt. I killed and felt glad." Hermione said in a toneless voice. "I killed and wasn't sorry I did it. Now I have to forget all that and go comfort someone else. But I don't have anything left. I feel empty. How can I help when there's nothing left of me?"

_Now _what do I do? Harry thought. He knelt on the floor in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "Hermione, Ron needs us right now. You can be strong for him and he will be strong for you but he can' t come to you. You have to go to him."

"The girl he wants isn't here anymore. I killed another human being and I still don't regret it." Hermione's voice took on a shrill note. "A baby died and I couldn't save him!"

Desperate, Harry tried a different tact. He stood and roughly shook her by her shoulders.

"So you've been to Hell and back! " He yelled angrily. "So what! Join the club! You killed someone? Well, guess what, _so did I! I killed the first person I aimed at!_ I saw people I care about get hurt and killed! _We all did!_ We saw more blood and gore then we could ever imagine!

"But guess what? _We're alive! _We have to go on! We have to hold each other up. We have to keep going. If life were fair, we'd still be students playing Quidditch and going to classes and complaining about homework! Instead, life forced us to grow up before we were ready. Instead, we're teachers one day; soldiers the next. But we'll make it if we stick together!

"Now get up and get dressed. Get to the hospital wing and do your duty by the Fletcher girl. Go be with Ron . You don't have to do anything or say anything... just _be with him!_ Hermione, Ron needs you! I need you! There be time for breakdowns later. Please? God, Hermione, if you can't snap out of it, I don't know... I can't... I'll..."

Without realizing it, Harry was back down on his knees in front of her, sobbing into her lap. He felt her arms surrounding him, comforting him. Together, the two friends wept, drawing strength from one another.

Harry and Ginny sat in the Headmistress' office. The lines on McGonagall's face were more deeply etched than the night before. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep. She paced the floor behind her desk, every once in a while,she looked up at Dumbledore's sleeping portrait and gave a frustrated snort as if wishing he'd wake up and take over. She opened a drawer in her desk and tossed a bag of Floo powder to Harry.

"That is a special blend," McGonagall explained. "Professor Slughorn made it last night. No one else has anything like it. It can be used in any fireplace in the castle and it will negate all anti-Floo transportation charms in and out while you come and go. Don't waste it, I've very little and I understand from Horace it's devilishly hard to make.

"Classes will be suspended for one week so the students can be with their families and attend memorial services if they've lost anyone in the attack. I don't believe there's one person within these walls who wasn't affected personally by what happened last night to one degree or another. We will shorten the Christmas holiday break to make up for it so there's no hurry to return outside of another emergency... God forbid.

"Miss Weasley, your parents and brothers are already at the hospital. They've sent word that they want you with them as soon as possible. I can assume Mr. Potter intends to be your escort and since time is of the essence, you may use my hearth. Tell your parents that they are in my thoughts."

Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and Harry threw down some of the powder saying, "St. Mungo's." The sensation of spinning out of control was the same, but the flames were bright, peacock blue. They landed in one of the main lobby transportation fireplaces, stepped out and went to the front desk. Following directions they got from the information witch who 'Mr. Potter, sir'd' them to death, they found the intensive care unit and the room the twins were in.

There were two signs on the twin's door. The first read, "Oxygen in use. No Smoking, No wand Waving, No Spells That Cause Sparks of Any Kind." The other said, "Family Only." The hospital must have meant it too because Ginny stepped right in, but Harry couldn't go through the doorway. A moment later, a very angry Mr. Weasley came out and went up to the Nurses Station.

"Since when does 'family' mean blood relatives only?" He asking the attending nurse. "He's my adopted son!"

"If he's been officially adopted, the doorway would have allowed him through." The nurse replied in a bored voice.

Harry tried to smooth things over. "It's alright, Mr. Weasley, I can wait outside."

Something made the nurse look up from her charting at Harry. Her eyes focused on the scar and grew wide. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I didn't realize it was you." Quickly she touched each of the twins' charts with her wand. "You may go in, Mr. Potter, sir." She said hastily and curtsied.

Rolling his eyes, Harry walked back to the room with Mr. Weasley. The second sign on the door had changed to read, "Family and Harry Potter Only." Stepping though the door, Harry felt a weird sensation as if the air had thickened to the consistency of jell-o. Three steps later, he could move normally again but was clad in a white robe with paper shoe covers and a surgical cap covering his hair. Even his beard was netted. All the visitors in the room were dressed in the same antiseptic garb. Mr. Weasley explained to was to keep the area germ free.

The twins lay in beds about four feet apart. Between them, a very large silver cauldron simmered away though there was no fire under it. The light blue vapors from the potion inside split in two and flowed directly to each injured man's nose and mouth. Mr. Weasley pointed out that the vapor was the enriched oxygen the sign on the door warned about. Above each bed, looking serenely down at the twins, were portraits of guardian angels ready to fly off and get help should the need arise.

Both twins were unconscious, Fred in a potion induced sleep and George in a light coma. Fred was propped into a sitting position, his face almost as white as the sheet that covered him. His hands were thickly bandaged and elevated on pillows. If possible, George was even more pale as his brother. Laying on his stomach, he was completely covered in bandages over his neck, back, buttocks and around his thighs down to his knees. To keep everything as sanitary as possible, the hospital staff had shaved his hair down to his scalp. Ginny ws bending over him, rubbing his bald head and whispering into his ear.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him in a shaky hushed voice. "Thank you so much for bringing Ginny with you. It seems we owe you again for the lives of our family." She hugged him tightly and covered his cheeks with wet kisses.

"Are they going to be all right?" Harry asked.

"Fred was very lucky. You got to him just in the nick of time. He will have full use of his hands and the Healers believe they can remove almost all of the scars once the burns heal completely. They think they can do the same for George as the burns are from natural fire. That is if..." She couldn't continue. She pulled out her handkerchief and retreated into the comfort of her husband's arms.

Bill and Fleur sat in straight backed chairs against the wall looking stricken. Charlie, who took emergency leave from work, sat next to them with his fists digging into his eyes. From a corner, separate from his brothers and looking almost as pale as the twins, Percy cleared his throat.

"The Healers said that George has a fifty-fifty chance." Percy said in a hoarse whisper. "They said if he survives the next twenty four hours, odds are he'll be all right. If you had been just a moment or two later... The Ministry was on the other side of the battle... they'd have never found them in time."

Now wasn't the time for grudges. Harry went to Percy and extended his hand. One moment, he and Percy were shaking hands, the next Percy's arms were around him in a tight hug. "I've been such a fool." Percy choked out.

Harry returned the hug. "Its all right, Mate. Glad you've come around."

Everyone sat down to wait and watch the minutes slowly march from day to night. Ginny alternately went from brother to brother to father to Harry as if trying to give comfort and strength to all of them. She even spent time cuddling Percy. If Fred so much as moaned in his sleep, she was there doing what she could to make him more comfortable and then she was back in someone's lap.

Whenever Harry figured it was time Ron would be awake needing more potion, he would go to the portrait of Dilys Derwent and asked her to inform Professor McGonagall of the twin's condition. Each time, she immediately left her frame to relay the message.

Some time during the night, everyone was able to doze off. Exhausted, Harry fell asleep hard enough to dream.

Harry, Fred, and George were having a great time. Students again, they were practicing Quidditch on the Gryffindor team. Red and gold robes flapping around them, they flew and dove and laughed with the sheer joy of being young. Harry looked for the Snitch but the Sun kept getting in his eyes. The twins laughed and flew around him. George pointed straight at the Sun.

"There it is!" George cried. Harry squinted at the light but couldn't spot the Snitch no matter how hard he tried. George began to fly straight into the Sun. "Come on! I'll show you!"

"Hey, George!" Fred called after him. "Harry's the Seeker, George!"

George kept after the Snitch, flying into the Sun's brilliant light. Soon, he was just a speck in the middle of the ball of fire high above them.

"George, come back!" Fred called. "George? George!"

George's only response was laughter.

"GEORGE! GEORGE! COME BACK! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Harry woke to Fred's real screams. Somehow he'd managed to get out of bed and over to his brother who was breathing erratically. "MUM! DAD! DO SOMETHING! HE'S DYING! GEORGE! DON'T GO!! **GEORGE!!!"**


	22. Kryie Eleison

**AN:** Okay, I was a bit mistaken about the wrap up for those of you who chose to skip a couple of chapters. It's not in Restoration, it's in this chapter. Sorry. But the good news is the yucky stuff is over for the time being.

Well, I survived with only minor scorch marks and a few abrasions. I missed hearing from a couple of regular reviewers... have you been busy... or are you so mad that you're not speaking to me? Either way I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.

Cheers:

Tenten's Mom

_**Kryie Eleison**_

Nobody doubted Fred was feeling his brother leaving his mortal body. Aside from the connection Fred and George shared as twins, everyone had experienced their own version of the same dream. In a heartbeat everyone was crowding around the bed, hanging on to whatever part of exposed skin they could reach, crying and begging George to stay with them as a seizure assaulted George's body and shook the entire bed. Looking up, Harry saw that George's guardian angel had flown to sound the alarm. Four Healers ran into the room. The terrified family backed away to give them access to the dying young man.

Three Healers stood by the bed, hands outstretched over George's body and began softly humming a dissonant chant. Golden light radiated from their hands. The fourth Healer stood by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and explained that they would do what they could but the decision to live or die was ultimately in George's hands. The chant grew louder and the light increased. The seizure stopped. George lay very still. The blue stream of oxygen clouded in front of his face, making it clear to everyone that there was no breath left to draw it in.

The Healers stopped chanting and faced the Weasleys with sympathetic expressions. Fleur looked as if she was going to faint. Ginny collapsed against Harry as they clung to each other sobbing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared tearlessly as if frozen in that horrible moment. Fred collapsed on his bed curling up into a fetal position screaming George's name over and over again.

With a sharp intake of breath, George pushed his face off the pillow and, very annoyed, yelled at his brother as best as his smoke damaged throat would allow. "Oi, Fred, how's a bloke supposed to concentrate on his game if you keep bellowing orders at him like that?" Pushing himself up higher on his hands, he looked all around at the stunned faces of the Healers and his shocked family. "Blimey..." he said weakly and eased himself back down on his pillow.

Everyone stared a moment in front of them before jubilation replaced sorrow. Tears of grief were replaced with tears of joy. Everyone was laughing and talking and hugging at once. Shock and relief made Harry's legs turn to jelly. He had to be helped off the floor into a chair. Smiling and shaking away offers of further help, he noticed that Fleur had fainted and one of the Healers was waving something under her nose to revive her.

"Here now, what's all the excitement about?" George asked completely bewildered.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Nothing important, Brother o' mine, you just died, that's all." Fred said, tears till flowing.

"I what?"

The Team Leader of the Healers who had stood with the family as George was in arrest intervened. "You've experienced what lay-people call a near death experience. You had a grand mal seizure and you stopped breathing and your heart stopped beating for a short period." She said as calmly as if she were discussing the weather. "Do you remember seeing or hearing anything?"

"Then all that wasn't a dream?" George's eyes, that had grown as wide as saucers, shifted back and forth as if he were replaying the experience in his head. "I remember fire in the shop and Disapperating, then an explosion.

"The next thing I remember was pain all down my back, but I couldn't move or open my eyes. I knew I was in the hospital and I could hear all of you, but I couldn't tell anyone how intense the pain was getting. I just lay there wishing it would go away."

"Oh, my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley went to her son and grasped his hand.

"The pain got worse, it felt as if my back was still on fire and then the burning sensation became the Sun beating down on me. You know, like on a hot July day?" George looked over at his brother who nodded. "The pain didn't matter then. I was playing Quidditch and it was fun. I saw the Snitch and knew I could catch it before Harry. I thought that it would be a great joke if a Beater caught the Snitch once, so I chased after it.

"I heard Fred yelling at me to stop and come back, but I didn't want to. I knew if I caught the Snitch, I wouldn't hurt anymore and I could just fly on and on. But Fred wouldn't quit yelling and it kept distracting me.

"I caught up to the Snitch and out of nowhere..._ Cedric Diggory..._ grabbed it right as my fingers were about to close on it. He laughed at me. He looked great... so... happy! He told me that it wasn't my turn and I had to go back.

"Next thing I know, I'm back in the room and everybody's gone starkers! Was it just a dream? Or did I really see Cedric?"

"Dream or real, I was right there with you, George." Fred said solemnly. "That's what woke me up and I knew you were trying to die on me."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted the pain to go away. Anyway, why should I go and let you have all the fun of rebuilding?" George grinned sheepishly.

"You mean, you didn't want to leave and let me have all the girls." Fred laughed weakly.

George grimaced. "I think it'll be a while before I'm up to any 'bird hunting'. It'll be a while before I'm up to anything at all. Now that I can talk, I'll say it... _This hurts like Bloody Hell!" _

Mrs. Weasley turned on the Healers. "Well? You heard my son. He needs something for the pain."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, we'll check over young Mr. Weasley and if his vital signs are back to normal, we can give him a mild potion." The Healer glanced over at the state of Fred's ruined bandages. "I believe both Mr. Weasleys need attending to. If you will excuse us?"

Harry stepped though the door and joined the quiet celebration in the hall. Everybody was trying to hug everyone at once. Somehow, something good happened after so many things that went bad.

Harry watched Ginny and Fleur embracing a still sobbing Mrs. Weasley. He was greatly relieved to see Mr. Weasley and Percy in a fierce hug. Percy was talking very fast into Mr. Weasley's ear. Both began crying almost as hard as the family's matriarch/ When they broke their hug, they walked over to Harry arms around each other's shoulders.

"I don't know if there'll ever be a day when there won't be a reason to be grateful that you wandered into our lives.' Mr. Weasley began. "Percy told me about the scolding you gave him this summer. He says it got him thinking and brought him back to us."

"Please, Mr. Weasley, I really didn't do any..."

"Yes, you did." Percy insisted. "You got me thinking about what is important. I didn't like hearing what you had to say, but at least this time I heard it."

Harry scuffed the floor tiles with his shoe. He was so sick of being treated like a big hero. He knew the Weasleys' gratitude was genuine, but it would be a relief not to be treated like somebody special every time he turned a corner.

"Okay, but do me a favor, will you?" He looked at both men. "Please could we stop all the special treatment? I'd love to be just 'Harry' at least with my adopted family."

"I don't see where that would be much of a problem." Mr. Weasley threw his other arm around Harry's shoulder. "Of course, I must warn you. That would include kicking your backside up past your ears if you ever step out of line. It also opens the door to receiving the full effects of the infamous Molly Weasley rants."

"Believe it or not, that'd suit me just fine." Harry laughed.

The healers stepped out into the hall and told the family they could go back in. They warned them that the twins wouldn't be up to much talking as the potion they took would make them very drowsy. Everyone trooped back in.

Harry took the opportunity to say good-bye. He wanted to tell Ron everything that happened and catch up on some much needed sleep. He made sure the Weasleys knew they were welcome to use Number Twelve as long as they needed to. Ginny, who wanted to remain with her family, walked Harry to the lobby Floo hearths and bid him a fond farewell, making him promise to be back as soon as possible.

Hermione, who was playing Wizard's chess with Ron, looked up in relief as Harry approached his bed. "Good," She said with an exaggerated sigh. "You can play this round. He's beaten me five times in a row."

"Not until I get some sleep. He walk all over me right now even with that bum leg." Harry yawned.

He stayed long enough to tell Ron and Hermione all about George's close call and answer the dozen or so questions that followed. Harry and Ron were debating whether George's vision was real or a dream when Hermione interrupted them with a cry of disbelief. She had been glancing at her copy of the _Daily Prophet _that had been delivered shortly after Harry had arrived.

"Listen to this!" She said angrily. The _Prophet _has put its own unique spin on the attack.

_"'Diagon Ally Destroyed... Wizarding World's Economic Center Attacked..._

_Death Eater terrorists attacked Diagon Alley with well planned precision destroying several businesses and taking many lives. The economic impact is devastating, said a Ministry official. Fortunately, the loss of property and lives were short of the terrorists apparent goals. _

_'Acting on a tip, Ministry forces were able to put a quick end to the attack, forcing an early retreat of the enemy. Minister Scrimegeour said that a crack team was able to thwart the Death Eaters' plans in spite of interference from a small group of glory seeking, poorly trained vigilantes known as the Order of the Phoenix. _

_'It had been originally rumored that the main attack would occur at Hogsmeade, one of the few purely Wizarding communities in Great Britain. While Ministry officials did fight a minor attack of Dementors, it soon became obvious that this was a diversionary tactic. The devastation began at precisely nine thirty on the evening_ _of October thirty-first...'"_

"What a load of rubbish!" Ron exploded. "Glory seeking vigilantes... Interference... I'd like to show them interference!"

"The Ministry made sure they were seen as the heroes, didn't it." Hermione agreed. "Let's see... eighteen businesses destroyed... Gringotts unharmed and open for business as usual... forty three dead... seventy three injured... eleven people missing.. Of the dead, ten were known Death Eaters... two suspected Death Eaters are in custody. Let's hope they really are Death Eaters this time... Oh, and Harry, surprise. There's an article about you."

"Puh-leese, not another one." He groaned.

"Right here... '_The Chosen One Hero at St. Mungo's... Acting on a mission of mercy for the Ministry, Harry Potter was transporting Mr. Frederick and George Weasley to the St. Mungo's emergency room triage after suffering severe burns while escaping their destroyed emporium, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,_ when three Death Eaters attacked the patrons in the waiting room. Witnesses have identified the Death Eaters as escaped felon, Bellatrix Lestrange, the thought to be deceased, Peter Pettigrew, and the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback._

_'Eye witnesses report an amazing tale of Harry Potter, known in the Wizarding community as the Chosen One, throwing off a Crustiatus Curse while _laughing_ at his would-be attackers before blowing them into oblivion. _("Yeah-right", Harry interjected)._ He then Disapperated after accepting the heart-felt thanks of the staff and patients._

_'Since there have no confirmed reports of bodies found. Lestrange, Pettigrew and Greyback are to be considered alive, at large, and extremely dangerous...'"_

Harry hid his face in his hands and moaned. Scrimegeour found a way to turn him into his puppet without his cooperation after all. He was treating the Order the same way that Fudge had treated Dumbledore and Harry two years ago. The concept of the _Chosen One_ lived on.. .Joy...

"So... er... you enjoyed that little... ah... curse did you?" Ron teased.

"Oh, yeah, loads." Harry replied sarcastically. "It tickled. I can't wait for the next time and..."

"...And you're tired." Madam Pomfrey interrupted. She handed Harry a large goblet. "I want you to march straight to your quarters, take a hot shower, drink every drop of this and go to sleep. Do not pass go-- do not collect two hundred Galleons."


	23. Restoration

**AN: **Time to catch our breath before the next dip on the ride. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who've reviewed. For those who haven't please do so. I really am enjoying the feedback as well as learning my areas of weakness.

Cheers,

Tenten's Mom

_**Restoration**_

Harry woke up eighteen hours later thanks to the Draught of Dreamless sleep Madam Pomfrey prescribed for him. Hedwig was perched on the window sill he habitually kept open for her unless it was raining. She gave a happy hoot when she saw him up and flew to his shoulder and began nibbling her favorite ear. She had nothing to deliver, she just seemed to want company or at least, sensed that he needed it.

They spent a happy hour in Harry's preferred chair, Harry sipping coffee and Hedwig perched on his lap demanding certain parts of her body be thoroughly scratched. It was very comforting to just sit there with a friend that didn't want a thing from him except a good scratch. He loved the feel of her warm fluffy feathers against his fingers and the way she leaned into them whenever he found a good spot. As he woke up, she got sleepy. When she gave a big yawn, Harry took her to the window so she could fly to the Owlery and sleep.

Hedwig gave him an idea. Perhaps he should let a certain Minister of Magic know that he was not a puppet, that he too could invoke _quid pro quo_. Harry sat at his desk and composed a letter.

_Dear Minister Scrimegeour,_

_I read with interest the articles in the Daily Prophet this morning. It seemed to me that we were fighting a common enemy, but according to what was printed, I'm quite sure I must have been mistaken. I trust that future articles will be more accurate._

_For instance, I look forward to a very prominent feature article honoring Madam Pomfrey and the Hogwarts staff who worked tirelessly through the night to treat those victims of the attack (civilians as well as Ministry officials) who's wounds were not life threatening thereby saving a huge overload of patients at St. Mungo's._

_I also will be gratified to never again read a disparaging remark about the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure you wouldn't have allowed such erroneous remarks had you been aware of the fact that your information about the terrorists came from the august group of people who have dedicated themselves to the eradication of Voldemort and his followers._

_I've been thinking about giving an exclusive interview within the next two or three days. You know haw many papers would sell if I told the story of the attack from my point of view. However, if I am satisfied with what I see in the next few additions of the Prophet that my requests have been taken seriously, I may find myself too busy to arrange a time. If I am not..._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Harry Potter_

Very satisfied with the note, Harry addressed it and set it aside on his desk. It could wait until Hedwig had rested. Appreciating the idea of nobody knowing he was awake yet, Harry took a long, leisurely shower and took his time getting ready to face the day. He wanted to spend time with Ron and then go to St. Mungo's, but he had another visit to make first.

Morgaine McPonndeer answered the door looking as if she stepped out of an ancient fairy tale about the lost island of Avalon. Her dark hair was worked into a single braid that lay over her shoulder and hung past her slender waist. She wore a simple caftan of some sort of home-spun unbleached natural fiber. Silver bracelets encircled her wrists and her long, graceful neck was adorned with a macramé and gemstone choker. From this hung a silver pendent in the shape of a full moon and silver quarter moons dangled from her ears. She greeted Harry with genuine warmth.

"Come in,Harry. I was hoping to see you today." Morgaine invited Harry into her simply furnished quarters.

There was the usual teacher's study with its pile of parchment, quills and books on the desk. On the opposite wall that contained a floor to ceiling stained glass window causing a myriad of colors to dance throughout the room, was a hand-lashed table made of birch and twine that sat on legs no more than six or seven inches high. Arranged on it was a candle, a small hand hammered silver bowl filled with water, a few feathers of various lengths and colors and a tiny Bonsai tree. A large flat pillow was placed in front of the short table. The rest of the room was simply decorated in mute tones. There was a welcoming feeling about the place and Harry felt immediately at ease.

Smiling, she gestured Harry to sit while she strained tea into cups. "I hope you enjoy this," she said, handing the cup to Harry. "It's a special blend of Neville's. I find it quite invigorating. The base is Earl Grey, but the rest of the blend is his secret."

Cautiously, Harry took a sip. It was really quite good. He sat back to enjoy the rest.

Morgaine smiled reflectively. "He's really come a long way from what I understand. This apprenticeship has done wonders for his self esteem. Professor Sprout swears she wouldn't know what she would do without him and with the usual exception of the the Slytherins, all the younger kids he has for classes worship him." She chuckled a bit.

"You should have seem Neville's face though when I pointed out to him that when he experiments with herbs and plants, he was actually working in the area of potions."

"I bet you could have knocked him over with a feather." Harry grinned.

"That would be putting it mildly." Morgaine put down her cup and gave Harry her full attention. "forgive me, Harry, but I really don't think you've come for small talk over tea and cakes."

"No," Harry said, playing with his cup, suddenly uncomfortable about meeting her soul-seeking eyes. "I came to thank you. I believe you saved my life the day of the attack. If I hadn't attended that class..."

"I heard about your encounter with the Death Eaters and I read the article in the paper. Let me guess. You didn't really throw off that curse while laughing at its caster."

"Hardly," Harry replied. "Like you said, I felt every bit of it. But I remebered your words and was able to take control of my body's reaction to it. I have to confess, it almost didn't work."

"I'm astounded it did,frankly. Usually, it takes years of study to achieve what you did and I speak for Muggle and Wizard alike." Her tone grew very serious and Harry could no longer resist meeting her haunting eyes. "I must warn you not to rely on that particular technique. It may have been the circumstances that allowed you the strength to win over the Crustiatus curse that night

"While it may be effective against it and the Imperious curse, it is not so with most of the others. The Crustiatus and the Imperious curses affect the brain, therefore the brain can out-think it. Other curses affect the nerves and muscles. I could no more overcome a jellylegs jinx or one of your lady friend's bat-bogey hexes than I could fight off a sneezing fit at the height of pollen season."

Harry chuckled. "Even so, thank you. In the Wizarding world, there is a magical contract formed when one saves the life of another. I owe you."

"Just teach your students well, study and learn what you need to," Morgaine rested her hand on Harry's shoulder. "And never give up on this quest of yours. If what you are doing ultimately brings the return of peace and freedom, I'll consider us more than even."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nope, sorry, I simply cannot let you to come in today._

"Very good, Potter." Moody said. "Now, let's try it again without the wand and without the cheek. Ready?'

Harry felt Moody's Legalmance spell trying to penetrate his mind and he concentrated to repel it. Instead of feeling like another person was living in his head, there was just a gentle pressure, as if somebody were trying to quietly open a door that refused to budge.

"Excellent. That's the ticket!" Moody nodded his head in approval. "Practice _that_ constantly. I want you to consciously close your mind at all times until you can do it without thinking. We won't have anymore formal classes unless you need them. I'll know because I'll be testing you whenever it looks like you're not expecting it."

"So, I'm walk around with my mind closed all the time, sir?" Harry said.

"That's exactly what I mean. An accomplished Legalmence can pick up on moods and feeling without casting the spell. If you happen to walk past one, he or she can pick up on some pretty useful stuff and you'd never know it."

Harry remembered how Snape used to appear to know just what was going on in Harry's head anytime he was around him. His former Potions Master knew the perfect thing to say to trip him up or cause him to lose his temper.

"That makes sense." Harry nodded. "So what you're saying, Professor, is that you want me to get into the habit of keeping my mind closed to the point where I have to deliberately open it when I choose."

"Now you've got it." Moody said. "It won't be easy. It'll probably make you feel rather fatigued at first, but if you practice, you'll potentially save yourself form being spied upon unawares.

"The second part of all this tutoring if Legalmancy. If it takes with you (and I think it will), you will be able to do a bit of spying on your own, won't you? Even if it's just reading a mood that a person's body language isn't betraying. Comes in damn useful when dealing with people like the ones you find working in the Ministry. Helps you ask the right questions or make the right comments."

Harry sat up a bit straighter, very interested. "I'm ready sir."

"Oh, no!" Moody tapped his temple with a gnarled finger. "Nobody gets in here if I can help it. Remus said that he'll take over from here. He's rather good at it. But that'll have to wait a day or two, full moon you know."

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed . It would have been fascinating to see some of the things May Eye had experienced throughout his career as an Auror. Still, Remus could prove a very interesting study.

"Now quit getting nosey!" Moody growled and Harry blinked in surprise. "That's what I mean about testing you to see if you're keeping your mind closed."

Harry flushed a bit, "Yes, sir."

"How are the Weasley twins?" Moody asked, signaling the lesson was officially ended.

"They're doing really well. Well enough to be bored and give the hospital staff grief. Mrs. Weasley's the one I worry about though. She about worn herself out popping over here to visit Ron and then back to the hospital during mealtimes to feed Fred as his hands are still all bandaged."

"I'll just bet she is. How's Ron's leg mending? I saw him yesterday when Poppy was working with him on the stairs. He wasn't too happy with her insisting he use a cane for a while."

"He's great. She's releasing him today." Harry said. "That is if he behaves and uses the cane until she says otherwise, which will only be for two or three days. Knowing Madam Pomfrey, she'll use it on his head if he doesn't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why I have to use this stupid cane if I wear the brace." Ron complained as Madam Pomfrey conjured a made-to-measure brace to hold his knee and lower leg stable.

"For the hundredth time, Weasley, those bones are newly mended and you tore muscles and tendons." Madam Pomfrey answered him not quite with patience. "If you weren't driving me to distraction, I'd keep you a day or so longer and if you don't behave yourself, I'll plop you in that bed and put you back in traction."

"Can't I have a cool looking walking stick like Harry's?" Ron grouched. "This is the kind little old ladies use."

Hermione and Harry were waiting on the other side of the privacy curtains holding their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"And_ again,"_ Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You canes is for function, his is for fashion, isn't it? Be grateful I don't make you use Muggle crutches." She pulled back the curtains revealing a pouting Ron. "Take him away before I break his other leg for him!"

Using his cane properly, he limped over to Harry and Hermione, muttering explicatives all the way. "Lets get out of here before she changes her mind." He grouched.

Hermione put her arm around Ron's waist and the three went to find the nearest fireplace. The twin's were able to receive visitors outside of family Ron wanted to visit them with Hermione and Harry as soon as he got out.

"Are you really up to this, Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned to see him wince as he took a slight misstep on a stair.

"Yeah, I've just got to watch where I'm going."

"How are we going to keep you from falling in the Floo network?" Harry asked as they entered the trophy room's giant hearth.

"Pomfrey gave me instructions." Ron turned to Hermione demonstrating. "I'm supposed to put my arms around some one's shoulders, like this... and they're supposed to put their arms around my waist like that..." Ron began kissing a giggling Hermione. He took a moment to look over his shoulder at Harry. "Whenever you're ready, Mate." He said and went back to Hermione's lips.

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed down a bit of his special powder muttering, "St. Mungo's" as the peacock blue flames rose around them.

When the spinning slowed to a stop, he stepped out. Looking over his shoulder to see what was keeping the other two, Harry turned a few shades of red to see his two best friends snogging in the middle of the lobby fireplace with everyone staring at them. He cleared his throat loudly. Suddenly self-conscious, they broke apart and meekly followed Harry to the Burn Unit where Fred and George had been moved.

They entered through the same type of sanitizing spell as in the Intensive Care unit and saw Ginny sitting on Fred's bed feeding him a bowl of soup. She waved the spoon in the air from side to side and up and down.

""Here comes the Granian in for a landing." She said in a sing-song voice baby voice. "Open the stable so he can fly in."

"I am so going to get you for this." Fred growled shaking his bandaged fists.

"Come on Poppet, " Ginny coaxed, ignoring his threats. "Now be a good ickle Freddy-Weddy and eat the nice soup before it gets cold."

"I..." Fred's retort was drowned out as Ginny poured the soup into his mouth.

George, who was still forced to lay on his stomach, was trying to drink pumpkin juice through a straw, but all he could manage at the moment was blowing bubbles as he was laughing so hard at his abused brother.

"There's a good ickle Poppet." Ginny praised, clearly enjoying her upper hand. She dabbed the corners of Fred's mouth with a napkin and set the empty bowl down. "Him's going to gwow so big and stwong!"

You are not being a loving baby sister. You should be kind to me, instead of so mean when I can't fight back." Fred pretended hurt feelings.

Ginny leaned over and squeezed Fred's cheeks together until his lips formed a fish-face. "But I do wuv you so. That's why when Mom laid down for a nap, I didn't wake her. She needed the sleep and I got to to spend some private time wif my big bwothers before I haf to go back to that nasty wasty ole school."

"Yeah, to torture us." Fred whined. "Harry... do something with her!"

Ginny jumped and turned around. She was so intent on tormenting her brothers she didn't hear anyone come in.

"Hey Handsome," she said as she caught sight of Harry.

"Hey yourself," Harry grinned.

George looked over his shoulder at the visitors. "Hullo, Hermione. Didn't anyone tell you at the desk? No monkeys allowed."

"Ha! Ha!" Ron retorted. "At least I don't look like a mummy from one of those pyramids we visited on our trip to Egypt."

"Sure kick a man when he's down. At least they're letting you up and about, even if you look like one of those little old men who play chess in the park." George moaned. "I'm sure I'm getting bed sores on my elbows and knees."

"At least you can feed yourself. I have to depend on people like the Brat for my nourishment."

Yeah, well, I've still got to listen to her."

Still in high spirits, Ginny bounded over to George. She began scrubbing the top of his head with the palm of her hand where the hair had begun to grow back, giving him the look of having a very bad spiked hair cut. "I just lourve my ickle fuzzy puppy." She laughed as she jumped away out of George's swing.

"Just you wait, Little Girl, someday... not today, not tomorrow... but someday, we'll be up and out of here." George said menacingly. "And we're keeping score!"

"Say," Ron said. "Have they told you when you get sprung?"

Fred stared out the window longingly. "They said we'll be out of here before Christmas. That is if we behave ourselves."

"So in other words," Ron laughed. "You'll be home no sooner than Easter. One bright spot for Mum, she won't be confusing you until the hair grows back. She'll know at a glance who's who."

"Depending on what his hands and my back looks like, we'll never be identical again." George sighed. "No more swapping dates. I just hope I don't look so grotesque that I can't go to that swimsuits optional beach we found last summer."

Ron took a chair between them and stretched out his sore leg. His face softened as he looked from one brother to another. "Seriously, I'm glad that you're all right. I was going crazy not to be able to be with you that night. If we'd lost... well, let's just say life would be very boring."

"Same with you, baby Brother." George said, matching his mood. "From what we heard, if you had been any closer to that building when it went, we'd be planning your funeral about now."

Ron reach over with both hands to grasp each man. Ginny reached around Ron's shoulders to hug him from behind. Everyone was quiet for a very long time. Harry and Hermione hung back to give the siblings their moment. Harry realized with a start that if things had gone just a little bit differently, Ginny could have lost her father and half of her brothers in one night. A shiver went down his spine.

"George, guess what time it is?" Fred said, breaking the spell, "It's one forty-five!"

"Almost time for shift change!" George's eyes began to dance.

"In just a few minutes, they'll be kicking you out of here." Fred said gleefully

"Why?" Harry said. "We just got here."

"You see, while our little Won-won was spending time with _old_ Madam Pomfrey," Fred began.

"We've been enjoying physical therapy, bandage changing and sponge baths..." George continued.

"At two fifteen everyday." Fred finished.

"With Delilah!" both sighed.

"Who's Delilah?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Only the prettiest Healer you've ever seen." George said dreamily.

"Hands of an angel." Fred grinned at the ceiling as if she were floating just above his bed.

"The voice of a siren..." George sighed.

"The body of a wood nymph ..." Fred continued.

"Eyes like limpid pools..." George groaned longingly.

"Okay, now you're getting nauseating!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wait until you've seen her. You'll understand..." George countered.

"Why every day at two fifteen, our dreary life gets just a bit brighter." Fred stressed.

Harry saw Ron visibly relax. He knew his best friend stopped worrying about his brothers a bit. If they could joke about girls like they were, Fred and George were well on their way to recovery. They passed their remaining time with the twins chatting comfortably as if they were sitting in the Burrow's living room instead of the hospital.

Promptly at two fifteen, the door opened but the person who passed through the enchanted sanitation barrier looked like a friendly woodsman instead of a wood nymph. The blonde, burly Healer stood well over six feet tall. Even though he was wearing the germ free over-robes on top of his Healer's garb, Harry could see the massively muscled chest and the rock solid biceps.

"Gut afternoon, I yam Healer Sven Johnson." Healer Johnson (pronounced Yanson) introduced himself. "I haf come for der physical therapy, bandage changin' und der vashin'."

"W-w-where's Healer Delilah?" Fred stammered, cringing against his pillow.

"Vell, she has der day off, doncha know. I yam her replacement."


	24. Discoveries

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews. Again, I'm endeavoring to improve in the area of spelling. Keep it up, I appreciate when anyone can call me on something. I want to grow and improve.

I must deeply apologize to my daughter. I meant to dedicate my last chapter to her as she was my absolute inspiration for the scene with Ginny and her brothers. She has been my biggest supporter and this story is due to her. Thanks again, Baby.

To my readers, again I hope you enjoy... Let me know.

Cheers,

Tenten's Mom

_**Discoveries**_

In a rage, Harry dumped over the empty desk in Snape's office. He threw the chair across the room.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH YOU MOTHER OF A TROLL!!!" He yelled, expecting no answer.

After the Advanced DADA classes he'd recently had with Professor Flitwick guiding the students in detecting, revealing and disarming magic, he thought for sure Snape's office would open up to him. Oh, Snape's magic resonance was all around the frigging office. It made him feel prickly as if his whole body had fallen asleep like a hand or foot and was beginning to wake.

Harry tried _Specialis Revelio _(Reveal your magic)_, Accipio Pravismagia_ (Detect Dark Magic)_, and Abeomaldire, _(End Curse). Nothing, nothing except Snape's smarmy residual magical energy.

Angry beyond belief, he kicked the lower panels of the bookcase as hard as he could. Hopping around on one foot, he made his way to a chair he'd not upended yet. Using every swear word he had ever learned, he nursed his abused big toe until Slughorn made his presence known.

"Dear Boy, my seventh year class heard your commotion all the way down in the Potion's room. I dismissed them early and came up here to see if I could help." Slughorn looked concerned and hopeful all at the same time. Harry knew his superior wanted him to find still more things to make him richer.

"I found nothing... I thought for sure... But it's still a stupid dead end." Harry said.

"What about those books under the shelves?" Slughorn pointed at the panel Harry had just kicked.

Harry went over to the exposed books and studied their hiding place and began to laugh.

"Leave it to Snape," Harry had to admit. "He totally expected some one to look for a magical hiding place so, to confuse anybody who would search his quarters, he used a purely Muggle trip-lock panel to hide things he didn't want found. Ingenious."

He took out the leather bound books and examined them more closely.

"They won't do me much good. They're all Books of Shadows written in languages I don't understand." Harry handed them over to Slughorn, defeated again.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Slughorn perused the pages of the books. "They just don't require young people to learn Latin, Greek and other ancient languages nowadays."

"It's all Greek to me." Harry complained.

"That's what I'm talking about. Severus used Greek, Latin and ancient Celtic languages in these books. I'd hardly expect anyone your age to begin to fathom what they mean... with the exception perhaps of young Miss Granger.

"This book, for instance. Covers experiments with different potions. It seems to cover three or four years... A year or two before the disappearance of You-Know-Who and a year or two after.

"Huge differences in what he was working on too. The first part is filled with horrible potions. Very concentrated explosives (probably used the night of the attack), poisons than cause the capillaries to loose their ability to clot, so the victim bleeds to death the moment that person bumps a knee or other part of his or her body hard enough to bruise. Gruesome things like that.

"Then we move forward in time and it appears he's trying to undo all the damage the other potions caused. This salve for instance is widely known for its curative properties. It was probably used on the Weasley twins burns. I remember when the salve was introduced. It was credited only to an anonymous philanthropist who wanted to help the Wizarding world... The money he could have made if he'd just patented it.

"The rest of these pages are devoted to extending the end-life of certain potions. The Ministry itself uses this extender in their Veritiserum used on suspects. It seems as if he was working on other extenders but was missing a vital ingredient he never discovered.

"These other two are spell books. Again the earlier one is full of hexes and curses." Slughorn shook his head at the genius before him. "This one for instance. Actually turns a man inside out. Too hideous. Then there is the _Sectumsempra_, I understand you know the effects of that one." Slughorn's eyes lit up as he read another spell Snape invented.

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed. "This one, '_Geniofaccio!', _only lasts five seconds or so, but what I could have done with it in my younger days. The notes indicates it is a nonverbal spell that induces a... certain... physical... romantic feeling toward the person in closest proximity to the ah... recipient. It could certainly liven up a boring party! If discovered, it could also get one slapped."

Harry decided to have some fun and play dumb. "What do you mean, Professor? Why would it get you slapped? Is it painful or something?"

"Not at all. It causes an extremely pleasurable sensation in the... Never you mind." Slughorn's ears began to redden. "If you're too young to know what I was referring to, you're too young for me to explain it."

Harry hid his grin. "Yes, sir."

"Now _this_ spell I'd never dream of finding in here." Slughorn read through Snape's tiny scrawled print. "Here are all the development notes, though, three pages of them. I knew it was a recent invention (only ten or so years old)... The one spell I could do that Dumbledore couldn't."

"I didn't think there was a spell that Dumbledore couldn't do, Professor." Harry said not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, you see, it has to be chanted perfectly note for note. A very ancient form of magic. It's a healing spell that is one of the most powerful of its kind to date. If sung in three part harmony, it can even bring some one from the brink of death, but it has to be spot on perfect note for note." Slughorn explained. "Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of his age, but the poor man was tone deaf. Couldn't carry a note in a fruit basket."

"So, if you can't sing, you can't perform this spell?" Harry asked, thinking that left him out in the cold too.

"That and you have pronounce the ancient words perfectly. There's an entire department in the Healers' Hall of Education devoted to training Healers who've a good voice for it. If you'll allow me to demonstrate?"

Harry nodded and Slughorn cleared his throat and began to sing in a rich baritone timbre.

"Ayr ain t'ayns niau agh livre shin veig olk"

Harry's eyes widened. He'd heard that chant twice in his life. Most recently, the three Healers used it when George had his attack, and then last year Snape used it himself on Draco Malfoy when Harry, not knowing the effects, struck out at Malfoy with the _sectumsempra_ curse and almost killed him.

"That was brilliant, Professor." Harry said in an awed voice. "I can't believe a lowlife like Snape could create something like that."

"Looking through his notes, I must agree it is a puzzlement" Slughorn frowned over his reading. "It's as though two very different men wrote these."

"Is there a spell we could use to translate all of this so I could study it?" Harry asked.

"There may be." Slughorn ran his fingers along his mustache, deep in thought. "The problem is, if the writing is protected, it could erase the entire work. Also, if the spell isn't exact there could be mistranslation... I wouldn't attempt it."

Harry's shoulders slumped. It would take hours for Slughorn to translate it word by word for him.

"Now, cheer up M' Boy." Slughorn encouraged. "I said that I wouldn't attempt it, but there are those with the skill who may. The Headmistress and Professor Flitwick are more than up to the task. I believe the Headmistress should know about these anyway. Just do me the great favor of keeping me posted on any ah... useful... information you may find, won't you?"

Taking the books and expressing his gratitude, Harry promised to relay any potions that may be profitable to the... department.

Harry left feeling much more hopeful that he'd found something of significance. He hurried to Professor McGonagall's office. She was going over some transcripts with Clarissa.

"No, no... this will never do. See what you can do to polish these up for the Governors, Clarissa." McGonagall handed them over to her assistant.

"Yes, Aunt Minerva." Clarissa stuck her quill between her teeth so she could take the pile of forms the forms in both arms.

McGonagall looked up to see who was standing in the open doorway. Seeing the urgency on Harry's face, she asked Clarissa to reschedule her afternoon appointments. Professor McGonagall offered Harry a chair and give him her full attention.

Quickly Harry explained what he'd found in Snape's old office and handed over the books. The Headmistress skimmed a few of the pages, her eyes widening a little more each time she turned a page.

"This certainly might yield something of significance, Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid I agree with Professor Slughorn. Unless Professor Flitwick thinks otherwise, the wiser course of action is probably a word for word translation."

Seeing Harry's disappointed expression, she added. "It may even give faster results. Either way, the Charms Master would be the one to discuss this with. His knowledge of ancient languages is remarkable, superior even to the Ancient Runes professor." She nodded to herself as if in confirmation. "If you will allow me, I'll give these to him and see what he can find. You know we can trust Professor Flitwick to be discreet."

Harry nodded. He really had no other choice. He had hoped McGonagall could just wave her wand over the books and he could begin studying them right away, but he'd have to wait.

Setting the books aside, McGonagall gave Harry her full attention. "Harry," she began in a softer, more personal tone. "We've been through a horrible ordeal these last few weeks and we've not been able to speak in private. How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right. Occasional nightmares, but nothing I can't deal with." Harry began. "I'm more worried about the students. The kids that did return to classes the week after the attack are so haunted. They are the saddest, most scared bunch of kids I've seen."

"I know what you mean." McGonagall nodded. "They are behaving too well. There have been very few pranks or hi-jinx that indicate happy children. I don't know when we've given so few detentions. I know it may sound strange, but happy students misbehave."

Harry looked at McGonagall's face. "I could ask the same question of you, Professor. You've been living the same Hell we've all experienced."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Like you, I'm all right. Heaven knows, I've been keeping busy. It helps. It also helps to know that people, like you, care."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Coach! Hey, Coach! Watch this!" Joshua Yosiff called from high above the Quidditch pitch. Leaning forward, he dove straight down at break-neck speed. Harry and the other reserve players who were supposed to be doing warm-up laps watched. Harry's throat closed and his heart stopped as Joshua streaked down faster and faster in what Harry was sure was a suicide move.

At the very last second, the little Seeker pulled up within just inches of the ground resulting in a perfect Wronski Feint. The other kids went wild applauding him. Joshua circled back to where Harry was standing and hovered at eye level. "Waddya think, Coach?"

When Harry's heart began beating normally again, his first thought was to ground the little prat for scaring the dickens out of him, but he couldn't fault the kid for nerve or talent. "Where'd you learn a move like that?"

"At the World Cup a couple of summers ago. I watched Krum do it and I've been practicing it ever since!" Joshua beamed proudly. "I only broke my wrist once and my nose twice before I got the hang of it."

"Your parents let you practice such a dangerous move?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Naw, I never did it while they were looking," Joshua grinned mischievously. "They just figured I was playing around and had an accident. I have loads of accidents."

Harry had to laugh. In Potions, Joshua was an all around klutz. "I see what you mean, Mr. Yosiff.." He tousled the boy's hair. "Tell me, how in the world can a young man with your bull in a china shop tendencies in my Potions class, pull a dangerous trick like that on the Quidditch pitch?"

"That's easy, Coach. No offense, but I hate Potions." Joshua looked down, coloring a bit. "But when I'm on a broom, I'm just happy, you know?"

Harry knew exactly what Joshua meant. "Just remember, you're being graded in Potions, not Quidditch."

"Yes, sir." Joshua looked back up and saw Harry's smile. Heartened, he returned the grin.

The other kids were hovering a bit closer, wondering if their fellow Reservist was being praised or reprimanded. Harry let the Snitch fly.

"If any one of you catches the Snitch before Yosiff, you are excused from the Potions homework I assigned for Monday." He called up to them. Turning to Joshua, he whispered. "And if you catch it, I won't make you do detention for giving me a stroke."

After practice, Joshua trotted beside Harry all the way up to the castle, playing with the Snitch he'd caught and chattering the whole way.

"And if we beat Ravenclaw tomorrow, that'll put Gryffindor in first place."

"Sure will," Harry said.

"We'll slaughter them! I mean Cho's good, but Julie's dynamite on a stick!" Joshua bragged.

"Remember, Cho's a lot more experienced than Julie. She's tough competition." Harry cautioned.

"I know, but Julie's wicked on her broom. I'll bet she might be able to out fly even you, Coach." Joshua teased.

"Oh, you think so do you, Scamp?" Harry laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville hurrying toward them from the winter garden's carrying a small basket. Harry waved and answered his hail.

"Why don't you catch up with the others," He told Joshua. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

Joshua trotted ahead as Harry waited for Neville.

"Look at these, Harry!" Neville said, his face flushed more from excitement than the freezing cold. "Strawberries! In the middle of December! Can you believe it?" He offered one to Harry.

It was as sweet and juicy as if it were picked in June. "These are you berries?"

Neville nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "These are all I could find ripe so far, but by Winter Solstice, there will be strawberries and clotted cream on the banquet tables!"

"Brilliant, Neville!" Harry said, "Let's have another."

"Just one, the rest are for Clarissa." Neville flush darkened.

"You two getting on well, are you?" Harry asked as the walked up the stair to the great oak doors.

Shyly Neville nodded. "I'm taking her to meet Gran over Christmas holiday."

'Really?" Harry asked.

With the exception of class, where there wasn't a lot of time to catch up, Harry and Neville's schedules meant they didn't cross paths very often. He didn't realize things were so serious between him and Clarissa. Both were so reserved, very few people knew they were even going together.

Neville nodded again. "Listen, Harry, if you've the time, could you pop over for a bit after supper? There's something I want to show you... get your opinion on."

Puzzled, Harry answered, "Sure, thing. Eight o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect, thanks Harry. Eight's just fine." Neville said and sailed off to find Clarissa.

Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny walking up the stairs, chatting with a couple of friends. He stood there for a moment admiring the way her hair bounced and swayed just above her hips before going to his quarters to clean up.

Waiting by his door was Mad Eye Moody. He had a rather large envelope in his hand.

"You going to see the Weasleys tomorrow?" Moody asked.

"Right after the game." Harry answered. "Aren't you? Mrs. Weasley's invited every one to Fred and George's celebration."

Moody shook his head. "I can't, Order business. Give this to Arthur," he handed Harry the envelope. "This is for his eyes only, don't even show Molly, all right?"

"Alright." Harry said.

Moody nodded his thanks. Harry had opened his door and almost stepped through its threshold when Moody asked him to wait.

"By the way, its best to keep your mind on your work and not on the girl." Moody whispered.

Harry flushed, realizing his mind had been on the vision of Ginny walking up the stairs a few minutes ago. Instantly, he concentrated and drew the mental curtain that guarded his thoughts from others. To his relief, tucking away thoughts and feelings caused an immediate physical reaction. He stopped blushing. Moody nodded and then leaned forward, laying a finger on the side of his partial nose.

"That's more like it. I told you I'll be checking to see if you're practicing constant Occulmency." he lowered his usual growl to a harsh whisper. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be attached to her, but realize, if you don't control what others might see, your feelings about her could put her in danger. If the wrong person should walk by, they'd have discovered a great weapon they could use against you."

"I know. I'll try harder." Harry said with new determination. The thought of putting Ginny, or anyone he cared about for that matter, in danger brought home the need to constantly use the Occulmency training Moody had spent so many weeks teaching him. "I give you my word, Alastor."

"That's enough for me." Moody made to leave again. "That doesn't mean I won't keep testing you." He called over his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stepped into what could have been a tropical rain forest when Neville welcomed him at eight o'clock. Huge plants of all kinds of magical properties grew up the walls of Neville's apartment and on just about every square inch of available surface. Huge blooms in a myriad of colors swayed on their stems. On the wall opposite the working area, a very natural looking waterfall cascaded into a small pond where little florescent fish darted in and out of the water plants floating on the surface.

Neville offered Harry a seat in the very small sitting area reserved for humans and offered him the same tea that Morgaine introduced him to. Harry didn't need a spell to know that Neville was bursting to tell Harry something.

"You had something you wanted to show me?" Harry cut the polite small talk short.

The gleam in Neville's eyes brightened and his smile got broader. He drew a small velvet covered box out of a pocket in his robes. "Do you think Clarissa will like this?"

Neville opened the box to reveal a sparkling, heart shaped diamond solitaire ring. Harry's eyes popped and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, er, Neville," Harry tried to find the right words to keep the hopeful smile on Neville's face. "How could she not. It's beautiful. I didn't know... I mean I knew you were close, but I didn't know you were that close."

"I asked her right after the attack. She said yes." Neville's features softened at the memory. "I know it's a bit fast, I mean we only met last August. But she's wonderful, Harry. I don't think I could love her anymore than I do right now."

"Have you told McGonagall?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "She's fine with it. I went to her to ask her blessing before I proposed. She actually seemed pleased. Her only conditions were that I not stop Clarissa from continuing her education when her internship is done and never, ever refer to her as 'Auntie' Minerva."

"I don't think I could ever think of Professor McGonagall as, 'Auntie'." Harry grinned. "What does your Gran think of all this?"

Neville shrugged. "We're going to break the news to her Christmas." Neville squared his shoulders as if already steeling himself for a fight. "I quite frankly don't care. As long as she doesn't hurt Clarissa's feelings."

"Well good luck with that." Harry said sympathetically. "It can't hurt to stress that Clarissa's related to McGonagall."

"No it won't," Neville frowned. "But that doesn't matter. Like it or not, Gran's just going to have to accept it. Frankly I wouldn't care if Clarissa was a Squib. She's wonderful. I'm going to marry her whether Gran likes it or not."

Harry gazed in awe at the new version of his formally timid friend. This was not the Neville he grew up with. If Clarissa helped in some way to bring about the transformation, then they had his full support.

Staring at the ceiling in his bed that night, Harry came to the decision to put off getting a ring for Ginny. With everything going on, he hadn't had the chance to speak to her father yet. They could wait. After all, they were still very young and who knew, with the prophecy and all if he'd live long enough to make it down the aisle. Also, Moody had a point. There was no way he could give her up, but a public engagement could put her in even more jeopardy. She loved him and he her, that was all that mattered for the time being. Besides, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, Neville deserved to have the spotlight this Christmas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, Harry, dear!" Molly Weasley greeted Harry with her usual motherly hug and kiss.

"How are things going, Mum?" Harry asked as he and Ginny sat down and helped themselves to some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade biscuits. He noticed that while she seemed perfectly cheery, there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, much better than we hoped. The Healers removed the bandages yesterday and are working on reducing the scarring." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at three bowls, simultaneously began to mix three different batches of cookie dough.

"Fred is wearing something that looks like rubber gloves. They're supposed to keep the swelling down and promote normal skin growth. George is covered with the same material, except on him it looks like wide sheaths of spellotape. Since Fred can feed himself now, I have the luxury of having nothing to do, so I had to get busy." She indicated the cookie dough that was now spooning itself onto baking trays. "One thing I can say for this kitchen, its blessedly bigger than the one in the Borrow, but I can't wait to get home."

"I know what you mean, Mum," Ginny said as she grabbed an oatmeal and chocolate chunk cookie that her mother had just pulled out of the oven. "This mansion looks loads better than it did a couple of years ago, but it still feels like we're staying in a museum."

"The Black Estate wasn't built to be cozy, it was built to show off. You can't get around that." Mrs. Weasley agreed and then eyed her daughter's skinned nose and chin. "By the way, how was the game, Dear?"

Ginny shrugged. "We won. But I still caught a Bludger in the middle. Knocked the wind out of me and I fell. Didn't get hurt bad, but I ate some muddy slush. These cookies are the first things I've tried that's taken that nasty taste out of my mouth."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her compliment. "So who won the argument between you and Ron, Harry?"

"We compromised. Tonks was the referee." Harry grinned. "We figured that way nobody cold say that we were playing favorites. She was very objective."

"Objective is right." Ginny said with a disgusted snort. "Ravenclaw almost won with all the penalties she awarded them.

"Well, your team didn't have to play like a bunch of street thugs, didn't you?" Harry retorted.

"We got a bit carried away s'all." Ginny replied innocently.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "After six boys, I had a dream. That my baby girl would be sweet and feminine and love ribbons and bows. Where did I go wrong?'

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were just outnumbered." Ginny laughed. "All those brothers treated me like one of the guys."

"I don't know," Harry said, remembering his birthday and the wedding. "She cleans up pretty well when she wants to."

"Which isn't all that often." Mrs. Weasley pointed out. "By the way, Harry. We never really asked you. The twins have to go to St. Mungo's every other day for therapy and treatments. Since they aren't cleared to fly or Apparate, it would be more convenient if we stayed here until after the New Year. Would that be all right?"

"You'd think I'd mind? Of course you can use the place as long as you like!" Harry assured her.

He got up and went over to hug her and noticed that she was much thinner. Looking at her face closely, he saw several lines etched deeply into her face that hadn't been there before Halloween. There was a lot more white mixed in with the red of her hair too.

"Mum?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, a bit tired." Mrs. Weasley admitted. "I mean with every thing going on, I've not been sleeping well, you know."

"Well, things are slowing down, now." Harry said. "And so should you."

Mrs. Weasley patted his chest. "Go on with you. You sound just like Arthur, and Bill, and Percy, and Ron, and..."

"..._and_ we're right." Harry stressed. "You won't be doing any of us any good if you take your sons' place at the hospital because of exhaustion.

Molly sniffed in a way that was intended to make him think she was offended, but it didn't work. Her eyes danced with delight that so many people cared about her. Rather than argue, she changed the subject.

"The twins will be here shortly. Where is everyone?"

"The twins won't be here for another half an hour at the earliest and you know it, Molly Prewett Weasley, you're just trying to distract me." Harry scolded.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley capitulated. "I promise to take better care of myself. Happy?"

Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Fresh ginger-snaps!" Ron cried and grabbed four in one hand.

"And don't you go making a pig of yourself, young man." His mother slapped his other hand that was reaching for four more. "There are other people besides you that like my ginger-snaps. How are you, Hermione, dear?"

"Much better since Madam Pomfrey let him off his brace and cane. He's been so touchy, I don't know how you put up with him all these years." Hermione sighed dramatically.

"He's not the only cross I've had to bear, Darling." Mrs. Weasley smiled back. "I'm grateful to you for carrying some of that burden for me."

"Well I can't say it's all been a pleasure." She dodged Ron's play slap and stole a kiss. "Still it has had it's compensations."

"Hear now!" Ron said acting thoroughly abused. "What have I done to deserve such treatment, I ask you!"

"You walked in the door," Ginny grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A bright full moon hung in the night sky... Something growled in the dark shadows of the garden. Teeth and claws, tearing, ripping... A frightened little boy in a hospital bed, burning with fever, in pain... Worried parents standing over the bed... Don't cry Mum, please don't cry..._

"Wow, that was.. I never imagined." Harry shook his head to clear the images from Lupin's childhood. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

"Until you become more skilled, you can't control what the Legilimency spell will show you." Lupin waved away Harry's sympathy. "And you can't become skilled if you don't practice. Believe me, if I have a problem with you seeing a particular memory, I can stop you. Try again."

"Okay," Harry met Lupin's eyes and pointed his wand. "Ready? _Legilimens!_"

Harry saw flashes and images in a swirl of colors. It was like riding on a roller-coaster surrounded by 3-d moving pictures. Emotions from those images flitted through him. Then the roller-coaster slowed. Some memories stood out more clearly than other.

_The little boy curled on a bed in a locked and windowless room in the cellar of his home... He wouldn't change this time, he would fight it, he would fight it!... Arms and hands swollen cut and bleeding... Fang marks... He'd failed again... Dumbledore sitting in the parlor with Mum and Dad... He can assure my safety and the safety of the students... Pride and disbelief... I'm a powerful Wizard?... I can go to school and act like a normal kid? Two black haired roommates... One with constantly messy hair... One with a laugh like a bark... Both friendly... wicked fun... they can't find out about my secret or they won't want to be my friends anymore... Snivellus always sneaking around... he suspects... he knows... what has he got against me?... They know now, James and Sirius and Peter... They don't care... only Peter's nervous around me... James and Sirius thinks it's cool... _

"I think I need to rest a moment if you don't mind, Harry." Lupin broke the connection.

Harry rubbed his forehead to ward off the slight headache caused by concentrating so hard and nodded. Gratefully, he took the glass of wine Lupin poured.

"Just as I suspected, you're a natural." Lupin said. "All you really need to do is to strengthen and refine your skills. You've a strong mind that's for certain. I think we can try a bit of resistance... just to see if you can break through it."

This time, with Lupin using Occlumency, everything appeared foggy. Putting a bit more pressure on the spell, Harry saw images more clearly, but it was like going through a maze with twists, turns and dead ends. Adding more pressure against the resistance, things came into sharper focus.

_Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony romping through the Forbidden Forest with Wormtail scurrying to catch up... James and Lily's wedding kiss... Looking so happy... can't help feeling a bit jealous... I love her too... but the best man won... Lilly screaming... too late for St. Mungo's... this baby's coming now... James clutching Lilly's hand... Push, Sweetheart... Harry's almost here... holding a wet and slippery little baby boy, screaming his head off... a brand new life in in the palms of my hands... I'm holding a miracle... Say Hello to Prongs Jr... _

This time it was Harry that broke the connection. "Remus?"

"That was the happiest and the most frightening day of my life." Lupin smiled softly. "Your mother went into labor and she didn't tell your father because it was her first baby and they tend to take they're time in coming, don't they? She didn't want to spend hours in the hospital and by the time she told us, it was too late. You were in too much of a hurry. I had the most wonderful privilege in the world to deliver you and introduce you to your parents."

"Where was Sirius?"

"On assignment for the Order."

"Why weren't you my Godfather after that?"

"Couldn't be. The stigma of my condition prevented it. I don't regret it though. Besides, Sirius and James were closer friends and he adored you."

"Wow." Harry was overwhelmed. He took a sip of wine. It was amazing to see Lupin's memories, especially those. At the same time, it seemed as though he was doing something he oughtn't. He was intruding on things that should stay private.

Reading his thoughts, Lupin spoke reassuringly. "As I said before Harry. I know when to say stop. I trust you. This skill could save your life, and perhaps the lives of others, one day. Now one more time and we'll give it a rest."

_Tonks crying... aching to comfort her, but I can't... she doesn't understand... it's for the best... Bill with fresh wounds... Dumbledore dead... Hope ripped away... "You see, she still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care... I don't care either!"... Being of sound mind but slightly off center and a not quite as sound as I'd like body, do bequeath... Tonks looks so beautiful in a halter and jeans... what bride could be more lovely?... Who needs a gown?... A bridle suite... flowers and chocolates and champagne... Tonks smiling up at me... I love her so... taking my hand... passion burning in her eyes... leading me into the bedroom..._

"And that concludes our lesson, Harry." Lupin laughed.


	25. Winter Solstice

**A/N: **A lot of build up, a lot of clues, some angst, some fun.. building up for action in the very near future. Enjoy, and please review. I so appreciate my regular reviewers and look forward to hearing their opinions, but I would love to hear from some of you who haven't reviewed as well!!!

Cheers,

Tenten's Mom

_**Winter Solstice**_

Concentrating very hard and fighting the image of plummeting from the enchanted ceiling to the mats below, Harry slowly lowered himself to a soft landing on the floor. Morgaine had led her class through an exercise that taught them to focus their magical energy to slowly push them off the floor and levitate among the enchanted stars above the Great Hall. There was a lot of giggling and relieved chatter as she applauded their efforts.

"Very good! Excellent!" Professor McPonndeer cried. "Now sit down opposite of your partners. Decide who's going to try the next exercise first. This time, I want you to focus your energy in your chest. Imagine every bit of magical force you possess resides there. The rest of you, center yourselves and relax. Those of you going first, when you're ready, see your energy push out against the center of your partner's chest. Do this slowly, I don't want to give the hospital wing any business tonight."

Harry closed his eyes reluctantly and centered himself. Tonks had a wicked look in her eye for a moment. He didn't know if he could trust her. It seemed that her mischievousness and clumsiness were directly in sync with her husband's werewolf cycles.

Slowly at first, then picking up speed, Harry felt himself slide backwards across the room. He came to an abrupt stop when his back gently bumped into the wall. Opening his eyes, he gasped seeing how far Tonks made him travel. Tonks grinned and winked.

"You thought I'd send you careening didn't you?" She challenged.

Harry smiled and shrugged as he walked back to the center of the room and took his turn.

"Trust me?" Harry whispered.

"Of course!" Tonks answered back and closed her eyes.

"Your mistake." Harry threatened and concentrating, called up his energy and pushed. Gently, Tonks slid to the wall behind her. Suddenly, Harry had a thought.

Glancing over to make sure McPonndeer wasn't looking, he reversed his magic and "pulled". With a startled look, Tonks sailed rapidly back toward him until they bumped knees. Not expecting what Harry had planned, she overbalanced and fell on top of him. Laughing, they hugged each other and disentangled themselves.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McPonndeer commanded. "Could you please explain yourself?"

Knowing he hadn't quite set a proper example for the students, Harry stood and apologized, "I'm very sorry, Professor, I shouldn't have tried that. It's just that I felt that if I could go up and down, then if I could push, I could pull. I must admit it was harder to control, though."

Morgaine gave up looking stern and broke into a smile. "Actually, you have just demonstrated part of the next lesson after we return from holiday." When the laughter of the class died down she clapped her hands for attention.

"I can imagine it is great fun to levitate. I wish I could master that myself. Please resist the temptation to practice during holiday without a well padded floor.

"Tomorrow is Winter Solstice and the end of term. The day after tomorrow most of you will be leaving. Headmistress McGonagall has graciously given me permission to renew an ancient tradition. We're going to have a Winter Solstice bonfire celebration.

"At sunset, all the fires in the Hogwarts castle will be put out, the Solstice fire will be lit and a feast will be held outside. There'll be plenty of hot drinks, dancing and fun to keep you warm. At midnight, all the fires will be re-lit with torches from the bonfire. Out with the old and in with the new so to speak.

"What I need you all to do is to write a wish for the new year on a piece of parchment and tie it to a stick of evergreen wood. We will be casting the wishes into the fire to offer them up into the Cosmos. Remember, the more selfish the wish, the less likely it will come true."

Excited chatter rose as she dismissed the class. An unexpected party was always a good thing. The Great Hall emptied quickly as students raced back to their houses to determine what to wear and discuss what sort of wish they were going to make.

"Mr. Potter," Morgaine inquired. "Would you do me the favor of escorting me to my quarters? I'd appreciate a word."

Harry waited for her to gather her notes. "I'm really sorry, Professor. I meant no disrespect..."

"I'm not upset with you, Harry" Morgaine switched to his first name as all the student were out of earshot. "I am concerned though."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's hard to put into words," she began as they climbed the stairs that led to her quarters. "It's just that, well I could be mistaken, but you've seemed a bit 'closed' lately."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You are a man of deep emotions. My gift can usually pick up on your presence and your mood rather easily. But lately, you've seemed to have shut down somehow. Experience tells me, when a person does that, there is something troubling them."

Harry thought for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant, then it dawned on him.

"I think I know what you've been feeling, or should I say, not feeling." Harry explained. "You see, I've been assigned to practice Occlumency by Professor Moody. I'm to constantly be on my guard, so to speak, until it becomes habit."

"That explains a lot." Morgaine said relieved. "So you've been doing it long?"

"Only a couple of weeks. I still slip from time to time." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be glad when I've done it enough to lose these tension headaches."

They were at her door and she paused. "I've just the thing. Not a potion or spell, just some good old Muggle magic. Trust me?"

"Last time I asked someone that, she took a ride she wasn't expecting." Harry grinned and followed Morgaine into her apartment.

She indicated the cushion in front of the low sitting table. "Kneel or sit as you are most comfortable. This is my meditation center. It helps me to focus and relax."

Harry sat cross legged on the cushion and watched her light the candle. It was strange to see someone living at Hogwarts to strike a match and touch it to a wick. Picking up a what looked like a long narrow pillow, Morgaine went to the hearth placed it near the fire to warm. She picked up two river rocks about the size of a closed fist that were already warming in a cauldron and brought them to him.

"Rest your hands on your legs, palms up, if you please." Morgaine commanded and placed the warm rocks in the palms of Harry's hands. She took a small vial from the meditation table and placed a drop of its contents on each rock. "This is simply lavender oil. Now center yourself and begin your relaxation exercises.'

Bemused, Harry closed his eyes and began deep breathing. The warmth from the smooth rocks and the scent of the warm lavender oil quickened his ability to relax. When Morgaine draped the warm, heavy pillow around his shoulders, the tension in his head and neck instantly begin to melt away.

"Just continue to relax and meditate. Open your eyes to contemplate the candle or keep them closed, whichever you wish." She instructed. "I'm going to sit here next to you for a few minutes. When the neck roll and the rocks cool down, we'll see how you're feeling."

Experimentally, Harry opened his eyes. The only light in the room was from the fireplace and the candle. He found it quite easy to fix his gaze on it and continue to meditate. Soon, nothing in the room existed to him but the warmth and the flickering candle and the subtle aroma of lavender. He didn't know how long he sat like that, he only knew he didn't want to move from that particular spot ever again.

After a while, Harry heard a gentle voice in the back of his mind. He thought at first it was Morgaine telling him that time was up, but she was sitting close to him and the voice was so far away. He concentrated on the female voice that seemed to irresistibly beckon him. It was so beautiful, so familiar. The words became clearer.

"Three times defied by the parents..." Green flashes of light emanated from the candle and were replaced by rays of gold.

"Three times defeated by the son..." Green light again changed to gold.

"Three times discover what is hidden..." Green light, then gold which remained and grew brighter.

"Then the Dark Lord's fate shall be determined..." Lily Potter's voice cried triumphantly and the golden light changed to brilliant white.

Morgaine's gasp and the disappearance of the white light, brought Harry back to the present. Harry looked at her.

"Did you say those things I heard?" He asked her.

Morgaine slowly shook her head.

"Then it must have been her voice... but it couldn't have been!" Harry whispered in awe. "Did you see the candle flame change to different colors?"

Again, Morgaine shook her head. "I only saw the enthralled look on your face and I only heard you speak. Who did you hear?"

"It's funny, the only time I remember her ever speaking to me was in the form of a spell shadow from Voldemort's wand." Harry said slowly, still trying to piece the puzzle together. "I could have sworn I heard my mother's voice." He went on to tell Morgaine what he'd heard and seen.

"You were repeating those exact same words." Morgaine said. "And nothing changed in the room. There was no light. Are you sure you don't have the Sight?"

"If I do, it's never shown itself before... I don't think it was a prediction so much as a message." Harry said. "Three times defied... Dumbledore told me my parents defied Voldemort three times."

Morgaine nodded, "And three times defeated?"

"Not counting when I was a baby, I've faced his contemporary self three times and came out alive. When I destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, I fought a memory of his youth taking on a life of its own as Tom Riddle, not Voldemort himself. But the next line doesn't make sense. I'm looking for four um... objects, not three."

"But if you find three of those objects, is it possible the fourth will determine his fate?"

Harry nodded. Obviously destroying the final horcrux would seal Voldemort's doom. "Yes, you're right. It would. Absolutely."

"Then maybe your vision was meant to encourage you. You've been through a lot and I know you feel as if you've been spinning your wheels concerning your quest. Perhaps a mother's love sent this to give you hope." Morgaine suggested.

"Maybe. Merlin knows we all could use a bit of hope. I just wish for once, somebody would spell things out clearly instead dropping clues in bits and pieces. But it's late and tomorrow will be a very long day with what you've got planned. Perhaps an answer will come to me in my sleep." Harry set down the rocks and pulled the neck roll from his shoulders. "I want to thank you for tonight. That was an experience I'll not soon forget. And the headache's gone."

"Well," Morgaine walked Harry to the door. "At least that went as expected. Nothing else did. You've been given a gift of love tonight, cherish it."

"I will." Harry looked into her deep black eyes. "You are an unique and wonderful woman, Morgaine. I can't help but think you're not quite as Muggle as you claim to be."

A short time later as Harry prepared to sleep, his scar tingled. Not painfully,but it was enough to know the his enemy had heard the words of his mother as well. Absentmindedly rubbing the scar, he smiled grimly, knowing that her voice would not bring the Dark Lord the same reassuring feeling that it had given him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Commander Snape ran to his master's rooms. He found the Dark Lord staring out the window. His brow glistened with sweat yet he wrapped his arms around himself as though he were trying to ward off a chill. The lights from the village below reflected on Voldemort's pale skin giving the illusion that it glowed with a pale blue light.

"So, Commander, you heard our late enemy's voice as well?" Voldemort kept his back to Snape.

"No, My Lord. I heard your summons." Snape answered. "You seemed quite distressed."

"I heard a voice I've not heard in over sixteen years. The noble Lily Potter spoke to me. Taunted me. Like her shadow self did the night I returned to life."

"A ghost?"

"No, a visitation. It seems our young adversary has not swayed from his journey to face me one last time and his mother came to gloat. 'Three times defied by the parents... Three times defeated by the son... Three times discover what is hidden... Then the Dark Lord's fate shall be determined."

"Three times three, a powerful combination." Snape observed. "Pardon My Lord, the first two stanzas are clear, but what are the three discoveries?"

"They remain a mystery to myself as well. If it had been five... " Voldemort drifted into thought. "Is it possible that Dumbledore had... No that is impossible. No one knows the true nature of my hidden treasures. No one but you, Commander."

"If Dumbledore had discovered any, I would have told you, Lord," Snape reassured him. "I would have known he had especially if he'd involved Potter. His thoughts, as you know, are an open book to us."

"Then perhaps it is not three objects, but places, such as his journey to Godric's Hollow. Eternity knows knows the truth and is trying to reveal it. We must lure him out from his blanket of protection before it's too late," Voldemort crossed over to a glowing model of the universe. He studied it from several angles. A wave of his wand and the universe dissolved, replaced by the solar system. Snape waited patiently as the Dark Lord checked and double checked the positions of the planets and stars.

"It is time to move ahead. Tell our people to increase mischief in the south. Nothing in the towns and cities. Keep to the rural areas. They must lure the Ministry as far away from Hogwarts as possible." Voldemort began. "The giants might have fun in along the Welsh coast and countryside."

"Yes, Lord." Commander Snape made the proper notations.

"I also want you to inform Mr. Malfoy that the time has come to set the trap. If we are to prevent Mr. Potter from making his discoveries, we must act as soon as possible. I want his spirit broken before we destroy him. Seeing his two best friends suffer for his sake should be the proper spell to achieve that end. Capture Miss Granger and the young men will follow." Voldemort rested a long finger on the model of Earth and with a flick set it spinning. "Tell him to have everything in place for the second new moon from today."

Commander Snape bowed and swept from the room. As he strode down the corridors, nobody who might pass him would have any doubt by the look of his bearing that his was the second in command of one of the most feared, most powerful forces in history.

Before sending for his messengers, Snape stopped at his quarters. With a wave of his hand, a single candle lit on his desk. He filled a large crystal goblet with a dark amber liquid. The hand that brought the drink to his lips was trembling.

Once again, he had lied to the Dark Lord and lived to tell about it. How long would he continue to be so fortunate? He knew exactly what the message meant. Snape raised his chalice toward the heavens in a silent toast to his deceased opponent and drained the glass. It had been a very long time since he had seen such fear on Voldemort's face. He set down the chalice and reached for the candle.

As he snuffed out the flame, Severus Snape whispered sardonically, "So mote it be."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stars shone brilliantly over the heads of the revelers. The air was crisp and cold as students and faculty danced around the bonfire. On smaller cooking fires spits of roasting meat turned, sending wonderful aromas on the light breeze. House-elves, wrapped in down comforters, sliced pieces of beef, venison and pork for hot sandwiches. On a nearby table were hot drinks to warm everyone. There was pear cider, butterbeer, and cocoa for the students and mulled wine, wassail and rum punch for the adults.

Everybody seemed to be having a wonderful time. Harry even convinced McGonagall to dance with him. When Ginny conjured a bunch of mistletoe above her and Harry stole a kiss on the Headmistress' cheek, she smiled and blushed like a shy school girl. Even Madam Pince and Filch were spotted creaking around the dance area together.

Ron arranged to have the beginning fliers and the four Quidditch teams to do a bit of precision flying as entertainment. A spectacular fireworks display followed. Hagrid sat in a shadowy area telling ghost stories and tales of the creatures that roamed the Forbidden Forest to an enthralled group who's numbers grew with each tale.

Near midnight, Morgaine led everyone hand-in-hand in a circle dance around the great Yule Bonfire. Singing as they danced, they moved faster and faster until someone, who couldn't keep up, tripped and caused a domino effect with most of the crowd falling on the ground laughing. They quickly quieted at her signal.

"This is the true new year of our planet Earth. Tomorrow, the sun will lengthen its journey through our skies bringing the promise of Spring and new beginnings." Morgaine smiled. "If those gentle beings who care for us so well will come forward to receive the new fire for our hearths and homes."

Dobby, dressed in a toddler sized snowsuit with four mufflers, at least a dozen hats and a different colored mitten on each hand, led the house-elves in a ring around the bonfire. Each held a torch at the ready.

"Before the house-elves light their torches. let us all show our gratitude for everything they do." Morgaine began the clapping which was enthusiastically echoed around the crowd. Hermione cheered the loudest. Only a few students held back, rolling their eyes and muttering.

Pleased and embarrassed, the house-elves smiled, bowed and waved their thanks. When the applause died down, they all stepped up, lit their torches and scampered back to the castle to re-light the fires.

After the last house-elf disappeared, Morgaine spoke again. "We will now send an offering and a wish of good fortune for the following year." She picked up a bundle of evergreen sticks, "For the hope of life constantly surprising and renewing our spirits, we offer evergreen boughs. For peace and harmony here and throughout the world, we offer mistletoe. And to ward off evil, the eye of evil, and the spirit of evil, we offer dried holly."

She tossed the large bundle in the bonfire and sparks shot up into the night sky as it caught fire. She then picked up a long garland made of fresh holly and mistletoe and handed it to Hagrid, who bowed and accepted her gift.

"This is for over your stable doors, so that the animals who are sheltered there are blessed with health and fruitfulness." She explained. "Now is the time for everyone who made a wish to toss that wish into the fire and perhaps it will come true in this new year."

With quiet reverence the students walked up to the fire, threw their wishes in, then stepped back to make room for others. Arms around each other, they stood in silence and watched the parchment wrapped branches catch fire. Unexpectedly, each time a written wish was consumed, the author's voice could be heard speaking the wish from the midst of the rising smoke.

In awe, Harry listened with the rest as the dozens of hopes and dreams rose towards the heavens. There were several wishes for this house or that to win the House or Quidditch cup. There were wishes of peace and safety for loved ones. Quite a few wished for a million Galleons or for a certain someone to notice them. There were several unselfish wishes too. Harry heard hopes for recovery for the Diagon Alley victims and help for the orphans.

He recognized several individual wishes as well. Joshua Yosiff wished desperately to become the greatest Seeker in the world someday. He was touched to hear Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, and Remus' voices wish that the fates would help him achieve his goals safely. Professor McGonagall's voice rose asking for strength and vision to do right by the students left in her care. Within his peripheral vision, he saw Morgaine collapse and several people rush to her side.

Rocking back and forth on her knees, weeping and laughing at the same time, she hugged herself. "I never thought, never imagined... this would happen!" Ecstatically, she tried to take every hand that reached out to her. "Listen... Listen! Isn't it beautiful! I never dreamed it possible! I just wanted a fun, meaningful night for the children. A happy memory to carry with them, but this!"

Firenze made his way toward Morgaine. Carefully, he knelt on all fours beside her and cupped her face in the palms of his hands. He gazed with his own astonishingly blue eyes into her tear sparkled black ones.

"You've returned the humans here to rituals that honor Creation and her cycles long forgotten. The Magic in this place has honored that. The wishes voiced on the sacred fire is your reward." Firenze's perpetually calm voice explained and they embraced.

Tearing herself from the touching scene, McGonagall asked the students to return to the castle and retire for the night. Unusually silent, they respectfully obeyed. Most of the staff followed, leaving a very small group around the ecstatic Muggle woman.

"Why don't you let me help you to your quarters, Morgaine." Colleen placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"No. That's all right." Morgaine broke her embrace with Firenze and turned to Colleen. "We can't put the bonfire out. It must die away of its own accord. I'll keep watch until morning."

Clearing his throat, Hagrid said, "Oh, that's all right Perfessor. It's a nice night and I don't mind th' cold. Fang and me can watch it for ye."

"And I can stay as well, to keep them company." Firenze offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you. But I'll be back to help spread the ashes. I thought your vegetable garden would appreciate them." Morgaine replied.

"That they would. That they would." Hagrid nodded. "But I think me and Firenze can manage that too, doncha think, Firenze?"

"I believe it would be safe for me to go as far as your garden, Hagrid, especially after tonight. The others will respect the Old Ways, so there shouldn't be any trouble assisting you in the morning." Firenze gazed longingly at the forest.

"Then I give you my thanks," Morgaine said with hugs for each of them. Bidding everyone good night, she left, her arms linked with Colleen's.

Harry took Ginny's hand and began to leave when he noticed a parchment rolled onto an evergreen stick laying on the ground. Picking it up he turned back and tossed it into the glowing embers. No sense letting a wish go to waste.

"Someone must have lost it." He told Ginny and they turned back toward the castle.

As the parchment caught, a young man's voice full of pain and longing could clearly be heard. "I wish to be free."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. Fletcher, thank you so much for coming to meet with us before taking Julie home for the holidays." Professor McGonagall invited the very worried father into her office where Julie's teachers waited to speak with him. "Do have a seat."

Sitting near the head of a long table set up for the meeting James surveyed the faces that peered at him with concern. "Is my daughter being expelled?"

"Not at all, Mr. Fletcher." McGonagall reassured him. "We believe, given the circumstances, Hogwarts is still the safest place for her. We only wanted to meet with you to see if we could come up with a plan to help her more effectively next term. I do apologize if you misunderstood our intentions."

Relieved, Mr. Fletcher sat back and sighed. "I'll authorize anything, do anything to help my baby girl."

"I'm sure you would." McGonagall said encouragingly. "We all want what is best for her. Miss Granger has compiled a report of the teachers who've worked with Julie this past term. I'll let her begin."

"Julie's really a sweet girl." Hermione began, referring to her notes. "To begin with her work, overall, it is excellent. This is a big improvement over last year. She was just above average last year, but this term, she has the highest grade point average in her year. She by far excels everyone in her classes. She is always prepared and ready to answer questions. The one exception is Defense Against Dark Creatures. At this point, Mr. Lupin is giving her an incomplete. I'll let him explain."

Lupin leaned forward. "Overall, her work is exemplary and I wish to give her a grade that reflects that. But she has flat out refused to do her practical work with covering bogarts. Under the circumstances, I believe she is too afraid to face anything relating to her disappearance last summer. Perhaps if we can help her get through that trauma, she could complete the work and receive the grade she deserves."

"Her participation in class has improved as well." Hermione continued. "Her instructors report that she is assertive and unafraid of speaking up, compared to last year when she was so shy."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Fletcher asked.

"Of course it is," Hermione assured him. "We are just outlining the drastic changes in her personality and abilities. Another positive change is her ability to fly. As you know, she made Seeker and Coach Weasley says she's one of the best he's seen at that age." She glanced apologetically toward Harry. "She helped to clobber Ravenclaw last weekend."

"On the other hand, she's been less willing to join in with her peers. She's much less chatty and is of a quite serious nature." Hermione continued. "I don't believe I've heard her laugh out loud once this term. Although, times _are _very serious and all the children have been more solemn as a whole.

"She's earned one detention." Hermione cleared her throat and colored a bit. "I wouldn't have believed it of her, but both Coach Weasley and Mr. Potter witnessed it. I'll let Mr. Potter explain the circumstances to you."

James Fletcher gave Harry a look that warned him to tread very carefully. Full of paternal pride and protectiveness, Julie's father was just waiting for someone to say the wrong thing about his daughter.

"It happened during practice. One of Beaters hit a bludger poorly and it almost knocked Miss Fletcher off her broom. She was furious and justifiably so. She began berating the beater for the blunder and let fly a long round of cursing. That in itself might be ignored considering the nature of the game. What cinched her detention was that in the process she called the young man a Mudblood."

Mr. Fletcher sat back stunned. "You'll forgive me if I say I can't believe that of her."

"I'm very sorry, but as Miss Granger said, I heard it myself." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Mind you, once she calmed down, she was quite remorseful and went on her own to make amends with the boy in question."

"But I don't understand. Her mother was Muggle born." Mr. Fletcher explained. "She'd rather cut out her own tongue than to utter such a foul word."

"I'm very sorry, Sir," Harry said. "But as I said. It seemed to have just slipped out and she showed genuine regret the moment she realized she'd said it. Of her own volition, she wrote letters of apology to everyone present at the time."

"I wish I knew what they did to her last summer." James looked down at his hand. "I've noticed changes too.

"We've always been very close. Especially so after her mother passed. But I've noticed she's seemed almost uncomfortable to be around me. There have been changes in her tastes for food, clothes, and what she likes to do. When I mention these things to her, she just shrugs and says she's growing up. Never having the experience of being a young girl, I chose to accept it as such."

"Here, she seems to prefer the company of older students and adults over her age group." Hermione said. "She's in my office anytime the door is open. Again, she doesn't talk a lot about herself, she discusses spells and classes and she asks question after question."

"About what?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, about many things. Life in general. She's asked me what it was like to be raised in a Muggle home, what it felt like to learn that I was a witch, what does it feel like to fall in love.

"She noticed that last year I was, and still am, close friends with Mr. Potter and she asked why I choose to date Mr. Weasley instead. I suppose these are questions of the same nature that one would ask of a mother figure. I've been as available to her as I possibly can be with my schedule."

"Thank you, I suppose at this time of her life she would need a woman to talk to." Julie's father said sadly.

"Now we must discuss what Madam Pomfrey and I feel is something to be very concerned about and directly related to her sleepwalking." Hermione consulted her notes.

"A couple of girls in her dormitory came to me shortly after the night of the attack. They were very worried about her. It seems that last year they and Julie were inseparable. This year, Julie has pulled away more and more.

"She's become extremely private, more so than most girls her age. She refuses to go to the showers with them and will wait until very late at night or rise extremely early in the morning to insure there is no one in the bathing room. She will become extremely embarrassed and leave the room or hide under her covers if the her room mates are in a state of undress. She will either sleep in her daytime clothes or change in her bed with the curtains drawn."

"Don't girls at this age become self-conscious about their bodies and desire privacy?" Mr. Fletcher asked.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey interjected. "But what Julie's friends described is taking that desire too far. In my experience, it usually indicates strong evidence of abuse."

"You mean those animals that took her..." Mr. Fletcher's face drained of color, he clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles whitened.

"I very discretely performed a physical exam and there's no sign someone hurt her in that way. She has denied that anyone has ever touched her inappropriately every bit as much as she's denied remembering any events during her disappearance last summer." Madam Pomfrey frowned. "But at this point, I can't rule anything out."

Mr. Fletcher looked completely defeated. "What are we to do for her, then?"

"Well, if she were suffering from a physical ailment, I could put her to bed and make her take a remedy, couldn't I?." Madam Pomfrey began. "But when a soul is troubled, it's not so easy. You can't force someone to heal their psyche unless that person willingly works with you. She's refused counseling. She even refuses to speak to Professor McPonndeer whom, I believe, could do wonders for her. If she's not ready to truly face what's troubling her, forcing her could be quite traumatic and possibly do more harm than good."

"When I was attacked as a young boy," Lupin began very gently. "I went through a period where I withdrew into myself. I was depressed and angry with the world. I blamed everyone for my lot in life. Nothing anyone said to me helped. I resented any type of counseling.

"It was through the love of my parents and very patient people who let me know they cared without pushing that I was finally able to come to terms with my fate and get the help I needed to deal with it."

"We're not trying to tell you how you should raise your daughter, Mr. Fletcher," McGonagall spoke up. "But for the time being, the best thing you can do for her is simply be there for her and love her."

"That's the easy part. I've done that her whole life." Mr. Fletcher smiled sadly.

"When she's ready to open up, you'll probably be the first to know then," McGonagall returned his smile. "As for us, we've compiled a list of what we can do to help her and keep her safe. First, we've instructed the Fat Lady to alert us if she is ever out of Gryffindor house after hours. We've set alarms on the Main Hall doors, should she slip through when they are not locked. The staff, especially Miss Granger will endeavor to be available to her if she needs to talk. We're also considering asking a couple of the older Gryffindor girls to befriend her and mentor her."

James Fletcher nodded his head. "Until she's ready to open up as you say, that sounds like the best plan of action to me." He stood and shook hands with the staff. "I'll try to make this a wonderful holiday for her. Give her some happy memories to dwell on. Thank you so much for caring about my daughter."

"As you said, Mr. Fletcher." Hermione said taking his hand. "That's the easy part."

Julie's father left to take his daughter home for the holidays.

"He's a nice man." Hermione observed. "I think that went better than it could have."

"At least he's more concerned about his daughter than his own ego or keeping up appearances." McGonagall agreed.

Hermione and Harry left the Headmistress' office and headed down the spiral staircase. Both had last minute things to do before leaving for the holidays themselves. Hermione was to spend Christmas with her family and then return to the Black estate on the twenty sixth. Harry was going to spend a couple of days going over Flitwick's translations of the books he'd found in Snape's office. He was due at his mansion to celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys on the twenty third.

As they walked, curiosity got the better of Harry. "So Julie asked why you chose to set your cap for Ron instead of me, what did you say?"

"I told her I'd considered you briefly." Hermione's eyes sparkled. "But Ginny's always liked you and I wouldn't hurt her for the world. Besides, every time I imagined kissing you, I got this feeling like it would be the same as kissing my brother. Didn't do a thing for me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks so much for helping me slog through this, Clarissa." Harry handed her yet another pile of documents that he's just finished putting his signature to. "I hate all this legal gobbledygook. If it wasn't for you I'd never get to celebrate Christmas."

Harry had expected to pass the next two days going over the translations of Snape's magic journals. Instead he found himself knee deep in end of the year paper work addressed to the Heir of Black delivered by two very large, important looking owls belonging to the barrister of the Black estate. Each packet was marked urgent. One glance at the legal double speak and Harry ran to Clarissa for help.

"No problem," Clarissa smiled. "Aunt Minerva doesn't need me today. She's involved in some sort of research project. Neville's off doing last minute things for Madam Sprout. So here I am."

"Well, I appreciate it enormously." Harry massaged his right hand that grew progressively stiffer each time he signed his name and initialed several dozen papers. "Being head of a noble and most ancient house, isn't all that great some days. What's next?"

"I promise this is the last bit." Clarissa handed him another folder. "It's a list of charities that the Black Family regularly donates to. You need to draw lines through and initial the charities you don't wish to fund anymore. Then sign the dotted lines on page two, seven, twelve, thirty four, and thirty six."

"Merlin's beard! There's quite a list isn't there?" Harry scanned the pages.

"Good for tax purposes and political power." Clarissa commented. "If you want to add any charities, just write the barrister and he'll send you those lovely forms as well."

"Sirius couldn't have paid much attention to these. He wouldn't have approved of over two thirds of this list."

"Most folk just sign away and don't pay any attention. Everyone detests going through the details."

"Here's St. Mungo's, well that's all right. We can leave that. _The Society for the Propagation of Pure Bloods in Political Offices,_ that's gone_. The Committee to Ban Inter-Species Marriage, _what's that?" Harry looked up.

"It's another one of those hate groups who want the Wizarding lines to remain pure. It should especially interest you." Clarissa explained. "They're against relationships like giant/human, werewolf/anyone, Muggle/Magic..."

"I get the point." Harry said darkly. "Well, that gets a line too. In fact, looking at the rest, everything gets a line except St. Mungo's. Leave it to Mother Black to pick the most repulsive organizations to donate to."

"You'd better come up with some alternatives quickly or you'll bung out a fortune in taxes next year."

"Could you work up the proper letter for me to sign? That is if it doesn't interfere with your travel plans." Harry asked hopefully.

"It'll just take a moment." Clarissa conjured a new piece of parchment and an automatic dictation quill and set it to work. By the time Harry finished crossing out, initialing and signing his name to the last document, she had finished. "Now one last signature and you're all done."

Gratefully, Harry signed the letter and threw down his quill. He stuffed all the official documents into the official envelopes, officially tied the packet to Hedwig's leg and, with his deepest apologies, sent her on her way to London.

"I'm so glad that's over." Harry sighed. "One more signature and I'd have had terminal writer's cramp. So, are you ready to meet the infamous Augusta Longbottom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Clarissa looked down at her hands. "What's your opinion of her? My great-aunt seems to have mixed emotions on the subject."

"Wow, uh, I've only seen her a couple of times. She's, ah, definitely a force to be reckoned with. From what I've seen and heard of her from other people... she's one tough old bird. I guess she isn't an easy person to get along with. She's very loyal to those she cares about. She's painfully honest about her likes and dislikes, I mean, if you manage to win her over, you'll know. She's put her son and his wife on a pretty high pedestal..."

"...And expects Neville to climb up it." Clarissa interrupted.

"Well, there is that." Harry had to admit.

"It's so unfair! He's good and kind. He's brave, too. And he's brilliant! But she won't see it. Neville's shown me some of her letters. She's furious he's not following in his sainted parents footsteps! On the other hand, she's upset that he's in the Order! She thinks Herbology and teaching as more of a hobby than a vocation. It seems to me Neville never really stood a chance no matter what he did." Clarissa realized she'd said a lot more than what was proper. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone on like that."

"It's all right. You haven't said a single thing I haven't thought at one time or another myself." Harry waved off her apology. "Still, give her a chance. One thing I do know about Mrs. Longbottom, she loves Neville. That's got to count for something, doesn't it?"

"I guess that counts for quite a lot." Clarissa sighed. "Well, I'll do my best to keep an open mind, I can only hope she does the same."

Harry was impressed. Clarissa acted every bit a McGonagall, always reserved and proper. He had thought she was as shy as Neville. But there was a good deal of Minerva's backbone in her as well. He almost hoped that someday he would witness Neville's Gran and fiancee having a go at each other. That would be one for the history books.

"I think you'll do fine." Harry grinned.

They were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. A tiny portrait sitting on Harry's desk of Mercury announced that the person seeking entry was the Headmistress herself. Harry waved at the door to open and McGonagall rushed in.

In her hand was the note written by the mysterious R A B Harry had given her months ago and several old and yellowed parchments. Her eyes were lit with an excitement Harry hadn't seen on her face since they won the Quidditch Cup in his third year. Remembering herself, McGonagall stopped and straightened her hair with her free hand.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" She asked with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Not at all, we've just finished." Harry said, catching her excitement.

"Clarissa, please allow Mr. Potter and me some privacy." McGonagall looked pleadingly at her grandniece. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is for his ears alone."

"Not at all, Aunt Minerva." Clarissa rose from her chair. "Thank you so much for your encouragement, Harry."

"Thanks for helping me slog through all that legal stuff." Harry said.

When Clarissa left and the door shut tight behind her, Harry offered Professor McGonagall a chair.

"I've finally discovered the identity of the author of the note." McGonagall rushed to the point of her visit. "I _knew_ I'd seen that handwriting before. I've been searching all this time, knowing it was a former student, but I thought it was a Gryffindor! Then I came across some of Sirius Black's old papers. The penmanship was close, but not quite right so I searched in a different file and found this! Look! The handwriting is an exact match!"

She thrust the papers at Harry. It was an old term paper about the principles of transforming a non-living object into a live animal. At the top of the page was the date some eighteen years ago and the student's signature, Regulus Black. Harry looked up into McGonagall's excited face.

"I looked up his school records. His parents gave him a middle name to honor his great-grandfather, Arcturus." McGonagall almost shouted.

"Sirius' brother?" Harry could hardly believe it, but there it was.

Professor McGonagall nodded vigorously. "I confronted Phineas and he confirmed it. It's Regulus' handwriting!"

"Which means, I need to start searching Number 12 again." Harry groaned. "If he left a clue in the attic, I might find it. If not, it's in some garbage heap or in a rag and bone man's cart."

"At least we're closer than we were to finding that locket. When do you leave for Number 12?"

"Tomorrow and I'll begin searching the day after Christmas. But I'm sorry, I don't hold out that much hope." Harry rubbed his scar.

"Is that hurting again?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"No, it's a habit I developed whenever I'm frustrated. I seem to do it more often lately."

"Don't give up hope, if you're meant to find it, you will." McGonagall leaned towards him. "And _I _believe you will. Keep me informed through Phineas. And don't let this spoil your holiday."

"I'll try not to. The Weasleys are in high spirits this year. They're thrice grateful. The twins are healing well, Bill and Fleur are happy, and Percy's returned to the fold." Harry smiled a bit. "I wouldn't do anything to ruin what should be their merriest Christmas in years."

"I spoke to Molly. She's invited the Order to tea on Boxing Day. From what she's been planning, I expect it will be more of a feast than just a cup of Rosy Lea. Hopefully we'll find something soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry raced the sunrise to London. His presents and Dumbledore's chest had already been ferreted away at the estate so he wouldn't be weighed down. He'd packed light, nothing more than a backpack under his all-weather robe Hermione gave him for his birthday.

He pushed his Firebolt to its limit. As he streaked across the sky, Harry found relief from the stress that had built up since Halloween. He knew it would be waiting for him on the ground, but among the fading stars and the icy cold wind, there was nothing but the exhilaration of flying. His soul felt clean for the first time in a very long while.

Landing a block away from Number 12 Grimmauld, Harry walked to the hidden manse and quietly crept in. The house was still very dark and quiet. Nobody was up at this early hour. Harry used his wand to light the way to the kitchen. He'd planned this surprise for a couple of days. Molly would either be delighted or furious, but breakfast would be ready and waiting for her when she rose and she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

One thing he had to thank Aunt Petunia for, she taught him how to cook. Although it was a lot more pleasant to do it without her criticizing his every move. It was also nice that he could use a bit a magic here and there to help things along. He hummed to himself as he cooked and set the table. Once, he noticed Kreacher poked his long nose around the door to the furnace cupboard where he slept, but shut the door quickly when he saw that it was his master standing in the kitchen.

Harry was putting the juice and fresh scones on the table when he heard people moving about. Perhaps his timing was that good or they woke to the aromas of coffee and bacon, but he heard footsteps on the stairs as he poured the hot water in the teapot to steep.

The door opened and he heard a small gasp. There was Ginny, tousle haired, no makeup and in her wrap and looking extremely lovely.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Harry set the kettle down just in time to have his arms around her body in a bear hug. Hungrily, he breathed in her scent of springtime and flowers that had been denied him for most of the last few months. Self-consciously, she withdrew and ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, I must look a sight!" she cried.

"A sight for sore eyes." Harry smiled. "Come here."

Eagerly, she returned to his arms and reached for his lips with her own. Together, they floated in their own little world until the door swung open.

"Oh, it's nobody, Mum." George called over his shoulder. "Just some masher after our sister."

Harry broke the embrace and grinned at George.

"Not just any masher, a masher who cooked breakfast." Harry said.

"Would you look at all this grub?" Fred said as he walked in, stretching out the morning kinks. "Mate, you can have her as long as you keep cooking for us like this!"

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley entered with her husband. "What's all this?"

"I thought you deserved a treat." Harry said. "Now that these two scalawags are out, I suspect you've done your share of work."

"She's not doing that much," Fred said stuffing his face with sausage.

"We've been playing on Percy's conscience." George poured a glass of juice.

"Every time he's around it's 'Percy, would you mind getting me this?' or 'Percy, could you fix my pillows?'" Fred said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, or 'Percy, my back is rather stiff would you run upstairs and fetch me the book I was reading?' We've got him hopping from morning 'til night." George grinned.

"The thing is, he feels so guilty about the last couple of years, he's glad to do it." Fred helped himself to the scones.

"He'll get tired of it one day." Mr. Weasley warned and the walked back to the door yelling. "RON! HARRY'S HERE AND BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

"DOWN IN A MO'!" Ron hollered back.

Harry cringed, bracing himself for the screams from Sirius' mother, but they never came. Puzzled, he looked from one Weasley to another for an explanation.

"What happened to Walburga?" Harry asked. "Did you figure out how to take her down?"

"Didn't you see the decorations when you came in?" Ginny asked.

"It was still dark and I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I didn't turn on the lights."

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled Harry off his chair. Leading him into the entrance hall, she waved her arm to present her work. In the corner nearest the stairs was an enormous tree decorated with dozens of handmade ornaments the Weasley children had crafted over the years and accented with fairy lights. Boughs of holly connected the chandeliers. A huge ball of mistletoe hung from the center of the ceiling.

Most wonderful and cheering of all, every stern portrait of the Black family was covered in gaily colored wrapping paper and adorned with bows making them look like Christmas presents waiting to be opened. The curtains covering the insane Black matron were drawn back. Her portrait was similarly wrapped and embellished as the smaller ones lining the hall. It looked much thicker though. Standing very close to it, Harry could barely hear muffled screams and shouts.

"Hermione stopped by on her way to her parents and we decided it was time to invoke a bit of what Morgaine calls Muggle magic. She did some research on soundproofing and we came up with this." Ginny grinned.

"The first layer is made of several dozen egg cartons. Then a layer of what Hermione called foam. The third is an old down mattress we found in the attic. All of that is encased in cardboard and covered with the wrapping paper. You should have seen Kreacher when Dad forbade him to free her until twelfth night! He shook so hard, you'd have thought he was having a seizure!"

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed. "But make sure you're all gone when he lets her go. She'll explode!"

Ginny wiped tears as she laughed. "Dad was in seventh heaven. Hermione showed him how to use a staple and nail gun. He told her that if she and Ron ever broke up, he was kicking Ron out and moving her in!"

On cue, Ron stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep. "Morning." He mumbled and blindly headed for the kitchen.

"I don't think he even saw me standing here." Harry commented.

"Too bad for him." Ginny tossed her head. "He'll figure it out soon enough. Just think, we've ten whole days of freedom. Ten days of not worrying what other people see or think."

"And ten days of this." Harry tilted her head at just the right angle for a very long kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa reclined in the window seat of her darkened room, gazing at the snow covered village below. Her long blonde hair was brushed to a sheen and hung down to the small of her back. Her aristocratic features that were so like her son's, retained much of her youthful beauty. The heavy black velvet robe she wore enhanced her pale complexion.

She was calm, almost serene. It seemed once she'd come to her decision, all fear and depression faded away. Soon, she would feel nothing at all. Draco would understand. It was for his sake she was doing this. No longer a pawn, a hostage to be used against him, he could escape. She lifted the goblet filled with a lethal overdose of the Draught of Living Death.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" Snape asked.

"You already know perfectly well, Severus, or you wouldn't have crept into my room." She answered with a hint of her former haughtiness. "It's rude to enter a room without knocking."

Snape crossed the room and sat next to her. "Don't do this."

"I'm glad you're here. I've a chance to say good bye."

"Narcissa, why? You'll be out of here and home February. You are not suspected of anything. You can resume your life. Think of what it would do to your son." Snape said in a soft, pleading voice that his former students had never had the opportunity to hear.

"I am thinking of my son. With no more fear for my life, he'll be free to run. He'll be free from the Dark Lord's hold on him."

"Regulus ran, Karkaroff ran. Look what happened to them."

"Draco knows how to hide. He can leave the country, change his identity. There are plenty of people who would shelter him. As for my home, why should I want to return there?" Narcissa stared at the night sky, cradling the goblet in her hands.

"There's no one to go home to. I'd be all alone. There was a time when I was treated like royalty. Men would bow to me in the streets. I was the first one served, the first on everyone's invitation list. I carried myself as a goddess and loved it.

"Now, what am I? The widow of a convicted Death Eater. The mother of a murderer's accomplice. No, they wouldn't sentence me to Azkaban but they'll send me off to Coventry soon enough. All I'd have to look forward to would be days of loneliness and isolation. Perhaps I'd go round the bend like dear Aunt Walburga. My only hope to regain anything is if the Dark Lord defeats Potter."

"Don't you mean _when_ the Dark Lord defeats Potter?" Snape said evenly.

"No, I mean _if_, and I don't care if he hears me. I'll be dead before he can do anything to punish me anyway." Narcissa tossed her head contemptuously. "If he wins, Draco will be honored and put in a position of power. Bella will finally come into her rightful inheritance, the Malfoy name will once again be something to be feared and respected and I will still loose my son. The Dark Lord as much as told me so.

"He plans to take him under his tutelage and mentor him. He said he would give Draco all the knowledge his mentor gave him. He would give him the secret of immortality, the very gift that you refused to accept. My son would become a carbon copy of his master and that I couldn't bear.

"If Potter and the Order succeed, I will remain an outcast and lose my son. Draco and you, my old friend, will either be killed or become fugitives, forever running from those who seek vengeance in Dumbledore's name. So you see, my life has run it course. I only have to stop breathing to complete the journey."

"Can't you see that in killing yourself, you kill your son? He is conducting his most dangerous assignment to date. Draco almost ruined his cover the night his father died." Snape placed his hands tenderly around her two very small ones that were still embracing the deadly goblet. "If he lost you now, he wouldn't have the will to complete what he started. If he fails, he will die. Is that what you want?"

Narcissa shook her head. Huge tears began to role down her cheeks. "It seems there is a flaw in my logic."

"You're tired and you're frightened for your son. You miss the days you were the envy of the Wizarding world. You want peace of mind again."

"Why has it always been you who could see my heart?" Narcissa asked. "Even when we were in school. You looked past the haughty Slytherin girl and saw just scared and lonely little Cissy Black. I should have chosen you, Severus."

Snape lowered his head. "I was unworthy, as you well know. Your parents would have never approved. I would have corrupted the family bloodline; soiled you. Lucius was the ideal choice."

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "Oh yes. The great Lucius Malfoy. A man who needed a beautiful, pure blood wife to show off. But he didn't need _me_. Did your old comrade ever explain why we've only one son? Because the day I gave birth to him, my husband informed me that since he now had his heir, there was no need to burden myself with more intimate wifely duties. He moved out of the master bedroom and never returned.

"I had his property, money and prestige. I had the respect and position due his wife, but I only had his son to shower my love upon. But he is dead and gone, so I 'll no longer speak ill of him. You, however, are here."

Snape met her eyes. "I still am not worthy of you. Nor can I afford to commit to anyone. I would only cause you more sorrow than you already bear. Don't drink from this goblet tonight. Live for your son. Live for his sake. At least think it over until he returns."

Narcissa waved her hand over the goblet and the draught disappeared. "Very well, I will wait until he returns. I'll watch the signs. I'll think about what you've said."

Snape took the empty goblet and set it down. Gently, he took her hands again in his and turned them palms up. As if in worship, he kissed the center of each palm. His eyes glistening, he gazed at her face. "Thank you, Narcissa."

The door opened again. Bellatrix entered the room. Suspiciously, her eyes took in the couple sitting by the window.

"Cissy? Are you all right?" She asked with an air of accusation.

"She wasn't, but she will be." Snape answered and stood. He bowed deeply over the hand he still held.

"Bella, please understand, I'm quite tired." Narcissa said. "I will explain in the morning. Please excuse me tonight."

Bella said nothing but she looked from Snape to her sister seething.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Snape asked pointedly.

"Yes, Severus, you will see me tomorrow." Narcissa answered, resigned.

"Then I will bid you good night." He swept past Bella and disappeared down the hall.

Bellatrix caught up to him moments later.

"She's too good for you, you know." she hissed.

Snape stopped his flight but continued to keep his back to her as he answered.

"Yes, Bella, I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius' brother nicked the locket?" Ron couldn't believe what he heard. He sat on his bed in the same room he and Harry had shared two years ago. Harry had insisted that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take the master suite. He still couldn't bear the thought of being alone in the lonely old house at night without Sirius. Besides, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus was in that room and he wanted to know if McGonagall needed him as soon as possible.

"It looks like it." Harry put the finishing touches on Ginny's present. It was a pendant crafted in the shape of a heart. Half ruby (his birthstone) and half peridot (her birthstone).

Ron came up to keep Harry company.

"Well, if he hid in here, chances are it's somewhere in the Ministry's Dark Magic disposal." Ron shook the package that contained his present. Tomorrow morning he would find a professional coach's whistle that could be heard above the noisiest crowd.

"It could be sitting in some display case in some museum or school too. You know, if someone recognized it as Salazar Slytherin's. Big historical piece." Harry grabbed the deluxe Rector set and extra batteries for Mr. Weasley. With a flick of his wand, a sheet of gift paper covered with Father Christmas delivering his presents in a red classic mustang convertible obediently wrapped itself around it.

"Any chance it might be hiding in the attic?" Ron said, picking up and examining two flat discs in brown paper envelopes. "What are these?"

"78 LP's." Harry answered, amused at his friend's growing puzzled look. "They're Muggle audio recordings of jazz music for Lupin. He's got that old Victrola and he loves jazz. Think of them as the DVD's great-great-great grandfather."

Ron shrugged and handed them back. "So, what do you think about having a go at the attic? I mean, I don't think anyone made it up there since it was one of Kreacher's favorite haunts."

"Maybe." Harry said. "Let's wait until the after Boxing Day. I want Christmas to go perfect for your folks. If anything happens, I don't want it to happen during the holiday. They've been through enough."

"Hermione will be here by then and can help us look." Ron's eyes widened with glee. "Here now, any of the jugs and bottles for me?"

"No," Harry chuckled. "The bottles are for Tonks." He'd gotten her six different bottles of wine, one for the next six "Night Before's" and a bottle of champagne for their first anniversary.

"What about the jugs?" Ron's eyes gleamed greedily.

"Fred and George. It's Leprechaun brewed Potin. Hagrid got it for me." Harry said. "Don't worry, if they don't share, we can split the one I've got stashed for myself."

The door slowly creaked open. The gnarled old house-elf, Kreacher limped into the room. He stared from his master to his friend with loathing but, to Harry's surprise, didn't utter a word. Trembling as though palsied, he reluctantly bowed low.

"Hello Kreacher, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

Kreacher's trembling increased, but he didn't mutter his wretched stream of consciousness.

"Kreacher came to welcome his master home. Is there any service that Kreacher may perform for young Master?" The insidious smile on the house-elf made him even more hideous.

"Ah, nothing I can think of at the moment. Er, are you quite well? You're shaking like a leaf!" In spite of himself, Harry was a bit concerned for the little being's health. He certainly didn't want to perform a beheading at Christmas.

"The young Master is very kind to inquire about Kreacher's health. Kreacher is fine. He is very grateful to Master for allowing him to return and serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and its..." Kreacher trembled harder still. "... honorable guests."

Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow at Ron.

"It's your orders, Mate." Ron explained. "You said he wasn't to utter a disparaging remark so he can't. Dad thinks the shaking is because he's bottling it up inside."

"It is a small price to pay, young Master." Kreacher glanced sideways at Harry. "But Kreacher misses his Mistress. She is most distressed, she needs her Kreacher."

"The day after Twelfth Night, nobody will be around. You can free her then." Harry said firmly.

Kreacher bowed and said through chattering teeth, "Whatever Master wishes."

Harry finished wrapping the last present. "That's that. Ready for distribution tomorrow."

"What'd you get Hermione?" Ron asked, still trying to puzzle out his present.

"A journal and a copy of a book that I actually found useful in Potions. It's called, _The Magical Properties of Common Plants, Gemstones and Animals._ I never thought I'd be recommending a book to her that I've read first. What'd you get her?"

Ron turned a deep shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair. "Well, its the first Christmas I could spend on a lot of presents, isn't it? I guess I got a bit carried away." He began ticking each present off on his fingers. "I sent her a bottle of the perfume she likes, a pair of earrings, a necklace, a tennis bracelet, a couple of books..."

"I get the picture." Harry laughed. "Hey, do you think it's too late to write and ask Father Christmas to leave Regulus' locket under the tree?"

"Worth a shot." Ron shrugged, glad Harry didn't insist on teasing him about his generosity. He surveyed the pile of packages on Harry's bed. "Oy, Harry, I think you forgot one. I don't see anything here for Mum."

"I got one for her. It won't arrive here until tomorrow. Hedwig's bringing it in the morning." Harry explained. He became aware of a faint vibration in the floor underneath him. Kreacher was shaking so hard that it looked as if he'd explode at any moment. Poor thing, he hadn't dismissed him. Evidently keeping his thoughts to himself in Harry's presence for a long period of time was more than the tiny servant could bear.

"It's okay, Kreacher." Harry said. "You can go."

"T-t-t-thank you, M-m-m-master." Kreacher said with relief and scampered away as quickly as his now spastic legs could carry him.

Harry shook his head. "Well, he's definitely taking my orders seriously."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his sanctuary, Kreacher huddled in his nest under the old furnace. He hugged his knees. Rocking back and forth, he tried to calm his shaking limbs. Free from the presence of the half blood master and the blood traitor guests, he could put voice to his feelings.

"Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't." He hissed through gritted teeth as he rocked. "Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't..."


	26. Happiest Christmas Ever

**AN:** I planned to post this chapter today, March 8, 2007, several days ago. It included a huge "Snitch" I'd hoped my British readers (and anyone else who've discovered British comedy beyond Montey Python) would enjoy. It is a short scene involving a television program entitled "Are You Being Served". Imagine my shock when I got up this morning and discovered that John Inman, who played the delightful Mr. Humphries, passed away.

Mr. Inman was a comic genius of stage, screen and television. Ironic that this chapter was scheduled to go up today. I'd like to sympathies to his family and friends and anyone else who was blessed enough to enjoy his work. It is with a touch of sadness and great appreciation for the privilege of being exposed to his talent that I dedicate this chapter to the memory of Mr. John Inman.

The Happiest Christmas Ever

Christmas morning dawned clear and cold. Freezing rain fell the night before, coating everything with a half inch of the slippery stuff. All around the town, traffic was at a crawl. People were scurrying about, finding flashlights and battery operated radios and worried how in the world they would be able to finish their Yule feasts on time without electricity. Those with working phones were calling relatives to postpone holiday visits. Christmas services were poorly attended as people were too afraid to go out. Many children woke in fear that Father Christmas couldn't make his deliveries. It was one of the most miserable, cold Christmases in decades. Everyone felt the gloom at the prospect of a very dreary day of chipping ice off of sidewalks and windshields.

That is everyone in the Muggle world. Harry looked out of the window admiring Hedwig as she soared gracefully towards him. The sun glittered of the ice coated trees and lamp posts making everything look as if it were sparkling with diamonds. His breath came out in frosty white puffs. He smiled at the way everything seemed as if it came out of a fairy tale.

He was proud of the way Hedwig did her duty to him. She was more dependable to deliver than the Muggle postman. She seemed to have no trouble with Mrs. Weasley's gift at all. Landing on the windowsill, Hedwig blinked her eyes in relief to get out of the brilliant sunlight. She nibbled Harry's finger in greeting and then turned to the juvenile barn owl that landed nervously beside her and hooted softly as if introducing the new arrival to her master.

Harry offered both of them treats and bacon. The barn owl accepted her reward shyly, seemingly wanting to be a good guest. After eating her Christmas breakfast, Hedwig flew to her perch on top of the tall wardrobe, ready for a well earned kip. Harry threw on his new jumper, hand knitted for the occasion by Mrs. Weasley, and coaxed the owl to his wrist. Crooning softly, he stroked the downy feathers of her chest to calm her. Wrapping the leather thongs attached to her ankles through his fingers to secure her until she got used to her new family, he headed down stairs.

Every one was up and waiting for him to open their presents together. No longer children, the majority of presents were under the enormous Christmas tree so that everyone could watch as wrapping paper was torn from the boxes of various sizes and see the recipients' reactions to their newly acquired treasures.

Bill and Fleur arrived the night before. Bill was looking better. The redness of his scars were beginning to fade a bit. From the happy way he beamed at his bride, one could tell that marriage suited him.

Fleur looked ill. Although she seemed to be enjoying her self and tried to join in the laughter and small talk, she was quite pale and kept waving a kerchief as though overly warm. Remus and Tonks were enjoying Arthur's eggnog and in an animated conversation with Charlie.

The twins were going over some parchments they'd received from Lee Jordan that were probably about rebuilding plans. Harry was glad that when Percy looked over their shoulders and pointed at something, the young men listened to the advise without any wisecracks.

Ginny was sorting presents with her brother. She had woven her hair with a garland of ivy and white berry holly. The dark, waxy green leaves were stunning in her sorrel locks. Harry noticed how she moved with a gentle gracefulness that wasn't there a few months ago. It didn't diminish her ferocious zest for life, but refined it somehow, making her all the more attractive to him.

"Happy Christmas, Everyone!" Harry called as he came down the last few stairs.

The returned cries of "Happy Christmas", startled the young owl who flapped her wings in an effort to flee. Harry was glad he had a tight hold on her tethers. While everyone oohed and ahed at the pretty owl, Harry calmed her down and presented her to Mrs. Weasley.

"I couldn't figure out how to gift wrap this," he grinned at her surprised expression. "I thought Errol might be ready to retire. Happy Christmas, Mum." Harry lean over and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek, presented her with her new owl.

Molly Weasley's eyes began to fill with tears that would continue to fall with each present from her loved ones, but for now nothing was more important than this barely grown owl. She cooed and petted her as they stared in each others eyes. After a moment or two, the magical bond was sealed and they became loyal friends.

"Thank you, Harry! She's just the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" Molly sniffed. "I know Errol's long past his prime, but I kept putting off looking for another. Life has just been too busy. I believe I'll call her Sally."

Sally leaned forward and rubbed the top of her head under Mrs. Weasley's chin to demonstrate her approval.

Harry and Ginny were sharing their first Christmas kiss when she broke away suddenly. Delighted, she stroked his clean shaven face with her hand.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you!" Ginny cried. "Now _this _is the face I fell in love with. I'd almost forgotten how good looking you are under all that fur!" She rewarded him by throwing her arms around his neck for a huge bear hug and showering kisses all over his smooth cheeks.

"When you two are finished," Ron interrupted. "Perhaps we can get on to more important things like opening these presents!"

Hand in hand, they joined the family and the gifts were distributed. For a while there was only the sound of wrapping paper being torn away, then cries of delight and surprise as the recipients discovered the contents.

"Where ever did you find this?"

"Just what I'd hoped for!"

"I can't believe you knew I've needed this!"

"Thanks Harry, this is perfect." Percy admired his new deluxe quills and desk organizer. "It will go straight to my desk at work."

The twins were equally appreciative of their jugs of potin and little black books. Mr. Weasley was over the moon about the Rector set and forgot about the rest of his presents as he started going through the nuts and bolts until his wife sternly brought him there were other gifts to open. Ron almost caused everyone permanent hearing loss when he tried out his whistle. Charlie couldn't wait to make an appointment to use his gift card for a massage and mineral bath at a famous spa.

Fleur swept over to Harry to bestow a kiss of thanks on each cheek for the silver tray that held pillar candles of green, orange, purple, red and yellow. She showed the instructions to Bill that explained each candle was magically crafted to enhance certain aspects of married life. The green was for harmony, the orange for abundance, the purple invoked peace, the red-romance and the yellow magnified joy.

"We weel definitely light the zee green and purple ones in a couple of weeks, _mon chere._"

Fleur cuddled up against Bill. "He doz not transform during ze full moon, but he eez so much zee... how do you say eet... zee grouch."

Ginny was delighted with her pendent.

"I was researching our birth stones for the Felix Felicis potion." Harry pulled her into his lap. "Did you know they are both ingredients for it? They have very strong magical properties.

"Rubies opens the heart to love and wards off misfortune and ill health." He whispered into her ear as he helped Ginny with clasp. "The peridot protects from evil and attracts fame and dignity. It also assists in making dreams come true."

So much like her mother, Ginny's eyes swam with tears. "I'd say they make a perfect couple."

Harry had his own pile of wealth. There were new boots from Charlie who admitted they were made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail. The season tickets for all the home games of the Puddlemore United Quidditch team were from Ron. Thanking his lucky stars that Ginny had better taste than Lavender Brown, he tried on the handsome gold choker she gave him. Two gifts touched his heart more than all the rest.

The note attached to his gift from Remus and Tonks said it for the time when Harry was ready to start his own "ancient and noble house". It was a very ornate ring. Elegant, but not gaudy, a large ruby was supported by a rearing dog on its left and stag on its right. Below the square cut ruby with an golden _P _embedded in the center was a small full moon.

"I can't believe you... it's beautiful." Harry tried to find the words that would express his gratitude. It fit perfectly on his right hand. He wondered if he would ever be old enough or dignified enough for it to look like it belonged there. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Just promise us that you'll do everything you can to stay alive long enough to turn that into an heirloom." Tonks said a bit more seriously than she intended.

Harry looked from her face to Remus' which wore mixed expressions of love and worry. Harry could think of nothing to say. He couldn't promise to stay alive through this war, but he wanted very badly to see what life was going to like on the other side of it including raising a couple of heirs. Meeting their eyes, he merely nodded, and "sent out" all his love for them hoping they'd understand.

The last present he opened tore it. It was simply labeled, "From Mum and Dad Weasley." The tapestry was large enough to cover the offending one upstairs in the drawing room if he chose to hide it. Ginny whispered that Mrs. Weasley had been hand stitching it since right after the Triwizard tournament It became difficult for Harry to read the verse beautifully embroidered in gold thread as tears blurred his vision.

_For Our Son_

_Born July 31, 1980_

_Became Ours September 1, 1991_

_Not flesh of my flesh_

_Not bone of my bone_

_But I love you as much_

_As if you were mine alone_

_When you touched my life_

_Heaven knew you'd be a perfect fit_

_It's true, you didn't grow under my heart_

_However, my Son, you grew in it._

A small voice that came from his desire to appear manly reminded him to keep a stiff upper lip and dismiss the gift as sentimental tripe. However Harry's heart couldn't hear it. Blindly, he stumbled over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and threw his arms around them. He openly wept on their shoulders as they held him tightly.

Started by Bill, the six boys began to stare at various places on the ceiling, twiddle their thumbs and whistle tunelessly. Ginny and Fleur berated them for not having a sensitive bone in their bodies. Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke their embrace and wiped their tears.

Bill walked over to the back of the tree and pulled out a long, rectangular package and a large square one he'd hidden deep within the tree's branches. He presented them with a flourish to his parents. Bewildered, they sat together to open the unexpected gifts. More confused than ever, Mr. Weasley pulled out a toy broom from the rectangle box while his wife withdrew a dozen or more skeins of pastel colored yarns.

"Zey are for you to use with your grandson or granddaughter." Fleur said softly.

"Our grandson?" Mr. Weasley stammered.

"Our granddaughter?" Mrs. Weasley echoed.

"Due the first week of May." Bill puffed out his chest.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ron blurted out.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Charlie demanded.

"I'm not about to explain _how_ it happened. I thought you'd already had that little talk with Dad." Bill said to a blushing Ron.

"We knew seence zee morning before zee attacks." Fleur explained. "We decided to wait with zee news unteel Fred and George were alright. Chreestmas seemed zee perfect time!"

Molly and Ginny squeezed Fleur so tightly between them, Harry wondered if they might harm the baby. All three women were crying and kissing. Bill was caught in his father's arms as his brothers gathered around to slap his back or shake his hand.

The Lupins and Harry waited for the commotion to die down to offer their congratulations. Remus and Harry hugged Fleur as gently as possible. Tonks teased them, reminding them that being pregnant was a natural function, not a disease.

Not finished with his surprises, Bill pulled out an envelope addressed to Fred and George and handed it to them. George tore open the envelope and showed two first class airline tickets to Paris to Fred.

"As soon as you've cleared it with the Healers," Bill explained. "We're taking you to Paris to get your new wands. I know they won't be Olivander wands, but still..."

"Hooray!" cried Fred.

"We'll no longer be frustrated Squibs!" George added.

"You should have practiced wandless magic more diligently." Harry adopted his teacher voice. "_Accio tickets_" He held out his hand to catch the plane tickets as they flew out of George's hand and sailed through the air to him.

"Show off," George grumbled.

The rest of the day was spent eating and playing games, eating and talking, eating and cuddling with Ginny, and eating. Dragging his feet up the stairs, Harry was happily exhausted and miserably stuffed. Ron was already snoring as he opened the window to allow Hedwig to hunt. Closing the window against the cold, Harry stripped to his skivvies thinking it was indeed a perfect Christmas. Quickly, he hopped into bed and propping himself on one elbow, he contemplated the seemly empty portrait frame on the opposite wall. Feeling at peace with the world at least for the time being, Harry smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Phineas Nigellus." Harry said and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, young Master." a gruff voice replied from the frame just as Harry dozed off.

Just at sunrise, Hedwig pecked at the windowpane, begging to be let in from the cold. Harry stumbled over to let her in and, wrapping an afghan around her, held her in his lap until her shaking stopped.

"You're spoiled." He told her as she flew to her spot on the wardrobe. "You're too used to a nice warm owlery and my rooms."

Nobody was awake as Harry tiptoed down the stairs to the entrance hall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door creaked open and Hermione quietly let herself in.

"Good morning, Harry." she smiled as she opened Crookshanks' basket to let him run free.

"'Morning," Harry nodded to the muffled portrait. "I love your decorating ideas."

Hermione grinned wickedly. "Serves her right. Kreacher may be holding his tongue, but she just wouldn't mind her manners."

They walked into the kitchen and Harry conjured a pot of hot coffee. Having the place to themselves, Harry lost no time catching Hermione up on the news that R A B was definitely Regulus Black.

"But, Harry." She exclaimed when he had finished. "You held that locket in the palm of your hand! It was in that horrible old cabinet in the the drawing room!" Crestfallen, she added, "But it went into the garbage bag. It's probably lost forever."

"I thought that too, at first." Harry nodded. "But I've been thinking about it and I believe we're going to find it!" He explained his mother's visitation while he was meditating. "If it's lost for good and all, she wouldn't have come to me like that."

Hermione shook her head. "I hope you're right, Harry. Still, that must have been wonderful for you."

Harry was about to share with her exactly how wonderful it was, when a completely bizarre sight came through the kitchen door.

"Good Morning, Dears." Molly Weasley bounced in and immediately began preparing for the Boxing Day tea. "Breakfast will be catch as catch can. I've way too much to do. I'd appreciate it if you two will help once you finished your coffee."

"Molly Weasley, what _have_ you done to your hair?" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"It was a gag gift from Fred and George. They gave me that potion for Christmas after all, didn't they?" Mrs. Weasley patted her bright, sky blue coif. "I know they never dreamed I'd use it in a million years especially in front of company. So the joke's on them!"

Harry snorted coffee out of his nose from the guffaw he couldn't control in mid-swallow. Hermione was equally helpless as she held her sides gasping for breath.

"Mum, you look like... ha ha!...like... ho ho!... Mrs. Slocombe!" Harry gasped.

"Like who, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked innocently which brought new gales of laughter.

"It's... it's... a Muggle thing." Hermione choked out.

Nodding as if that explained everything, Molly returned to her cooking.

"Let's see..." Harry gasped, carrying the joke. "Percy would be a perfect Captain Peacock."

"Oh my," was all Hermione could get out as she fought to catch her breath.

"I know! I know! Fred and George could take turns being Mr. Lucas!" Harry sniggered.

"But who could we get to help us and play Mr. Humphries?" Hermione hugged the stitch in her side.

"Some one needs help?" Mr. Weasley came through the door in his new robe. "I'm free."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to _spy_ on the guests at the tea?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Not spy, just see if you can sense their moods. You're not going deep into their heads." Remus patiently explained. "It's the next step in Legilimency. Just feel yourself stretching out to read the surface thoughts and feelings of anyone you focus on."

"It feels like spying." Harry argued.

"Look at it this way. You are among friends. They all know you're being trained in this. Even if they could tell, they won't mind. Besides, for the sake of the season, there will be a lot of gaiety and small talk, not a lot of substance. It's a perfect experiment to see what people are really feeling behind their polite facades."

"Okay, I'll try it. But if things get too weird, or if it offends anyone, I quit." Harry said.

"Fair enough. But I'm sure you won't have a thing to worry about." Remus nodded. "If you believe you've tread upon something to private, back off and focus on someone else.

"Oh, and if you meet any resistance at all, don't push. Remember, you're not attacking them, just 'brushing up against them'. I'll be doing the same thing so we can compare notes later."

Harry nodded compliance, but it still felt wrong somehow. As interesting as Legilimency was, it still felt like trespassing. On one hand, it would be so useful as a teacher. If he could only more accurately read the students' moods, it would be easier to figure out how to capture their interest. On the other hand, they had their right to privacy as much as any adult.

"Don't worry so much about it." Lupin said. "You're not doing anything more than moving one step up from body language. Now, try it a bit with me."

Harry glanced up and met Lupin's eyes briefly, then glanced away and focused on a spot across the room. "You feel as you do most of the time. Calm, serene, with everything going on, how do you do it?"

"I fought my demons many years ago and I've made peace with myself... more or less." Remus sighed. "Not that I don't doubt myself or worry about things. I've just learned dwelling on the negative isn't the healthiest way to live."

"I wish I could learn how to do that." Harry said.

"It usually doesn't happen until you've lived three or four decades. Finding the right one to share your life helps enormously." Remus smiled. "Do it again, I think you'll pick up a bit more than the outer, calm layer. Remember, don't try too hard, you're only grazing the surface."

The subtler feelings were much more difficult to pick up on. Harry concentrated harder.

"Worry, and hope." Harry surmised. "That's an odd combination."

"Another aspect of seeing both sides of the coin as you grow." Lupin smiled reflectively. "I'm worried for your safety for, as you're all too aware, you've been thrust into a position of grave danger. Yet, I must believe, hope, that you'll live long enough to learn these life lessons yourself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lupin was right. Everyone was laughing and talking as happily as could be. They all wanted to be good guests and not bring up depressing subjects. Harry was amazed at what wonderful actors his friends and acquaintances were.

Many of the guests still were grieving lost comrades and missed their presence keenly at this particular time of year. Grim determination to get on with the fight also echoed through several minds. When Harry focused on a couple of guests as he mingled, he couldn't pick up on a single thing. Not wanting to be rude and push harder, he moved on. Moody and Shaklebolt were especially skilled in blocking their surface thoughts. Harry might as well been staring at a blank wall.

Not all feelings were negative. Percy, while very grateful the group allowed the prodigal to return, was still pretty much a prat. He was certain that he would be an essential addition to the Order since he had the Minister of Magic's ear. He was already secretly suffering from delusions of grandeur thinking himself as a sort of double agent.

The twins' respect and awe for their mother was increased one thousand fold. They couldn't believe that she not only called their bluff, but that she bravely faced a house-full of guests with her blue hair while doing it with wonderfully good humor. Harry smiled knowing it would be a very long time before they'd try something like that with her again.

McGonagall was bursting with barely suppressed curiosity. She would wait until the end of the tea before demanding a conference with Harry to question him about the search for the locket. Harry wished he had better news for her.

Hermione, Tonks, Ginny and Fleur discussed baby plans excitedly. Across the room, Bill kept stealing glances at his wife. Each time Harry caught him, Bill radiated with adoration and pride. Harry wondered if there was ever another man in history who looked more forward to being a father. Fleur returned Bill's feelings and but from time to time, she would focus on the absolute love she already felt for the little person growing secretly inside of her. Even when she was involved in conversations that had nothing to do with babies, her mind kept wandering back to him or her.

Interestingly, Tonks and Hermione were slightly jealous of Fleur's condition. Glancing over at Ron, he was even more shocked that he also held the wistful hope of him and Hermione someday adding to the family tree. Thank Merlin Ginny wasn't of the same mind. While wildly excited about being an aunt, she held no maternal fantasies. She seemed to be more interested in the changes going on in her sister-in-law's body and what stage of development the baby was in. It was almost analytical.

Feeling Harry's gaze on her, Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes sparked as she gave him a smile and the slightest wink. Quickly as he could, Harry returned the smile and almost ran to get out of the crowd. On the pretense of getting some more ice for the bucket that was enchanted to constantly refill, he escaped to the kitchen.

Grabbing a handful of ice, he rubbed it hard against the back of his neck as he waited for his heart to stop pounding. The monster inside his chest roared in response to Ginny's thoughts.

No, he made a promise to her parents to go slow. Times were too uncertain to take that next step. He respected Ginny too much to go there. But Harry couldn't deny that she was feeling the very thing Harry had been so diligently suppressing in himself for so very long. That wink, that fierce spark in her eyes had nothing to do with the warm, fuzzy love he imagined her feeling for him. When their eyes met,Ginny's sweet innocence was stripped away and replaced with very grown up desire. Ginny wanted him and it scared him to death.

"Sometimes we run into things that take us by surprise." Lupin said nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen.

"_You think?"_ Harry exclaimed.

"I suppose we can safely assume that you were able to detect the feelings of the guests fairly accurately without going into detail."

"No kidding." Harry muttered as he sat heavily at the table. "What now?"

"Act like you always have or talk to her about it." Remus replied. "Simple as that."

"_Simple as that? **Simple as that? **_I can see it now... 'Hey, Ginny, I was using Legilmency on you at the tea and found out you have the hots for me. Well, I feel the same way about you so lets go play 'Postman's Knock', all right?' _I don't think so! _It'll fetch me a black eye, likely as not!" Harry plopped his head on his arms. "Is Mr. Weasley a Legilmence?"

Remus shook his head.

"Good, I can rest easy knowing that I'm not about to be murdered in my sleep tonight." Harry groaned.

"You can always act as if you didn't discover a thing." Remus offered. "You were going to do that with the others anyway. She need never know."

"It's different. It was about us."

"That's true. I suppose you need to think about what you want to do about your mutual desires."

"_Nothing! _Lord, it's hard enough to keep to the rules at school as it is. If we took it to the next level, it'd make that impossible!" Harry sighed. "But knowing that she wants me as much as I want her... that's going to make it all the harder."

"No pun intended?" Lupin teased. "I'm sorry. Seriously, at least you're wise enough to know how much acting on those desires could complicate things."

"I promised her parents we'd go slow, at least until she was of age. If we did... and they found out... They _trust _me... I can't disappoint them like that."

"Quite a dilemma, isn't it? Would it help to tell you this all has happened to just about every young adult since time began? Probably not." Remus reached over and squeezed his arm. "But the truth is, it has."

"This isn't going to go away if I just pretend it doesn't exist. How do we keep sane and still not act?" Harry asked hopelessly.

"Keep loving her, first of all. Second, avoid being out of earshot of someone else. Even if you're alone together, leave a door open. If you want time alone, pick public places... take her out to eat, go to a Muggle movie or play, take in a concert, just keep busy with other things." Remus advised sympathetically, "I know it's easier said than done, but it is doable, especially when classes resume and you're under the ever watchful eye of our esteemed Headmistress."

Harry nodded. "I guess we'd better get back in there or they'll wonder what we've been up to."

As they stood to leave, Lupin clasped his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. "Buck up! Believe it or not, you're stronger than your hormones and if not, there's always an ice cold shower waiting for you somewhere."

Nobody seemed to miss them. Everyone was gathered around the newcomers. Neville and Clarissa stood in the center of the crowd, receiving congratulations. Clarissa's left hand was being pulled from one woman to the next who couldn't wait to examine her ring. Glad for the diversion, Harry and Remus stepped up to take their turn shaking Neville's hand and giving the bride to be a kiss.

"How did it go?" Harry asked when the crowd thinned out.

"Rough at first." Neville studied a spot on the floor. "Gran and I had a bit of a row, but I expected that."

"He was wonderful!" Clarissa beamed.

Neville blushed and shrugged. "Gran said she liked Clarissa well enough and she didn't mind that I had a 'little friend', but I wasn't ready for marriage."

"Then he reminded her that he was an adult and could marry whenever and whomever he chose." Clarissa added.

"Amazing!" Ron said knowing what it took for Neville to stand up to his grandmother.

"Good for you!" Hermione declared.

"It gets better! Oh, do tell them, Sweetheart." Clarissa encouraged.

"Well, she threatened to disinherit me." Neville confessed. A grin slowly spread, a bit of pride lit his eye. "I said that'd be fine."

"Then he informed her that his partnership with the Fred and George has already made him very comfortable financially." Clarissa jumped in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Love, it's your story to tell."

"The hangover potion." Neville explained. "It's selling like mad. And Professor McGonagall said I had a teaching position for as long as I wanted when I told her how much I enjoyed it."

"Then Augusta threatened to not attend the wedding or speak to him ever again!" Clarissa burst out.

"She didn't!" Ginny gasped.

Neville's blush deepened as he nodded. His grin broadened. "I told her we'd miss her presence at the wedding, but... well, I told her life would be a lot more peaceful if she chose to not speak to me."

"You're kidding!" Ron's astonishment grew. "She must have blew a rivet out of her girdle!"

"Then she played the last card in her deck." Clarissa was fairly dancing.

"She didn't say she'd try to get Professor McGonagall on her side!" Hermione guessed.

"No, I already told her Aunt Minerva gave us her blessing." Clarissa squeezed her great-aunt's hand who was obviously enjoying the story.

"She threatened to ban me from visiting my folks." Neville said quietly. Harry didn't need to use Legilimency to see how much that had hurt his awkward friend. "I reminded her that as of July last, I became their legal guardian and she no longer had that authority. She started to cry and reminded me of all she sacrificed to raise me. Said I was an ungrateful, selfish child. It was horrible."

"Did she send you packing, Mate?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville shook his head. "She made life rather miserable for the next couple of days though. Christmas came 'round and we all went to St. Mungo's. I planned to introduce Mum and Dad to Clarissa and present the ring to her with them."

"It was his folks that changed her mind." Clarissa said in an awed whisper.

"There was Dad, laying in bed and staring off into nothing and Mum pacing the room as usual." Neville's eyes began to water a bit. "I introduced Clarissa and she was very kind to them. Then I got down on one knee and officially proposed. Gran was about to spit nails. I put the ring on her finger and then I heard Gran gasp.

"Dad was watching me, actually watching me slip the ring on her hand. He focused on us as I gave her a kiss and then went back to staring at nothing. But for a small moment, I think he was really happy and Gran saw it to.

"Mum cinched it though. She crept over and took Clarissa's hand and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She went right back to pacing a second later, but she reached out to someone besides me for the first time in almost fifteen years!"

"That's wonderful!" McGonagall finally spoke. "A real Christmas miracle. I'm so happy for you." To emphasize her words, she hugged her great-niece and her intended in a rare display of affection.

There were a lot of tears and sniffing as the members of the original Order of the Phoenix offered silent thanks for their fallen comrades brief respite from the torture that refused to end.

"All of a sudden, Gran was welcoming Clarissa to the family." Neville continued. "She was crying and begging our forgiveness so loudly that the staff threatened to kick her out for disturbing the other patients." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "The wedding date's been set for the last Saturday in June and you are all invited!"

Cheers rose up. Tonks whispered something in Remus' ear who nodded. Grabbing Harry's hand, she led him to the china hutch.

"Start passing around the crystal goblets, Harry. You can get us a replacement bottle, but this calls for champagne!" she declared.

"It's not big enough of a bottle for everyone!" Harry said.

"Can you do a Refilling charm? Good, because I can't. I'd make it spray everywhere and on everybody. But I _can_ do a decent Chilling charm." She grinned. "So between the two of us, we'll do this up right!"

A little while later, Neville pulled Harry and Ron to the side.

"I know you may not feel the same way about me," He began uncomfortably. "But you're the best mates I've ever had. So I was wondering, Harry, Ron, would you be my Seconds this June?"

Assuring Neville that of course they considered him a great friend and they couldn't be more honored, they accepted. Before things got too sloppy and uncomfortable, Fred and George wandered over to offer their condolences. They declared it a sad day whenever another bachelor was lost. It made them feel like their number would be called up soon.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "We'll be old men bouncing our grandchildren on our arthritic knees and you'll still be adding names to those little black books of yours."

As soon as the guests left and the clean up was done, the kitchen was commandeered by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"...And that's that. We're no closer to finding that locket than we were a few days ago." Harry finished explaining what they knew about the Slytherin locket that was unceremoniously dumped into a garbage bag two years ago.

McGonagall sipped her tea in silence. Ron, Hermione and Harry waited for her to digest the news. The flames in the kitchen hearth danced merrily. At her request, nobody would disturb them until their private meeting was over.

"I still don't think it's hopeless." Harry tried to soften the bad news. "I wouldn't have come this far if it was."

"I don't know how we could quietly find out what happened to the contents of that bag once it went to Hazardous Magical Waste Disposal without somebody becoming suspicious." McGonagall said. "Perhaps we should let Arthur or Kingsley in on this. They could investigate with more freedom."

"No, absolutely not." Harry said. "Don't think I haven't wanted to tell someone else. We could all benefit from people in different areas of expertise but the more people that know about it, the more danger we're all in. Sooner or later Voldemort's going to find out what we're doing and then all Hell's going to break loose. The fewer people in the horcrux circle, the smaller target we make."

McGonagall nodded gravely. "Albus knew what he was doing when he entrusted you with this quest, but then he usually did."

A weird cackle came from the furnace closet. McGonagall jumped at the eerie sound almost spilling her tea.

"It's just Kreacher." Ron explained. "Harry's forbidden him to speak his barmy thoughts around anybody in the Order and it's made him even more crackers than ever."

"We could search the museums." Hermione said. "As Harry suggested, if anyone recognized it was Slytherin's locket, that would be a good start."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "The locket is an ancient piece of Hogwarts' History. If anybody realized its original owner, they would have contacted me immediately."

"Kreacher won't. Kreacher won't Kreacher won't." The house-elf chanted hoarsely.

"We plan to tear apart the attic, just in case it got stashed up there." Harry said. "The bag we put it in may not have made its way to the disposal considering everything that went on that year."

"Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't!"

"I wish you luck on that." McGonagall sighed, she checked her watch. "Merciful Heavens! I didn't know it was so late! We've twelve children staying over and it's my night to keep watch. I must return. Goodnight all, let me know the moment you find anything at all."

"KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T!"

"I will tell Phineas Nigellus the moment I find anything out." Harry glanced at the cupboard door, annoyed.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked, as irritated as his friend.

"Maybe, he's been eavesdropping and knows something." Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps, he's trying not to tell his new master something." McGonagall agreed.

**"KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T"**

"He was always sneaking in and out trying to save things we were throwing out." Ron said.

"And I've not bothered to ask him." Harry slapped his forehead. "How could I've been such an idiot!"

"It seems that he's feeling the pull to tell you." McGonagall said. "But he's also feeling his old stubborn self that is still loyal to obeying orders of those long since dead."

_**"KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T!"**_

"You'd better question him pretty soon, Mate." Ron advised. "Any longer and the secret's going to make him stroke out."

Resigned, Harry sighed and called out to the repulsive old elf. The screaming instantly ceased. Shaking and twisting his bat-like ears, Kreacher reluctantly obeyed. His mouth worked as if he were cussing out each and every person in the room. Drool fell in a long thread and drug along the floor behind him.

"Does Master need service from his Kreacher?" Kreacher smiled up at Harry, obviously hoping to look submissive and friendly. Unfortunately for him, the foam that clung to his lips gave him the appearance of a rabid monkey.

"Answer this question truthfully." Harry commanded. "What won't Kreacher do?"

The cogs of the wheels in the evil, yet clever being's brain began to whir. Shaking harder than ever, he wrung his hands. Avoiding Harry's stare, he glanced at the floor appearing to be the epitome of a faithful house-elf.

"Kreacher won't disobey Master or anyone in the Order of the Phoenix. Kreacher won't be rude to Master's guests. Kreacher won't utter disparaging remarks in the presence of Master or his guests. Kreacher won't free his poor Mistress before the day after Twelfth Night. Kreacher won't..."

"Enough!" Harry roared with frustration. "Let's try this again. What is it that Kreacher knows he should tell me but doesn't want to?"

Kreacher howled like a dog and chomped down on a piece of the loose, wrinkled skin of his forearm and shook his head violently from side to side. Spittle flew everywhere. Everyone backed off in disgust.

"Stop that and answer me now!" Harry cried, shielding his face with both hands.

"KREACHER WON'T REVEAL THE SECRETS OF HIS HEROIC PURE BLOOD MASTER, REGULUS, TO HIS DIRTY BLOODED NEW MASTER!" Kreacher screamed. The master and slave stared daggers at each other, panting with rage.

Harry sat down on a chair to be at eye level with Kreacher. He calmed himself as much as he could. When he spoke, although it was in at a soft volume, there was still a cold, murderous ring to it.

"Kreacher, who are you destined to serve?"

"The master of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Kreacher answered through gritted teeth.

"And can you deny your master anything?" Harry asked evenly.

"N-n-no! No! No!" Kreacher howled as if in pain.

"Who is master of the House of Black, Kreacher?"

"You!" Kreacher spat. "You are the master of the House of Black."

"That's right, Kreacher," Harry rubbed it in. "I _am_ master of the House of Black. Tell me Kreacher, where is Regulus?"

Kreacher's shaking was worsened with a bout of severe hiccoughs. Every time a hiccough racked his spastic body, he fell to the floor. Without thinking, Harry conjured a large cushion and commanded Kreacher to sit on it. Glancing at his guests, he noted the look of surprise on McGonagall and Hermione's faces. Harry knew the shock wasn't due to his kindness to Kreacher, but the fact that he'd effortlessly produced the cushion.

"Amazing what you can do when you're not being graded." Harry said to cover his own astonishment. "Now, Kreacher, I'll ask you one more time. Where is Regulus?"

"In his grave!" Kreacher writhed on the pillow.

"That's right Kreacher, so I ask you... who's orders, who's commands, take precedence?"

Kreacher stopped hiccoughing and shaking. He got up on all fours and crawled to the end of the cushion. His eyes burned with animosity, his voice defeated and cold.

"Your commands are supreme, Master." He admitted, despising every syllable he uttered.

"Then I command you to calm down and tell us what you know of Regulus' story." Harry and the others sat back.

"Kreacher does not know a lot. Master Regulus came home frightened. He told my mistress that he cannot stay, he must hide from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is doing wicked things, dark and vile things. He was making my poor young Master help him. Poor Master must help him hide a thing filled with evil magic. The Dark Lord is no longer human, he tells his mother. He is worse than a demon he is.

"But my brave, young Master is too smart for He Who Must Not Be Named. He says he did not expect Muggle tricks. Kreacher doesn't know what 'slight of hand' is, but Master Regulus says he switched the evil locket with something that looked like it when he was supposed to be helping the Dark Lord.

"Master Regulus said he needed to hide until he can destroy it. He places it in the hutch with other magical items. Master laughed and said he was hiding it in plain sight. Master tells Kreacher to keep it safe in the house until he can come back for it. Only the next thing Kreacher knows, Master Regulus is killed. Then wicked, blood traitor Master Sirius comes back where he is not welcome. Master Sirius sullies the good name of Black and tries to throw the Black Treasures away. He tried to throw the locket away that Master Regulus entrusted to Kreacher to keep safe until his return."

Kreacher's audience couldn't believe their ears. Hope burned in Harry's eyes.

"And did you keep the locket safe? Did you take it from the trash bag?"

Kreacher looked up at the ceiling and clawed the cords that bulged out along his neck and blurted out, "YES!"

"Master Regulus is dead. He's not ever coming back is he?" Harry stated each word very slowly.

"NO!"

"Then Kreacher, as the living heir of the House of Black, I command you to immediately go and get that locket and bring it to me."

"Kreacher begs kind Master, good Master, don't make me bring it. It must remain hidden! It is bad, bad. No one must have it!"

"I said bring it to me NOW!"

Kreacher stood up stiffly. He turned slowly and walked to his hideaway in the furnace cupboard. Harry and the others held their breath. The silence was broken by a loud, rhythmic clanging that went on for several heartbeats. Went he entered the kitchen, his bald head was covered with welts he'd given himself by banging his head against the cast iron of the antique furnace to punish himself for his reluctance to obey. Blood oozed from several of the welts.

Walking like a condemned man on the way to the gallows, Kreacher made his way back to his master. He stretched out a shaking arm and placed the heavy locket with the symbol of Salazar Slytherin into Harry's waiting hand then collapsed sobbing on the floor.

Quickly, Harry dropped it on the table as though it were a poisonous creature who was about to strike at him. Everyone bent over the locket that lay on the table. It looked like nothing more than an innocent antique. Who would have known what evil was contained within?

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said very softly. "You've done very well. You may go to you nest and release your distress freely but you are not to cause yourself any further injury."

Harry heard Kreacher's footsteps scurrying away from him and the cupboard door slam. Soon, loud howls, screams and sobbing echoed through the walls. McGonagall waved her wand at the door and the tortured sounds disappeared.

"I hope that spell holds out as long as it needs to." She commented. "Mr. Weasley, could you run up and ask Phineas to relay that I'm fine but have been detained."

Ron nodded and left. Harry slowly picked up the locket and studied it from every angle. Tarnished and filthy, one could see that it had been a very handsome piece at one time long ago. Concentrating, he touched his wand to it with his free hand.

"_Accipio Pravismagia." _

At his command, Voldemort's magical energy radiated from the locket like electricity. Rapidly, it flowed out and up Harry's arm to his scar which burned intensely. Fearing it would alert Voldemort to what he was doing, he dropped it back on the table and concentrated on closing his mind completely.

"I'd say that's definitely what we're looking for." He said. "The question is how do we destroy it?"

"I wouldn't try to do anything to it unless it is thoroughly examined first." McGonagall advised. "It could be very dangerous. It could be cursed and I'd rather it not be activated in a house-full of people."

Harry nodded, still contemplating the locket. Ron came back to let them know the message was received by Professor Sinistera.

"Well, if Bill took a look at it, we wouldn't have to tell him why. Everybody in the Order vowed to help Harry with no questions asked. He is a curse breaker after all." He suggested.

"I believe that is a capital idea, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall smiled at him.

"I'll go see if he's still up." Hermione said.

Before she hit the door, a thought struck Harry. "Could you go to my room and in the bottom of the cupboard is a small chest... could you bring that too?"

"Sure thing." She disappeared through the door.

Several minutes later the four were watching Bill inspecting the locket. He wore what looked like a jeweler's eyepiece and bent closely over it while he went over every millimeter of the locket as he muttered an incantation under his breath. Shaking his head, he withdrew a vial out of his pocket and unstopped it. Using a glass eyedropper, he put a carefully measured drop of yellow-brown liquid that reminded Harry of iodine on the locket and repeated the process. Finally, he looked up at his audience.

"There's no curse that I can detect." Bill pronounced and everyone gave a sigh of relief. "But I'll be a Crumpled Horned Snorkack if I could tell you what it's sealed with. That's quite a piece you have, Harry. If you sold it and donated the money to Hogwarts no student would have to pay tuition for decades. I never thought I'd be holding something that belonged to one of the Founder's in my hand. It's a real honor."

"Someday, when we can tell you the whole story, you may change your mind about that." Harry took the offered locket and opened Dumbledore's chest. The Apache Tear at the bottom of the chest glowed so brightly it looked as if the interior of the chest was aflame from within.

"Merlin's beard! I didn't know you had one of those!" Bill exclaimed. "Damned rare, they are!"

"What do I have, this?" Harry asked and withdrew the black stone that glowed with a blue-green light. When he handed the stone to Bill, as with McGonagall, the glowing stopped.

"Don't you know what that is?" Bill asked. When Harry shook his head, he continued. "That is a Fattucchiera Stone. A crystal that's tuned into a specific witch or wizard's magic. It glows when it's near an object that the person enchanted by a spell or charm.

"It's incredibly difficult to make as the charm is absolutely ridiculous to recite properly and the stone must be tuned precisely to that person's magical resonance. Now let me see, obsidian (that's the type of crystal Apache Tears are) is known for it's strong ability to protect against evil and nightmares and helps in gaining..."

"...clear insight to problems." Harry finished for him. "Figures Dumbledore would choose that type of stone. Look, Mate, I can't tell you everything now, but I can tell you (if you haven't already guessed) that the person that the locket is enchanted by is Voldemort. It's not the only item belonging to Old Scratch I'm looking for. Dumbledore must have made it to identify those items clearly."

"But it glows when you hold it." Hermione frowned.

"No surprise there." Ron said pointing to Harry's forehead.

Bill yawned expansively and stretched. "Unless you've anything else for me, I'm going to bid you good night. As exciting as this all was, I'm worn out and if I stay, I'll ask more questions than you want to answer."

"As much as I hate to leave after this amazing discovery, I really must return and relieve Professor Sinestra." McGonagall said reluctantly. "Please let me know how you've decided to act in the morning."

Saying their farewells and thanking Bill for his help, the trio put their heads together about what to do with the horcrux. Harry got out the diary and ring and lay them next to the locket.

"I don't know how Dumbledore destroyed the horcrux in the ring, but it couldn't have been very difficult. I just stabbed the diary with the basilisk's fang and it killed it." Harry rested his chin on his fists.

"I'm wondering... it seems the horcruxes' containers can't be tampered with that much." Hermione hypothesized. "I mean, Nagini, if she is a horcrux, isn't cursed, she's a pet of sorts. The diary was left in Mr. Malfoy's care. You said Dumbledore hurt his arm when he removed the magic guarding the ring, but he could wear the ring later with no problem. And the fake locket was guarded by Inferni and the poison. It seems that once you get past the guards so to speak, the immediate danger is over."

Harry picked up the locket and held it in his hand. He turned it over. Without a spell affecting it, there was no particular feeling one way or another.

"Look, I'm going to try something." Harry looked at his two friends. "If anything happens that I can't control, be ready to knock the thing out of my hand."

"Be careful, Harry." Ron warned.

Harry nodded and then swallowing hard, concentrated on the locket. Using the principles of Legilimency, he "reached" toward the contents of the locket. There were layers of magical energy both in the locking mechanism, which he recognized as Voldemort's and a much older, stranger essence he assumed was Salazar Slytherin's. Cautiously, Harry pushed through those layers to the heart of the horcrux.

There is was, pulsating as if a heart beat within, the life force thrived, waiting to be extracted. It was that life force that they had to destroy instead of focusing on the container. Life force... LIFE!

"I know how to destroy it!" Harry crowed triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Ron said.

"How can you be so certain?" Hermione asked.

"I can't say how. I just... I just _know!_" Harry said. "But, McGonagall's right. We shouldn't try it here or at school for that matter. The aftermath may affect nothing or it could cause a calamity. I'd rather do it far away from any populated place."

"Would the top of a mountain be an option?" Hermione said grinning.

"Well, I suppose." Harry said wondering what she had in mind. "Where."

"Bulgaria! Viktor wrote in his last letter that he would love a visit while his team is off during the month of January." Hermione answered, ignoring the dangerous glint in Ron's eye. "Mt. Musala is the seventh highest mountain in the world and is near the Krum home. I could write him and ask if we could visit for a few days right after the new year!"

"If he wouldn't mind, that may be the perfect solution." Harry packed up the chest, preparing to duck the storm brewing that would surely strike the kitchen any second.

"You're still writing to _Viky_?" Ron's voice rolled like a distant thunder.

"Of course, why not." Hermione's eyebrow lifted. Her eyes flashed with answering lightening.

"Because you're _my girl_, that's why!" Ron declared.

Here it comes, Harry thought, the first official quarrel since they'd paired off and here he was, stuck in the middle of it. Oh joy.

"So?" there was a very dangerous edge to Hermione's one word question.

"_So? _So no girl of mine should be writing to an old flame!"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not an old flame, he's a good friend!"

"Whom you snogged!"

_"Three years ago!"_

"How do I know you don't want to pick up where you left off?" Ron towered over Hermione's chair. Hermione stood up to face him. They were nose to nose, fist clenched. Harry suddenly had an impulse to run before wands were drawn.

"Three reasons... Three reasons you shouldn't worry about it!" Hermione began ticking them off with her fingers. "One! I only suggested it to help Harry out! Two! I'm not going alone, I'm going with you two! AND THREE!!! _I happen to love you, YOU IDIOT!" _

Furious, Hermione ran from the room. Ron, looking stunned collapsed into the chair he'd just risen from.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked Harry.

"I did." Harry tread cautiously, not wanting any reserve anger to be lashed out at him. "But, honestly, she's right, Mate. You've no cause to be jealous."

"Not that..." Ron waved it off as if their whole spat had been nothing. "She said she _loved me._ She loves me. She never told me that before! She loves me, Harry!"

"I know." Harry said.

"And I love _her!" _

"Just realized this now, did you?"

Ron stood up, still looking like he'd had a major revelation.

"I've got to tell her now!" Ron declared as if his very life depended on it.

"Before you do, remember, she's mad at you." Harry conjured a bouquet of flowers which he handed to Ron. "You better bring her these."

Numbly, Ron took the flowers and ran to find his lady. Harry stood there a long time shaking his head and wondering what exactly just happened. Their room was still empty when he got to it and put his chest away. Evidently, Hermione accepted the peace offering and they were making up.

The sun was rising when Ron bumped into Harry's bed on the way to his. Pretending to still be asleep, Harry peeked at his friend laying on the top of his covers and conversing with the ceiling.

"She loves me." Ron whispered with a huge smile on his face. "She loves me!"

Harry rolled over to face the wall so his best friend couldn't see him laughing. Eventually, he dozed back off when Ron's amorous whispers changed to soft snoring. His last thoughts as dreams began to take him was, even if they survived the war and peace reigned, life would never be boring as long as those two were together.


	27. Epiphany

**AN:** First of all let me apologize to you all for the delay in posting this chapter. I hope this won't happen again. I've less than one hundred days to finish or you will all ingnore this and snatch up the real thing! Being a wife, mother, and employee all interfered with this particular chapter. Working on my "real book" slowed things down as well. But the real culprit is a new obsession I developed (thanks again to my daughter) that also challenges my imagination and writing skills. I will give you all more details at a more appropriate time soon.

Thanks again to all who faithfully review. I truly appreciate the effort you make. To the rest of my readers... please follow suit. Complements and constructive criticism encourage me to improve and continue.

Cheers!

Tenten's Mom

_**Epiphany**_

Ron was positively nauseating.

If Hermione stood, he stood. If Hermione went toward a door, he ran ahead and opened it. If she wanted to sit, he was there to pull the chair out. If her glass was empty, he'd offer to pour for her. Hermione, of course, was going along and enjoying every moment of it. Every once in a while, she'd cast Harry a merry glance, letting him in on the "let's indulge the love-sick puppy for a while" game. Honestly, Harry didn't know who was worse, Ron or Percy.

The twins didn't exaggerate about Percy one bit. He was constantly fluttering around if he wasn't at work, waiting on Fred and George hand and foot or driving his mother to distraction with his offers to help with the cooking or cleaning. When he wasn't doing that, he was after somebody in the Order asking for an assignment.

Because of this, Moody almost brushed him off when he stopped in to exchange some information with Mr. Weasley. Percy cornered him just as he made to leave. It wasn't until Percy said he had news about Umbridge's trial date being moved again, the crotchety Auror really paid attention. Soon members of the Order that were at the house were sitting around the kitchen table listening to their newest member tell his tale.

"Minister Scrimegeour postponed the date again." Percy said ominously, clearly enjoying the limelight. "I overheard him say to the Wizengamot that she was going away due to ill health because of stress." He paused dramatically. "In reality, she's taking a cruise to the Bahamas. He told the new head Auror, Gawain Robards, that he hoped if she could disappear for a while, the furor at the school would die down and, with everything else happening, it could all be whisked under the carpet, so to speak."

"Why in the world would the Minister want to stop the trial?" Moody surveyed the be-speckled young man. "He could hush the results in the paper. Nobody would really notice one way or the other."

"He doesn't want to lose her." Percy said. "I overheard him saying that after the war is over, he plans to tighten things down so another dark wizard can't rise to power. What he's has in mind would cause a lot of protests about the loss of rights and freedoms. He wants Umbridge to direct the propaganda machine to realign people's thinking so they'll accept the changes in the law and the restrictions they'll cause."

"Does he know you overheard this?" Moody asked.

"Of course," Percy nodded. "But he thinks I'm still playing on his team. I must admit I was quite the fool and swallowed a lot of the tripe he was dishing out. His whole idea of law and order as an answer to the world's problems sounded good. Then I found out just before the attacks that he was speaking about _his_ law; _his_ order. My beliefs were quite shaken, I must say."

Harry could imagine Percy's ideal world would be full of rules. It must have been quite a shock to his system when he realized that they weren't always for the greater good.

Percy leaned forward as if telling the climax of a very scary ghost story. "He said that if the Order defeated You Know Who, he would find a way to discredit those involved. He actually hopes there will be lots of casualties so that he can use them to point out if we'd kept our noses out of Ministry business, the victims would still be alive. If Harry does it himself, he'll twist it so that it'll appear that Harry was working undercover for them all along."

"The bloody Hell he will." Harry blurted out.

"Those are his plans." Percy shrugged. "Then he is planning to move on with his plans of establishing, and these are his exact words, 'a benevolent dictatorship.' He thinks Umbridge can spin it to be a positive thing."

"She's got _him_ fooled at least." Fred said.

"Maybe she'll send dissidents to Azkaban and not let them out until they've written enough lines with that quill of hers." Ron growled.

"Be that as it may," Hermione interjected. "A benevolent dictatorship is still a dictatorship, the majority of the wizarding world won't stand for it."

"The majority won't have to." Mr. Weasley said sadly. "Just those in the right positions of power."

"No dictatorship has ever been able to remain benevolent for long." Moody agreed.

"It looks like the Order will continue to be busy for quite a while after we rid ourselves of V-v-voldemort." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Get rid of one piece of harpy dung and another pile starts stinking." Moody growled. "Good job, young man. We suspected something like this was happening. It started with Fudge, but evidently his replacement wants to continue his work."

"I can assure you all," Percy declared, "that I will keep my nose to the grindstone and my ears open."

"Just be careful, sweetheart." His mother warned.

"Well, that settles it." Mr. Weasley set his teacup on its saucer a bit more forcefully than he'd intended. "I'm eligible for retirement the first of June and I'm taking it. I can't work for that man and continue acting as if I don't know what he's up to. We don't need the money anymore. If I wasn't so badly needed by those poor Muggles, I'd hand in my notice today."

"Perhaps you should run for office, Dad." George suggested.

"I might just do that. If enough people get into the right positions, we'd have the power to keep our dear Minister in check." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll make sure Morgaine understands that she can't drop the charges against Umbridge, no matter what." Moody put on his traveling cloak. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to see him to the door.

Harry motioned Ron and Hermione to follow him. He led them to the drawing room that had more or less evolved into his study and closed the door.

"Until we take care of Voldemort, we'll have to let the others worry about Scrimegeour and Umbridge." Harry began. "Did you hear from Viktor?"

"Not yet, but even express owls don't return in less than twenty four hours, Harry." Hermione said apologetically. "I promise I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"I just hope we can get reservations on such short notice with all the holiday travelers. The airlines will be jammed." Harry said.

"We just go through _Sephram Wings _travel agency and there'll be no trouble." Hermione smirked. "How do you think all those over-bookings happen any way? Suddenly some wizard or witch has a priority reservation and a poor Muggle is looking for another seat."

"We're going to fly on a _Muggle airplane?"_ Ron squeaked.

"Well, we certainly can't fly all the way to Bulgaria on brooms, now can we?" Hermione said with long practiced patience.

"I rather do that than trust a tube of metal to stay in the air!" Ron said, clearly shaken. "Where's Dad's old Angela when we need it?"

"I'll trust a jet before I'd trust that old wreck to get us there and back, Mate." Harry patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Harry'll brew up a strong dose of Calming Draught for you." Hermione winked at Harry.

"How'd you get to Egypt anyway?" Harry asked.

"By plane of course. The worst hours in my short life." Ron shuddered. "Mum was worse. I don't think her sick bag left her lap once on the way there and back."

Still speaking comforting words, Hermione led Ron out and Harry settled at his desk to work. He finally had some time to go over Flitwick's translations. There were many interesting spells, good and bad, and several complicated potions, vile and virtuous. His stomach growled several hours later making him realize that he's studied through lunch and it was nearly time for dinner.

Working the kinks out of his back, he stood and stretched. Looking down, his eyes fell on a spell he hadn't read yet. It was complicated, as usual. It involved pouring a potion on an object (see page 439 in potion book), there were details outlining the wand movement, and saying, _Abaliento_. The description explained it would transfer the properties or results of a spell from one receptacle to another. His hands began to shake as he referenced page 439. Under a long list of rare materials were the words, "Eureka! Unicorn tears!!!" As he read over the potion, he was only slightly relieved.

The brew had to ferment two full lunar years so they had time, but Snape had all the ingredients as of the summer before last. He got the final ingredient when he helped Hagrid with the baby unicorn. The pig was secretly collecting the baby's tears as it cried! No wonder he'd sat up all night with the poor thing's head in his lap!

Grabbing up his wand, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting to supper. With no explanation except a quick, "Be back as soon as I can." He grabbed a handful of Slughorn's special powder and tossed it into the kitchen's hearth.

"Professor McGonagall's office!" Harry cried and spun out of sight.

Forgetting in his rush to brace himself, he fell onto the area rug, causing several of the portraits to scream and jump at his abrupt entrance. Brushing himself off, he looked around. Besides the portraits and himself, nobody was there.

"You might have had me announce you." Phineas Nigellus sniffed.

"There was no time." Harry said. "Could somebody get Professor McGonagall?"

"Right away" A cheery faced fat witch chimed and disappeared. After several minutes that felt like hours to Harry, Professor McGonagall burst through her door.

"Harry! What's the emergency?" She asked fearfully.

"That Son of a Bch is still doing it! He's going to make another one this summer!" Harry shouted.

"Who's going to make what for whom?" McGonagall frowned. "Harry, you're not making any sense!"

"SNAPE!" he roared. "Snape is getting ready to make another horcrux for Voldemort!"

"Please show me what you've found." McGonagall held out her hand.

Harry thrust the translation at her. How could she act so calmly? She looked over the pages he'd indicated as if she were perusing the morning paper. The Headmistress glanced up at him.

"Mr. Potter, I'd rather not try to study this with you breathing down my neck, please sit down." Her voice told Harry he'd be better off not to arguing. "And kindly remember, that while we've enjoyed a less formal relationship these last few months than in the past, I do not appreciate crude language under any circumstances. Now, if you can muster a bit of patience, I will look this over."

Time drug on as Harry sat and fumed. Couldn't she see the importance of his discovery? How could she be so blasted calm? Why wasn't she rallying the Order? It was time to act and act fast! Finally, McGonagall sat down at her desk and looked up at him.

"I understand how you came to your conclusions, and I'm not saying that you are mistaken, but cooler heads must prevail." She began. "First of all, this is not a potion to create a horcrux but to transport magic from one object to another. Yes, yes, I know, only a potion of this quality could move a horcrux from one hiding place to another. What makes you believe Prof... Mr. Snape is brewing this particular potion at this time?"

Harry told her of Hagrid's story about Snape and the baby unicorn. "So you see, he's got all the ingredients now!" he concluded.

"Very well, but by your own story, logically the potion won't be finished until midsummer at the earliest. But, Harry, this transportation potion may not be for a _new_ horcrux at all." McGonagall's calm voice began to break down Harry's rage and panic.

"It might be for an existing one. You may remember, Dumbledore was convinced that one horcrux resides in that serpent of Voldemort. Since using a living receptacle is risky at best, he may be planning to move that piece of his soul to a safer place."

Harry felt as if a balloon in his chest were rapidly deflating. Stupid, that's what he was. He should really learn to think things through.

"At any rate, we've time to plan one way or the other." Professor McGonagall continued. "For now, the locket is our main concern. Have you heard anything from Bulgaria?"

Harry shook his head, "We're still waiting."

"Then it is my suggestion that you return so you know the moment any message arrives." McGonagall arched her brow and handed him back the translation. "I know how frustrating all this is for you. We all want this whole nasty business over and done with. You must want closure most of all."

Chagrined, Harry took the books and turned to leave. Just like the night Sirius was killed, he jumped up and charged ahead before thinking. It was a good thing that there were more experienced people around him to keep his impulsively in check.

"Thank you, Professor, for your time, I'm sorry for the false alarm." Harry tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Think nothing of it," McGonagall said in farewell. "It was not a false alarm. In fact it may be a most important key in the future."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke the next morning after spending a restless night of dreams involving Snape throwing him into a huge cauldron as a baby unicorn cried huge tears which dripped into the brew. The depth of the potion rose as Snape sneered maliciously and stirred it with Harry's wand cane. Soon, the brew was over his head and he could no longer keep swimming. As Harry drowned in the putrid potion, Neville and Dobby's faces peered down at him from the cauldron's lip chanting, "You should have chewed Gillyweed, you should have chewed Gillyweed, you should have chewed..."

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as he landed on the floor still tangled in his blankets. What a way to wake up. Hedwig, perched at the ornate head of his bed with a letter in her beak, twisted her head nearly upside down and peered at him. It was quite clear to Harry that Hedwig found his predicament very amusing.

"Thanks for the support," Harry freed himself from the bedclothes and glared at her. He took the letter from her beak a little less gently than he'd intended. Scratching the top of her head, he apologized for the roughness and grabbed for his glasses. He didn't recognize the penmanship on the envelope, but it was Hogwarts stationary. Curious, he sat on the edge of his bed and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? Has your holiday been a good one? Mam and Da had great fun spoiling me rotten, not that I'm complaining. I'm back at Hogwarts now and already missing my Mam's cooking. _

_Enough small talk. I was wondering if you could help me. I've designed a special defense class with you in mind. It's fighting with cudgels and long sticks. The problem is I need a partner that is familiar with at least the basics and have none. So I was wondering if you could help me out._

_Professor Moody has agreed to transport me to where you are staying for a couple of days. I could give you a few private lessons so we can show the kids a decent demonstration when classes resume. Alastor assures me that I will remember who I was with and what happens during my visit, but I won't remember where I was at._

_I can arrange to be there as early as this afternoon if you send your beautiful Hedwig back right away. If it's not a good time for you, let me know. We can arrange something later._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Colleen_

_P. S. Say hi to my favorite twin wizards for me!_

Harry grinned, thankful the diversion Colleen O' Brawlein offered. He had eaten too much rich holiday food and had spent too much time at a desk. He needed something to get his mind off of waiting for Viktor's reply and a hard physical workout would be just what the Healer ordered.

Hurrying to his writing desk, he dashed off an invitation for Colleen to visit. Handing the note to Hedwig, he realized how much he actually missed the Muggle professor. Her perpetually happy nature and boundless energy never failed to brighten a place. Even her temper was entraining. Chuckling, he relived the scene when she caused Dolores Umbridge to soil herself.

He dressed for the day and ran down for breakfast. Molly was delighted to hear that Colleen was coming. She wondered out loud if Fred and George might be able to join the class. Harry had a distinct impression that she wouldn't mind if either twin might make the pretty Muggle lass another member of the family. Harry hoped she'd enough sense not to hold her breath while she waited for those two to settle down with anyone.

Harry enjoyed these early mornings. More times than not, Mrs. Weasley and he had a good hour to sit and chat over a cup of coffee or tea before the rest of the family started to stir. Molly Weasley had been a bit of a trouble maker herself in her youth. She told wonderful stories of her and Mr. Weasley's school days. Together, they were about as ornery as the majority of their sons.

"We've got an answer from Viktor!" Hermione sang out as came down to the kitchen. "He said he has no real plans for the January hiatus and would love to have us visit for however long we'd like to stay!"

"Hurrah! Now all we need are plane reservations and we can get this _thing_ over and done with."

"Already done and done." Hermione held up three tickets. "I'm a fast worker. The only problem is that the earliest dates I could reserve were for the week classes are to resume."

"No problem, I'll tell Phineas and McGonagall will arrange substitutes." Harry said. "You can let Viktor know we'll be on our way... if you've not done it already."

"The owl went out the moment I got reservations." Hermione spread jam on a slice of toast. "I told you I work fast."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The clacking of wood echoed though the entrance hall.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Parry! Parry! Dodge! Strike!" Colleen O' Brawlein's cadence directed the rhythm of the long stick exercise. "Good, let's try the second set. Sweep! Jump! Lunge! Up Sharp! Excellent! I think you're getting the gist of it! Let's take a break."

Panting, Harry tossed down his cane, grateful that ebony wood was one of the most durable woods in the world. It didn't have a dent or a scratch on it. Tossing a bottle of water to Colleen, he downed his own in a couple of swallows and then immediately regretted it as an instant cramp caught his stomach._ Note to self, gulping ice cold water after a hard work out... bad idea._

"You've really caught on quickly." Colleen said in between sips. "I believe you've got a good sense of rhythm."

"It's a bit like dancing, isn't it?" Harry said and picked up another bottle, drinking more cautiously. "The spell Fleur gave me last summer for my birthday must a have worn off by now but I think it taught me a thing or two."

Harry grabbed a clean towel from a pile on the floor and doffing his tee shirt, he began to wipe the perspiration from his body vigorously. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Ginny, watching them on the stairs and obviously enjoying the view. Practicing constant Occulmensy repressed the flush in his cheeks that normally would have crept up, which was a blessing.

Pretending he hadn't noticed her, he consciously slowed his actions. He took his time wiping down his arms, chest and abs. _Harry James Potter, you're preening! _A voice inside his head admonished him. _Yes, I am._ He answered it as he stretched and shook out his muscles. _Eat your heart out, ladies._

"Oy, Potter," Fred called from the top of the stairs. "When you're done prancing about like the prize horse at the faire, could you let us know if the salve is done?"

"It's cooling in the cauldron to the right of the stove." Harry ignored the horse comment, a bit embarrassed he had been that obvious. Early that day, he'd brewed a concoction of Neville's. It relieved the tightness and itching of the twins' new skin better than anything they had at the hospital.

"Ginny, be a dear sister and run and get it." Fred asked. "You're better than I at rubbing it into George's back anyway."

Ginny's eyes never left Harry. "I've got to work on my charms assignment."

"Oh, you're working on something all right," Fred said airily and pushed his way past her to get the salve himself.

"We're done here for now," Colleen said when Fred returned with the small cauldron of ointment smelling strongly of eucalyptus. "Why don't you bring the pot here and get George. I'll do the honors."

They didn't have to wait for Fred to think twice. He shoved the cauldron Harry's way and bounded up the stairs to get his brother.

Twenty minutes later, Fred was laying on his stomach with a blissful expression, back glistening with salve Colleen had massaged in. Fred 's head leaned against the back of the Queen Anne chair he sat in, eyes closed, moaning in pleasure as Colleen's strong hands forced the muscles in the heel of his right palm to relax. As she worked, she talked to Ginny and Harry about her Christmas at her folks' home.

"Ach, It was good to see everyone again." She smiled in remembrance. "Me brother was back for the holidays from the States. Mam wore herself out cookin' everyone's favorites."

"What does your brother do in America?" Harry asked, noticing that a few days with her family sure brought out the Irish in Colleen's accent.

"He's a student there." Colleen explained. "He's the wizard in our family. Imagine my folks surprise when they got the owl. Oh not that he was a wizard, we knew that long ago. Strange stuff happened around him all the time. We figured it was either a Pooka or Sean. But to find out we were distant relations to the Cluicans and himself with a Founders' Scholarship waitin' in Arizona for him. He graduates this spring, with honors I might add."

"How does he like it?" Ginny asked. "I couldn't imagine being so far from home and family."

"Oh, he likes it well enough. Always the adventurer, that one." Colleen laughed with obvious affection for her little brother. "I admit, because of him, I had a completely wrong impression of what life at Hogwarts would be like. I didn't expect you all to feel so, so _normal._ Not that you've your characters, but his professors seem a bit more... _eccentric._

"For instance, Sean swears the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a vampire and the Charms professor goes around in expensive but mismatched clothes, sporting a top hat made of transparent pink bubbles! Can you imagine?"

The image of the pink bubble hat threw Ginny into a fit of giggles. "You must be joshing." she accused Colleen.

"Not a bit, saw the photos myself. Anyway once the family was all under the same roof, my sister and I were dragged off from dance or hosting to another to meet eligible young men."

"You've a sister?" George asked, wide awake now.

"That I do." Colleen reached for her karisak and pulled out a billfold. She flipped through several pictures before she came to the right one, pulled it out and handed it over to George. "I'm afraid it's a Muggle picture and a couple of years old at that. Her name is Meaide and that's Sean between us.

A low whistle of appreciation escaped George as he looked at the photo and then passed it to Fred who did a double take.

"What right does any family have to have two beauties such as yourselves?" George asked.

"She looks just like you!" Fred eyes danced. "Are you two...?"

"...Twins?" Colleen finished for him and shook her head in answer. "Believe me, I get that question a lot. Truthfully, we're almost twins. Born ten months apart to the day and about as close as any pair of twins could be. She's Muggle too."

"Can she flip the blokes over her head as fast as you?" Fred asked.

"Almost, so if you meet her, take care to mind your manners." Colleen's huge green eyes danced merrily as she laughed. "But don't fear. If she hurts you, she can fix it. She's a physical therapist."

"If any of you would like to eat one more time before the New Year, I'll need some help." Mrs. Weasley poked her head through the door leading to the kitchen.

Soon, New Year's Eve supper was on the table. Bill and Fleur joined them. Ron and Hermione were out to a party. Without wands, Fred and George decided it would be less than fun to go out. The fact that Colleen was visiting didn't make their decision to stay in one year all that painful.

Over custard, the talk was lively. Fleur invited Molly and the other girls to go shopping for the baby's nursery. Colleen was delighted to go, but Ginny begged off explaining that she had procrastinated about doing her homework and with classes a couple of days away, had a lot to catch up on.

"Really, you two would be doing Meaide and me a huge favor if you'd come visit us for a few days when school lets out this summer." Colleen was imploring the twins. "My mother is beside herself that she has two daughters of marriageable age and not a beaux among them. Now I'm not trying to trap you into anything, but she might lay off us a bit if she knew I'd made friends with two very powerful, successful wizards. The fact that you own a very profitable business couldn't hurt either."

"I believe we can fit that into our schedule." Fred answered. "What do you think, Brother?"

"I think we could make the sacrifice." George answered. "I always have time to help a lady in distress."

Later, just before midnight, Mr. Weasley passed around the champagne. As the guest, the rules of hospitality gave her the honor to make the first toast of the new year. Raising her glass, Colleen said a few of the old toasts came to mind.

"First, I'll say them in the Old Tongue" she explained. "Then I'll translate. The first toast is to Bill and Fleur. _Sliocht sleachta ar shliocht blaur sleachta! _Which means roughly, 'May there be a generation of children of the children of the children of your children.'"

Enthusiastically, everybody drank to Bill and Fleur. Colleen's smile faded slightly and her demeanor became slightly more serious. She raised her glass to everyone.

"_Athubhliain faoi mhaise duit. _A prosperous New Year."She began and then her eyes fell on Harry. "_Go mbeire muid beo ar anam seo aris. _May we all be alive at this time next year."

Quietly, the group drank. Colleen motioned to them all again. "Now to Fred and George. I'll just say this one. May you both die at ninety five, shot by a jealous spouse."

Laughing, everyone took their third sip of champagne. Molly raised her glass. "Colleen, I know you've the best intentions at heart, but I afraid I'll have to lay a counter-spell on that last toast." Mrs. Weasley looked at the young men with a wicked gleam in her eye. "To my sons. May you have nicer legs under the table than yours before the new spuds are up!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All was quiet at Number 12 Grimmauld. Ron and Mr. Weasley went with Fred and George to their appointment in the hopes they would be finally released from all restrictions and be able to move back to the cottage at Hogsmeade. If that happened, they planned to inspect the reconstruction progress at the Diagon Alley sight and speak with Lee Jordan about reopening plans.

Colleen went with Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to shop for baby things. They planned to make a long day of it. Ginny got out her homework and sprawled on the floor of the sitting room, working on a particularly long essay for Arithmancy. Harry was at his desk going through more translations of Snape's old journals.

Harry and Ginny had been working on their individual projects in companionable silence for about an hour when, seemingly out of nowhere, a piece of wadded up parchment fell onto the page Harry was reading. Glancing up, he looked at the most likely source. Ginny appeared to be engrossed in her work, scratching away on her essay.

_Okay, two can play at that game._ Harry thought. The wad obeyed Harry's silent spell and sailed up and over, then with a little flick of his wand, dropped directly on top of Ginny's head. If Ginny looked up from her work, he didn't see it as he assumed a pose of studied innocence, diligently working for the Order. A few minutes later, three wads of parchment bounced off the journal pages which were sent back to their owner. Quietly Harry began making his own arsenal of scratch parchment but was pipped at the post by Ginny who rained several dozen balls of parchment down on his head.

"That tears it!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet and rounding on his adversary.

"I was only practicing my Transfiguration assignment!" Ginny cried, and fled with Harry on her heels.

"I'll show _you_ Transfiguration!" Harry yelled after her.

They ran through the hall and down the stairs, across the entry hall and into the kitchen. Ginny used the kitchen table as a barrier between her and Harry laughing and taunting him about not being fast enough. When Harry jumped on the table to tackle her, she dodged, throwing him off balance and sped around the far side and was back out the door ahead of him.

Crowing in triumph, Ginny ran up the stairs, intending to lock herself in her room until Harry admitted defeat. Mounting the final stair and putting more power into her stride to sprint the final few feet to safety, she failed to hear the pop of Harry Apparating a few feet in front of her. Going too fast to stop, she slammed right into Harry's chest and was caught up in his arms. The force of the collision knocked Harry onto his back but he held on to her and pulled him down with her.

"Do you give?" Ginny asked him.

"I believe the advantage is mine." Harry laughed and rolling to the side, pinned her.

"Not fair, you cheated!" Ginny pouted, making a half hearted attempt to push him off.

"All's fair in love and war!" Harry answered and began to tickle her. "And you started the war!"

Ginny struggled in earnest, shrieking for mercy. She got her arms free and laced her hands around the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down to her.

"And I'm in love!" Ginny said, out of breath.

"Me too." Harry looked into her bright eyes. He raised his hand and brushed away a strand of copper hair that fell across her cheek. He drew his finger along the line of her jaw and the outline of her lips. Ginny drew him closer and gave him a kiss which Harry returned eagerly.

Harry gloried in the moment, the touch of her lips, her perfume, her arms around her neck. As desire for her flooded him, Harry dared to kiss her more deeply, more passionately than he'd ever kissed her before and she responded in kind. His kisses moved to her cheeks, to the lobe of her ear, down the soft skin of her neck.

Without realizing how it happened, Harry was on his feet, Ginny cradled in his arms. Her head snuggled into his shoulder, her fingers combing through his hair, she kissed him with increasing urgency. He carried her to his room and sat on the edge of his bed with Ginny in his lap.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered in her ear in between kisses.

"I know." Ginny answered, returning his caresses.

"We need to think this over." Harry pulled her closer.

"Yes, we should." Ginny melted into his embrace.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Harry pulled back and searched her eyes for any fear, any hesitation.

"Don't stop." Ginny drew him back to her. Tugging at his shirt and pulling it over his head, she used her hands and lips to explore the muscles of his shoulders and chest.

"My, My!" A sarcastic voice broke the spell. "We _are_ acting like the lord of the manor aren't we? Dallying with the wenches and all that."

Guiltily, Harry jumped to his feet, accidentally dumping Ginny on the floor who cried out in surprise protest. Irritated and embarrassed, Harry rounded on the portrait where Phineas Nigellus leaned against his frame, arms crossed, eye brows arched.

"Do you have a message for me?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, I do, _Young_ Master." The reportedly least popular Headmaster of Hogwarts studied his nails. "Headmistress McGonagall wishes me to convey the message that all classes have been covered to allow you and your compatriots to make your journey."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I trust you won't mention this... ah... incident to anyone, especially the Headmistress?"

"_I_, mention..." Nigellus placed his hand to his chest as a gesture of disbelief. "I can assure you that _I_ am the soul of discretion."

"Thank you again." Harry said, a bit relieved. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all," Judgmentally, Phineas' eyes swept the room once more and left.

Harry helped Ginny to her feet.

"Ow," she giggled, rubbing her backside. "That hurt! Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Harry smiled down at her and took her once more into his arms.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley's voice traveled up the stairs. "Ginny, dear, take a break from that homework and come see what we got for the baby! It's so darling!"

Groaning, Ginny rested her forehead on Harry's chest for a moment before answering her mother. With an apologetic looked and a quick kiss, she left Harry standing by himself, burning with frustration. While Ginny was downstairs, admiring the baby things, Harry did several furious pushups and stomach crunches before taking a very long, very cold shower.

Harry spent the rest of the day avoiding as many people as he could. Every time he saw Mrs. Weasley, he remembered his promise to go slow and felt ashamed. If Phineas hadn't interrupted them, chances were Ginny's mother or one of the girls would have come looking and walked in on them. Harry's stomach twisted into knots whenever that cozy little scenario played out in his head. What if one of her brothers found out? Easy, Ginny would have been mortified and he would have been dead. Prophesy fulfilled, no problem.

Of course, whenever he even glanced at Ginny, he was torn between an agonizing desire to finish what he started and guilt that he had allowed himself to go that far. The very few times that their eyes met told him that Ginny was fighting similar demons.

When Colleen suggested that they work out, Harry jumped at the chance, hoping it would get his mind off of things. The fifth time Harry was laid flat on his back in less than half an hour with Colleen sitting painfully on his sternum, pressing her staff across his neck, he admitted to himself it didn't work. He opted to hide in his office and try to look over different charitable organizations to replace the twisted ones Sirius' mother used as tax write offs. It did no good, Ginny's smiling face floated in front of the papers.

Much later that evening, when the house was silent and Harry was fairly certain everyone was in bed, he crept down to the kitchen for a cuppa. Much to his dismay, Ginny and Colleen were already sitting at the table with their own tea. The abrupt end to their intense conversation made it very obvious that Ginny had been taking the older woman into her confidence.

"'Evening Harry," Colleen reached across and gave Ginny's hand an encouraging squeeze. "I think I'll leave you two to talk."

"G' night, Colleen," Ginny continued to stare down at her half filled cup. "And... thanks."

Harry took the chair that Colleen vacated.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Hi." Ginny continued to look down.

A long silence followed as both tried to organize their thoughts into words. The mantle clock ticked off the minutes. Once in a while, one of them would draw a breath as if to say something and the other would look up expectedly, only to give up with a sigh and meditate on the untouched tea in their cups again.

_This is ridiculous,_ Harry thought and, mentally crossing his fingers, dove in.

"I'm sorry I..." Harry started.

At the same time Ginny said, "Are you mad..."

"You go first..."

"...You go first..."

"No, you..."

"You start..."

Chagrined, they smiled shyly at one another. Harry sat back in his chair, and gestured to Ginny silently.

"I hope you aren't angry that I was talking to Colleen about ... earlier. I needed to talk things out to someone and you were so busy and acting like you didn't want me around and I _couldn't _talk to Mum, obviously. I was so afraid you were mad at me somehow. I didn't know if you thought I'd pushed you into ... what almost happened or if you were upset that we weren't able to ... finish what we started.

"I know this sounds weird, Harry, but I never wanted anything so badly in my life. I so wanted to make love to you. It seemed so very right... the perfect time and all. I was so sure. I love you so much and... and... I thought I was ready...

"But when we... were... interrupted. Well, I've had time to think and now I can't help but believe that we were being hasty. I'm not so sure we wouldn't have walked away regretting... you know." Ginny looked up at Harry, silently pleading with him to understand. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she waited for him to speak.

Harry leaned forward across the table and took both of Ginny's hands. He was relieved she had been thinking almost what he had all day. The question was, now what?

"I love you so much." Harry began. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you and I'm _not_ mad at you. I've felt so selfish and stupid all day. Not that I was more than ready to... well... make love to you, I wanted... still want you, but that wasn't the way I wanted our first time to be. I mean, you've got at least another year of school. Merlin knows what I'll be doing or where I'll be even a couple of weeks now.

"This could have been so wrong on so many levels. I mean, Ginny, we weren't using... I could have made you... "

"I know, I_ know._" Ginny interrupted. "I was there, remember?"

"It just wasn't what I wanted for your first time, _our_ first time." Harry continued, "I want it to be so special. With no guilt, no interruptions, in a place and time as romantic and beautiful as I can arrange for you. You deserve it. You should have the best and heaven knows that wasn't it."

"Oh go on, Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a little snort of frustration. "It's not like I'm some virgin princess during the Crusades waiting for my one true love with the key that'll unlock my chastity belt. I don't know if I want to wait until my wedding night, but I do know we should wait at least until I'm of age. The question is how?"

"Well, to be honest, I actually spoke to Remus about this last week." Harry felt confident enough to move around the table and pull Ginny into his embrace as he spoke. "He said we should keep ourselves occupied with other things like concerts and such. He also said we should take care never to be completely alone."

"Well, you didn't exactly go with that plan today." Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"_I forgot!"_ Harry exclaimed. "I promise to do my best never to forget again."

Quietly, they held each other for a long time. Harry tried to convince himself the wait would be worth it, but every fiber in his being screamed protest. Still, he cherished her more than his own soul and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her_ including_ wait until the time was truly right.

"He also mentioned cold showers help. They do somewhat." Harry whispered and he rested his cheek on her soft hair as she giggled. "I think I'll need to use that advice tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron sat back in the first class seat, hands gripping the armrest, his face and knuckles white. "I promised myself I'd never do this again."

"Honestly, Ron, don't be such an idiot." Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Flying in a plane is statistically the safest mode of travel there is. There are more people killed in car accidents in couple of months and on brooms in six than a whole year with planes."

"Yeah, but on a broom, at least I'm in control!" Ron retorted, taking the miniature flask of Calming Draught from Harry and unstopping it. "Not some Muggle pilot!"

"Don't worry," Harry said. "We're on a quest. We're destined to finish a few things first. It's not our time to chuck it in yet."

"It may not be _our_ time to go." Ron whimpered and downed the draught. "But what if it's the _pilot's _time? He'll take us all with him, won't he?"

"Take a couple of deep breaths," Harry chuckled, "and let the Draught take hold. It's double strength and in a minute or two, you'll be flying higher than the plane."

Ron gulped down a few breaths as if he were drowning. By the time the airplane began taxiing down the runway, he was glancing back and forth between Hermione and Harry with a wide, vacant grin on his face. Scooting down into his seat to get more comfortable, he caught Hermione's hand in his and slapped Harry on the knee.

"It'sh not sho bad thish flying." He slurred happily. "Thash great shtuff you blewed... dooled... mishxed up, 'Arry."

As the landing gear tucked neatly into place inside the ascending aircraft, Ron began to snore softly. Hermione disengaged her hand and drew it across forehead.

"There's a mercy," She declared with exaggerated relief. "How long do we have before we need to play nursemaid again?"

"Oh, we should be fine," Harry said, hoping his calculations were accurate. "He should begin to rouse about the time we circle for a landing and alert enough to not draw attention to us by the time we're on the ground."

"Good." Hermione said. "The way he was at Heathrow International, I was beginning to wonder if we'd get our wands and brooms through security."

"I hope there isn't a blizzard or an ice storm in Bulgaria. I only brought enough to knock him out on the way back." Harry frowned. "If we're diverted or have to circle for hours, we could have a real problem on our hands."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Hermione said. "According to _Wandering Wizards' Guide to Tourism,_ the city of Varna, where we're landing is on the coast of the Black Sea, its weather should be fairly temperate. I imagine it's quite like London this time of year. The area we need to be concerned with is in the more mountainous region in the north west near the capital of Sofia. If it's stormy, it could delay getting the _you know what_ taken care of or it could delay us getting back to Varna and headed for home."

"Well, as long as we can get to a Floo network, that shouldn't be a problem." Harry said.

"I didn't think to ask, are we staying at Viktor's family's home?"

"Ah. No." Hermione frowned. "Truth is Viktor's a bit on the outs with his folks right now. He only has a small flat as he's on the road so much with his Quidditch team, so he's reserved a couple of suites for us at the Crystal Palace. It's a very popular ski resort and due to his fame, he's promised us that we'll get the best.

"Maybe I should take you two skiing if we've the time. I'm not really fond of it, but I'd love to see you two try. It's kind of like flying a broom at top speed while standing up."

"Skiing, yeah. Should be fun." Ron muttered in his sleep. He rolled onto his side and tried to curl up in a ball in his seat. His head snuggled down on Harry's shoulder as he began to snore again.

"Geroff, Ron." Harry pushed Ron off and accepted the handkerchief Hermione offered him to wipe the puddle of drool Ron left on his shoulder. "Viktor's on the outs with his family? What happened?"

"It's private." Hermione said. "He'll tell you if he wants to, but I don't think I should break his confidence. Now if you don't mind, Harry, I'd like to see if I can't kip a bit to make the flight go faster."

Hermione adjusted the tiny pillow and closed her eyes leaving Harry with his thoughts. He stared out the window and watched the sunset over the horizon. He'd never flown at this high an altitude before and was fascinated as the stars came out. Never had he seen them so clearly. Millions more than could be seen than through the atmosphere and pollution of Earth. It made Harry feel very awestruck and incredibly small.

Automatically, as he always did, Harry searched the skies for the constellation of Orion and then down and to its left where the faithful Dog star, Sirius, followed at his heels. Gazing at his namesake star, Harry liked to imagine that somehow, from that tiny point of light, his godfather was watching over him. Finding comfort in that thought, Harry drifted off to sleep to dream of Sirius in happier times, his laugh like a bark.


End file.
